Mage
by boogalaga
Summary: I have always been a wanderer, never could settle down. Who would think that a group of Teen agers would make me consider changing my mind? I am Mage, maybe I will even be a Teen Titan... [add chapter 30]
1. chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Teen Titan fic. I had only watched one show when plot bunnies began hopping around my head. I made myself wait until I had seen a few more shows (a lot more shows) before I wrote my story. I understand the characters, but not the villains. I am the only one who likes teen titans, so am often not able to watch it. Could you give me info on villains, Teen Titan character, and their tower? Also, I don't have Terra in this. She is a great addition to the show, but she gets rid of any need for an other character.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, there Villains, or any part of their world. I do own Mage, other wise know as Amanda. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
I was walking down a busy road. The cars were whizzing past, and the dust was swirling. I was wearing my usual outfit. I had a pair of, somewhat grungy, but sturdy jeans. I had a white cotton t-shirt, and black jean jacket. My waist length silver hair was pulled back into two long thick braids. Over my hair I was wearing my favorite hat. It is, oh how will I describe it. You know the hats that are in Oliver twist? The ones that paper boys would wear? It had a paunchy top with a short brim, and was made of back wool. It looked like, a...beret with a small three inch brim, like a small version of the brim on a base ball hat.  
  
Well, anyway, I had been looking for a place to stay for a long time. I am a wanderer, nomad. I go wherever the wind takes me, literally. I had been wandering long enough that I wanted to take a break and get a job. I was planning on settling down for a month or so, before I felt the need to travel. I had alerted my friend on the need to find a town, and it was out looking for one.  
  
Right then was when it decided to tell me it had found the perfect place. The wind picked up and began to whistle around me, playing with my hair. It whispered in its secret language, I have found the perfect place!   
  
I grinned and responded in kind, Lead the way Wind; I can't wait to see it!   
  
Now you are probably wondering what is going on. I can speak languages, to be more specific, the languages of anything but humans. The only human language I can speak is English. Anyway, I can talk to Wind (aka Air), Water, Fire, Nature, Earth, and Plants, even TV's. Basically, if it has a language, I can talk to it.  
  
I talk like Tarzan when speaking in anything but English and Wind, and am often laughed at. Yet I am still given respect, and a little parental affection, go figure. That is why I am able to travel in comfort, the entities, as I have taken to calling them, try to keep me comfortable. Well, Wind had always been in charge of my destination, so I took of in the given direction with no problem.  
  
As I walked, I noticed that the traffic gradually got heavier, and more dangerous. I was getting nervous; I don't enjoy being around large groups of people. Human beings all speak a subconscious language; it says their emotions, physical condition, and sometimes even their past. I can understand it; I can block it out, reading that is too much like invading their privacy. Despite all that, their language is like a never ending background noise, it can be very aggravating.  
  
I didn't know where I was, but I soon decided it was a city. I was outraged at Wind; it KNEW I didn't like crowds! Wind! I yelled angrily, my voice blocked by the cars, How COULD YOU! You know I can't stay in large cities! The noise has almost made me INSANE before! I yelled over the racket. To me, there was so much noise I could barely hear, if I stayed there much longer my eardrums would pop.  
  
Has my judgement ever led you wrong before? Wind asked me reasonably.  
  
I paused, and tried frantically to think of a time when it did. Finally I gave up, No, but now isn't the time to start!   
  
Wind chuckled, If you could handle the noise, would you try it? It asked, whistling in my ears.  
  
I paused, looking for a catch, All right, yes I would. I replied slowly.  
  
Good, Wind said confidently, Now concentrate on your own language, your bodies language.   
  
With a sigh, I did. This is what gave me power; I could use my own language to do things, like magic. I found my language and emerged myself in it. As always all bits of pride and misconception were stripped away. You can't use your language and still lie to yourself. It's a bit harsh, but worth it, and it generally keeps me modest.  
  
All right, Wind whispered softly, Now, I want you to listen to the other peoples language. No! Don't protest, just trust me.   
  
I glared to nothing in particular; suddenly I was sucked down in a whirlpool of noise. I cried out, sure I was attracting attention.  
  
All right, Wind said calmly, anchoring me to sanity, Now don't stop focusing, but don't concentrate so hard. Zone out, I know you're good at that.   
  
I took a breath and did as told, after a few tries I got it just right. Suddenly, I realized how quiet it was. I looked around and saw a group of people surrounding my figure. I was still standing, but was very stiff.  
  
I gave them a sheepish grin, and walked away. I was still marveling at the silence when Wind decided to give me more advice.  
  
Now, I know the perfect place for you to stay, it told me with a shrill whistle, I want you to go left down this street... and so it continued. Eventually I found myself standing in front of a small bread store in the center of the city. It had an ornate sign that said, "Help wanted, needs to know how to cook, clean, and be a cheerful person. Will give free rent for work."  
  
I grinned; it was useful to have Wind on my side. It had been around since the beginning of the world, and it was all one being. The Wind in South Africa was the same as the wind swirling around me. As a result, it knew everything, or as far as I cared it did.  
  
I briskly entered the store, hopping that the owners would think I was twenty-one, not fifteen. I looked old for my age, early puberty, and was mature also. If you have a friend who was around since the beginning of time, you kind of have to be.  
  
It was a sweet little store, I loved it the moment I saw it. It was filled with the heavenly scent of bread, and had all forms of bread in display cases around the room. It was painted a bright buttercup yellow, with a lovely wood floor. I felt at home at once.  
  
With a slight amount of apprehension, I walked up to the counter. A sweet forty-year-old woman was behind the counter, this place was so cliché. I loved it.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked her with a bright smile, "I heard that you are looking for help?"  
  
She gave me a critical once over, I tried to look older, "How old are you child?" she asked me kindly.  
  
"Eighteen," I told her calmly, I figured I shouldn't push my luck, "I just graduated from high school, and want to get some years of experience under my belt."  
  
After a long draw out look on her part, she nodded, I had passed. "Tell me dear, what do you know about bread?"  
  
I grinned, Wind had chosen well. I had made bread since I was six. Admittedly then I had 'helped' my Mom, but I was still good. I was accurate, patient, and my loaves always came out even.  
  
"I have been making it since I was six," I told her with confidence. Hopping to score a smile I added, "Though then I was only 'helping' my Mom. She said I was the most trouble some helper she had ever had," It worked, she chuckled softly. If I can get some one to laugh, I know that I am on their good side. "I have been making bread ever since, I am accurate, patient, and my loaves always come out even." I told her, my pride evident.  
  
She gave me a critical look, "Tell you what," she told me with a slight smile, "You make me a loaf of plain white bread, and I'll consider it. If it comes out good, your hired, if not, well..." she trailed off, I got the point. "Oh," she said suddenly, "I don't even know your name!"  
  
"It's Amanda," I told her with a smile, I hate my name, it' SO boring.  
  
"Mine is Mrs. McKinley," she told me with a smile. Her red hair should have made me expect that!  
  
I gave her a smile and said, "Well then, what are we waiting for Mrs. McKinley?" She led me to the back room, there I saw a man working away. I knew immediately that he was her husband; I sort of read their languages.  
  
The first thing I did was wash my hands up to my elbows, I had been traveling. I grabbed an offered apron and got to work. I will not bore you on the details, but they came out perfect. I had made sure they were my best ever. The crust was a golden yellow, the inside an even white. With pride I waited for her to take a sample. She did, and immediately her 'language' began to purr. It was very amusing, but I knew she loved it.  
  
She gave me a smile and said, with out delay, "You're hired!" I just smiled quietly, saving the victory dance till later.  
  
She showed me my room; it was in the upper floor of the store. Apparently part of my job was to watch the store. The room was small but cozy; it had a twin size bed, dresser, closet, and a braided rug. There was a huge window that over looked the city. I am normally a country girl, but this view was beautiful. It had a separate bathroom, with a shower, and I was aloud to use the down stairs kitchen for my food, if I was careful. This was a perfect set up, I once again thought of how much I love this place. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N: What is the name of the Teen Titan's city? I need to know it. 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: Hey, here's my second chapter. I hope you like it. Thank you, all of you on giving me such valuable information on the Teen Titans. (Such as the name of the city!) As before, any information or opinions on the Teen Titan's would be appreciated. I am confident on my own character, but not on the Titan's. Could I get information on Jinx? She seems perfect for a battle with Amanda/Mage. Also, any ideas on an original villain?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or there world. I do own Amanda/Mage, and hopefully will develop a plot to own. Any ideas on a plot would be welcomed. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
I woke up the next day, strangely refreshed. I grabbed my backpack (I had been carrying it when I arrived). After taking a shower I looked for my professional clothing. I was still kicking myself for applying for that job in my traveling clothes. I was so lucky she hired me. I pulled up a white shirt and some nice black pants. I carry them with me every where, never know where you'll need them. I put them on, making sure they weren't wrinkled, and took a look in the full-length mirror. Did I mention that I love this place?  
  
I was pleased with my reflection. I saw a short girl, well not really short, but not tall either. She had pale skin, so pale it only had a hint of peach to it. Her eyes and hair were lovely silver. The silver irises in her, I mean my, eyes blended a little with the outside white part. This made my pupils stand out, making me look somewhat freakish. Even creepier was that my eyelashes were silver, except for the very tip, which were black. I was slender, but had a firm build. I had Polish, Swedish, English, Scottish, and any other form of pale white ancestry you could get. I was doomed to be pale forever.  
  
I let out a sigh and pulled my hair into two long braids. I grabbed my cap, pulled it on, and was ready to go. I bounded down the stairs to open shop. I marveled at the fact that Mr. and Mrs. McKinley trusted a stranger enough to let her sleep in their shop. They were lucky they chose me to work for them. I kept the door locked, still had an hour to seven, and started making bread. I had ten pre-made loaves in the oven, and had ten ready to be baked in half an hour. Yeah, yeah, so I cheated a little and used my magic, give me a break. I tidied the store for the last half-hour before it needed to be opened.  
  
I heard the bell on the front door jingle, and knew it was Mrs. McKinley. The thing about living somewhere is that your home (or store) welcomes you. She may not realize consciously what was going on, but every spoon, fork, stove, and even the walls were calling out to her.  
  
"Hello Mrs. McKinley," I called out cheerily, "I'll be out in a minute!"  
  
I took one last check on the bread, and made a request to the stoves. If the bread is finished, I began sweetly, the stoves and I were already friends, Could you give me a call? Allright, so I cheated, but if you've got it, use it.  
  
I came out of the kitchen, wiping my hands on my apron. "Hello, how are you doing on this lovely morning?" I asked cheerily, I 'm a morning person. Actually, I rise with the sun, during the winter I can't get up till ten. Luckily it was spring, I love spring. Everything is so fresh and new, and exuberant. The young flowers and shoots often burst into the most amusing songs!  
  
She gave me a bright smile, "Quite well thank you," she replied kindly, "I see you've got every thing under control."  
  
I gave her a smile and a nod, and continued to tidy the shop. Her husband came in right then, and the day was started. Nothing special happened, so I will skip the details. Basically the only thing of importance happened around lunch.  
  
I was behind the counter then, learning the ropes so to speak. A girl of about my age (my real age) walked in. She was obviously Asian, with the dark hair and sweet smile. I took a liking to her at once. She walked around a bit, studying the different breads. She walked up to the counter and smiled.  
  
"Could I have the raisin bread, with the fresh churned butter?" she asked me amiably.  
  
"No problem," I replied jubilantly, and began to get her order energetically. Not hyper, but definitely with some zest. OH, I forgot to tell you, this store also sold butter, cheese, and some preserves.  
  
Soon I had it all ready, some raisin bread had come fresh out of the oven, since I liked her I gave her that loaf. "That will be twenty dollars please," I told her kindly. The loaves are huge, so is the butter, and it's all home made. (A/N: the prices went up in the future, it's to be expected.)  
  
She handed it over, and immediately tore into the bread. I watched in amazement as she ate it, she really likes this stuff.  
  
"So," she said around mouthfuls, "You must be new here."  
  
I gave her a grin, "Yes, I was hired yesterday. I made that loaf of bread, what do you think?" I inquired, leaning forward for the answer.  
  
At that she slowed down and thoughtfully chewed, "The raisins are sweeter, and the breads a lot more even, I like it." She said confidently.  
  
I grinned; somehow I felt I had passed a test. "I'm glad," I told her joyfully.  
  
She gave me a grin, "Hey, why don't we hang out some time?" she asked suddenly.  
  
I was, needless to say, taken aback. As you have probably already noticed, I am not the social butterfly. I just don't have enough in common with people. I have never made an enemy though, and whenever I settle down I tend to gain a close friend. People have told me that I seem like an open, trustworthy, gentle, and all around nice person. I guess I'm a better actress then I thought.  
  
"Um, sure," I replied, a little flustered.  
  
She gave me a grin; "Great, how about we meet by Jump City Park?"  
  
"Sure," I told her, still baffled.  
  
"Wonderful, see you at five?" she asked. She must come here a lot that was exactly when the store closes.  
  
"Yeah, see you then," I told her with a smile. She gave me a smile and turned to walk away, I decided to listen in on her 'language.'  
  
It whispered softly, Gentle, kind, trustworthy, exuberant. I knew that she and I would get along great.  
  
Oddly enough I found myself looking forward to our meeting, go figure. That's when I realized, we didn't even know each other's names... &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it, I know I did. Next chapter we will meet the nameless girl.  
  
Orchid the Jupiter Adept: I can make bread, does that make me a good person? I hope so, I can make really good bread. I have to, I eat it. Well, my parents and siblings and I eat it, but I get the most. (It helps to be the only one who knows when the bread is eatable.) Um, yes a Teen Titan fic. Much gladness on my part.  
  
Cerberus5550: I love your name, where did you come up with it? Yup, Mage is definitely a character, I couldn't think of her as a super power. I tried that just to get back at her for not leaving me along, and making plot bunnies. She just got mad at me though, so she was a character. Noir rocks doesn't he? Yeah, but your patchwork ann ROCKS! I LOVE HER! Do you know that I almost wrote Leap City, instead of Jump City? Well, it's the same idea... Thanks for the info, I'll try to check them out. 


	3. chapter 3

A/N: here I am, All right so I updated. I have to explain something to you guys before I continue this story is about Mage, not the Teen Titans. So there is going to be a pretty good amount of time till they come in. Maybe half of the story will be only with her or only four to five chapters. I don't know, my characters haven't told me yet. The Teen Titans will come in, and WILL play a large part in this story. Don't worry.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or their world or villains. I do own Mage, yet I have no plot to own. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
I looked up at the clock and realized that it was closing time. Apparently Mrs. McKinley had figured that out also.  
  
She took care of her apron, and she and her husband grabbed their coats. "See you later Amanda dear." She told me kindly. "Would you mind closing up for us?"  
  
"Oh, of course not Mrs., McKinley! You go ahead, everything will be fine here," I said reassuringly, picking up a broom as I spoke.  
  
"All right, thank you," she said gratefully, and she and her husband left. It was five o'clock, and I needed to close shop.  
  
I calmly began to tidy the store; you'd be surprised how much dirt can be collected in a day! I had finished sweeping and was working on dusting the shelves.  
  
Mage! Mage! the stoves exclaimed frantically. The entities call me Mage, they say it is more true to me than Amanda.  
  
I snapped my head around, What is it? I asked, running around to the kitchen.  
  
The loaf in me is burning, the stove told me calmly.  
  
I gave them a glare while taking out the bread, it was perfect. You didn't have to scare me over something as little as BREAD! I admonished grumpily.  
  
I know, it replied, But it was so much fun!  
  
I growled, but didn't argue further, as close as I had come to a heart attack; I still saved the bread. I took the bread, and set it in the shelves, then I put the ready to cook bread in the freezer, to wait for tomorrow.  
  
I finished tidying, and looked at the clock. It was five thirty, with a smile I locked the door with my spare key, and headed to the park.  
  
I enjoyed the walk, the human silence was still novel to me. I decided to listen in on the objects in Jump City. They always tell you best what kind of place their town/city is.  
  
Have you heard about the mugging in Southern Road? a car asked a time meter.  
  
No, what happened? the time meter asked. I was puzzled; normally a city doesn't take notice of human affairs.  
  
Well, the car began, sounding just like an old gossip, Some men came in, blasting people and buildings alike!  
  
Oh no! gasped the meter.  
  
The car obviously pleased with the reaction, continued, Well, just when the old blue building was put in danger the Teen Titans arrived!  
  
The meter gasped, the car continued, Yes, and they saved the people AND the building. Afterwards they helped rebuild all of the damage that had been wreaked.  
  
The meter sniffed, Ah yes, as good as their intentions are, they tend to be sloppy in their work. Many a meter has fallen for the greater good. If a meter could puff out its chest, this one would have.  
  
I continued on my way, everywhere I heard about the Teen Titans, from objects and people alike. It was like they had grafitied their name all over EVERYONES mind!  
  
I walked into Jump City Park, puzzled. Suddenly I brightened; there was the nameless girl. She was sitting by a pool of water, playing with some gold fish. This park was REALLY fancy.  
  
"Hey there!" I called out, walking over cheerfully.  
  
"Hi!" she called back, standing up to greet me.  
  
Immediately it got awkward, it was almost like a first date, know what I mean? I finally decided to break the ice, with a very stupid question.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked suddenly.  
  
She gave me a weird look, and then comprehension dawned. "OH! I am so STUPID! I can't believe I didn't tell you my NAME!" she exclaimed loudly.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh, "Well, I didn't tell you mine either," I pointed out.  
  
She gave me a grin, "Yeah well, you're already stupid," she said nonchalantly.  
  
"Hey!" I exclaimed in fake grumpyness (is that a word).  
  
She gave me a grin; "My name is Kristen."  
  
"Mine is, Amanda," I told her with a grimace, "Isn't it awful?"  
  
Kristen just laughed, "No, I like it."  
  
"It's boring, and dull, and NORMAL," I griped to her.  
  
"Well, what do you think Kristen is," she said with feigned anger.  
  
"Yeah but you make it special," I told her honestly.  
  
"You do the same with Amanda," she told me seriously.  
  
I didn't like being proved wrong, as flattered as I felt, "Yeah, well, I still don't like it," I grumbled. She just laughed.  
  
"What's the Teen Titans?" I asked suddenly.  
  
She looked at me in amazement, "You don't know who the TEEN TITANS are?" she asked, gasping in exaggerated shock.  
  
"Well, no, that's why I asked," I replied slowly.  
  
Kristen just laughed, "I'm just fooling with you, silly! The Teen Titans are the protectors of this city."  
  
"Oh," I breathed, "That explains a lot."  
  
She gave me a puzzled look, "What does that explain?" she asked me.  
  
"Well, everyone I pass is always talking about the Teen Titans, with a capital 'T'!"  
  
She laughed, "Well, there are five of them, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Robin," she breathed, obviously he was her crush.  
  
I laughed, "What are they like, and why are they your protectors?"  
  
"Well," she began seriously, "They have super powers. Raven is telekinetic, Cyborg is a cyborg, Beast Boy is a little green boy that can change into animals, Starfire is an alien that can fly, shoot starbolts, and wear an impossibly short mini skirt without her father killing her." I couldn't help but laugh at that. "And Robin is an EXTREEMLY cut guy who has cool gadgets and is great at hand to hand fighting."  
  
"So, everyone one but Robin has something other than human about them?" I asked.  
  
"Yup," she replied cheerfully.  
  
And so our friendship began, we became so close it was almost frightening. You would think that we were joined at the hip. We became so close, that I couldn't stand not telling her about the largest part of me, my powers. Finally I realized, why don't I tell her? What is wrong with telling someone I completely trust?  
  
We met at our favorite hang out at the park. It was a river that ran by a willow tree, I told you this place was fancy.  
  
"Kristen," I said suddenly, breaking our companionable silence.  
  
"Mmm hmm," she asked drowsily.  
  
"I need to tell you something I have never told any one, well besides my family."  
  
She rolled over on to her side and looked up at me, waiting.  
  
I paused, and suddenly all my worries and nervousness seemed stupid. "Well, I can talk to the Wind, and anything that isn't human," I told her calmly.  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Good one, you had me going for a second." She replied in a bored tone.  
  
I decided to demonstrate, the question was, what should I do... I could transform myself, but that always hurt. Me screaming wasn't the best way to introduce my powers. I could, lift something, yeah; I'll do that.  
  
I took a breath and focused on my own inner language. When I had made the transfer, I spoke, Kristen, friend, ally, rise, float on the air.  
  
It took great power on my part, she was heavy and unwilling, but she slowly rose and floated over my head. I wasn't worried, out hang out spot was secluded, no one ever came here.  
  
She gasped, but didn't scream, after a second she uttered one word, "Cool."  
  
I started laughing, and decided to lower her, Kristen, thank you, please lower yourself back to the ground. She softly floated down, the wind rocking her, until she was settled between the roots of a tree.  
  
That was how she came to know of my powers, and she never told anyone. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N: I am probably going to update the next chapter right now, I hope you don't mind.  
  
Cerberus5550: Yeah, if I was Mage I would use my powers too. She is different form the other Titans though, you'll see why soon. Not in a bad way though, it is actually a good un-angst ridden way. What clothing does Jinx wear, could you give me a paragraph of her talking, and do you thin kshe would be a good combatant for Mage. Does she use words to Jinx? Cause Mage would be able to curse people, so a curse and jinx fighting... Also, any ideas on a new villian? 


	4. chapter 4

A/N: Wouldn't you know it, I write a really good chapter yesterday, and the computer erases it! DAMN! OH well, I guess I can remake it, maybe it will come out better...  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Kristen and I walked away from the park in silence. Kristen was fuming, and I was just contemplating, and a little scared of Kristen. We finally got far enough away from ear shot that I felt we could talk.  
  
I opened my mouth to stem her obvious anger; it didn't work. Kristen turned to look at me, her eyes narrowed, and her anger seethed. Anything I was going to say died then and there.  
  
She waited to see if I could muster up the courage to speak, then she began her tourent.  
  
"What the HELL do you think you were doing!" she screamed. The crowds of people were beginning to stop and watch us.  
  
I opened my mouth to say something, but she cut me off. "Don't feed my anger Amanda." She hissed dangerously. I meekly shut my mouth and let her continue. "Why did you lie to them, why did you make ME lie to them? Don't tell me that you didn't make me do anything, you know full well I will lie for you." Her eyes seared into me, making me feel, guilty, kinda scared, and angry at the same time.  
  
I chose guilty, I lowered my eyes and said softly, "You're right, and I am sorry that you became an accomplice." I looked up at her, letting my genuine regret show. "I couldn't let them got to know me or my weaknesses, or the, 'bad guys' as you call them, would know about me also." I held up my hand to stem her words. "I have spent most of my life keeping a low profile so that no one could get their hands on me. If the enemies of the Teen Titans find out about me, they might try to recruit me like they have so many others. I know this sounds like I have a swelled ego, but how many people do you know who can talk to ANYTHING. I have unlimited abilities Kristen, all I need is the power. If I wasn't mortal, I could do anything. The fact that I have a limited vocabulary, and that any large spell would kill me is the only thing that keeps me in check." I finished, and took a deep breath to calm myself. I double-checked to see if any of the crowds had heard they hadn't.  
  
Kristen looked at me, readjusting her view of me. I tensed; she had done this a great many times in the past. This time was more dangerous.  
  
"You could have joined the Teen Titans," she told me calmly.  
  
"Would they let me join them? They don't even know me Kristen, how could they trust me enough to decide that I didn't want to hurt them?" I asked her softly.  
  
She gave me a nod, then added, "Your just shy."  
  
I gave her a sheepish grin, "That too, but the other stuff is just as true."  
  
She sighed, "All right, I'm not mad at you any more." She told me in a defeated voice.  
  
I gave her a long look, "Yes you are, and rightly so. I shouldn't have dragged you into this, I'm sorry. I also should have made sure you understood this before. Even though I don't consider it all that important, I know you do. I should have respected that. And I'm sorry." I gave her my placating look, and she accepted it this time.  
  
She gave me a wistful smile, "You know I'll still be angry about this ten years from now. In that much we are alike. But even though I won't forget, I've forgiven you."  
  
"Thanks," I told her honestly. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked cheerfully.  
  
Immediately our talk was dropped, "Of course!" she exclaimed in a shocked voice, "You make the best bread in the entire city!" We both laughed over that, and went our separate ways.  
  
I slowly trudged up the stairs to my room. With a sigh I flung myself on my bed, "What a day," I murmured softly.  
  
I heard Wind whistling around me, Mage, it began tersely, it's anger barely in check, I want you to tell me why you think I brought you to this city.  
  
I paused and honestly thought, I don't know Wind, I told it calmly.  
  
I brought you here, it began, angrily biting it's words, Because of the Teen Titans.  
  
I growled softly, What exactly did you want me to do with the Teen Titans? I asked tensely. I knew better then to yell at Wind, at least when it was angry.  
  
I wanted you to join them, Wind told me shortly.  
  
I rolled over on my back, I don't need to join them, I told Wind defensively. I've managed so far.  
  
Why have you managed so far? Wind asked me coldly. Because of me and the other entities. You know full well that we baby you. You aren't a child anymore Mage, and you need to stop acting like one. I glowered silently.  
  
I still don't know what that has too so with the Teen Titans, I told Wind.  
  
You can have a home, family, protection, and grow up properly there. Wind told me angrily.  
  
I can do that fine on my own! I told Wind, all ready knowing I was going to lose this fight.  
  
No, you can't. You can't get a job; you dropped out of high school. Admittedly for good reasons, but there it is. You can't live on your own; the only reason you survived so far was because of me. Also, you can't hide forever, eventually people will find out about you. You don't know how to protect yourself if that happens.  
  
Shut up! I yelled angrily, I knew Wind was right. I didn't want it to be right, it COULDN'T be right!  
  
NO! it yelled back, You HAVE to listen to this!  
  
I covered my head with my pillow, and tried to stop his words from dancing around in my head. Apparently Wind knew it had won, for it backed off. After fifteen minutes I uncurled and muttered darkly, You're right, I hate it when you're right.  
  
Wind just whistled around my head. Not gloating, that would make me deny it again, but definitely pleased. It paused in its victory dance, and told me.  
  
You realize that the Titans heard your conversation with Kristen? Wind asked me genially.  
  
WHAT! I yelp.  
  
Mmm Hmmm. After you left Raven told everyone else you had been lying. The boys were all for chasing after you, Starfire was hurt, Wind added pointedly. Great, an other guilt trip. Raven convinced them to send Beast Boy after you, I believe he is telling them the results now.  
  
But, I began hopelessly, How come I didn't hear the city greeting him?  
  
I told them not to say anything, Wind told me calmly.  
  
Brat,I muttered. Well, I guess I won't have to go explain every thing to them, damn. Those mean, mean, mean, did I mention they were MEAN people?  
  
The rest of the day consisted of me sulking and getting ready to eat crow (a.k.a. talk to the Teen Titans). A very uneventful boring day. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N: I liked that one, better than my first one. Well, I hope this met your requirements.  
  
Orchid the Jupiter Adept: Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm having computer problems to. Our virus killer is down and my Artemis story chapter is on my computer. So I can't update it cause a virus would KILL our computer. Right now I am using the library computer. I like elemental people too, the problem is that I feel they are too klishia. I am concidering someone elf like. Info on control freak would be nice. Who is he? Um, I hope this chapter helped with Kristen. I think that she and Kristen will hang out thorugh the whole story. She hopefully will become real over that time.  
  
Stary1233: Oh my goodness, you read MY story! I really am flattered. You like it! Woohoo! It is nice to get complements from those you respect. Her powers is that she can speak ANY language that isn't human (Man made things have a language) It si more of a talent, but it works out as a power cause she can call in favors. Also, each person has their own personal language. She has learned hers so she can do magic stuff.  
  
Cerberus5550: The objects might be rude, good point. Um, could you give me info on control freak also? Please? I would like to see pictures and dialog if possible. PLEASE? Would an elfy person be good? Someone suggested elemental... What's your opinion on that. Lets see, girl or boy, I'm leaning towards boy... Or a beautiful sweet tempered girl that is EEEVVVIIIILLLL! Oooh, fun! Well, I hope I can continue to bounce ideas off of you. 


	5. chapter 5

A/N: this is the same day as chapter 3! Woohoo! The ideas.  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think? &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
I woke up the next day, relaxed and a lot more cheerful. I was ready to eat crow. First I had to finish my work. I won't go into it, as interesting as it can be; I don't need to write it down. Anyway, everything was wonderful at work, interestingly enough. I closed up, grabbed my purse, and decided to take a walk. I made sure to set my cap on before heading out. Just as a point of reference, I was wearing the same outfit I had the day I arrived at Jump City.  
  
I continued my walk. I was trying to decide how I was going to eat my crow. They do say it's easier to eat crow when it's warm... But I don't want to eat crow at all! With a depressed sigh, I walked down the street. I just couldn't figure a way out of this that could get what Wind wants, and save my pride. Well, as my Mom always said, pride is little compared to kindness. Grrr.  
  
I walked along, and suddenly I heard the walls whispering. Something about a fang, and spiders. Ugh, I HATE spiders. It seemed urgent so I tried to listen in, they were talking too fast for me too understand.  
  
MAGE! Wind screamed at me, whistling around me. Run! Now!  
  
I didn't ask questions, I just started to run. What from? I asked him, panting. The street was whizzing past me, the people barely getting out of my way.  
  
A 'bad guy,' Fang. Part spider part human.  
  
I gasped, I hate spiders. Yuck. Can I outrun him? I asked exhasted.  
  
No, Wind told me worriedly.  
  
I dodged yet again, and made a quick decision, Find a way to get me to the Titans, guide me away from this Fang.  
  
Turn left! Wind yelled, I did as I was bid. I continued to run I could sense the fear. The walls, posts, even the people were beginning to sense the danger. He's gaining on you!  
  
I gasped, my breath was becoming painful, Get me to a place where few things will be hurt, entity and people.  
  
Go straight, QUICKLY! If you get to the Titan's Tower, you will not hurt anyone, and will be safer. I nodded, saving my breath. I put on a burst of speed; I saw some water, and a building of some sort.  
  
Suddenly I knew Fang was here, I could hear him. His language screamed, Blood, hunger, thirst, pain. He was definitely part spider, he thought like one. He was above me, I heard a coughing sound, and began to zig zag. What ever he was planning was bad.  
  
Something sticky landed to the right of me. I gasped; I wasn't going to make it. My only hope was to reach the water, I hoped he couldn't swim.  
  
Suddenly Fang dropped in front of me. I reeled back. I saw his human body swaying by his neck, 'Why doesn't his neck brake,' I mused detachedly.  
  
I snapped myself back into reality, and emerged myself in my language. I paused and looked at him, neither of us moved. Suddenly he sprang forward, I froze. Without thinking I yelled, HELP!  
  
Something to the left of me creaked. I didn't bother to look, a billboard was tilting, I knew it, and I dropped and rolled as it fell. I heard a SLAM and heard the scream of rage from Fang. The board had barely missed him, damn.  
  
I gasped and frantically thought of a way to stop him, I could try 'freeze'... Could I control him? No, I had to drain his power, that would kill. I couldn't kill, not by the rules of the entities. He reeled back and opened his fangs. I knew he was going to spit. I gathered myself together, I felt the air crackle around me. Sheild, I murmured softly, the air in front of me condensed, it slammed into a solid barrier. It was invisible, and invincible. I wad of white came flying at me, WHAM it hit the shield inches from my face. I walked back five paces and released the power-draining shield. I had controlled Wind; you don't how difficult that is. Even with him letting me it had been hard.  
  
I shook a little, Fang saw my weakness. He dove at me, my moth opened, 'Oh hell,' I thought calmly, 'I'm gonna scream. Who knows what havoc I will wreak.' Suddenly Wind slammed as much air as possible down my throat, I choked and my scream was checked. I thanked God right about them, when I scream I release everything, including my power.  
  
I couldn't move, Fang was closer, inches away. Then something was hurtling towards it, and Fang was flying away from me. My mind was muddled, but I knew enough to get out of the way. I went underneath a ledge by a near by building.  
  
That's when it registered, the Teen Titans. Oh thank god. I watched them fight, Fang would bite, and stab, even punch. Star's bolts were flying like the fury of God. Raven's black arra threw many a poor lamppost and meter. But oddly enough, they didn't mind. Entities don't die the way we do, and crumbling won't kill them. Cyborg blasted, Beast Boy distracted, and Robin was amazing. I watched in shock.  
  
Then Fang got the upper hand, Robin left himself open, and Fang took it. His spider leg hurtled down to spear him, everyone watched in shock. I felt a calm envelop me and called out in a clear voice, No. it wasn't a question, or order, it was a fact. Fang's leg stopped as if it couldn't move, I concentrated hard. Next his other legs couldn't move, and before I knew it he couldn't move at all. No one but I knew what was going on, for I had whispered my order. There was no arra, no light, he just couldn't move. The Titans quickly finished him off, forcing him to the ground. The police arrived soon after and carted Fang off.  
  
I was winded and exhausted from controlling Fang. The Titans walked over; I gave them a weak smile. "Hey," I murmured softly.  
  
"Why don't you come home with us?" Robin asked me, more like ordered. "You have a lot to explain. I nodded; I had found a way to eat crow. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N: I hope you like it, I think I'm going to stop now. I'm having trouble with the Titans. Tomarrow they will talk with Mage, what kind of questions would they ask? Would Robin rule the questioning? Who would and wouldn't ask questions? Please help me. Villian ideas still open. 


	6. chapter 6

A/N: Well, next chapter. I almost wrote this one yesterday. Then I realized that I needed more info on the Titans (Thank you Cerberus5550). Well, I got it, keep your fingers crossed, I know I am. Also, technically what are Raven's powers? I know she's telekinetic, and that it's directly connected to her emotions, but can she read minds? Is she an empathy (can sense emotion)? What's her deal? Interests, etc. I would like any info on the Titan's interest and past if possible. Though their past seems to be shrouded in mystery. Ooooh poetic. Also, is there something like a confidentiality agreement, or did Post make that up?  
  
Disclaimer: Guess. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
I gave them a nod, expecting to be in big trouble. You can imagine my surprise when Beast Boy walked up to me and started chatting.  
  
"So, why do you think Fang over there froze like he did?" Beast Boy asked, bouncing on every step. "That wasn't like spidy-boy," he commented, turning into a little house spider. I shivered, spiders are EEEVVIIIILLL!!!!!!!  
  
I shrugged, "I don't know, I wonder if someone did that to him, you know froze him." I commented calmly.  
  
"Ooooh," Beast Boy breathed, "Maybe it was aliens from Mars. Maybe they had abducted him and planted something in his brain!" he whispered happily. Beast Boy is such a goof.  
  
"Well," I said, showing none of my laughter, "Who ever did that must be pretty talented."  
  
Raven gave me a weird look, nobody else noticed anything. Beast Boy piped up, "YEAH! They would have to be really powerful!"  
  
"And smart," I added.  
  
"Maybe even brilliant!" he told me enthusiastically.  
  
I grinned but didn't continue the conversation, when the Titans find out I froze Fang, well; I don't need them remembering this!  
  
We continued walking until we reached a very nice car. Well, I'm sure you would think it was nice. My only opinion of cars was that it had to get you from point "A" to point "B." I'm guessing this one did that and more. As I walked up to it I noticed Cyborg watching me, I also noticed how the car was greeting him. I made sure to make a big deal of his, I was guessing, car.  
  
"Wow," I breathed, not finding it too hard to appreciate it.  
  
Cyborg glowed, I was stuck. All I know about cars is that you put the key in and it goes. I played the speechless line; I had too.  
  
"Is this yours?" I asked the Titans in general. If you can hear a car bickering with a lamppost, you have to be able to act. I had mastered it, sort of. I was a type actor; I made myself feel the emotions I am portraying.  
  
"Yup," Cyborg said, walking forward and stroking his car fondly, "It's my baby."  
  
Friend, welcome, love, the car replied, I couldn't help but smile, it was a sweet picture. I decided to get on the car's good side at some point too. Robin obviously found Cyborg amusing; I did also, to tell to truth. Robin climbed into the front seat, every one else in the back (Except Cyborg, he drove). We were so not gonna fit.  
  
Starfire climbed in, still space for people, Raven, Beast Boy, hey I could sit comfortably, go figure!  
  
"So," Beast Boy said suddenly, "What's your power!" He looked like an eager little puppy dog, literally.  
  
I paused, it normally took me a while to tell people this, "Why don't we wait till we get to our destination?" I asked. This car was going too fast, way too fast, nnooooooo!!!!! I guess being a Titan meant you could speed, no no! Tree! Tree! Tree! I didn't want to talk just then.  
  
We whizzed through, every one completely calm and chattering away, I was terrified. Too be fair, I hadn't ridden in a car since I was thirteen. So I guess I got used to walking, but STILL! This was WAY TOOO FAAASSSTTTTTT!  
  
The ride was a very tense one, but we finally reached the Tower. I was the first to get out, all most before the car stopped. Cyborg got out after me, "So," he asked, "How was the ride?"  
  
I looked at him, and said flatly, "Fast." Robin smirked, and Beast Boy laughed, I wobbled. Cyborg didn't look very pleased so I added, "Smooth, thrilling, and way too fast," I shuddered at the end.  
  
Raven was just looking at me, again. She got me so nervous, stop looking at me, stop, no now, stop...ARGH!  
  
Starfire came over and told me, "Friend Amanda, Cyborg didn't go fast, he went slow." I suddenly went very pale, next time I'm SWIMMING to shore. "If you ride in friend Cyborg's baby again, maybe he could show you his fastness?" Star told me, sending the question at Cyborg.  
  
"Of course I could," he replied in masculine way. Woo, cool down testosterone. I looked at him and whimpered.  
  
Apparently Robin decided to save the day, "Come on, let's head on inside." I gave him a grateful smile. That was a doomed discussion.  
  
I walked up and looked at the giant "T" building, it was ugly. Big, metal, and a "T," yuck! We walked in the front doors, and continued down a hall way to a living room. I think, it wasn't some where I'd want to live in. The only thing that made me make that decision was the HUGE TV, and all the video games. I entered the room and did a full turn; it needs some yellow, a warm color. Other wise it is nice.  
  
The Titan's walked over to a couch and sat down. I looked at all of them so close together, I chose the floor. I calmly walked in front of all of them, and gracefully (for once in my life) sat Indian style on the hard shiny floor.  
  
I didn't know how to start, luckily Robin did, and "You were going to tell us your powers" he reminded me gently.  
  
"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, relieved. "Um, well," shit this was awkward. It's like taboo for me too talk about it.  
  
Oh spit it out, Wind whispered in a bored tone.  
  
That gave me the courage, don't tell me what to do Wind! "I can talk languages. Well actually, any language that isn't human. Eventually," I added proudly, "I'm gonna know them all!"  
  
Fat chance, Wind muttered, giving me a light cuff.  
  
"So your smart?" Beast Boy asked slowly obviously disappointed.  
  
Well THAT was a bit of a slap in the face! "Yes basically, but it let's me do stuff. Like I can ask for some help, favors, and even call in favors. Would you like to see?" I asked mischievously.  
  
"Please," Robin said politely.  
  
Wind? I asked clearly.  
  
Yes? it replied.  
  
Could you...I don't know. Do something cool!  
  
What kind of cool?  
  
Something showy, but that also gets stuff done.  
  
How about I harden a shield around you and have them throw stuff?  
  
Oooh, good one. Have at it please!  
  
I felt the familiar spark and crackle; soon I knew I had a wall.  
  
"All right," I told them, my voice a little muffled, only my back wasn't shielded. "Throw stuff at anywhere but the back of me."  
  
They gave me a weird look, but obliged. Starfire threw a starbolt. It sailed towards me, lighting the air around it. I heard a brief flash of song, it was anger. Sweet and terrible at the same time. Suddenly it hit the shield, splattering like a tomato.  
  
Everyone was ready then, Cyborg started blasting away. I am quite proud to say that I didn't scream! I only whimpered a little. After he was exhasted Raven hammered away at it with her power, which was more difficult. I gasped then, her power sang! It was beautiful and ethereal. It had haunting voices that wavered and condensed alternately. Each voice formed a discord, oddly beautiful and disturbing. I was enchanted.  
  
I felt oddly disappointed after Raven stopped. Then Robin started throwing these weird metal things; I learned later that they were birdarangs.  
  
They finally finished trying to hurt me, and I asked them, "Is it safe to put down the shield, or do you want an other go?"  
  
Cyborg smirked and gave me one last blast, I shrieked then. I gave him the mother of all glares, "Yeah, you can put it down now," he told me calmly.  
  
Brat, Wind, could you take down the shield now? I asked, muffled.  
  
No problem, tell that Cyborg kid that I like him. Wind told me tauntingly.  
  
You would, I replied crossly.  
  
I heard a crackle, and the shield was removed. "Cyborg," I said, he looked at me, waiting, "Wind told me to tell you that it likes you. Probably because of that last blast thing, Wind likes scaring me." I told him, he looked completely baffled. I can understand why, I'm babbling and talking about the wind.  
  
Robin shook his head, "All right, so you can talk to...things." He trailed off.  
  
"I call them entities," I told him, busy with my hair. It had become un- braided.  
  
"Right... Anyway, is there anything else you can do?" he asked.  
  
"All right, there's an other thing, though it's related to language. Every person has his or her own language, if you learn yours, you can make stuff happen. Like transforming or moving stuff. You can do pretty much any thing, if you have the power. I don't though, so I'm limited to little stuff." I pouted.  
  
"Oh friend Amanda, does that mean you are like friend Beast Boy?" Starfire piped up eagerly.  
  
"Uh, sort of. I'm not as good at it though, and when I do it, it hurts," I told her. She was too cheerful. Oh so sweet, but a little less sugar for you young lady!  
  
"So we could not see this transformation?" Starfire asked in a disappointed tone.  
  
"If you don't mind me screaming, then yes, you can," I told her seriously.  
  
Star's eyes widened, "It would cause you that much pain, friend Amanda?"  
  
"Yes, I am rearranging my self, after all. I am bursting and re-knitting veins and cells. I can't figure how Beast Boy does it," I said, looking at Beast Boy at the end. He preened, of course.  
  
"Don't feed his ego," Cyborg muttered, Beast Boy stuck his tongue out. I just sighed, great the city is protected by children, we're doomed.  
  
Raven piped up then, "How did you learn the languages?" she asked me in a cool monotone.  
  
"I don't know," I replied honestly. "All I know is that Wind was the first one I understood, and then it began to teach me other languages. I've know it for as long as I can remember."  
  
That's when Robin stopped and gave me a funny look, "You didn't happen to freeze Fang did you?" he asked me slowly.  
  
I gave him a sheepish smile and nodded. Robin just shook his head. Beast Boy suddenly made the connection of out conversation and the new information. He started to giggle, I just smirked.  
  
"So," Cyborg began, "Whoever froze Fang must be talented?"  
  
"Oh, don't forget smart, and they're probably beautiful also," I added, preening in an extravagant way.  
  
Starfire looked at us in confusion, "Does friend Amanda talk about her self?"  
  
I laughed, "Yes Starfire, I'm making fun of my self by complementing my self."  
  
She still looked lost, "Oooh."  
  
"Don't worry about it, it wasn't all that funny anyway." I told her kindly. The harsh part was that I was telling the truth, it wasn't funny. Grrr.  
  
She nodded, poor girl. I bet if we went too her home planet we would be lost. She's handling it very well.  
  
"Anything else?" Robin asked.  
  
"Nope," I replied, lounging on my stomach.  
  
The conversation soon turned to Fang, and why he had been chasing me.  
  
"I just can't figure it out," Robin said mystified, "Why would Fang chase her? What would he gain? If he was in HIVE I would understand, but this..."  
  
I perked up, "You know, I could find out for you," I murmured lazily. I was feeling sleepy from lying around. It was about six thirty. I couldn't figure out why I was still hanging around, but what ever. Wind wanted me to join them, I should at least get to know them.  
  
"How?" Robin asked, he seemed to take the lead with questions. I'll have to remember that.  
  
"You know how I explained about how every person has their own language?" I asked them, rolling over onto my back. They nodded, "Well, I can read them, so if I read his I would find out why, where, and all that stuff. I'll also have to find out about his nasty thoughts though..." I trailed off, shuddering.  
  
Robin stopped and thought, then made his decision, "Good, then we'll see him tomorrow."  
  
I nodded then thought out loud, "I wonder what I'm gonna do about dinner... I should probably head home soon."  
  
"Oh no friend Amanda! You can not leave! You will have no protection!" Starfire told me anxiously.  
  
"Starfire's right Amanda, until we know why Fang was after you, you need to stay with us." Robin was deadly serious.  
  
"Yeah man, I mean, we can't have you getting eaten by spidy-man!" Said Beast Boy quickly.  
  
Raven said nothing, and Cyborg just added, "You know they're right."  
  
"Fine, you're right. To tell the truth though, I'm kinda relieved." I admitted sheepishly, "I HATE spiders," I shivered convulsively, "What's dinner?"  
  
Everybody snapped up to look at the clock, his or her stomachs letting out a growl. "Whose turn is it to make dinner?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
Nobody said anything, and then they all got a look of terror. They whispered as one, "Raven..." Their heads turned as one, and they gazed at Raven in horror.  
  
"How 'bout pizza?" I asked eagerly. I love pizza, and it's been forever since I had some.  
  
"Yeah," EVERYONE agreed, Raven just ignored us. Suddenly there was a rush for the phone. I have no idea who dialed, but every one was screaming into it. "Veggie's."  
  
"NO! Meat lovers deluxe!'"  
  
"That is so WRONG man! Veggie!"  
  
"Pineapple and mustard!"  
  
They continued to battle it out, after fifteen minutes I had had enough. I stood up and walked over to them. I gently tapped Cyborg on the shoulder; he had the phone, and very carefully took the phone from him. "We'll call you back when we have made the decision." I told the poor pizza guy, "I am REALLY sorry about this."  
  
When I hung up every one was staring at me in shock. I grabbed my notepad and pen (I keep that with my pocketknife and lighter). I posed my pen, settled myself on the couch, still holding the phone, and looked up at every one.  
  
"All right, we are going to make a list. Starfire, what do you want?"  
  
"Pineapple and mustard!" she exclaimed happily. Okay...it's her pizza.  
  
I jotted that down, "Beast Boy?"  
  
"Veggie lovers, with extra olives, and tofu."  
  
"Robin," I asked.  
  
"Pepperoni."  
  
"Cyborg?"  
  
"Meat lovers."  
  
I nodded, "And...Raven." I looked up expectantly, she was gone. I glowered silently; she was GOING to make an order. Raven, I whispered. Suddenly I saw a picture of her face, and she mine. All the other Titans looked at me in shock; boy did I feel like a freak. "Raven, what would you like for a pizza?" I asked calmly.  
  
She glared at me, "Cheese," she snapped.  
  
"Thank-you," I replied, quickly closing down the window. "And I want cheese too..." "How much can you eat? Individually that is," I added.  
  
They all started talking at once. I waited a bit then said calmly, "Starfire, how much of a pizza can you eat?"  
  
"Um, normally a third," she told me, for once sounding normal.  
  
"A small pizza for Starfire," I murmured.  
  
"Cyborg?"  
  
"A large."  
  
"Robin?"  
  
"A medium."  
  
"Beast Boy?"  
  
"A large," I looked up at him suddenly, whatever.  
  
"Since Raven and I both want cheese, I'll get a large cheese." I paused, then looked up, "Could someone dial the number?"  
  
Cyborg reached out and dialed it, handing it back right after. Every one seemed in a state of shock, I couldn't figure out why, but what ever.  
  
"Hello. Mike's Pizza," I heard a young girl say, "How may I help you?"  
  
She sounded really nervous. "Hey, could we have a large veggie lovers, with extra olives and tofu, large meat lovers, large cheese, small pineapple and...mustard, and a medium pepperoni?" I asked slowly.  
  
There was a pause, and then she said, "All right, and who is this for?"  
  
I paused and put the phone down by my neck. "She wants to know who it's for," I told them softly.  
  
"It's for the Teen Titans, and tell them to put it on our bill," Robin told me.  
  
I gave a nod, "The Teen Titans," I began, but then I heard her yell.  
  
"Oh my GOD! It's the Teen Titans! And they didn't fight when they ordered a pizza!" I heard gasps of shock and, "You are pulling my leg," in the background.  
  
I started to giggle, "Well, anyway, could you charge it to the Teen Titans?"  
  
"No problem," she told me, "You must be new, but I hope you stick around. You'll certainly make this job less stressful. Your pizza will be ready in half an hour."  
  
"Thanks, and no prob." I told her, and hung up.  
  
I immediately burst into gales of laughter. Everyone gave me weird looks, "What is so funny friend Amanda?" Starfire asked.  
  
"The woman who took our order, she couldn't believe that the Titans had made an order without screaming!" I finally managed to only giggle, and then I stopped all together. "In half an hour the pizza will be ready. Does anybody want something else with the pizza?" I asked. I adopt the role of Mom way too easily.  
  
"Soda!" Beast Boy yelled.  
  
"A little more specific please," I asked, aggravated. I'm too young to be a mom!  
  
"Orange!"  
  
"Sprite!"  
  
"Root beer!"  
  
I looked up at Cyborg and asked, "Can you remember that?"  
  
He gave me an insulted look, "Of course."  
  
"Okay, so that was an orange, sprite, root beer, and Coca-Cola."  
  
"Oh, friend Cyborg, would you pick up the sauce of the mustard?" Starfire asked seriously. Okay...whatever.  
  
"Sure Star, no problem," Cyborg told her, a little creeped out.  
  
Everyone sat around and watched the clock; finally it was time to get the pizza. Cyborg stood up, Beast Boy joined him. Wordlessly they left, the silence remained. I was SO bored; I needed something to do...  
  
I am so STUPID! I have magic powers and I'm BORED! I swear, sometimes I wonder. I watched Robin flick through the TV channels, Starfire watching with him. They would make such a cute couple...  
  
I thought hard, something fun with my powers, I could, make light trinkets. That's ALWAYS fun.  
  
I walked over and stood right in front of a window, Light, would you mind letting me weave you? I asked respectfully.  
  
Thousands of little voices piped up, Not at all.  
  
Well, if you don't mind, travel towards my fingers, kay? I switched languages and spoke my own private one, Fingers for weaving light. I watched my hands shimmer for a second then look normal. I had never figured out why this trick worked.  
  
I gathered of some ends and began to make a crown out of light. I shaped it as flowers and leaves, it was beautiful. It was a clear white light so I could split it into different colors; it looked like a shimmering jewel crown. I began to hum, and decided to make it for Starfire. I softly hummed the song Starfire's starbolts had sung; it helped me make the crown right for her. After twenty minutes (light is easy to mold) I was finished.  
  
I stepped back and admired it; it was a crown of translucent white roses, with creamy tips. They were peppered with lovely green moss, and it had golden ferns woven in. It looked like the crown of an elven queen. I smiled, it was perfect. I walked over to Starfire, and plopped it on her head. It fit her perfectly.  
  
She whirled around and looked at me, she took of the crown and looked at it. "Did you make this crown of light?" she asked me, delighted.  
  
I felt instant gratitude; it's always nice to have your work enjoyed. "Yes, go look in a mirror."  
  
She nodded and walked down the hall a bit, when she came back she was positively glowing. The vines I had woven in had grown to frame her face. She looked beautiful. Robin didn't say anything, but I knew he liked it. I liked these teens.  
  
Starfire started twirling to show of her crown to Robin. Right then Cyborg and Beast Boy came in.  
  
"We have pizza!" Cyborg exclaimed happily.  
  
"Woa, Star, nice crown," Beast boy told her. Star blushed, she obviously like the attention.  
  
"Friend Amanda gave it to me, she made this crown of light and flowers."  
  
I blushed, no don't draw attention to me! Cyborg stopped to take a look at it; he turned it around and looked at it with a practiced eye, "Very nice."  
  
That was all he said, but it meant a lot. "Cool Amanda!" Beast Boy exclaimed, "Could you make something for me?"  
  
"We'll see," I laughed. "Could you call me Mage instead of Amanda?"  
  
They all stopped and looked at me, "Sure, if you want us to."  
  
"All right."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"As you wish friend Mage."  
  
I smiled, gratified, "It's my nick name with the entities, it feels more real to me than Amanda." I explained. "Who's going to get Raven?" I asked.  
  
Suddenly everyone went silent. "You go get her man," Beast Boy said to Cyborg.  
  
"Oh no, I enjoy living."  
  
I looked at them with confusion, "Fine, I'll get her, just give me directions."  
  
They looked at each other, then nodded. "Go to that door," he said, pointing. "That's the elevator, go up four floors. It's the fifth door on the right, good luck."  
  
"Thanks," I replied dryly. "If anyone eats my pizza before I get back..." I trailed off. Humming I walked to Raven's room, right before knocking I paused. 'The others must be nervous for a reason... Maybe I should check.'  
  
I paused and read her language, Calm, removed, no stray thoughts... I paused and swore.  
  
"She's meditating!" I grumbled. I knew better then to interrupt her. The only time I got peace from the constant chatter around me was through meditation, or from eight to ten PM. I'm too good at making my mind stop working, I guess I don't use it all that much to begin with. I stood there, then walked away, and then wrenched myself back. Finally I sighed and turned to tiptoe off.  
  
"Come in Amanda," Raven called through the door.  
  
I hesitantly opened the door and peaked in. When it was clear that she wasn't mad I walked in. She was calmly floating in the lotus position, cool. "Your pizza is here, oh and call me Mage please."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at that last bit, but didn't comment. She stepped down from her position, way too gracefully. Why can't I be as graceful as that? She joined me in the hall, and we wordlessly went down to the living room.  
  
When we got there I saw Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg loudly competing over video games. Starfire was cheering them on, I winced. I delt with constant noise, I couldn't handle people yelling,  
  
"Sorry," I murmured to Raven. She didn't reply. We walked over, grabbed each of our half of the pizza, and separated. I carried my pizza out to the Titan Tower's yard. I loved this time of day, EVERYTHING stopped talking. It was a rule that at eight till ten, all entities had to be silent. I breathed out a sigh of relief. The water was lapping at the shore, the crickets were chirping, and no one was talking. I walked over to the shore and proceded to eat my pizza in the silence.  
  
I couldn't help but think, Maybe Wind was right... &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Cerberus5550: Well, you'll find out why Fang was after her. Hmmm, what do you think so far? Hun, your patch work hearts is perfect, you could do nothing to mess it up. Thank you for the descriptions, they help a lot. I was thinking of having a plant speaking elfy person. Except good guy. Maybe past friends? That way I could throw a little more light on Mage's past. I want to drag in Aqua lad and the arrow guy in the champion show where Robin fought with the big guy who stole everyones powers. If you understood what I just said, could you give me (Speedy?) his name. Bad guys, or the friend could be with slade cause he needs money... Or would that be too angst ridden? Then again the elf guy could already be bad, just so he can make a living. Then he might (with the help of the Titans) become good. The only reason I can empathise with for going bad is need of money, food, shelter, and acceptance. Maybe even habity, or that you wre raised that way. But I don't want to go in the bad from birth direction. Well, I eagerly await yor adivise. Any ideas on what Titan and Mage adventures? I need a plot.  
  
Teroth: Do you mind if I take bits of your villan? Right now he is invinceble, that would be bad. But I might combine it, I hope. Thanks for the help. 


	7. chapter 7

A/N: Sorry about the late update, I wrote this chapter on my computer, but my Internet is down. So I am redoing it on the library computer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Titans. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
I woke up the next day and glanced at the clock. It was seven o'clock. I had fallen asleep in the Titan's guestroom. Luckily I had taken a shower before I went to bed, and I had gotten Cyborg to let me borrow on e of his old shirts. When he used to wear shirts. His shirt went down to my knees; the sleeves went down to my elbows. The sad part was that it was a T- shirt. I rolled over, and tried to get back to sleep, it didn't work. Finally I dragged myself up and chose a plan of action.  
  
I decided to borrow someone's clothing. Not Starfire's, or Raven's. They were both too big for me, and they basically ran around in bathing suits. No, I was going to borrow Beast Boy's or Robin's. I walked down to the elevator, then pressed the button that led to the living room. I stood, bored for the ride, then finally the doors opened. I walked down the dark hallway, and entered the living room.  
  
All of the Titan's were in there; I immediately felt self-conscious. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were loudly playing video games. It looked like the game consisted more of shoving one an other than actually playing. Well, at least we knew that they had good healthy lungs. Starfire was good naturedly cheering them on, but she tended to be more excited when Robin was winning. Raven was desperately trying to read her book in peace; I know how she felt.  
  
I paused, enjoying the hectic scene, and walked over. Starfire looked up, "Hello friend Mage!" she exclaimed happily. I gave her a nod and a smile. Raven glanced up and then immediately started to ignore me.  
  
Nice to see you too, the boys were still busy with their game, so I decided to wait. I watched them, quickly getting bored. Finally Cyborg won, I won't go into the argument this brought about. I finally got sick of it and sighed dramatically.  
  
That got their attention, Cyborg looked up at me. "Hey Mage, making a fashion statement?"  
  
I gave them a turn; "Oh yes, lovely isn't it. Anyway, I was wondering if I could borrow someone's clothes."  
  
All of the boys looked up at me, "Why don't you borrow Starfire's?" Robin asked.  
  
I gave him a disbelieving look; "Star looks great in her outfit, but me in that, no thank you. Same goes for Raven, and I doubt she'd let me borrow any of her clothing."  
  
No one argued with me, so I assumed that I was right. "So Beast Boy, can I borrow some of your clothing?"  
  
He looked up at me, then grinned. "Just can't wait to get into my pants, can you Mage?" His head was tilted, and his grin cocky.  
  
"Wow," was all I said, "I should have expected that." I did a turn and squared off with Robin, "What about you Robin?" He immediately gave me a weird look, I sighed and added, "Never mind, I'll just wear Cyborg's shirt."  
  
Robin shook his head, defeated, "Fine, I'm sure I have SOMETHING that will fit you."  
  
I gave him my most charming smile, "Lead the way." He shook his head and we walked up to his room. I was really uncomfortable; I am not good with people when I first meet them. We walked up to his room, and he led me inside. It was dark, clean, and stark. Yuck.  
  
He walked over to his walk in closet. I gasped, "That is so not fair! How come you get a walk in closet! You only have one pair of clothes anyway," I muttered darkly.  
  
Robin ignored me, he opened his door, and I gasped. He gave a satisfied smirk, it was stuffed full of any kind of boy clothes imaginable. He leaned in and began to ruffle through it.  
  
"Now it should be in here somewhere..." he murmured, "Ah HA!" he exclaimed, pulling out a pair of baggy pants. The waistband was small though. I held them up to me, the waistband went up to my ribs, and I had four extra inches in each side of my leg. I mutely looked at Robin; he had to be kidding. He chuckled, "It's the smallest I have." I sighed and nodded, folding them up.  
  
He continued to rifle through his closet, "Now there should be a good shirt in here, Ah HA!" He straightened triumphantly. He held out a black shirt with a very buxom woman in a string bikini. I got to wear that! I was honestly delighted; I never get cool clothes like that!  
  
I gasped, "I love it!" I exclaimed. Robin looked at me, confused, and then he glanced at the picture. Immediately his cheeks turned bright red, he shoved it back in and pulled out a red shirt. I gave him my sad face, "But I liked the first one," I whined pitifully.  
  
He turned scarlet, "No."  
  
"But," I began, the whine-o-meter rising to 60.  
  
"NO!" he practically yelled. He calmed himself down, "You are going to need a belt," he turned to get one out of his dresser. Quick as a flash I grabbed the shirt, shoving it under the red one. Robin turned around, none the wiser. "Here it is," I nodded.  
  
"Thanks, I still like the first shirt though," I told him plaintively, my look was accusing.  
  
"No," he told me patently, "Now go change." I instantly ran down to my room, and shut my door.  
  
I pulled on the pants, hopping because they were four inches too long. I let go of the waistband and it fell down. I sighed; the belt was definitely needed. I pulled it on; the pants had so much extra cloth that the waistband was irritating. I took a step, and promptly fell down. The pants leg completely covered my foot. I sighed and rolled it up, putting on my sneakers to keep the pants above my feet. I grinned grabbing the black shirt; I pulled it on triumphantly. I paused; Robin was probably going to make me take it off. I pulled the red shirt on under it.  
  
It was almost as big on me as Cyborg's. The bottom of the shirt went down to mid thigh. I re-braided my hair into two long pigtails, and pulled on my hat. I looked like an idiot, but that was okay. Better too big than too small any day!  
  
I ran down to the living room. I reached the elevator and got in, when I reached the living room floor, I saw Robin. I guess he had noticed that his shirt was missing, he had decided to intercept me.  
  
"Go upstairs and change," he told me dangerously.  
  
I glared, "That's not fair, I NEVER get to wear cool shirts like these!" He was a full head taller than I was, so I couldn't go intimidating.  
  
"Good for you, but no one is going to know I own that shirt. So you are going to change," he was standing firm.  
  
I continued to walk, "I am GOING to wear it."  
  
"Mage," he began in a more reasonable tone. "I don't want Sta--anybody to know I own a shirt like that."  
  
I sighed, he was right, damn. "All right," I told him, he smiled. I grinned and began to pull it off right then and there. Robin's eyes widened, he glanced away, turning his back. "Oh chill, I got the red shirt on underneath." He turned around, receiving a black shirt in the face. "If you need to know, I'm mad at you," I told him, and stomped off to the living room.  
  
I was moving so quickly that I tripped over the pants and went rolling in. EVERY ONE just had to glance back to see if I was okay.  
  
"Mage, are you all right?" Starfire asked, floating towards me.  
  
"Sure Star, I just fell down and went boom," I told her in a little voice. She gave me a lost look, "Don't worry about it Star. Would you give me a hand up?" I asked, sticking out my arm.  
  
"Of course," she replied, pulling me to my feet.  
  
I grabbed my hat and pulled it back on, then I stomped over to the coach. Every one was watching me, except Raven.  
  
Finally Cyborg spoke up, "Um Mage, what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
I had crossed my arms and slumped into the couch, scowling. "Sulking," I replied shortly. Raven raised an eyebrow, and put down her book.  
  
Beast Boy sprang up, way to peppy, "Dude, why?"  
  
I sighed, "Cause Robin won't let me use his Buxom Black shirt." I told them, my voice dark and scowl deepening.  
  
Cyborg looked at me, lost, suddenly he started to laugh. "You saw that?"  
  
I glanced up, sulk instantly forgotten, "Yeah..."  
  
He grinned, "I thought he had burned it. He about killed me when I gave it to him."  
  
I gasped, so that's how he got it... I started to laugh also, enjoying myself immensely.  
  
Robin came in, Cyborg looked back, trying hard to stop laughing. He managed it, I think Robin knew what was going on though. Pretty quickly the boys and Raven went back to being boring. I sighed, what to do what to do. I know, I'll have a pillow fight!  
  
I walked up to Star and tapped her on the shoulder, "Would you like to have a pillow fight?" I asked her, bouncing in my eagerness. Raven's head snapped up, she sensed danger.  
  
"What is a, pillow fight?" Star asked slowly.  
  
"People hit each other with pillows," I replied, fingering the pillow I had snagged earlier. Raven's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Why would you do that?" she asked innocently.  
  
"I'll show you," I replied. Suddenly Star got a gentle face full of pillow.  
  
"Oooh," she muttered. She grabbed her own pillow and whacked me with it. I barely brought up my pillow as a shield in time. Our fight began, with screams, flying pillows, and amazed spectators, including Raven.  
  
"OW! Oh you done it now!"  
  
"I will not hurt you friend Mage," a pillow flew at her, Star's eyes glowed, "Much."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ha!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
We continued to fight, then I was suddenly bored. I dropped my pillow, Star followed suit, "Why do you stop?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"I need to stop before my adrenaline makes me do something stupid," I told her honestly. "Like attack Raven for instance," At that Raven looked up at me. I shook my head avidly; "I would NEVER do that, as I said that is a death wish." Raven relaxed and went back to her book.  
  
I spent the rest of the time till lunch being bored. Joy for me, then we went to see Fang. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N: How was that? I have the uncontrollable feeling that every one was out of character. Why, are they?  
  
Cerberus5550: I love the plot line, you know I adore you. I would never have even gotten this for without your help. My characters feel messed though, help please. Um, yeah, I like that idea with the elf guy. He can control nature, I need other characters if I'm going to do that. I adore you. I really do. You are stupenderific. Bloody Angel X offered the idea of a villan who didn't 'speak' the same language as Mage. Magic language. I like that, any ideas to embroider it?  
  
BloodyAngleX: I love your villan idea. I agree that Cerberus can be restrictive, but I kind of agree at the same time. I like to explain things, so I'm going in that direction. If I was going to go fantasy, it would have to start out in that direction. For me it's all or nothing. I like your suggestions though. With you and Cerberus helping me, I should find a nice middle ground. I got a plot idea, want to hear it? It is form Cerberus though. 


	8. chapter 8

A/N: Here's my next chapter, yeah! Well, I hope you like it. I've decided that the last one felt messed up because MAGE was out of character. That screwed it up for me cause it's all about her. Also I used to have squiggly lines to show when entities were talking, but they were deleted.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Titans, I will never own Titans. This is getting really annoying. $&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&  
  
Starfire and I were, well I was exhausted after our pillow fight. When I get bored I tend to go a little psychotic. The Titans found that out earlier, I had kind of been hopping not to show them that particular side to me. Eventually Robin stood up from his video game (when he was conveniently losing).  
  
"It's time to go interrogate Fang Titans," he said in an authorities voice. I winced and scowled a little; he sounded so much like a leader. I have a problem with authority figures, it's weird I know. Every one, including me, got up and followed him out.  
  
We walked over to Cyborg's car, and I suddenly remembered why I was going to swim. With a sigh I got in, I promised to myself that I wasn't going to cling. I was in the center, between Starfire and Raven. I buckled my seat belt and settled back. The car took off with a squeal.  
  
Every one was slammed back into their seat. I began to take even breaths, forcing myself to calm down. I have always had good control over my emotions. We were gradually speeding up, we had reached the highway. I could hear the car shrieking, 'faster!'  
  
I continued to concentrate on my breathing. I felt my body unwind; I vaguely noticed that we slammed around a corner. My eyes were opened yet unfocused, I didn't care what was going on around me. I began to concentrate on my self, the feel of the air against my skin and the way my hair swished to the car's rhythm. Eventually all I knew was the muted feelings of my body. I was out side of time completely, there was no time. And more specifically there was no car.  
  
What seemed to me a second later Starfire was shaking me. "Mage, friend Mage! What is wrong with you?"  
  
My eyes focussed, I felt better now. I needed to meditate once every day, I handled too much noise, and it was my only way to escape. Wind called in meditating, I call it zoning out. I shook my head drowsily and yawned, "I'm all right Star, and I just zoned out."  
  
Raven looked at me then replied flatly, "You were meditating."  
  
I shrugged, this wasn't new to me. "That's what everyone else calls it, but I have done it for as long as I can remember, so I call it zoning out. Meditation's supposed to be hard."  
  
Raven shook her head, "Not once you've mastered it."  
  
I gave her a confused look, "I don't think I've mastered anything. I tried a yoga thing once, I couldn't meditate the entire time." This was really interesting, I knew she meditated, but she still surprised me.  
  
"Hmm," was all she said before climbing out of the car. I looked around, and realized that we were in the parking lot of what looked like a really creepy prison. It had the barbed wire, and the lasers. All of the Titans were standing by the doors, trying to make sure I was okay.  
  
I climbed out less than gracefully and gave them a sheepish grin, "Sorry." I cringed a little when I said it, for good effect. They sighed but didn't answer, I felt stupid. I followed them towards the prison; the gray walls were getting closer. I began to get nervous, so I forced myself to calm down.  
  
I breathed in deeply, and softly exhaled, I was immediately relaxed. I had to repeat the exercise a few times, but I managed to walk in looking as cool as a cucumber. We reached the door, and a guard escorted us down a long dark hallway. I found myself cramped in, and less than comfortable.  
  
I jogged a little to catch up with Robin, "Why is this hallway so small?" I asked tentatively.  
  
He glanced over to me, and saw that I was just about sprinting to keep up with him. He grinned and motioned for the guard to slow down, he did so with relief. Robin began to amble towards Fang; I slowed down to a more comfortable pace. "This tunnel," Robin said with a sweep of his arm, "Is too small for Fang to travel."  
  
I looked around in appreciation, "So they made it AFTER Fang was put in his cell?"  
  
"Yes," he replied with a smile. "Fang is physically unable to get out of his cell."  
  
I chuckled, though I felt some sympathy. Never seeing the sun...  
  
We finally reached his cell; it was some form of unbreakable glass. I don't know about you, but I'd never expected to hear unbreakable and glass in the same sentence. We walked up, and Robin went over to the speaking contraption. That would make things difficult. If it was like a phone, and recorded him, I wouldn't hear any of his 'language.'  
  
I walked up and grinned in relief, it was an air hole covered with mesh.  
  
Robin gave Fang a scowl, "We want to know why you attacked this girl." Robin reached back and pulled me up front.  
  
Until then Fang had completely ignored us, I don't blame him. Life imprisonment, I would personally rather have a death sentence. He turned to us, his language was whispering, 'hope, sun, life.'  
  
"Why would I want to tell you anything?" he asked jauntily. His body was saying, 'Hope, revenge...Slade, recruits.' These words continued to repeat.  
  
Robin glanced at me, I shook my head, don't tempt the poor man. Robin nodded; he needed to keep him talking. "Did this have anything to do with Slade?" He spoke the name that way you would Devil, or maybe even God. Robin's language began to scream, 'Hate, evil...respect.'  
  
He quickly subdued it; I was able to listen to Fang again. As soon as Robin had uttered the word, Slade, Fang's body had begun babbling. 'Slade, all his fault, Slade gave money, hungry so hungry, girl for money.'  
  
My eyes widened, at the word hungry there was such pain and fear that I almost cried. "You know I don't associate with Slade, I m a loner." He said the last bit with pride.  
  
His body continued to talk, 'Recruits, she was a recruit, damn Titans. Money,' suddenly the voice changed. Earlier it had been a twenty-year-old man's now it changed to a spider's. It was course and deep, grating against my ears. 'Blood, feed, revenge, eat girl, if hungry eat girl!' It roared, I jerked away, covering my ears. The scream continued deepening; I curled up in a ball. It was pounding at me, 'I know you can hear me," the spider whispered beneath it's roar. I vaguely remember looking up and seeing Fang standing like nothing was happening. Then Cyborg reached down and picked me up, carrying me down the hallway.  
  
The scream continued, then it slowly dwindled till it was cut off by the slam of a door. I shook my head to clear it, I felt something warm dribble down my neck. In a daze I reached up and felt blood, my ear was bleeding.  
  
Cyborg looked down at me, "Mage, Mage can you hear me!" he just about screamed at me.  
  
'Yes!' I replied in a daze, 'I can hear you fine!'  
  
The Titan's looked down at me in confusion, Starfire leaned in, "We can't understand you Mage."  
  
Bless that girl, my eyes widened, and then I realized what I had done. I had spoken in my body's language, which is my native tongue. "Sorry," I told them in English, "the shock made me revert to my native language so to speak." They just stared at me, I glanced up at Cyborg, "Um, I can walk now."  
  
He gave me an embarrassed grin and set me down, "What happened there?" he asked, completely mystified.  
  
I instantly sobered, "Oh, he started to scream. I think he's crazy," everyone gave me an odd look at that, "He has a spider mind and a human mind. Spiders and most animals speak through their own special language. His spider self somehow knew I could understand him, and started screaming." I said this all as if I was telling them the sky was blue; I have the annoying habit of underplaying EVERYTHING.  
  
They just took my word for it, "But you're all right?" Robin asked in a concerned voice.  
  
I nodded, "Yup, completely and totally all right." I needed to lighten things up, they were way to serious, "And I got an adrenaline rush to boot." I made myself bounce a little at that, and sounded way to cheerful. To tell the truth I was terrified and really shaken, but there was nothing they could do about it. So I decided not to worry them, it's my usual coarse of action.  
  
"If you say so, still, when we get back I'm going to have Cyborg make sure." Robin was going leader again, I forced myself to listen to him. For all he and I know the adrenaline is blocking any notice of danger, it is a fair assessment. He was still getting on my nerves though.  
  
I climbed in to the car after Beast Boy, "Sure, whatever," I replied tensely. I don't like people having control over me; Wind was lucky to get away with what it did. We climbed into the car, and it screeched off.  
  
I felt myself begin to panic, breath in, breath out. I began to zone out really quickly, and within a minute I was gone. The next thing I knew Robin was shaking me, "MAGE! I hope you don't make a habit of this!" I looked up, focusing on his face. It was almost purple from yelling, I found myself giggling.  
  
He frowned and backed up, "I'm sorry Robin, you just look like a plum right now." I managed to quell my giggles at the look he gave me. I looked around at the circle of Titans, "How long was I gone?"  
  
Cyborg shook his head, "The ride was half an hour long, and we tried to wake you up for ten minutes."  
  
My eyes widened, I hadn't expected that, I better be careful or they'll never be able to wake me up. I bit my lower lip and climbed out of the car, I felt relaxed after zoning out. I needed to run around, zoning out always gave me excess energy. Starfire was perfect; I'd race her to the Tower.  
  
I sidled up to her, "Hey Star, race you to the t tower."  
  
She looked down at me, "Very well friend Mage, though I must warn you that I will most probably win."  
  
I gave her a smile, "Ah but you see Star, and I don't always play by the rules." She gave me a lost look, I smiled, "I'll tell you what, and no rules apply here. You can fly, and I can use my less than conventional methods."  
  
Star's eyes widened, "Oh," she grinned evilly, "I accept your challenge friend Mage." I grinned; who would have thought sweet little Starfire would be so competitive.  
  
I got ready and said slowly, "Ready...Set...GO!" We both took off, Starfire started to fly. I leapt up and grabbed her, wrestling her to the ground. We rolled around trying to get up. I managed to get away first, and ran towards the building. Star grabbed my shoulders and shoved me down, crawling over me. I grabbed her and forced her to into the dirt, immediately making a break for it. We continued to struggle, gradually inching towards the building.  
  
We finally reached it at the same time; Starfire was filthy, yet unharmed. I tend to play rougher than most people, I had a scab on my knee, and had scratched up my arms and hands pretty bad. Starfire looked over at me and gasped, "Friend Mage you are hurt!"  
  
I gave her a grin, easily copping with yet an other scab, "Don't worry Star, we were playing rough. When you play rough you got to expect to get hurt." She nodded worriedly. I walked in and glanced at the mirror in the elevator. I gasped; I looked like I had been through world war two. My pale skin highlighted my blood. I had a new scab on the left side of my forehead, and it was bleeding like Hades. I had blood all over my arms from my little cuts that really would heal in about a day. My pants were torn and one knee was a deep purple, the other had a scab in a perfect circle.  
  
The dirt had mixed to mud on my forehead, discoloring my hair and skin. I had mud all over my arms, and my clothing wasn't fit for a trash heap. I always scratched myself up like this; it was normal, now I know why Mom always freaked out. On the ride up I began to feel my scabs. A steady throbbing evolved, I dealt with it easily, and I mean it was just a scab.  
  
I sighed and got ready for the Teen's reaction, they would probably start laughing. I entered the Living Room with Star, and everyone stopped to stare at us. "Wow Mage," Beast Boy began circling me, "You look like you went through world war two."  
  
I gave him an honest smile, "Thank you."  
  
Cy walked up and glared down at me, "Come on Mage, we need to take care of that."  
  
I walked along behind him, "It's not that bad, and I can take care of it."  
  
Cy didn't bother to answer he just kept walking, I sighed and shut up. We finally entered the hospital or first aid, or what ever it is room. Cy gave one more look at me and started laughing, "I can't figure out how you managed that in a race."  
  
I scuffed my foot on the floor, "Well, it kind of evolved into a wrestling/shoving/race." He just shook his head. He took out a washcloth and soaked it in warm water.  
  
I reached out and took it from him; this was not going to be pleasant. I gingerly pressed it against my left arm, it really stung. I patted off all of the mud and then went to rinse it, I then moved to the other arm.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Cy told me, taking the washcloth from me.  
  
"Oh come on, it's clean!" I whined, sounding a lot like a mosquito.  
  
"No it's not," he replied and began to scrub at the scab. I started to wriggle and tried to get away, he held my wrist firm. "You should have thought of this BEFORE you went and raced Star." I slumped he was right, damn it. Eventually my wounds were cleaned and Cy had checked my hearing.  
  
We walked down, Cyborg smoothly, I limped a little. The Teens were sitting around eating left over pizza, even Raven. I walked in, and saw a hat with various kinds of candies in it.  
  
"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the delicious looking pile.  
  
Beast Boy grinned, "It's the pot, we're betting on why Fang attacked you."  
  
I grinned, "Can I bet too?"  
  
Robin looked up at me, "Nice try but no." I glared at him, and believe me I'm good at glares. He coughed and nervously looked away, I couldn't help but smirk.  
  
"Would you like the answer?" I asked them, settling myself on the couch like a cat.  
  
"Yeah," Beast Boy began, "I'm ready to win."  
  
I smirked, "Well, I'm only telling if the winner shares their candy with me." Every one glared, but Raven chuckled, I gloated.  
  
"No way Mage!"  
  
"That so isn't fair!"  
  
Other exclamations were made, I just ignored them. Starfire looked up, "But I would have shared my candy anyway."  
  
I immediately felt a pang of guilt, Starfire is so sweet and I can't even be half as good as her. Grrr... I sighed, "Fine, I won't charge you candy," I muttered reluctantly. Then I perked up, "What I learned was that Fang was basically starving, I think. Anyway, he seemed have been offered money for me by...well Slade." Robin started and gave me a shocked look, "That guess about Slade was a smooth move."  
  
He shook his head, "I was just trying to keep him focused."  
  
"Oh, well good for you anyway," I shrugged. "The weird thing I noticed was that he mentioned something about recruits. That's when the spider started screaming, so I think it was important. He said I was supposed to be a recruit, it was weird."  
  
Robin's head snapped up, "The missing children, they were all said to have been...unusual." He was thinking hard, "The crime level has also upped since the children started disappearing." He swore softly, "I should have known."  
  
I looked around, "What are you talking about?" Robin ignored me, "Robin," he continued muttering to himself. I took a deep breath, "ROBIN! What is going on?"  
  
He snapped out of his reverie, "Slade has been kidnapping children with powers and forcing them to join him."  
  
I gasped, "NO! Wait, who's Slade?" I was lost here.  
  
Beast Boy answered me this time, "He's the ultimate bad guy. He and Robin are like nemesis's."  
  
"Ooh," I breathed, this could be bad. Robin walked out of the room then to investigate, I had the feeling we wouldn't be seeing him for a while. $&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&  
  
Cerberus5550: On Robin's t-shirt I agree, I explained that I thought Mage was out of character. I can't believe I messed her up. I completely agree with you, persistence and practice. I agree with the elf bit. Cerberus, don't back down, keep shoving your opinions at me. I am open minded, but strong willed. So far I just haven't seen an idea of yours I didn't like. That's why I ask you so many questions. Don't step back, I want your opinion. You are a reader, a respected reader, your opinion matters to me. Please feel free to shove your ideas in my face, I can handle it. I need ideas on lots of villans.  
  
Bloody Angel X: Here's my plot, the HAEYP are recruiting more people. Some by force some not. There are more powers because aliens are mixing with humans and their genes are causing weird powers. Slade couldn't get Robin for an apprentice, so he is getting quantity over quality. Yes it was unorthadox. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I need ideas on lots of villans. 


	9. chapter 9

A/N: I'm baaaack! And some one (Angel Bloody X) forgot to revieeeeew. But Jupiter Adept remembered thank you Mrs. Adept sir, and Cerberus5550 , even though you were late. Just razing you, I have no right to be picky about promt reviews. Um, any detials on characters powers or past would be good. Specifically Raven, what are her abilities?  
  
Disclaimer: Ditto $&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&  
  
I sighed, I thought that this would help. But no, I come in, tell them stuff, and one huffs off into God only knows where. Mean while the rest of the Titans are sitting around looking glum.  
  
"Do you remember what happened last time Robin thought about Slade?" Beast Boy asked, for once serious.  
  
Cyborg nodded, "Yeah, he disappeared and we didn't see him for weeks."  
  
Star added dejectedly, "he wouldn't even potato the couch."  
  
I sighed, "Then go in and force him to accept your help." Everyone just sat around and looked worried, I was beginning to get pissed. "Hello, did any one hear me?"  
  
Beast Boy looked up, "It won't work, he'll just push us out. I tried." The poor kid looked so sad.  
  
I had to do something; I brought this about, oh messenger of evil words. "Come on," I sighed, "We're going to make Robin let us help." Starfire perked up, Beast Boy looked a little more hope full, Cyborg just shrugged. I looked over at Raven; she was busy reading her book. "Aren't you going to help?"  
  
She glanced up at me, "If you are successful, maybe."  
  
I gave her a glare; "In order to make this work we need you. You're like the only sane one here!" I whipped my braid behind my back, and turned to see the other's glaring at me. I simpered, "Not that you're not sane too... I just needed something to get Raven to help!"  
  
Raven smirked, "It worked," she told me in a bored tone. I smiled, and made sure to let Raven stay between the murderous teens and me. We walked down to Robin's study thing, Raven leading the way. I went up and knocked on the door.  
  
Robin opened it and peeked out, "Yes?" He looked preoccupied.  
  
"We want to know if we can help," I told him, the Titans nodding behind me, even Raven. When did I become ringleader?  
  
He sighed, "I don't think you..."  
  
I cut him off, "Please don't say what I think you're going to say. You're SUPPOSED to be a team. I've certainly heard you saying that enough times on TV." I was standing firm, hands on hips. My braids were swinging behind me, my scowl probably looked stupid.  
  
Robin paused then nodded, "All right then, come on in."  
  
Wow that was easy. Everyone filed in except me, I wasn't a Titan. Robin looked at me expectantly; I gave him a smile. "I need to get back home, work tomorrow. I need to get ready for it, give me a call if I can help, okay?" I asked, handing him a piece of paper with my phone number.  
  
He nodded, "Drop by any time," he told me. I couldn't help but smile, he was so sweet.  
  
"I will," I told him, knowing even then that I was lying. With that I grabbed my stuff from the guestroom and turned to leave. I paused in the elevator and went into the living room. I took the light and wove a goodbye to the Titans.  
  
In shining letters it said, "I have to go home now, see you later. Give me a call, Kay?" To me it was goodbye, but I left the door open for if I wanted to step back in. That finished I went home. I spent the rest of the day tidying and getting ready for tomorrow, Monday.  
  
The next day I felt oddly depressed, I guess I shouldn't have left like that. I guess I'll have to work at keeping the door open, but I'm not going to shove myself on them. I closed up the shop and went out for a walk. I was going to meet Kristen at her house. As I was walking down a street, I heard the city yelling.  
  
'A young boy, someone is trying to take a young boy!' a tree yelled.  
  
I followed the city's screams; I finally came upon a ten-year-old boy being chased by some weird guy with wings. The boy was running, frantically trying to avoid the swooping figure. I barely had time to take it in before I ran to help. The figure had black hair and wings, surprisingly dashing actually. He was diving at the boy, trying to pick him up. Some how the boy managed to avoid him every time.  
  
I couldn't figure it out, each time the figure should have grabbed the golden haired boy, yet he ended up a little too far to the left. I decided to worry later. I jumped in, then realized I didn't know what to do. I had to protect the kid that was my plan of action.  
  
I yelled to the city, 'Where can I take the kid that's safe!'  
  
Almost everyone was shocked I could understand them, but the trees responded, 'A little donut shop. It's close by, you get the boy and we'll lead you.'  
  
I didn't waste any more breath, 'WIND! Please make it difficult for that birdman to fly!'  
  
Wind didn't bother to answer, but the birdman started to wobble and dip crazily. I could feel the wind whipping around him. "KID!" I yelled, the blond haired boy looked over at me, "Come with me, I want to help you."  
  
He paused then ran straight towards me. Thank you kid, I grabbed him and hefted him onto my back. I began to run, following the city's directions. We reached a road and I paused, no use getting run over.  
  
'HURRY!' yelled a lamppost; 'He's right behind you!'  
  
Suddenly I heard a thump, the man landed to my right. He had stopped flying and had folded his wings. I put the kid down, "Get in a small spot where this guy won't be able to get you."  
  
He nodded and ran the birdman went after him. 'Pavement, please buckle!' I screamed. Immediately the man fell, throw by an upheaval in the ground. I gasped, he got up and tried again, 'Building, please drop some bricks that will stop him!' Huge cement blocks rained around the man, he some how used his wings to protect him self.  
  
He then turned on me, I gasped, 'Wind!' I screamed before he cut me off. Suddenly he grabbed a gun and pointed it at me. It was ripped out of his hands by the Wind. He was angry now, and seemed to have forgotten the child. He bore down on me, I continued to evade him. I still don't remember how, I just remember screaming words, and inexplicable accidents.  
  
Somehow the man managed to charge, he lifted a knife and threw it at me. I screamed, it was a pure scream, a scream of abandoned terror. Someone yelled, "MAGE!" but I was too far-gone to let it register. I felt the power in my scream, and then I felt a stab in my finger and toes. Shit, I was going to transform. My scream of fear changed to one of pain, and I was soon screaming and writhing in pain. The pain began to ebb and I looked up at a startled birdman.  
  
I had turned part cat. I had played with this form at thirteen, it had seemed romantic. I had claws, fangs, cat ears, a tail, whiskers, and even their eyes. I had grown a slight amount of fur that sensed the air currents and colored me silver. I looked up at him, my silver eyes dilating. I growled softly and began to stalk him. I knew how to fight in this form, oh how I knew.  
  
The man squared off, and he lunged. I nimbly avoided him, and slashed out at his wing. My claws ripped his flesh, causing it to go limp. He staggered back and tried to fly, he couldn't his wing was too injured, good that was my plan. I felt my predator instincts take over, 'If I go for his throat I can kill him easily. Yes, that's the plan.'  
  
I fight to win, and when I am a predator, you only win by killing. I gave him a dangerous smile and he backed up, I lowered myself and tensed. I sprang at him, pouncing; he just barely got away. He pulled out a gun and shot at me, I dodged, the wall behind me screamed.  
  
His finger tensed, everything closed down. I lunged, my tail lashing for balance. I felt my mouth close over his hand, my fangs punctured his flesh. I released him, the pain forcing him to drop his weapon. We squared of, I tensed got ready to spring, and suddenly he was slammed to the left.  
  
I stopped shocked, suddenly I could think again. I looked around and realized that the other Titan's were there, stunned. I had tunneled in on the man; I would have killed him. I felt something-warm drip from my mouth, it was blood. Everything flashed through my head. I instantly shoved it aside; I would deal with it later.  
  
The man was being brought down easily, I watched as Starfire sent her starbolts at him. He was finally defeated and Robin snapped the handcuffs around his wrist. I walked over to them, and knelt down to see the damage I had done.  
  
He wasn't crippled, he would need three stitches but that was it. I checked his wing, that was a little more damaged, but it should heal without a problem. I backed away and looked at the Titans. They stood in a group, watching me warily; I sighed.  
  
"Does any body have a napkin I could borrow?" I asked thickly. The blood tasted too good, I had to get it out. "Better yet, a water bottle?" They still looked shocked, "This stuff is really gross," I lied smoothly, "I want to throw up, would somebody PLEASE get me a water bottle?" At that they relaxed.  
  
Beast Boy walked over, "Wow Mage, I never knew you could do that!" Well, at least someone was impressed.  
  
"Thanks," I told him, trying to keep my tongue away from the blood, "But could I please have some water?"  
  
Cyborg walked up, "Here, I got it from the store across the road." He seemed a little shocked, but not too upset.  
  
I nodded and grabbed it. I swirled it around in my mouth and spit, pink water came out. I continued to do so until my mouth was clean. Then I took a few gulps of water. They were still watching me; I had to change back before they would relax.  
  
I tensed then said slowly and clearly in my language, 'Human form.' I shuddered; I fell to my knees and began to whimper. Then I started down right crying, I felt my skin ripping and growing. The bones were coming, soon they would be breaking and knitting. I steeled my self and screamed, I felt myself shudder, then it was over. Shakily I got up, and gave them all a weak smile.  
  
They were wide eyed, "Friend Mage, never do that again!" Starfire exclaimed, walking over to me.  
  
Robin nodded, "A little more of a warning next time."  
  
Everyone was walking over, I had been right. Though I must admit, I would have preferred to have been wrong, it would be nice for my abilities not to frighten someone. I gave them a forced grin, "NO problem."  
  
Every one started to leave; I watched them go and changed direction to the bread store. I heard a voice behind me, "Ah Mage, you're going the wrong way," Cyborg told me slowly.  
  
I turned around slowly and saw them all giving me a puzzled look. Except for Raven, she knew what was going on, and I was sure every one but Star and Beast Boy did as well. I gave them a grin and skipped over to them, and continued to walk to the T car. I was quiet; I was getting a bit of an adrenaline let down and was just trying not to start shaking. Also, I was going to hurt after this, every bone and muscle in my body was going to be bruised. I managed not to let the Titan's know what was going on with me, and I think it worked.  
  
We got to the car, and I barely hesitated before climbing in. For once I was glad Cyborg would be speeding, I should get home, I mean the to the T- tower before I start to stiffen. Everyone piled in, and Cy squealed off, we were slammed back into our seats. I forced myself to keep from looking out the window. Instead I paid attention to what was going on in the car.  
  
Beast Boy was the first who brought the topic around to me, "Wow Mage that was so cool, how did you change into the cat thing. And you got him with a left, and a right, and then you bit him..." he trailed off at the looks everyone was giving him. "I was just asking," he muttered darkly.  
  
I couldn't help but grin, my shoulders were tightening, and they would be the worse. Robin piped up from the front seat, "I am curious Mage, how did you know how to fight in that cat form?" He looked immensely interested.  
  
I grinned at him, inconspicuously trying to stretch my shoulders. "I used to use that form a lot, I would go for months straight in it. I thought it was cool and a romantic picture. Now it's just useful, but I still look pretty good in it," I preened, buffing my nails on my shirt.  
  
He looked at me seriously, "Do you know how to fight in your human form?" he asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Nope," I told him confidently, "I don't like fighting so I don't ask for it." It was true; I was greatly shaken after what just happened. That poor boy and, "What happened to the boy I was saving?" I asked urgently.  
  
Raven replied, "We took him home, his mother was glad to see him." She managed it in a monotone, but I knew she cared.  
  
"Thanks," I replied in relief, I knew they had done a good job. That was when we reached the Tower, Cyborg slammed and the brakes and I lurched forward. I am going to break my neck like this.  
  
Every one filed out, I came out a little slower, and my legs were beginning to cramp up. I quickly adopted a smooth gate that showed none of my difficulties. Each step hurt, but I was beginning to relax once we had reached the living room. I knew I had to stretch now! Everyone plopped on the couch; I stood there uncertainly.  
  
I cleared my throat and got their wavering attention, "Do you have anyplace I can stretch? If I don't I'll stiffen up." I stood there, my left shoulder began to burn, but I held it steady.  
  
Starfire nodded, "What about where Raven meditates?" She looked over at Raven, "That is, if friend Raven doesn't mind..."  
  
Raven nodded, "Follow me," she said leading me to the elevator. Follow her I did, but I couldn't help wondering if I should be scared. It sounded just like some horror movie; I follow a creepy person into a labyrinth, AKA tower, and she eats me or abandon me to starve. All that was forgotten when she opened the door to a huge room. One was almost entirely windows; it was also bare, perfect.  
  
I gasped, "Wow, Raven you knew what you were doing claiming this room." She smiled, then floated Indian style in the air.  
  
I paused and looked up at her, please go away, I don't like stretching in front of people. I get in weird positions that are compromising and embarrassing. I also will be whimpering and swearing in other languages, and I don't want her to see that. I stood their for a second looking at her, she opened an eye and glanced at me.  
  
"Don't mind me, I'm just meditating," she told me calmly, then went back. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," she whispered.  
  
Brat, I thought quietly, before deciding that pride can wait. First to start with was my back; it always stiffened the worst and hurt the worst. I twisted, feeling the muscles stretch. I could hardly turn without it hurting; this was going to be a long night. I sighed and continued to stretch. I went through all the different exercises with my back. Time for my legs, I started to do a split, I couldn't do it. I could yesterday; I sighed and stifled my curses, forcing myself down.  
  
I finally managed it, damn it hurt. I continued through my exercises, then did it again, and again. I was going to be doing this all night; it was the only way to keep from screaming. I twisted and felt my shoulders tense, I had forgotten them.  
  
I immediately tried to stretch them, I held my arms in front of my body, and I bent around and over my self. Nothing was working; I'd never had this problem before. I bent over, just trying to stretch my back, and it hurt so badly. I let out a small cry, then began to swear. I wasn't swearing in English, or any human languages.  
  
Raven opened her eyes and began to watch me. I gave her a weak smile and whimpered another volley of curses was thrown out. Raven climbed down from her pose and walked over to me.  
  
"Stand straight," she told me. I didn't ask, I just did. She walked behind me, and I tensed, I don't like it when I can't see what someone is doing. "Turn to the left a little," I did. I felt a spasm of pain down my back. Before I knew what was happening I cried out. "Ssh," Raven said soothingly, "Now bend down a little," I felt my muscles pull. But it felt better, I continued to follow Raven's instructions. She led me through the exercises, and when she was done I knew I had no need to do them again. (The beauty of being able to ask your body if it's okay.)  
  
I stood up and moved around a little, "Thank you Raven," I told her in my sincerest voice.  
  
She smiled, "Don't mention it, you might want to get down stairs before dinner is eaten." I felt my stomach growl and I looked up at her, she gave me an honest grin.  
  
I smiled, I couldn't resist, "I'll race you to the elevator?" I suggested, she just shook her head.  
  
"That will tense up your muscles again," she continued to walk, and I jogged to catch up.  
  
I shrugged, "Yeah, I guess I forgot," I told her, taking two for every one of her steps. Grrr, people normally run to keep up with me, this so wasn't fair. We went the rest of the way in a companionable silence.  
  
We finally reached the living room and parted ways, I was a little disappointed, and I had actually been relaxed around her. I walked behind Cyborg and peeked over his shoulder. He was playing video games, again. I rolled my eyes and checked the clock, it was eight, and I should probably head home.  
  
I walked around and gave Star a good bye hug, I wanted to give Raven one but I didn't want to push it. I told them softly, "When the boys aren't playing video games tell them I said bye, okay?"  
  
Starfire's eyes widened, "You're leaving us?" she asked sadly.  
  
I smiled, "Not forever Star, you have my phone number!"  
  
She relaxed, "Oh, that is all right then," she gave me a hug.  
  
I gave Raven a wave and smile and headed home. That night I slept the best I ever had. $&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&  
  
Cerberus5550: Hey, thanks. I am enjoying writing this story. Yeah, I like your idea of having Mage deal with the characters one on one. And Star and Mages competition will just be friendly. It won't exist when they haven't both agreed to race, or what ever, Yeah, Cyborg is going to be a little protective, and I am going to have Robin show her how to fight in human form. (She will protest, she doesn't like fighting) Beast Boy I don't know what to do with him. Raven will probably be Mage's link to sanity, her quiet time friend. I like the painfully loud villan, I think I'll do that. Hehehe! Hmmm, well that's all. I hope you review. 


	10. chapter 10

A/N: I'm back. I don't know if I'll update this today or tomorrow. At the moment I'm doing two stories at once (this is my favorite) and I update each one every other day. Well, I have creative urges, sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Titans, never own Titans, why can't I skip this? $&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&  
  
I sighed and got up with the sun, why do I always feel depressed when I leave the Titans. When did two days become always? I am messing up my head. I sighed and rolled out of bed, yesterday's activities had given me a pounding headache. I groaned and stretched; throwing in a few things Raven had shown me. After that I slowly and laboriously changed into my working clothing. I have got to get an other set; I can't keep paying the Laundromat to wash them every day. I paused and remembered last nights conversation:  
  
Robin looked over at me, "How old are you Mage?"  
  
"Fifteen," I replied smoothly, "Why?"  
  
He paused, I knew he was up to something, "I was just wondering if you were old enough to have a job." He knew he had slammed me, damn.  
  
I replied quite smoothly, "I consider school a job, I settled down here because I need to have knowledge to get by in this world. Even though I wander I know that much," I told him with a laugh, "It's illegal for a reason."  
  
I sighed as I put on my work clothes; I need to get an other set. It was tiring washing it at the Laundromat day after day. I couldn't afford too though; I only got enough money to pay for dinner. I didn't have to pay for board or other such expenses. That and the fact that the McKinley's where so kind and I wasn't supposed to be living by myself is all that kept me here. I don't have a high school diploma; I'm stuck in this rut.  
  
I paused and for the first time realized, I mean really realized, I was heading for a dead end. I needed to get an education, but how? With the villains out gathering people with super powers, how can I afford to go home? I sighed and splashed some water on my face; looks like the Titans were really my only way out. That was part of the reason I was trying to remain separate from them, I don't want to use them. That and the fact that I don't like getting close, I have always been happiest on my own.  
  
I went down stairs and decided to try and push these troublesome thought aside. As soon as I entered the kitchen all of the ovens and breads, even the walls greeted me. I yawned sleepily, 'Nice to see you too,' I murmured, honestly happy.  
  
They all started to laugh at me, 'A little sleepy Mage?'  
  
'I'm well rested.'  
  
'Oh my poor baby.'  
  
I groaned and told them good naturedly, 'Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get the idea. I'm not asking for sympathy.' They laughed and backed off. Yawning for the third time in ten minutes I started putting bread in the ovens. A raisin bread and, a lot of plain, and a few rolls and such. I was getting ready for the breakfast traffic. It makes sense to me, get home made bread and butter for breakfast. Yeah, a good start for my day.  
  
I grabbed an apron and began to get some yeast ready. I got out five bowls and started those, measuring and poring in honey, yeast, and warm water. I then grabbed out the half-finished bread and began to knead. I had taken the five perfect loaves out of the oven and had put in five more when Mrs. McKinley walked in.  
  
"Amanda," she said shortly, "Ahh the bread is ready, good." She walked away then without a word. Some one got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning; it was going to be a long day. The day continued with me being extra careful to be perfect, and Mrs. McKinley needing someone to yell at. Well guess what, it wasn't going to be me.  
  
I found my self watching her carefully, reading her language to learn what the right thing to say is. I was cheerful, but not to the extreme, and I made sure not to be gloomy either. The first half of the workday was awful. Lunch came around, and I knew I couldn't socialize. Kristen came in and saw my face; she immediately understood what was going on.  
  
She walked around and quickly chose raisin bread with fresh butter. It was her favorite. I grinned we softly chatted as I sold her the bread.  
  
"So, she's an old dragon today is she?" Kristen asked, she was enjoying this far too much.  
  
"Oh yes," I told her, "Would you like some butter with that?" I added in a louder tone. "We have homemade preserves and butter."  
  
Kristen grinned, "I think I'll try a different kind of butter today, lets see, maybe the walnut flavored." I made a face, she stifled a giggle, "Thanks for calling me yesterday," she whispered. I had called yesterday, this wasn't sarcasm. As soon as I had stretched Kristen heard from me.  
  
"No problem," I whispered, "But if I was you I'd make a choice quick and get out of here."  
  
She nodded, "That will be ten dollars please," I told her, new butter new price. We gave each other a quick hug, "I'll call you after work," I told her, and shoed her out.  
  
Not a moment to soon, right then Mrs. McKinley came out. "I'll take over the counter now," she said briskly. I quickly went to the back of the store and got to work. Around three the worst possible thing happened, the Titan's walked in.  
  
Oh shit, I only gave them my number for a reason. If they knew that I was serious when I was talking about working, Robin at least would blow his top. A fifteen-year-old can't work, crap, crap!  
  
Mrs. McKinley walked back, "Could you get that one Amanda?" she asked pleasantly. Oh, of course she has to make bread now!  
  
"No problem," I said cheerfully and walked out front.  
  
I heard Raven saying, "Remind me, why are we here again?" This definitely wouldn't be her scene.  
  
Robin sighed, "Because we have don't have time for dinner and we need a somewhat healthy snack to tide us off." The poor guy, I wonder why they wouldn't be home.  
  
I was getting closer, Beast Boy piped up, "Remind me why we aren't going to be home for dinner?" Everyone agreed on this, wow boy. I needed to get out there, here it goes.  
  
And a one, and a two, and a one two three four, "Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked them pleasantly, the brim of my hat shadowing my face.  
  
Oh please be stupid; please be, "Mage," damn, "What are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked, he can be so clueless.  
  
Robin glared, "School is your job?" he asked coldly. Owe he slammed me good, I had hell to pay.  
  
I gave them a weak smile, "Would you believe me if I said I was taking classes over the Internet?" I asked hopelessly. Robin glared, "I'll take that as a no, in that case," I immediately switched to peppy worker, "Is there anything I can help you with?" I gave them my one hundred-watt smile.  
  
Robin nodded, "yes I would like an explanation," Wait what is wrong with me, he isn't my father. I don't care he still scares me.  
  
I dropped the act and said seriously, "It will have to wait till AFTER work, or I'm going to get fired."  
  
Robin smiled darkly, "Don't worry when I'm finished you'll be fired any way."  
  
I gave him a glare and felt my rage build up. It was filling me; I closed my eyes and forced myself to calm down. "I'll talk to you later, at the moment I am working. Now if you wish to buy something, please stay, but if not get your," I paused, not gonna swear, "Just get out."  
  
He nodded, realizing finally how angry I was. I gave every other member of the Titans a smile. Robin I just watched leave, my eyes cold and my emotions none. After he left I let out a shuddering breath. I only had twenty minutes till I have to close down, just sit tight.  
  
Mrs. McKinley came out; "I don't pay you to soc..." she trailed off at the cold look I gave her. Even she knew not to mess with me, "Good heavens what happened?" she asked all anger forgotten.  
  
I immediately hid all my emotions under amusement, "Nothing, why would any thing have happened," I laughed, giving her an honest smile. "There's a new loaf of bread, came up with it myself. I think you'll like it."  
  
She gave me her first real smile from all day, "I can't wait, I'll eat it on the way home. You wouldn't mind manning the shop for the last few minutes?" She asked, coming out with her bread and jacket.  
  
I gave her a warm smile, "Of course not, I hope you like the bread." She left and I dropped my smile as soon as she was out of sight. I was far to good an actress, unfortunately Robin was a very good critic. I had also let down my guard around him. It had never occurred to me that he would care if I worked at fifteen. I can be such an idiot some times. I finished closing up the shop; all of the ovens sensed my anger. I set the unfinished bread in the freezer and locked up.  
  
I went up stairs and grabbed my cell phone, without further ado I called Kristen. It rang three times then Kristen picked up, "Hello?"  
  
I sighed, "It's me, Amanda."  
  
She paused, "What's wrong?'  
  
"You know how I'm fifteen and working?"  
  
"Yeah..." she trailed off.  
  
"Well, you know how I was hanging out with the Titans?"  
  
"Yeah, how could I not?"  
  
"Anyway, they found out, after I lied to them. Well more specifically, after I lied to Robin he found out that I was working and not doing school. He's smart and I used the most stupid lie you could think of." I sighed, "And for some reason I feel like he's about to ground me and I'm honestly frightened."  
  
She waited, "That's heavy, but I keep telling you to go back to school."  
  
"I know, I want to, but how? The only way is through the Titans, and I don't want to use them!" I was feeling trapped, why did this have to happen.  
  
"I guess you're right, but you should have been honest."  
  
"I KNOW! That's why I'm kicking myself and not him!" I fell backward on my bed and groaned. "This is all so messed up."  
  
"Everything with you is messed up," Kristen told me.  
  
"Not uh! It is not, why would it all be messed up?"  
  
"Because you don't trust anyone, you lie, and you undermine your own problems. But you make other's problems as important as the end of the world." She said this all in a bored matter of fact tone.  
  
"Kristen."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I hate it when you're right."  
  
"I know, would you like to hear about what I'm learning in school today?"  
  
I sat up eagerly; this is my only way to education. I hear what she is learning then check out books from the library. Right now we are both struggling through algebra, and are learning about Ancient India. I am also doing a self-elected research paper under Kristen's tutorage. "Yeah, shoot."  
  
So we talked for an hour, chatting and schooling. We assigned myself homework, I know it's messed up, and I hung up. I fell back on my bed and sighed, I needed to talk to the Titans. I flipped over on my bed, shoving my face in a pillow and started to scream. After five minutes I realized that screaming just got me riled up and I forced myself to relax.  
  
I checked the clock, five forty five. Time to go see the Titans. I got up and grabbed a schoolbook (I could get work done while waiting for them) and headed down to their Tower. After a very long walk, and an hour later, I had reached the Tower and walked up to the door. I didn't know what to do from here, do I knock? Will they hear me? Should I just walk in?  
  
In the end the decision was made for me and the doors opened on its own. I walked up to the living room and saw all of the Titans sitting around. Robin looked up at me and said grimly, "Could you explain why you," Cy cut him off.  
  
"Robin you are making," Robin glared.  
  
"I am NOT making to big a deal out of this!" Everyone else rolled their eyes and sat back. That made me feel oddly better, but I had lied, more than once, so it was a big deal.  
  
I walked over and sat down, setting my algebra book aside. Robin noticed it, but didn't let it deter him. He looked at me and waited.  
  
I sighed, "All right, FINE! I did lie to you, big whoop," I was pissed so I was lashing out. I noticed it and forced myself to calm down, "Basically you had backed me into a corner and I responded without thinking. Once I lied I wasn't going to admit it unless under pain of death." I paused and gave him a glare, "Which you are managing to recreate very nicely."  
  
Beast Boy coughed, and I saw Raven smirk. Robin was not going to stop being rightfully angry, "Why aren't you in school?"  
  
I sighed, "Because I can't afford to. I still have a home, but with the bad guy things running around and nabbing super peoples, I can't afford to force my family into that. Then I can go to school here, no I have to live here, that would require having my FAMILY move here. Even if I could find a way around that, I need a job to pay for food and shelter, clothing, warmth. You know, that kind of stuff." I gave him a hard look, settling myself firmly on the floor.  
  
Robin was running out of steam, "You shouldn't have lied to me," he said, grasping at straws.  
  
I exploded, "I KNOW! That's why I'm beating MYSELF up instead of YOU!" I clipped my words and made sure to enunciate very clearly. I wondered how many times I would have to say that phrase.  
  
Robin was silent, "What are you going to do about school?" He asked, no longer angry.  
  
I sighed, "At the moment Kristen is telling me her lessons and I do them with her. I am hoping that I can go back to school the last year or take a GED." That was my honest plan, "Until then I just have to cram myself full of knowledge." I looked up, "Wait a minute, do you go to school?"  
  
Everyone winced, "We have a tutor," Cyborg told me, "She's an old dragon." I grinned, they were lucky.  
  
Raven nodded, I have a feeling that the tutor is lucky she survived this long. Starfire suddenly smiled, "Why doesn't friend Mage stay with us? Then she can have a home and school!" I smiled softly; she doesn't know how wonderful that would be.  
  
Everyone looked around and nodded, "Yeah, why doesn't she, I mean you?" Cyborg asked me.  
  
Raven looked up, "I agree with Starfire." I bet that was the first time she ever said that.  
  
Beast Boy grinned, "Yeah, it's perfect."  
  
Robin nodded, "Why don't you?"  
  
I looked at all of them, shocked, "You mean that you have hardly known me a week and are already willing to let me move in with you?" They were definitely insane.  
  
Cyborg nodded, "yes."  
  
"Totally."  
  
Raven paused, "If it was anyone but you, we would say no." I felt touched, oddly enough the fact that Raven said it made it matter.  
  
Robin looked down at me, "What do you say, you willing to try and become a Titan?"  
  
I grinned, "So I'm a Titan in training? A trainee Titan, a teen trainee Titan," that would be wonderful.  
  
"Does that mean yes?" Cy asked, I nodded.  
  
"Oh wonderful greatness!" Starfire exclaimed. Raven just smiled, and that was how my problems were solved. I'm sure new ones will be coming along. I guess I'll see what happens tomorrow. &$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&  
  
A/N: Yes star1233 or whatever is the first one who came out with a tutor. In all fairness she had it first, but it is the obvious answer to the school problem. So I used it, it is the only realistic answer to the school problem. 


	11. chapter 11

A/N: Here is chapter number eleven! Wow I'm just whizzing away on this thing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or their villains or world, I do own Mage and Wind, Kristen, the bread shop, and Mrs. McKinley. $&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&  
  
I woke up the next day, feeling wonderful. I had gone home yesterday, I needed too in order to get my stuff. I also needed to notify Mrs. McKinley about how I was quiting. I yawned and looked at the clock, I had woken a second before the alarm. I turned it off and rolled out of bed. I got dressed, smelling my clothes, I had forgot to change out of them yesterday and I hadn't had a chance to wash them. I grabbed my white dress. I have a white and a black dress, not to mention my shirt and pants for fancy occasions.  
  
I put it on and braided my hair into it's customary two braids. I grabbed my hat and pulled it on, then went down stairs to work. I grabbed the apron, it was green, and put it on. I paused at the top of the stairs and screamed to the stoves, 'Wakey, wakey! It's a lovely bright morning! Time to get to work sleepy heads!'  
  
On of the stoves grumbled, 'We don't need to sleep remember?'  
  
I grinned, 'I know, but it's fun to yell.' They just laughed at me and my queer human ways, and that suited me fine. I walked over to the freezer and pulled out the bread, setting it in the ovens. I then went and began to get the bread ready, enjoying the smell of yeast and the sense of friendship. I sighed and went out into the main shop I went and checked the bread, I put the old yet good ones in a basket, the rest went onto a shelf for a discount. I grabbed the basket and put it in the back shop, I sometimes give it to the pigeons. Sometimes I give it as free lunch, it still tastes good after all. Either way it gets used. The old bread is often what I snack on as I work, it takes care of a great deal of my eating expenses.  
  
Mrs. McKinley doesn't mind, she would have just thrown it away. So she isn't losing any money. I managed to have thirty loaves ready and waiting to be bought before Mrs. McKinley came in. I sighed, I needed to say goodbye to the stoves.  
  
I paused in my kneading and piped up, 'I have something to tell all of you.' I began, everyone/thing became silent. 'I won't be working or living here any more, I'm moving in with the Titans.'  
  
'I knew you'd have to go eventually, you are just a child after all.' A stove told me.  
  
The freezer spoke up, 'I'll miss you, but I'm glad, it's about time you got a home.'  
  
'Aye!'  
  
'Same here!'  
  
I found that everyone agreed, they all thought it was a sad but good thing. All good things have sadness in it, as all bad things have gladness in them. They are tethered together, good and bad, sad and joyful.  
  
'Thanks you guys, I'm going to miss you so much!' I exclaimed, managing a sad smile.  
  
'Don't start crying Mage!' the freezer yelled.  
  
'Yeah!' added a stove, 'Or I'll have to burn some bread to distract you!'  
  
I found myself laughing, 'You would too!' I told it happily. That was when Mrs. McKinley came in.  
  
"Amanda, are you in here!" she exclaimed loudly.  
  
I came out front, "Yes I am, and I have something to tell you." I was wringing my hands in my apron, now that it came to it I didn't want to leave!  
  
She sat down at one of the two eating tables, "What is it Amanda?" Her brow was creased with worry, her words gentle.  
  
I smiled softly, "I'm quitting," I told her suddenly.  
  
She suddenly broke into a smile, "It's about time, I was wondering how long a fifteen year old girl could live on her own!"  
  
I managed not to show my surprise, though it was definitely there. "You knew the moment you saw me, didn't you?" I asked sardonicly.  
  
She shrugged, "Yes, but then you started talking and I wasn't so sure. You act a lot older than your age." She paused and looked a little embarassed, "I knew you were when the pay I gave you was far too small, and you didn't speak up. Also when you befriended Kristen, most eighteen year olds don't have that much in common with a fresh man."  
  
I sighed and shook my head, "And here I was thinking I was so clever."  
  
She just grinned, and rose to get to work, "Are you going to finish the days work?"  
  
I nodded, "Oh course! I love this job!"  
  
"But you'll be gone tomorrow?"  
  
"Most likely," I replied sadly. I went back and continued making bread. At lunch I switched to main the counter.  
  
Kristen came in and gave me a grin, I smiled back. "Guess what Kristen?" I told her, managing to stay behind the counter.  
  
"You're really an evil cat who is disguised as a human?" she asked playfully.  
  
"Yes, and I plan to use your yard as a kitty litter box," I replied sarcastically. "My problems are solved!"  
  
Kristen is so dear to me, she and I are mingled together. When I read her language I catch parts of my own thrown in, and vice versa for me. Her eyes brightened, "You're a Titan?"  
  
I grinned, "I'm a teen trainee Titan," I told her, stumbling over my tongue.  
  
She shrieked and ran behind the counter to give me a hug. I returned it and pushed her back to the other side. "I'll have ten raisin breads, you won't be making them any more, and a thing of plain butter."  
  
I nodded, I reached around and grabbed them, we almost didn't have enough. I handed them over and she paid, and left. I was going to call her tonight. At four Mrs. McKinley took the help wanted sign and put it back up. I smiled sadly, joy is always mixed with sorrow.  
  
"Give me a call Amanda, I want to find out how you're doing," she told me before leaving. She walked to the door and left.  
  
I was taking care of the bread and saying my good byes when the Titans came in. I heard a jangling of the bell and the slam of the door. I hadn't locked it yet.  
  
The counter yelled back to me, 'It's the TITANS!'  
  
I grinned and ran out front, "What are you doing here?" I asked them, giving Star a hug.  
  
Beast Boy grinned, "We're going to help you carry your heavy luggage home!" He flexed his non-existant arm muscles.  
  
I started laughing, "Why thank you Beast Boy, I'm sure I can use your manly strength."  
  
I went to the back of the shop, "Well come on, I think I can trust you not to kill anything." I told them, and they all filed in. I finished freezing the bread, and had turned off all of the stoves. I had tidied and swept, and had everything ready for the next day. I was going to miss this place.  
  
I walked to the stairs that led to my room, "I'll be right back," I told the Titans, "I just need to get my things."  
  
I ran up to my room and said one last silent goodbye, and stared out of my window. I grabbed my backpack and filled it. I threw in my black dress, disgusting work clothes, the white dress, and any thing else. I changed into my jeans, white shirt and jacket, not forgetting my hat. I took one last look in the mirror, riffled through my many pockets, and left.  
  
I walked down the stairs with my backpack slung over my shoulder. "I'm ready," I told them, giving a little skip.  
  
Robin paused, "What about your things?" he asked, honestly wondering.  
  
I grinned, "I'm carrying them!" They just shook their heads and followed me out. I locked the door, but left it open, allowing me to put the key inside. I walked out and shut the door, for some reason that felt like I was cutting my final tie to that home. I sighed and turned to the Titans, "Lets go." $&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&


	12. chapter 12

A/N: I just wrote a good chapter on my Artemis Fowl story, so I feel oddly drained. Maybe that is because it is FRIDAY!  
  
Disclaimer: Ditto &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
I was driving, well being driven, to my new home. Not an apartment, or a camp, but a home. Its temporary of course, my feeling is that everything in this world is temporary. But it was good enough for me. I relaxed into the seat; Cy was driving slower than usual because of the heavy traffic. I was a little more used to cars now, so I could enjoy myself. I sighed and pulled my cap down a little over my eyes and accepted the position most fishermen use to snooze.  
  
Beast Boy broke the silence as is usual. I swear that kid has no tact what so ever!  
  
"Mage," he asked, I didn't know what he looked like; my eyes were closed.  
  
"Mmm, Hmm," I murmured, completely relaxed.  
  
"Why do you only have a back pack of stuff?" He switched from concerned to joking quickly enough to make my head spin. "I thought girls were supposed to have tons of clothes," he told me, laughing at his cleverness.  
  
I pulled back my hat, uncovering my eyes and glanced at him. "I do love clothes," I told him with a yawn. It's funny how warmth and comfort can make you drowsy. "I just can't afford to buy any, so I only have the necessities."  
  
Starfire's eyes widened, "Friend Mage, you mean you only have the clothes you wear now?" She looked so concerned I couldn't help but grin.  
  
I sat up, I guess I wasn't going to get any down time, "No Star, I have more clothing, I just like this one the most." I can see where she got that impression; all she ever sees me in are these clothes. I do miss being able to set up my outfits; I used to have a lot of fun with that. I still have my favorite clothing and objects waiting for me at my old home.  
  
She relaxed, "How much clothing do you have?" she asked innocently.  
  
I thought for a second, "Lets see, a white blouse and black slacks. Um, a white and a black dress, and what you see me in now. Oh, and my winter jacket." That was it, the rest was at my old home. My brothers had promised to watch over them. Though the last time I went over all of my two mini skirts were oddly missing. Not to mention my bikini that I will never wear. Brothers.  
  
"Oh no! Friend Mage we must go shop the mall!" she exclaimed in her horrified voice.  
  
I really didn't think it was all that terrible, lamentable, but not terrible. I sighed, "I need money for that, and I need to save mine." I told her, the answer was automatic and I didn't think to question it.  
  
Cy peered back, "What are you saving it for Mage?" he asked. He had reached some more open roads, and he wasn't speeding!  
  
"Oh for food, and other..." I trailed off, I didn't need to worry about that any more. "Wow," I said softly, "I guess I have a lot to get used to. Not having to worry about necessities will definitely be nice." I commented, still somewhat shocked with the new development. I had NEVER had to worry about necessities. At least not for three years. Every one looked somewhat uncomfortable at that last comment, they should have expected it. "Star," I told her, delighted, "We can go to the MALL!" I shot my arm up in the air happily.  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow; even Starfire was a little surprised at my enthusiasm. "Wow. Dude, the mall isn't that great," Beast Boy told me, his eyes wide.  
  
I immediately felt embarrassed, and I quickly lowered my arm. "You see, I haven't been to the mall in three years, except to gape at clothing. As a result I have about..." I paused, doing mental calculations, "Um, three hundred dollars."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened, "And you couldn't have used some of that for shopping?" Raven asked me dryly.  
  
"Well, no. I was saving it for when I started traveling again. The lord knows I wear out all of my clothing when I do that. Plus hotels on thunderstorms, and sometimes cabs, oh and last minute food provisions..." I trailed off at the look everyone was giving me.  
  
Robin shook his head, "Well, now you don't have to worry about that stuff now," he told me happily.  
  
I grinned, "I know, that's why I'm going to spend THREE HUNDRED DOLLARS on clothing." I was triumphant; this was too good to be true. Yet, for once I did believe it was true, it was an odd feeling.  
  
We finally reached home, home what a lovely word, and I climbed out. I was going to go shopping, didn't have to worry about necessities, had a home, AND I DIDN'T SCREAM IN THE CAR! This was going to be a wonderful evening.  
  
I grabbed my backpack and skipped all the way to the living room, I bounced in the elevator. I just couldn't hold still. I new I was going to have a let down, it was going to be BORING, but that was okay. Expectation is half the fun. So I'll have half the fun time!  
  
I walked over to the couch and plopped down, stretching out full length on it. Cy came in and was less then impressed, "Move," he told me.  
  
One word, he shoved my feet on the floor and took a seat. I just grinned and curled up in my usual cat like position. Cy picked up the video game stick thing, hey give me a break I HATE those things! They aren't real to me, I am used to listening to learn what's going on, and the silence creeps me out. And the music is just plain scary.  
  
Beast Boy OF COURSE had to join in. I elected to get off the couch before Robin comes. I grabbed a book from my backpack and lounged on the floor. You probably don't realize it, but the floor is often the most comfortable place. I was reading Hart's Hope, by Orson Scott Card. It is a very serious and deep book; I was reading it for the tenth time and still getting stuff out of it.  
  
I had gotten into a very deep bit that I won't get into. Everything else had just faded away; there was no annoying video games or cheering Star. I was transfixed, the story unfolding in my mind like a play.  
  
"Mage," I heard someone whisper, I ignored him or her. "MAGE!" I jerked back, turning to face the noise as quickly as possible. It was Beast Boy; oh he was going to die!  
  
I held my anger in and said tensely, "What. Is. It." I was furious, and managing to somehow keep it inside.  
  
He paled, "Oh, uh, never mind," he quickly turned to go away.  
  
I growled, being a cat for months at a time gives you a few of their characteristics. "Beast Boy," I said in a dangerously clam voice, he turned to look at me. "You had better of interrupted me for a good reason," I was serious.  
  
He just smiled, "I uh, I wanted to see how long it would take to get your attention." He replied, his confidence returned.  
  
I lowered my head into my arms, "And?"  
  
He was happy once again, "It took a really long time, Dude, almost as long as when you zoned out!" He seemed to think this was important.  
  
I looked up and sighed, how can I be mad at him. He was too cute; he had turned into a dog to win my favor. I sighed, "Damn it all Beast Boy, I'm not mad." I leaned back and gave him a smile. Then I sighed and put on a pleading face, "but don't do it again, PLEASE?"  
  
He didn't answer, I didn't push. The truth was I still was mad, just not furious. But I was definitely going to hold a grudge. If he does it again he'll have his head ripped off. Robin looked over at me, "You know, you looked like Raven after Beast Boy got your attention." He commented nonchalantly.  
  
"That's," I began, still somewhat clipped, "Probably because she was as angry as I was." I made sure to calm myself down and use past tense. I suddenly realized that I needed to stretch. I stood up and yawned, if I don't move I get tired. I walked behind the rest of them and just gave a huge catlike stretch. My arms way over my head, my legs spread. I reach as far above and behind as I could, it felt good.  
  
When I finished I noticed that Raven was watching me, and smirking. I gave her a graceful bow, going back over to my book. The evening was a comfortable one. I went to a guestroom to sleep, I was going to pick out my room tomorrow. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A/N: Here it is. My favorite reviewers didn't review! And you know who you are. But I got so many other nice reviews! They were great, all you reviewers out their THANK YOU! 


	13. chapter 13

A/N: This is Monday, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I hope you like the other one; I'm not waiting for reviews. I have drawn a picture of Mage's face, If you would like to see it please give me your e-mail. It's really good and I want to show it off.  
  
Disclaimer: Ditto &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
I woke up with a yawn, wearing my T-shirt as pajamas. I rolled over and checked the clock, seven. A good time to get up, but I was still sleepy. I groaned and went to get dressed, in the end I chose to wear my white dress. It was still clean, while my other clothes, well...  
  
I pulled it on; it was a simple princess cut with no sleeves. I grabbed my hat, the hat and dress contrasting badly, and headed down stairs. Kristen always said that I look like a ghost in this dress. My pale skin and silver hair... Yeah, I guess I agree with her. I went into the living room, carrying my book. I had one chapter left until it was finished; I couldn't wait. I had read it ten times, and the end still thrilled me.  
  
I entered the living room, yawning. There was Raven, and no one else. She was curled up on her favorite chair, reading. I grinned and walked over to the couch, no one to push me off it this time! I lounged full length on it, choosing to ignore Raven. Before nine no one but me exists, and I pointedly ignore them. Even the entities are quiet around now, I don't have such a hard time blocking them out.  
  
I wasn't comfortable, so I switched to lying on my side. No, I tried my back, then stomach. Finally I gave up and tried the floor. Instantly I was comfortable, go figure. I settled in and began to read, after half an hour I finished my book and got up. The ending was a kind of wistful sad, it left a lingering taste in your mouth. This wasn't a happy story, it wasn't totally sad either. It was like life, with joy and sadness coupled together. I think that's why I like it so much.  
  
I wandered over to the couch, feeling solemn and quiet. I looked over at Raven, and mentally gasped. She was in perfect drawing position. I ran up to my room, and I mean RAN, and began to search for a pencil and paper. I finally found my sketchpad at the bottom of my pack, my pencil had been found long ago. I tucked the pencil behind my ear and jogged down to the living room. It stopped in front of the door, and quietly walked in. Raven didn't look up; I smiled, perfect. I walked over to the couch and settled in.  
  
I began to sketch Raven, for once focussing on more than her face. Her legs were tucked under her, and she was gracefully reclining against the back of the chair. The book was resting in her lap, with her fingers gently brushing the page. Her face was cocked ever so slightly, with a wisp of hair resting on her cheek. The lighting gave her a soft look, blending the edges of her form. It was beautiful, for once the subject and lighting in sink.  
  
I began to sketch, glancing up at Raven every other second. I had the curve of her cheek, and the bend of her body. A few simple lines showed her attitude and figure, though she didn't look like Raven yet. I began to shade and smooth out the edges. My finger was covered in pencil lead; I glanced up and saw Raven looking right at me.  
  
Her cool penetrating gaze starring right at me. Right then I couldn't think of her creepiness, I had something else on my mind. I looked up at her despairingly, then glanced down at my picture, "You moved!" I exclaimed sadly.  
  
She smirked and looked back down at her book, resuming the picture I had been drawing. I grinned, "Thanks." She gave me a slight nod, but that was it. I needed to draw her more often. I softened the edges of her face; I needed to hurry before the light changed. The side of her near the shadow I made slightly fuzzy, almost as if the shadow and her had mussed together. I darkened the dark, and lightened the light, and was finished. I added a few finishing touches than forced my self to stop. The hardest part of drawing is knowing when to stop you always think you could add more.  
  
I sighed and put my pencil down, resisting the urge. I picked it up and began to make my signature. It was a letter that means 'word'. It was from an ancient language that all but Wind had forgotten. I put the pencil down, now it was truly finished. Satisfied, I walked over to Raven, then stood in front of her till she looked up. Finally she glanced up, I handed her the picture, "What do you think?" I was very nervous; I always am when someone reviews my work.  
  
She gazed at it a long time, her expression absent. Then she gave a genuine smile, and looked up at me. "Mind if I keep it?" She asked, that was answer enough for me.  
  
"Of course," I smiled, I always give away my work. What's the use of keeping it if you won't treasure it? I glanced at the clock, it was nine, and I hadn't broken my rule. The other teens should be waking up soon. I yawned, my stomach gave a little growl, and I put it off. I often just have an apple for lunch and then don't eat till dinner. Which generally isn't much, I've never needed all that much food when inactive.  
  
I headed over to the kitchen; they should be clambering around in there about now. I decided to meet the chaos instead of waiting for it to come to me. I walked over to the kitchen; everything here was ridiculously far away. I could get exercise just from LIVING here. I neared the door, and heard them.  
  
"Star, could you pass the cereal?" I think Robin asked.  
  
"Tofu! Where is the TOFU!"  
  
"Man that is disgusting, how can you eat that stuff?" I think Cyborg exclaimed.  
  
"Friends, where are the Loops of Fruits?"  
  
I sighed and entered, inside was, actually, a surprisingly tidy kitchen. Star was floating and searching the cupboards and Beast Boy was eating something that I assumed was tofu, and Cyborg was searching the fridge.  
  
"Hey everyone," I said nonchalantly, seating myself at the kitchen table.  
  
"Hey Mage," Robin said absent mindedly, Star was still looking for the Fruit Loops. Everyone else ignored me, cool.  
  
I sighed and listened for the sound of fruit loops, 'I'm where you left me Star, remember?' There was silence for a bit, grinning I followed it's voice, 'Oh you stupid girl to the left! NO, your OTHER left!' It paused, I stopped in front of a cupboard, and 'I give up!' I grinned and opened the door, pulling out the 'Fruit of Loops.'  
  
"Here you go Star," I told her, handing it over.  
  
She grinned and floated down to grab it, "Oh miracles of miracles, you have found it! Thank you friend Mage!" She quickly snatched it and began to make breakfast. I shook my head; one good thing about being able to hear your food is that you always know where it is.  
  
I grinned and sat down at the table, watching everyone eat. My stomach fluttered at the idea of food this early; I can't handle it before lunch. I have been known to throw up, the most I'm able to handle is a banana. Cyborg glanced up from the stove, he was making oatmeal, and "Aren't you going to eat anything Mage" he asked kindly, half preoccupied with his food.  
  
I shook my head avidly, the thought even bothering me. "No, I don't eat breakfast," I paused then added as an after thought, "It was sweet of you to ask though." I always add something nice, unless I'm angry. It's no fun listening to people's disappointment.  
  
He shrugged and didn't answer, "Any one else want oatmeal?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Uh uh."  
  
"Oh my fruit of loops."  
  
I grinned; this was definitely going to be interesting. I settled back and watched them eat, you'd be surprised at how much pleasure I get out of watching people. I find it more enjoyable then being with them, which makes it a shock that I bothered to get to know Kristen or the Titans. Though they tended to do most of the contacting...  
  
They all sat down at the table, eating their food. I watched them, interested in the interplay that was going on. Beast Boy was wolfing down his...tofu, and everyone else was dodging his spray. Starfire was being kind about it and her dodging was hardly noticeable, Robin was subtle but still plain to see if you looked, and Cyborg was quite obvious. You see, I had just landed in a lion's den, I needed to feel it out before I made any interactions. Raven I had felt out when drawing, you'd be surprised how much you can learn from just watching. I was planning on feeling out Star when we go shopping, hopefully today. I need new clothing, NOW!  
  
They finally finished their food; Beast Boy had managed to litter the floor with it. I sighed and looked over at Star, "Hey Star, when would you like to go to the mall today?" I asked her sweetly.  
  
She gasped, "Oh friend Mage, I almost forgot!" she exclaimed in shock. "I am sorry!"  
  
I couldn't help but shake my head, "It's all right Star, I forget things far more important than that." When she looked more relaxed I continued, "So when would be a good time?" By now every one else had left the room, we were left with the dishes. Me being the neat freak that I am, had to go clean them. You'd be surprised how tidy you'll be if entities are yelling at you.  
  
I started placing the relatively small amount of dishes in the dishwasher. This thing was a state of art; I didn't even need to rinse the plates! Starfire joined in, wiping off the counters, "How about after lunch?" she asked, levitating to clean some tofu from the ceiling.  
  
I nodded, "No problem," I glanced up and saw what Star was doing, "How did Beast Boy get tofu on the ceiling?" I asked cautiously, stepping away from the dripping mass.  
  
Star shook her head, "Friend Beast Boy was trying to be funny," she explained, managing not to sound disgusted.  
  
I grabbed a mop and began to clean off the food from the floor, "Hmm, I'll have to get him a joke book or something." I murmured absent-mindedly.  
  
Starfire's eyes widened in shock, "Oh no friend Mage, you must not!" She abandoned her post as cleaner and flew down to me.  
  
"Why not?" I asked carefully, trying not to step in tofu. I found my gag reflex kicking in, this stuff was moving!  
  
She eyed the glob of tofu at my feet, "Last time friend Beast Boy got a Book of Jokes, he was unbearable!" she exclaimed, her anxiousness surprising me.  
  
"All right Star," I said, avoiding the glob of tofu, "If you say so, I won't give him a joke book." I had finally finished mopping; I rinsed it out (the mop) and put it away. "That was disgusting," I told her strongly, she nodded in agreement. We headed out, veterans from a tofu war. And surprisingly enough, we were both clean. Huh, go figure.  
  
We wandered into the living room to see what was up; the boys were at the video games once again. I swear, for superhero's, they have a surprisingly boring life. I sighed, this was going to be a long day, and I lounged against a wall to watch them. Suddenly this beeping started and everyone's head snapped up. The beep was screaming, 'danger, danger, you stupid people get the show on the road!'  
  
Robin looked up, "Titans, trouble," he said, and immediately took off. Everyone rose to follow, I was lost.  
  
Raven looked back at me, "Well come on," she said in a bored voice. I followed her as she sprinted to Cyborg's baby.  
  
I climbed in quickly and we squealed out, "Someone is breaking in to the prison!" Robin yelled back to us, over the roar of the car.  
  
Then it hit me, they, WE were going to save someone. I felt myself go pale, I hate fighting, I can't fight. I only fight in cat form, I just hope I can scream out words fast enough. We continued in a tense silence, I whispered something to Wind. 'Wind, is my shield still working?' I asked it softly, not wanting to upset the other Teens.  
  
It whistled around my arm, sending tingles up it. 'Yes,' Wind whispered, 'It is there, good luck.' I nodded; I had gotten the shield a while back. It was made out of air that would condense into a giant shield if I bring my arm up in front of my body. Like when you're frightened and reflexively pull your arm in front of you. I gently flexed my arm, feeling it beginning to condense.  
  
Then we squealed into the prison, "Titans, GO!" Robin yelled, I just ran after them. We reached the front of the prison, it was perfectly intact. The other Titans seemed some what surprised by this, I guess their other villains were idiots.  
  
I paused by the door and continued on slowly, listening. The walls were whispering, 'A strange girl, young about twelve.'  
  
'What's she doing here?'  
  
I whispered softly, to get the wall's attention, 'What can she do?'  
  
They were all silent, then one responded, 'She can read your mind, and create illusions.'  
  
I nodded, 'Do you know why she broke in?' I asked, keeping my voice down.  
  
'She created the illusion of invisibility,' the walls told me.  
  
My eyes widened, I signaled for the Titans to wait; they stopped and looked at me. "She can created illusions and sense your thoughts. Apparently she is around twelve; she got in by creating an illusion of invisibility. Or so I was told, what ever happened, she's tricky." Robin nodded, and then motioned for them to continue, I hung back.  
  
'How can you block her from reading your mind?' I asked the walls softly.  
  
They whispered amongst each other, 'I don't know,' they replied, 'I'm sorry.'  
  
Then a chair spoke up, 'Your friends should be difficult for her to read. You don't have human minds, they will be unusual and in a different language. If you think in one of our languages, all she'll hear is gibberish. Raven should be safe; her mind would be alien to her. Robin would be the most at risk.'  
  
I nodded, 'Thank you, I will try to keep from hurting any of you or your friends.'  
  
They whispered good luck and I pussy footed over to the Titans. They were facing off a twelve-year-old girl. She had short red hair, almost gold in appearance. Her features were elf like, her eyes gold. She was thin and very boyish looking. Her clothing was raggedy, and mismatched. Still in somewhat good shape, but not for much longer. She was watching the Titans wearily.  
  
Robin leapt forward to grab her, and she disappeared. This would be a problem; I sighed and looked around, forcing myself to think in Wind.  
  
'Now where could she be,' I wondered, listening carefully. The Titans were facing an other girl that had reach the opposite wall. They looked worried, a little nervous. I chewed my lower lip as Robin made a flying leap, and landed on nothing.  
  
A girl appeared right next to me, I listened to her carefully, 'Come get me, me, me, me.' It whispered over and over again, it sounded like an echo. I didn't advance; I listened to the rest of the room.  
  
Robin was murmuring in a panicked voice, 'Where is she, can't find her. Why is she here?' He was beginning to hit the end of his rope.  
  
Raven was calm, 'How can I find her, what are her weaknesses.'  
  
Beast Boy was, well weird, 'Girl girl girl, change gorilla? What has the strongest senses...'  
  
I silently commended him, 'Where is she,' Star whispered, 'Poor little girl.'  
  
Cy was more interesting, 'Scan for body heat, body heat. Only can be blocked by...' I didn't bother to listen any further, she would step behind what would block it.  
  
Then I heard something odd, 'Stay in, weave shadows, project self. What language is that girl thinking in? Goth is annoying, weave shadows, project self.'  
  
I smiled, I had found her. I caught Raven's eye, and nodded in the direction of the girl. She smiled ever so slightly and got the others attention. They all looked at me, I walked over to the girl, she knew I could see her.  
  
Suddenly she leapt from the shadows; I whipped my arm up. My invisible shield immediately unfolded in front of me. She slammed into it, her foot connecting with what seemed like nothing. I was still connected to the shield, and she had some force going. I was thrown against the wall, in anger I increased the volume and intensity of my thoughts.  
  
"Girl, strange girl, get you, get you, get you, GET YOU!" I screamed in my mind, forcing her to back away. I immediately dropped the volume and resumed the language of the wind. She ran back behind the shadows, but the others had seen her. And I knew where she was; I couldn't catch her. I wasn't a fighter, but I could point her out.  
  
I took my finger and pointed it right at her, following her as she moved. The other Titans began to pounce where I pointed. Raven threw in dark tendrils to capture her, their song almost made me loose my concentration. They missed the girl by four inches, exactly.  
  
I continued pointing, then a door spoke. 'She's right in front of me Mage," it said loudly. I snapped my head to it.  
  
"She's in front of a door," I yelled in human, 'Hold her off,' I whispered to the entity. It did so, as long as it could. But she would soon open it without too much trouble. In her struggle with the door, she forgot about her illusion.  
  
'Blend shadows, STUPID DOOR, shadows, DOOR DOOR DOOR, shad... STUPID DOOR OPEN! I SAID!' She looked up then, and Robin sailed in, as did the rest of the Titans.  
  
I left this open to them, I'm not a fighter. She dodged them, her concentration broken. She couldn't call it up, she wasn't that practiced yet. She leapt nimbly away from Robin, spinning like a sprite. She didn't fight any of them, she just ran. Finally Raven threw her magic around the girl, binding her completely.  
  
The music made me gasp; this was going to be a problem. I forced myself to ignore it, I found I barely could. The girl now had the time to call up an illusion, but she couldn't read Raven's mind, and Raven new where she was now. Robin walked through the illusion, handcuffing the girl. He got a firm grip on her shoulders and brought her out to the police.  
  
I trailed along behind them, making sure to stay out of the way of the police. When the girl was taken away, and the Titans headed back, they found me waiting by the car. Actually I had been sitting on the car, but I jumped off before Cyborg saw me.  
  
They were panting, especially Robin. He had, had to work twice as hard as everyone else did. Me, I hadn't broken a sweat, I hadn't gotten physical.  
  
"Good work Mage," Robin told me before climbing into the car. Every one else filed in; seeming somewhat cheered.  
  
Cyborg spoke up this time, "What was that thing you used to block the girls attack?" he asked, moving slowly once again.  
  
"A shield made of air, if I pull up my arm the way I did it unfolds," I flexed my arm to prove my point.  
  
He nodded then everyone was silent, I blinked this was depressing. "Who's in the mood for ice cream?" I asked joyfully.  
  
They all looked back at me, then Beast Boy grinned, "ME! I want ice cream!"  
  
Starfire started to fidget excitedly, "Oh, I would like the Ice of Cream!" She told me eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, why not," Cyborg said, steering us down a side road.  
  
"I want...chocolate," Robin informed us firmly.  
  
Raven blinked at us, we were all looking at her. She sighed, "Very well."  
  
I grinned and gave her a hug (I was sitting right next to her), "Thanks Raven!" I hurriedly let go and scootched away at the look she gave me.  
  
We drove into a small ice cream shop that boasted, "Home Made Ice Cream!" I grinned; this was going to be great.  
  
Cyborg parked and we all piled out of the car. I made a dash for the shop, and managed to get there first. Note to self, only race when other Titans are tired. They walked over slowly, looking less than impressed at my burst of energy.  
  
We got in line and began to talk. Robin began to brief us, "Apparently that girl had disappeared a few weeks ago, her parents had called the police." Everyone was quiet, this could be serious, "The missing children reports have gone up dangerously in the past months."  
  
We had reached the ice cream counter, and Robin stopped talking. "Um," I began, "Who's going to pay for all this?" It's amazing what you can forget!  
  
Robin grinned, "The titans will," I gave him a lost look, "We get paid for protecting the city. We also get a discount." We turned to the ice cream lady; she looked somewhat in awe.  
  
That was embarrassing, "I would like a medium chocolate ice cream," Robin told her, not even having to read the menu.  
  
Starfire smile, "I would like a small vanilla ice cream with mustard!" She looked so eager about that disgusting dish. Maybe her stomach and tongue were different enough from a human's to make it taste good?  
  
Cyborg stepped up; "I'll have a large pistachio ice cream, with a plain cone."  
  
At the remembrance of cones everyone spoke up, "Oh, I'll have a waffle cone," Robin said.  
  
"Oh, and I'll have a sprinkly cone, how beautiful it is!" Starfire exclaimed gleefully.  
  
Raven was less than impressed with our behavior, but I guess she wanted ice cream. "I'll have a small strawberry, with a plain cone," she told her in a monotone.  
  
I stepped up, "How large is a large ice cream?" I asked, all the other titans froze, realizing the implications of this.  
  
The woman grinned, "Five huge scoops," she told us, "You get a bowl to go with it."  
  
Cy grinned, "Booya!" he exclaimed, punching the air.  
  
I couldn't help but smile, "I'll have a large mint chocolate ice cream, with a sprinkly cone to please." The other titans were giving me a weird look, they didn't think I could eat it!  
  
Robin paid and we all took our ice cream into the shade, Cyborg had threatened to kill us if we got any of it on his baby. Well, we had no problem cooperating.  
  
Robin resumed our earlier conversation, "I can't believe I didn't notice it!" he yelled, hitting the table. I was silent; he forced himself to calm down, but you could tell he was still beating himself up.  
  
I sighed, time to go into help mode, "Robin, you're a teenager, most can't even get themselves out of bed in the morning! You do that and more, don't beat yourself up too much." It didn't seem to be helping, "The fact that you noticed it at all is important, you can't be perfect."  
  
He gave me a look, "I have to be," he told me darkly.  
  
I knew the other teens were listening in, but that last comment just pissed me off. Do you know how arrogant that sounded, I am Robin, I have to be perfect, and no one can help me. I gave him a cold steely glare, "You damn angst ridden teenager," I hissed at him, forcing myself not to yell. Even he was surprised at my outburst, "No one can help you, you must be perfect, the whole world rests on your shoulder!" I was whispering to keep my rage under control.  
  
I can be confusing, large things I can keep my temper on, but little things can set me off. I think it's because of what the little things can mean, one small mistake can show a terrible philosophy.  
  
I felt my knuckles white against the table's edge, I forced myself to relax. I sighed, my quick rage gone, but I was still upset. I refused to act on my anger, even though I would harbor it. I gave Robin and the rest of the teens an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that, got a little carried away."  
  
They didn't respond, I took a self-conscious lick of my ice cream. My eyes widened, "This is good!" I told them through a mouthful of minty goodness. They all just stared at me, "What?" I asked, taking an other lick.  
  
The conversation changed to me, "There is no way you can eat all that ice cream," Beast Boy told me.  
  
"I can too!" I exclaimed, fully away that I couldn't. Raven rolled her eyes and settled back to watch.  
  
"No Mage, you can't," Cyborg said as if that ended the discussion.  
  
"You want to bet," I asked, settling back against my tree.  
  
Robin smirked, "Yes, we do," he looked too confident.  
  
They weren't supposed to take the bet, but I don't want to back down. They're not cruel enough to give me a dangerous bet... "What are the terms?" I asked confidently, I knew I was going to loose.  
  
The boys looked at each other and got in a huddle, Star gave me a worried look, and Raven loved every minute of this. They finally broke huddle and turned to me, their smiles evil.  
  
That's when I began to get second thoughts, I was right. Robin spoke up, "If you loose you need to wear one of Star's outfits for a day." He told me, I felt my stomach drain away.  
  
I managed not to show my panic, but this was bad. "And if I win?" I asked, wondering why I was even bothering I WAS GOING TO LOSE!  
  
Cyborg shrugged, "You choose," he told me nonchalantly.  
  
Damn, I don't like doing bets AGAINST other people. I paused and thought, what would be good that I wouldn't feel bad about demanding, I grinned. "You have to pay for half of the new clothes I get."  
  
The boys looked at each other and huddled, I knew it was a good bet. If I win I get clothes, if I loose I get memories. They broke and Robin answered, "Fine, you have to finish that ice cream with in an hour."  
  
Shoot, they caught me; I was going to eat it over a few days. "Fine," I told them, and settled back to eat. I took a lick, and closed my eyes, oh this was heavenly. Half an hour later I had slowed down, and the ice cream didn't taste nearly as good. Though I managed to LOOK like I enjoyed it. I was nearing the end of the hour, I couldn't finish it. Maybe if I eat till I puke I can start eating again with an empty stomach...  
  
I had twenty minutes to go and there was no way I was going to finish it, I sighed and sat back. "You win," I told them, they all grinned triumphantly, "But you should try it, it's really good." I sighed, "I wish I wasn't so full, it tastes so good!" They grinned and the teens split it, tomorrow was going to be a long day. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N: Was this long enough? It took me three days, but hey it's good!  
  
Cerberus5550: For all the complements, thanks. For the criticism, you're right, stop being right! Well, keep being right, but I oh, damn I can't be mad at you! Grrrr. Well, on the lines of Robin, Mage just wasn't paying attention to him that day. Her character is surprising even me, and that is odd. She's just so real to me, it's weird.  
  
Bloody Angel X: Hey, thanks for the review, was this long enough? How did you like my twelve year old girl. Help me with Robin, how would he be handling this? Please! 


	14. chapter 14

A/N: Here I am, my first day of summer vacation, and I am bored to death! I went swimming, and willingly tidied and did summer work! AHHHHHH! I have redone this chapter six times, the worst part is that the end result was only okay. I hope you like it, and I'm sorry it took about two weeks. You are truly pacient and lenient readers. (If I flatter you maybe you'll keep reading! But I still mean what I said.) Also, any information on Robin fighting and training, and fighting in general. I don't know ANYTHING about fighting, and I need help. I can fake it for a little, but eventually I need info. Oh and what's that hat rack that Robin uses to train on called? I know it's not a hat rack, but it looks like one.  
  
Disclaimer: ditto $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
We climbed back into the car, Starfire with Ice Cream stains all over her front. Somehow I still felt gloomy on the ride home. I had managed to put it off, but whenever I argue or in any way fight I always get moody and frustrated. It's almost like an 'on' button for PMS. Girls you know how that feels, and boys know how awful it is to deal with.  
  
I hate acting on emotions alone, I listen to them but am not ruled by them. Just because I feel them doesn't mean I have to react! Well, I was having a hard time not reacting. It didn't help that my PMS symptoms were being supported by the fact that a frightened and starved little girl had caused them. I was not happy with the end result of the fight, and I was not happy that its reason was unknown.  
  
I wanted to go to a place where there was silence, no entities, no patience's sapping teens, and no idiot children. I sighed and settled back in my thoughts, stewing over them sullenly. Fortunately the other Teens were far more perceptive then I gave them credit, they left me alone. As soon as the car parked I climbed out, giving every one a reassuring but gentle smile.  
  
I ambled over to the Tower, needing to find a good SILENT room. With a sigh I walked up to the elevator, somehow managing to pass the teens with my slow pace. I told you they were perceptive. I stepped into the confining and bland elevator, almost forgetting to press a button.  
  
"Why was she in the jail," I murmured softly, somehow voicing my questions making the answers seem nearer. "What could a twelve-year-old girl have possibly gained?" I automatically avoided the walls and open doors. "Does this have something to do with the mysterious yet infamous Slade?" I sighed, "It had to have had some ring leader in this," I paced a little. I felt frustrated and had so many OBVIOUS yet half formed ideas floating around in my head. "How else could a frightened and starved little girl go into crime?"  
  
I reached the stairs and began to go up and down them, the near pitch black comforting. "I heard no anger in her, just fear." I yelled in frustration, the animal scream sounding odd from my lips. "She so obviously didn't want to do this, the whisper of hope and determination was missing!" In my anger I missed a step, suddenly I slid down two or three ledges before grabbing the handrail. I swallowed, sending my stomach back where it belongs, "That was stupid," I commented as I sat down on the dark steps, my frantic pacing momentarily forgotten.  
  
I sighed and buried my face in my hands, "I'll go 'interrogate' her tomorrow," I said with determination, "For now I'm just going to sit back and wait." I got up and headed to the nearest door. I opened it and was stunned by the light, blinking I held my arm in front of my eyes. I felt no danger, but I did hear the distant sound of people. As my eyes adjusted I left with one last comment, "Maybe I should compare notes with Robin, and Wind."  
  
With that I set the matter aside and headed after the noise. It started as just the muttering of unfamiliar voices. As I neared a certain door I began to make out the sounds of the other Titans, though I still couldn't hear their words. I paused at the door, should I open or knock?  
  
"What in the world could they all be doing together that would make me have to knock?" I muttered then shivered at the thoughts that my disgusting teenage mind brought up. I decided to knock, I lifted my hand and gave two firm raps. Nothing, okay then I'll try again, I gave four HARD knocks.  
  
I stepped back, nursing my poor hand. "What could they possibly be doing that would block me out?" I wondered, then shivered once again. "Mind out of the gutter," I began to chant, teenagers are so disgusting. Too bad I was one of them. We used to play games where you would say a random comment and then see what sexual innuendoes you could get out of it. I ALWAYS won, or at least tied. I would have to try that with Star, I grinned evilly.  
  
I gave one last try at knocking; I stood back and kicked the door with all my might. It made a resounding THUD, "Owe," I whimpered, giving a little hop.  
  
After a second the door began to slowly open and a confused elfling peaked around its frame. "Oh, its you Mage," he said, visibly relaxing. He opened the door and stepped aside, "You didn't have to knock."  
  
I entered and saw that they were in a training room or something... Raven was meditating, Starfire was battling odd little computer things, Cyborg was punching stuff, and Robin was battling with a hat rack. The worst part was that the hat rack was winning.  
  
Beast Boy went over to a treadmill and began to run. 'He's going to SWITCH!' I heard his body yell, 'Quick get ready! Nerves numb, Cells loosen, and above all DO AS I SAY!' I couldn't help but giggle at Beast Boy's brain's antics. He changed into a turtle, 'Good job team. I hate my job.' If only Beast Boy knew how much his body resented his talent!  
  
I walked over to watch Robin; it was really cool. He hit one hat hanger thing, then another, and another. After a few minutes Robin stopped and grabbed his water bottle. "Hey Mage," he said distractedly, taking a huge gulp. He panted a little then turned back to me, "What happened back at the jail?" He asked, somehow managing to regain his breath. How they managed to just FIGHT then go and EXERSIZE I don't know.  
  
I gave him a lost look, then began to think. Something happened, from the sound of it something bad and unusual. Something bad, and unusual, concerning me... I shook my head, "I have no idea what you are talking about," I told him firmly.  
  
At that a worried look crossed Robin's face, "When that girl managed to kick you against a wall." He replied slowly, his arms crossed.  
  
Suddenly my face cleared, "You thought I could fight didn't you?" I asked him in surprise. I can be subtle; I just didn't want to. That did explain a lot though, well at least this time I didn't lie. That meant he couldn't yell at me, well he could but not in good conscience.  
  
He sighed, "You can't fight, at all?" he asked, hoping for a no. He leaned against the rack, surprisingly gracefully. How you can fight a losing battle with a hat rack then lean against it without falling down I don't know. Robin is a boy of many talents.  
  
I blinked, "Um, no..." I trailed off, "You're going to do something about that aren't you?" I asked him dejectedly.  
  
He nodded, "Yes, you can't be with the Teen Titans and not know how to defend yourself."  
  
I gave him a smile, "All right then, I'll just have to perfect my 'talent,'" I said matter of factly. I didn't bother leaving, I knew my weak attempt at avoiding fighting wasn't going to work.  
  
Robin gave me an unreadable look, "You know what I mean," he said in an accusing tone.  
  
I sighed, "Yes I do," I told him, I decided not to tell him my great misgivings. He doesn't know how I can hear the cells scream in death every time I give ANYONE so much as a paper cut. I knew I was being a melodramatic teen, but in all honesty he couldn't do anything about it. Even if he could, I wouldn't want him too; appreciating the pain I cause makes me appreciate what I do. Besides, I couldn't leave the Titans to protect me, that was foolish and immature. If I ever needed emotional support I'd tell him, that was the plan.  
  
Robin gave me a nod, "I think I'm going to get along with you very nicely," he told me. Most people think that, then they get to know me. He stepped away from the hat rack thing and walked over to Cyborg and his punching bag. "I want you to hit this as hard as you can," he told me, asking Cyborg to step back.  
  
I walked over, "Now?" I asked with distaste. I always make a fool of myself when I fight or hit ANYTHING. I'm better with and prefer words; the damage can be stronger and last longer. You can break someone's bone, but if you damage his or her mind there is no way to fix it, and the torment is so much worse.  
  
Robin gave me a disgusted glance, Cyborg smirked, "Yes now." He stepped back, muttering darkly.  
  
I sighed and stepped in front of it, I gave an uncertain look at both of them. I grimaced and pulled back my arm then gave a halfhearted swing. Cyborg was smirking and Robin looked like he had just been handed a grenade. If I could blush (I never have so I honestly think I am unable to) I would have turned my entire body lobster red.  
  
I scuffed my foot but didn't say anything, Cyborg decided to step in. "Now Mage," he said, taking my place in front of the punching bag. "When you hit something, put some amount force into it," he pulled his arm back and demonstrated.  
  
The bag swung forward; there was no way I was going to be able to do that. As the bag swung it began to speak, 'Good job Cy, the girl over there doesn't know what she's doing. Her arm must be made of Jell-O.'  
  
I glowered at it dangerously; Cy stepped out of the way and turned to me. "Now you try," he said, even as I was telling myself that violence wasn't the way to solve my problems.  
  
I nodded and stepped up, and pulled back my arm, Cy gave a laughing noise. I stopped and turned to him, "All right, obviously I am doing something wrong here," I told him in sickly sweet tones. Unfortunately this just amused him more, "Before we continue and you snicker to death, why don't you show me how to do it right?" I raised my eyebrows at him and backed up, getting hostile in my embarrassment.  
  
'Good thing you stopped girly girl, you probably would have broken a nail,' the bag quipped, or something to that extent. The entities don't use our insults, but if I used theirs the point would be missed entirely.  
  
Cyborg walked up, his amusement only chaffing against my injured pride. "What you are doing is pulling your arm AWAY from your body, not back," he told me. I nodded and watched him pull his back, then execute a punch.  
  
'Excellent,' the swinging bag commented, 'Good luck on teaching that girl fighting, but she won't make it.'  
  
I seethed silently, no one aware of my anger. I pulled back my arm, yet almost immediately tried to stop myself. So many years of holding myself in from physical and verbal violence making this difficult. Now I have no problem yelling, like I did at Robin earlier, but I know how to wound someone and I won't do that...normally. I pulled back my arm again, and hit, the bag didn't even shiver.  
  
'Wow,' it commented tartly, 'she's worst then I thought. It's a surprise she has survived so far.'  
  
Cyborg stepped up, I had to force my face blank, "Mage just put some force in it," he pleaded. He didn't even bother to punch the bag.  
  
I nodded and silently stepped up, I wish the bag could say as much. 'You're wasting your time; that sand bag (now that was a serious insult for a punching bag. Compare a sandbag to a punching bag and see if you can understand.) She can't hit any harder than a pillow can take a punch!'  
  
I growled and pulled back my arm that was quite enough. I felt myself grimace and I slammed that bag with all my might (which wasn't much), but it shivered! Cyborg looked a little impressed, "Good job Mage, now just keep going on harder. That's your main problem at the moment."  
  
I nodded and threw another punch, and another, until he told me to stop. Now, this might sound impressive, but after the first punch all the bag did was laugh at me. My legs are strong from walking, and I'm in shape, but other then that I'm disgustingly weak.  
  
"All right Mage, good try. You can stop now, we'll work on this tomorrow." He looked over at me and smiled, "Right now I'm tired from that fight, even though it wasn't much of one." He looked slightly disappointed that he hadn't had a real challenge, boys.  
  
I nodded, "All right, I'll be right with you," I told him. He nodded and turned to leave, I began to examine the bag.  
  
He turned back, "What are you doing?" he asked in an exhausted voice.  
  
I continued to run my hands over the bag, "Searching for seams," I told him. That arrogant bag may be right about my punching, but I can kick. Plus I'll know where to kick. Cyborg stepped back to watch; I had found a seam.  
  
I began to listen for the weakest one; eventually I found it. By then I was gaining an audience, I guess that the fact that Cyborg was watching made it interesting. I ignored them and stepped back. I balanced on the balls of my heels, the position I normally use to keep my balance. I leaned back and bent at my knees, I had been told that it's a wonder I haven't killed myself before now.  
  
I disregarded all warnings about that poise and tensed. I eyed the seam and smiled darkly. Then I sprinted two steps forward and bounced in place once. That's another odd thing about me, I can't just leap off from a run. I left the floor with a foot aimed at the weakest seam. I zoomed in at the broken thread; it's a surprise it lasted this long. My heel came in contact with it, and there was a screaming from the thread as the bag tore.  
  
Just a little, about a foot, but the weakened thread gave under my weak force. I stepped back and smiled, then surveyed my work. 'How was that for force you sand bag,' I said sharply before walking away.  
  
I dimly heard Cyborg, "Awe, now I have to repair it for the third time this week!" I grinned, I personally thought he should throw away that SandBag.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Cerberus5550: What did you think of the picture? The computer wouldn't let me see how it scanned before I sent it. I'm sorry about taking this long, but it needed to be done. I hope you enjoyed it, sorry I can't write more. I spent two weeks writing this, I don't think I want to waste any more time before posting. 


	15. chapter 15

A/N: What did you think of the last chapter? I liked it, I'm sorry about the wait for an update. My computer has some form of virus. I haven't even written my story yet, and I'm already apologizing. I guess you can guess the condition of my computer.

Disclaimer: Ditto

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I began to feel a little immature and guilty as I left, I hadn't damaged the bag TOO much, but it hadn't been necessary. Now this might make it mad and thus MORE aggravating, I was just hoping it would do the opposite. As I entered the living room I was feeling that old familiar sense of reluctant shame. For once my guard was down and my mask was off, I was fully and totally letting my emotions show.

Many of you might think this makes me like Raven, and to some degree it does. The difference is that I still feel my emotions, and have no problem with them. If I'm angry I am angry and that's the end of the story. The thing is that I don't like letting other people close to me, it's not really a conscious decision. I trust people to a certain degree, and I believe that ALL people have something worth respecting in them. Maybe it's hidden and masked, but its there.

This makes people think I trust them, because I trust them to act as well as I think they can. Basically I have high standards, and so far no one has broken them badly enough to bother me. But back to the point, I like to deal with my problems on my own. It is rare and far between that you will see me ask for help on something more important than opening a jar. I tend to learn a lesson better (and it's kinder to my pride) if I learn it myself.

If I let people see how I'm feeling, they are going to try and help me. When they help me, everything just seems to get worse in my eyes. If I have a somewhat dangerous cut, when dealing with it alone it seems like a paper cut to me. I also get over it as easily as a paper cut; though it really is more important. If I deal with it with others, it becomes a fatal wound that can cause me to bleed to death. Well, maybe I exaggerated; it's more of a cut that needs stitches. Either way other people make my molehills into mountains.

So I just try to keep myself distanced from other people, when you step back you can see problems as they really are. Most of my life I had stepped back, thus managing to keep myself from any serious dilemmas. I tend to get my pain through other people; I care far more about their problems then my own. It can all get very annoying; I knew the Titans were going to mess up my balance.

With these jumbled and rambling thoughts heavy on my mind I walked into the living room. At first I didn't notice Raven, but she noticed me. I walked gloomily over to the couch, relishing the romantic ness of a lonely child dealing with her profound problems on her own. I glanced up and locked gazes with Raven. I felt a pang of shock go through me; I had let her see me without my mask.

This might seem little; she only saw it for a few seconds. As soon as I had noticed her it had slipped back on. The dangerous bit was that now she knew the difference between my mask and reality. I wouldn't worry or even mind with most people, but she is one smart cookie. I felt myself relax and smile, if anyone had to know the difference I would have it be Raven.

As much as I feel inferior and a little nervous around her, she's the kind of person I instantly trust. Who would have thought that Raven would have been my choice for trust?

"Hey Raven," I murmured noncommittally.

She just nodded in my direction; at least she acknowledged that I EXIST this time. I settled back against the couch, once again unable to get comfortable. Raven was staring at me; I was beginning to get REALLY uncomfortable.

I looked over at her, she was reading her book. I relaxed and settled back again, instantly I had the feeling that she was still watching me. I snapped my head around to look at her, tensing. It was bad enough that I had my back to her, as a rule I try not to do that. For some reason it makes me feel like someone is about to attack me, call me paranoid.

I forced myself not too look at her, I will not look at her, no definitely not... I shivered, imagining her lazervisioning my back into nothingness. She HAD to be looking at me. I violently snapped my head around and stared at her. She was once again reading a book.

Okkaaayyyy... That was it; I had to get out of there... I could read a book, except I read all of mine. Then I could go... I began to search my brain frantically, almost like I was racing away from a predator. My shoulders began to twitch, and then an itch climbed up my spine. In desperation I grabbed the first thing that popped into my mind, looking for my new room.

I paused and then thought about what I had decided, that was actually a good choice. Why hadn't I thought of that earlier? The hairs on the nape of my neck stood on end; I guess I better go do it now. I tensed for a second, then carefully stood and with deliberate slowness, walked out of the room. As soon as I turned the corner I felt myself relax.

I HATE it when people stare at me; I guess it makes me feel vulnerable. With a relieved skip I headed to the elevator and stepped in.

I just stood there for a second, 'I'm looking for a good bedroom,' I began, immediately I got the feeling that the elevator was listening. 'Do you have any ideas?'

Unprepared I wobbled as the elevator started on its own, if I hadn't been near a wall I probably would have fallen. As we moved the elevator began to speak, 'Yes on the seventh floor there is a room with a kitchen and its own bathroom.' I couldn't help but smile, 'The Teens don't know about it, except for Raven,' it added as a warning. Its voice sounded unusually synthetic, which was odd for an entity. 'It's very self reliant,' It finished, knowing that the room sounded perfect.

'OH,' I breathed, 'That sounds PERFECT, thank you so much,' I finished. It was always best to be extremely polite to all entities; they generally were stronger than you.

'NO problem,' it told me, dinging as it reached the right floor. I waited for it too stabilize 'It's the seventh door on the right.' I blinked, seven seven! The elevator laughed, 'We often call it the Seventh Son, after your human myths about them.'

I laughed and got off; the old human myths stated that the seventh son of a seventh son has mystical powers. It is quite an interesting idea, but I could never get Wind to explain to me WHY that myth started. I slowly walked down to the correct door, "One," I murmured, nearly silent in my walk. I was lucky with that, I haven't grown in a few years (I had a HORRIBLE growth spurt at nine) so I have a very nice sense of balance. This, luckily enough, gives me a surprisingly large amount of grace.

"Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, and..." I paused and looked at the door, "Seven." I tried the handle, and was disturbed to find that it was locked.

The room began to awaken, 'Silly human, I'm locked,' it muttered to itself.

I grinned wryly, 'I know that,' I told it, it instantly was silent, 'Would you mind unlocking yourself?'

I heard a rustling in the door, and a click. 'You're Mage aren't you?' it asked comfortably.

'Mmm Hmm,' I murmured, busy looking at the room itself. It was basically a white box. It was a nice size, surprisingly tall and a lovely wood floor. It had one wall, opposite the door, that had a HUGE window on it. I smiled, I loved it. 'Would you mind if I moved in here?' I asked nervously, not sure of the right protocol.

It paused and honestly thought, this somehow instantly endeared me too it. 'Well, I don't know,' It replied, thinking as it spoke. 'I don't know you, so I wouldn't know if I'd mind.'

I nodded, 'Fair point,' I replied honestly, 'Would you mind a trial era, say a week or so?' I was walking around and noted a walk in closet and two doors. Each on a wall that touches the door I entered in.

The room was silent, and seemed to laugh for a bit. Then I noticed the tell tale sound of Wind. 'You know what, just move right on in. Wind was talking to me, and I think we'll get along nicely.'

It went right back into its laughter. My feathers were a little ruffled, but I managed to hide that when I replied. 'Thank-you, it's REALLY sweet of you.'

I walked over to the door to my left and tried it; it opened into another colorless room. I stepped in and instantly noticed a different tone to this room. It was older almost wiser and gentler, like a kind old lady. It 'awoke' drowsily, 'Who's here?' It asked softly, I quickly realized that it was a kitchen.

'Mage,' I replied, 'I'm moving into the room next door,' then I decided to suck up a little. 'It was kind enough to let me stay, and I was hoping that you would allow me to cook in here?' I made sure to sound sweet and simple, my most often tactic.

'Of course my dear!' then it added as an after thought, 'but only of you are respectful.'

Honestly a little insulted I replied, 'Of course, that isn't even a question with me.'

I had difficulty hiding the fact that I was miffed, 'I meant no offense,' it laughed. Why do the entities always end up more mature then me? You have no idea how annoying that is!

I smiled and dropped the conversation, beginning to look around. It was divided into two sections; the divider was a wood bar, as in for drinks. On the side closest to the hallway, was the kitchen. All of the walls had cabinets, and underneath them a counter, running around them. It was a nice lemony wood, almost a pale off white. The line of counter and cabinets were only broken by a sink, dish washer, stove, and a refrigerator.

ON the other side of the counter was a single table. It had nothing on the walls, and the wall directly across from the hall was a giant window. The view was the city, it was beautiful. I instantly thought of my dreams of having an apartment in a city. I had, had those BEFORE I had actually been in one. Yet, for a moment I could see why I had had those dreams. I smiled; it would be lovely eating there.

I left and went back into the empty future bed room and tried the other door. It opened into a cramped little bathroom. I smiled; it had a shower, toilet, and sink, all in a closet sized space. As cramped as it was, it was all I needed. The same as the other rooms, it was WHITE, boring old white.

'Who are you?' it asked in a bored tone.

'Mage, I'm moving in next door,' I told it. It continued a superior silence, 'I was hoping,' I added somewhat testily, 'That I could use you?'

It remained silent, ignoring me. Why that pompous brat, that was the problem with entities. Generally they were either more mature (and thus ego squashing) than you, or they were petulant and arrogant. I waited for a minute then continued, 'Are you going to answer me, or am I going to use you whether you like it or not,' I finished shortly. First the punching bag then this excuse for a bathroom, I was not having a good day.

It stirred angrily, 'Very well then,' it replied shortly, 'You may.' At that it fell silent; I hoped that silence was its normal condition!

I left angrily and walked down to the living room, I would move in tomorrow. Hopefully that closet with a sink would have gained some manners! You may think I'm over reacting, but the entities send out VERY strong emotions. I always notice them, it's like when you walk into a room and are instantly calmed down. That's the room talking to you, so when an entity is rude I feel it like a headache.

I calmed down as I walked down the hallway, its goodwill soothing my pride. With a completely changed mood I reached the elevator. 'Hey there,' I commented as I pushed the button.

'Hello yourself,' it replied cheerfully, 'I take it was to your liking?' it asked with amusement.

I nodded, then realized it couldn't see, 'Yes indeed, thank you for pointing it out.'

'No problem,' it finished with a whirr, opening its doors.

With a somewhat more cheerful mood, I headed down to the kitchen. I paused in front of the living room and saw that the teens were all busy 'hanging out.' I didn't want their attention, so I softly tiptoed into the kitchen.

As soon as I entered it, I paused and looked around. "Now why did I come in here again?" I murmured in a lost voice. With a shake of my head I walked over to the refrigerator, "I'm all ready gaining alts-hemmers."

I noticed a winy little whisper, yet it was dangerous. 'Girl coming, hide in mold. Must send information, not get caught. SLADE.' At that last note I immediately turned tail and headed back to the living room. 'She left, why leave, listen, listen,' I heard it whisper in that annoying whiny tone.

I marched straight to the TV, and then turned up the volume to blasting. 'Can't hear,' it whispered, 'Stupid girl!'

Raven looked up at me and glowered, the rest of the Teens looked less than impressed. I felt my ear drums burn with the effort of ignoring the TV and listening the sound of something as loud as a falling blade of grass. "Turn that down," Raven growled; I could only pray that the THING in the fridge hadn't heard her. I certainly had, with my ears tuned to the machine, she sounded like an atom bomb.

I shook my head violently, "There's some form of bug," I whispered urgently. I hadn't finished, but immediately all the boys groaned. I gave them a glare, "A MECHANICAL," I hissed, "Bug. It's in the fridge." They just stared at me, I sighed in exasperation.

You see, I wasn't freaking out because this situation was so WEIRD! I immediately put on my panic face and made myself start to shake. "It said something about Slade," I hissed, lacing my voice with counterfeit panic. The device didn't have the tone of assassin, so I wasn't terrified.

Robin's eyes widened and the other teens got suddenly serious. I relaxed, but kept my mask of panic laced on. It seems that panic was the only thing that got these IMBECILES moving. Robin turned and nodded to the teens and walked over to the kitchen. The rest followed suit, including me. Robin was whispering anger and revenge, to tell the truth his 'language's' vehemence frightened me. The rest of the teens were just serious, and more than a little nervous.

He stopped in front of the fridge, I heard the machine whispering. 'The sludge girl got her stupid friends!' it whispered angrily.

My eyes widened, Robin grabbed the handle of the fridge door. His weapon was ready, as were all of the other teen's powers. He began to open it, and then I heard the counter melody of assassin. The machine was willing to kill someone; I gasped and turned to Robin. Everything slowed down; the machine rustled under blue mold then launched itself at ME! I guess that was to be expected, I was standing DIRECTLY in front of the door.

My eyes widened, "I really need to clean out that fridge," I thought absent mindedly. IT was sailing towards me in slow motion. I pulled my arm up in front of me, the shield unfolding at the same time as my thoughts. Suddenly everything slammed back into normal time with the sound of a fast forwarding video.

I leapt backwards as Robin's staff slammed the machine INCHES from my nose. The machine sailed to my left as Raven's aura quickly enveloped it. I blinked slowly then looked at Robin; he gave me a quick smile then walked over to Raven. I was NEVER yelling or in any other form angering Robin. I need him to kill EVIL whiny little BUG MACHINES for me.

I took a breath and turned to Raven, the other teens were just ignoring me. As bruising as that was to my pride, it was nice that they didn't see me freak out. They were yelling at each other over the still booming TV.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IT IS?" Robin yelled to Cyborg.

"I'LL HAVE TO BRING IT TO MY LAB," he yelled back.

With a roll of my eyes I marched into the living room and turned off the TV. I may not be much of a fighter, but I have more common sense than all of them put together. Which might be why I'm not a fighter... Huh, I'll have to think about that!

"WILL SOMEONE," Raven yelled, stopping at the sudden silence. She turned to me as I entered the kitchen, "Thank you."

I gave her a nod in response, the rest of the teens brushed past me. They were all intent on the bug thing. I vaguely noticed that Cyborg was holding it, my eyes widened.

I quickly stepped behind Raven, "No, Cyborg let Raven use her power," I told them quickly.

Cy looked over at me, exasperated, "It's dead Mage," he told me, "Robin killed it," he finished with a pointed glare.

I shook my head violently, "I would know if it was dead, trust me, it's playing possum."

'Get,' I heard it begin, I didn't wait to hear what it was going to say. Soon it was going to launch at someone.

'Freeze,' I whispered calmly, it launched at Robin's back right when I spoke. I felt my power wrap around it, and I noticed Robin swiftly turn to face it. I wrapped my tendrils of power around it and drained it of its force. It froze, perfectly, for the first time ever I froze something in mid air without difficulty. Robin, the brilliant idiot, kept turning. His staff slammed the machine, or rather my power.

I absorbed the shock, to keep the machine in place and unharmed. As it was, to keep it floating I had to absorb gravity. I was weighed down and off balance; Robin's blow (that I absorbed) sent me reeling back. I gasped and brought my hands up around my head; that was going to be one migraine.

I focused on the machine as I fell against the wall, as I steadied myself I was pleased to note that it didn't tremble once. As large as my fall had seemed to me, no one else noticed. Also, in the split second that I held the machine, no one had noticed its sudden end of movement. For some reason I liked it that way, as odd as it sounded I didn't really trust the teens.

"Thanks Raven," Cyborg commented, "Lets take it to the lab now." They walked off, leaving me behind, as their voices trailed off I found my self relaxing.

I'll have to form an alliance, and loyalty, to and from this tower. That way if anything like this happens again I'll know about it. My power has the chance to be invincible, theoretically, and as little as I cared about power it would be useful to have it perfected. With a shake of my head I headed into the shower to get clean before bed. As it was it was all ready ten PM, I wouldn't get to sleep till eleven. If I was lucky the teens would forget about me, I tend to work alone.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

A/N: So, how was it? Also, there is a magician that is a villain in one of the shows. What's his name? Sorry I haven't responded to reviews, I have waited too long too update.


	16. chapter 16

A/N: Here's the next chapter, written even before I posted the last one. I hope you like the other one, oh and sorry about the most likely spelling problems. I'm not good at catching them and my spell check SUCKS!

Disclaimer: Ditto

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

I woke up the next day around seven-thirty, I was once again wearing yesterday's clothing as pajamas. With a yawn I rolled out of bed and sleepily looked around. Today I needed to check out the tower for any information on that bug. I also needed to borrow some clothing from Starfire.

I felt myself wince at that last thought, I found it horrifying. With a good natured sigh I got up and walked out into the hallway. I hadn't yet moved into my new room (which I planned to keep secret), so it wasn't too far to Star's room. I walked down the quietly gossiping hallway and walked into the elevator.

As it went down to her room I found myself stifling a giant yawn. I finally reached her door, and with fresh adrenaline courtesy of exhaustion, I managed to be awake enough to knock on her door. There was no reply, I didn't bother to listen about whether she was awake or not. In most likelihood she wasn't, and this way I could just say I didn't know. Starfire does seem like a morning person.

I gave a louder knock this time, and heard a loud THUMP. With a smile I listened to a bleary Star stumble to her door. It slowly opened and Starfire peered out, looking painfully beautiful WAY too early.

"Hey Star," I said by way of greeting, "I came by to pick up my clothing for today." I didn't tell her that I came this early on the hopes that she wouldn't be awake enough to make me try on ALL of her clothing.

I was soon disappointed, her eyes widened with joy. She snapped awake as if someone had just pumped adrenaline through her system. "Of course friends Mage, come right in!" I stepped into her disgustingly cheerful room (at least disgusting because it was before twelve) and sat on her bed. She ran over to her closet, "I have so much clothing for you to try on!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

I couldn't help myself; before I knew what I was doing I let out a sob/groan and fell backwards onto the bed. She turned to look at me in concern, "Isn't it appropriate for friends to initiate their friendship by the customary sharing of clothes?" She looked so upset that I couldn't help but be nice, even if I was breaking my age old rule of 'no talking before lunch.'

I sat up with a surprisingly honest grin, "Yes Star, it is." During the morning you're lucky to get me to form fragment sentences. This girl was dangerous; she could get me to talk, and Robin to stumble over his words. Not to mention she could wear practically nothing and still look beautiful. She smiled but was still upset, "Then why are you still partaking of the gloomies?" Her head was cocked to one side and she looked so sweet!

I smiled and released my hard worked for grumpiness, "I was foolish and got up too early," I told her sadly. She just laughed and went back to her closet. I felt hope, she had more then one outfit. There was a loophole; if she happened to have a modest outfit I could wear it. Then I wouldn't look like a pudgy hooker!

"You can wear this!" she exclaimed, throwing out an indecent article of clothing. "Or this, or that, oooh this is nice..." she continued. Her room began to look like a clothing hurricane. It might sound terrible, but I know what they looked like. I used to make them to terrify my brothers. I never hurt them, and I always only did them in my room. But they always knew I COULD make one.

By the time she turned back to me I was shell shocked. "What is wrong friend Mage?" she asked in a panicked voice.

I took a deep breath before replying, "Star, you look good in this kind of clothing." I told her, she continued her silence, though she did swell a little at the praise. "But I don't look good in it," she opened her mouth, and I held up my hand to silence her. "Even if I do, I don't feel comfortable in it."

Her eyes widened in understanding, "Those mean boys and your ritual earthling bets!" she fumed angrily. "Friend Mage, why did you except the bet?"

I smiled, "It seemed like a good idea at the time," I told her hopelessly.

She nodded, and then went back through her pile of clothing. "You won't wear this, or that, definitely not this..." The clothing tornado flew back into her closet, hanging itself up beautifully.

I looked back over her pile and paled; the only thing left was what she wore EVERY DAY. "Um Star," I began, "Do you have anything that is more than four inches long?" I asked while holding up her skirt.

She frowned at me, "You do not like my clothing?" she asked innocently.

Darn that girl and her puppy dog eyes, "Not on me I don't," I replied shortly.

Her eyes widened, "Do I dress badly?" she asked, close to tears.

I gasped, "No Star," her eyes watered, "Star please don't cry!" I walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders, "Star your clothing is beautiful."

She looked up at me, a tear was running down her cheek, "Then why won't you wear them?" she asked innocently.

"Because I'm not as pretty as you are," I told her matter of factly.

She gasped in horror, "Yes you are!" she exclaimed in true teen age fashion. "You are beautiful! You would look lovely in my clothing!" At that she stepped back and glared at me.

I just gave up, "If you say so Star," I told her, and picked up the outfit.

She nodded, "I do! Don't let ANYONE say you aren't pretty!" at that she gave me a smile and pushed me out of her room. "Now I'm going to sleep," she announced, slamming the door in my face.

I distantly heard laughter in her room, 'That was too easy,' her language said in satisfaction. My eyes widened, why that little harlot! Of course I didn't mean it, but she was tricky. I needed to watch her; I wouldn't be surprised if she used her innocence to her advantage. A great deal of 'sweet' 'innocent' and 'kind' people do that, they just never get caught. Well, it was nice to know that she wasn't perfect. Her guilt trip won't be as effective anymore either.

I sighed and walked up to the guest room I was sleeping in. I walked in and put on the outfit, just about choking when I looked in the mirror. I looked TERRIBLE; okay maybe I didn't look that bad. But still, that much skin was NOT supposed to show! It didn't help that I wouldn't wear Star's shoes, last time I wore heels I twisted my ankle. I needed to wear something over this, I needed to hide this.

I began to frantically look around the room, and then I spotted a blanket. In my fear I wrapped it around myself like a cape. I turned back to the mirror; there was no way I could wear that. I needed something else, a cape would be nice. What about...RAVEN'S cape! I grabbed my hat and pulled it on before leaving, I just wasn't myself without it.

Still holding the blanket I ran down to her room I stopped in front of her door and suddenly realized the implications of this situation. I was going to WAKE HER UP, wear her clothing, and maybe even interrupt her meditating. I listened, okay she was just sleeping; I had a slim chance of survival.

I lifted my hand and gave a firm rap, I listened carefully. It had woken Raven up, but she was hoping I would have enough sense to go away. I took a deep breath and knocked again, this time I heard a rustling. I waited, the door opened ever so slowly. I gulped, terrified, then I looked up at a pissed off Raven. All I can say is that my heart stopped right then.

I stared at her for I don't know how long, forgetting to breath. She rolled her eyes, "What is it Mage?" she asked coldly.

I gulped and eventually regained used of my lungs. I took a deep breath and spoke, "I want to know if I can borrow a cape."

She glared at me and I reflexively took a few steps backward. She glowered, "That is why you woke me up?" she asked dangerously. I nodded in terrified muteness, she shook her head. "NO," she growled, and then went to shut the door.

"Please," I begged, "Raven I really, really, would appreciate it." She glowered at me, but didn't close the door. I took a breath, "It's either you let me borrow your cape," I took off the blanket, "Or I have to run around like this."

She smirked, and I could have sworn she giggled. Then she turned without a word and shut her door. I stared at it in shock, I was screwed, and this was so not good. After a few seconds I turned to go, "Mage," I heard Raven say behind me.

I turned quickly; she was holding a cape out to me. I felt all my tension melt away, "Raven I adore you," I told her seriously, grabbing her cape. She just shut the door in my face.

With glee I put the cap on, leaving the hood down. If there was one thing I learned, it was never pull a hood over a hat. I grabbed the edges of the cape and grinned, I pulled it tight around myself and pretended to be Raven.

Suddenly I heard a beeping, 'move it girl, Titan alert.'

Raven suddenly burst out of her room and looked at me, "Come on," she said shortly. I saved my breath and sprinted after her. We ran to Cyborg's car, and I realized that we were the first there. I smiled a little as I saw Robin come in. He was hopping on one foot and trying to put a shoe on. He managed to do it and move as quickly as if he was sprinting. As I said, he was talented.

Starfire came floating in soon after, followed by a disgruntled Beast Boy and a jogging Cyborg. We all piled into the car, I managed to nab a window seat. Robin managed to quickly regain his composure, once again in the front seat.

"Looks like Mumbo the Magician has struck again," he told us.

The rest of the teens tensed, I looked around, noting the annoyance in their poise. "Um," I spoke up, "Who is What's His Face the Magician?"

Cyborg answered this time; he and Robin seemed to be the leaders of this little escapade. "We dealt with him before, he has a magic wand," I grimaced, great a parlor trick evil villain, "And he uses it to cast spells."

I nodded, and then realized he couldn't see me, "Thanks," I replied. Then I began to sharpen my hearing (Thanks to Wind I had far more sensitive hearing then ANY animal from earth.) I listened to the whirring of the motor and the rushed gossip of the buildings. I heard a whisper from the brakes, 'Stopping, here's the spot,' and tensed. Cy slammed on the brakes and everyone but I lunged forward. I quickly unbuckled and got out, I would not want to fight in as closed a space as a car.

I may be a pitiful fighter in human form, but I knew the tricks from cat form. I reached the road, I was concentrating so hard on the slightest whisper that everything seemed surreal.

I heard a whisper, yet it was almost a scream to me. With out reacting I pinpointed it. It was like the sound of cheesy magician music. Everyone's language is a little like a chant, resembling some form of a song. I didn't even hear words, just inflections of emotions. That was my truest hearing, unbefuddled by words and translations. I read directly from emotions, and knew I would speak with them.

I heard Robin's voice, almost unaware of his words. I heard anger and a little fear, also excitement and joy. "Titans, go," I registered a moment later. I heard the rest of the team tense; I needed to remind myself to look. I didn't need eyesight, and often my eyes would unfocuss to the point that I forgot I even had them. It was useful, for illusions couldn't be used on me.

I looked up and on a building, as I knew there would be, was a green magician. His hawk nose and beady eyes complemented his cheap outfit. I didn't follow the team, all ready aware of the fact that they had forgotten about me. They had worked together for so long that an outsider is easily forgotten. I smiled grimly, that would be useful, and I could do things my way.

With grim satisfaction I took off down an alley, tracking the magician by sound. Where ever he went there seemed to be that stupid elevator/magician music. It added yet another surreal quality. This was my world, and I was comfortable in it.

As I ran I dodged barely seen boxes and nails. Raven's cape flew behind me, I barely even noticed it. My bare feet easily found good purchase, my callus protecting my feet from gravel and I ignored the grime and filth. I heard a nail sing out; its chant quickly noticed as I deftly avoided it. I could hear the magician to my left, the teens sounded tense and wary.

Beast Boy yelled something, as his body screamed anger and shock. I heard the magician's magic come flying at him, it sounded rotten and false. It would be simple to overtake; just a few true words would unravel his weaving of illusion and wishes. As I ran; the words and chants, even the feelings of entities and humans wove themselves into a picture.

The alley in which I ran and the racing fight of the teens and magician both stood in front of me. Their translucent thoughts laying over each other, each separate and one at the same time. With a smile I heard the teens and magician enter an old house. It was abandoned and rotting, it would be simple to use it to my advantage. I tracked and planned, learning every inch of the old home. Even it's past and dismal future was understood, it's personality and hopes were all remembered in an instant. As I had said, emotions are clearer and quicker to understand.

Without even realizing it I ran into the open street, dodging people and cars alike. I wasn't amazingly fast; I just knew what everyone was going to do. It's hard to be hit when you know where a car is going to be. I ran to the home without incident, no accidents lay behind me. Maybe a few angry citizens, but that was the worst of it.

I ran down an alley and reached the shadowed layers of the abandoned house. I slowed down and let myself focus. Where before I had been everywhere, behind and before me, mingling around the teens, I was now in myself. My concentration and determination a sharpened edge to cut into shadow.

I softly walked to the building; even my sharpened hearing couldn't hear my gentle tread. Maybe my fighting skills weren't so useless after all. I silently called out to the shadows, my language spoke a wish. Through the purest form of language, emotions, I asked the darkness for help. I asked it to wrap around me and hide me from the magician. Almost unconsciously it did as I bid, its tendrils combining with the light to hide and soften my form.

I dropped Raven's cape, making a note as to where it was. I couldn't have it fluttering behind me and ruin my disguise. My conscious thought was slowly returning, where before I used instincts I now used both. I padded to a hidden hole, its words calling to me. With a careful step I slipped through, deftly avoiding the broken glass.

I heard the struggle of the teens and their adversary, and smiled at their raw emotions. I gently crept down a hallway, slowly regaining my sight. I reached the room where the fight took place, suddenly aware of my regained sight. His tainted magic flew at the teens, wrapping around them.

Raven was battling an insane rabbit, I couldn't help but wonder at their immunity to its fakeness. Though the 'magic' was there, it had a hollow feel to it, almost like a hologram. Like the crown of light I made Star, it was beautiful, but it wasn't real. I smirked a little as the magician tied up Best Boy in a chain of scarves.

I heard the charging of Cyborg's bomb, and stepped into the shadows as he blew it at the magician. The green skinned maniac jumped into his hat and avoided the blast. The light from the bomb threatened to remove my disguise. I gripped the shadow tightly around me, and winced as the light scraped it away. The edges of shadow began to float away like the peeling of skin. Flakes of ash like shadow were scraped of me, floating on the light. It must have looked amazing, shadows being ripped away and a girl being formed from them. It was silent though, and the teens didn't notice, too focused on their adversary.

The magician looked up at me, and smiled. I heard his charge of elevator music and tensed as he pulled out his wand. I cracked open my mouth, ready to tear apart his illusions. He yelled something, some inane little magic word, and a shower of sharp flowers flew at me.

I smiled slightly and whispered, 'Flowers,' speaking the truth that they so badly imitated. Like all false hood the truth tore them apart, causing their petals to rain down and fade into nothingness. I barely noticed a shield Raven had set before me, but I did notice its release.

He frowned and pulled off his hat. "Abera cadabera,' he yelled, and hundreds of sharp teethed little Rabbits pored out of the hat. They began to swarm at everyone, attacking the teens as much as I.

I rolled my eyes, pleased that I wouldn't have to face a challenge. 'Rabbits,' I whispered, and they dissipated with a discord that grated against me. Raven's insane rabbit disappeared also, and the magician's eyes widened. My mouth barely moved as I whispered, and to all but my victims my words were unintelligible.

All he knew was that if he attacked me his stuff disappeared. I smiled at him and began to walk forward. I noted how the other teen had begun to distract and circle him. So I took a job as scape goat, his attacks wouldn't hurt me. I padded softly forward, giving him a feral smile. Only being a carnivore can teach you that smile, and I knew that role well.

I was good at intimidating; I knew how to play off of other's emotions. So I whispered forward, my step even and calm. It was showy and unneeded, but I was playing distracter. He backed up a little and I tilted my head to the side, softly licking my lips.

He suddenly raised his wand; I had been well prepared for it, and yelled a word. I felt a bit of true 'magic' swirl around him; this would be more difficult. "Danger," he whispered in danger's language. I shivered as the power ran to him, chaffing against me and leaving my confidence raw. Smoke began to condense around him, forming a swarm of doves.

I paled, for the doves were truly dangerous, they were not completely formed from illusion. If I spoke dove, then their mask would be removed and the danger released. I hoped the teens would hurry, even as I sensed Robin sneak behind the magician. I needed to distract both the magician and his lightly bound servant.

I showed my fear, and backed up, bidding the danger to follow. The doves cooed and flew towards me, gently fluttering down. I heard a dove tense and dodged as it dived towards me. I sensed three tense, and did so myself, I was leaping and dodging frantically.

I began to hope for the teens to hurry, if they weren't quick I would be killed. I saw the magician begin to loose interest in me, and spoke quickly, 'focus on me,' I whispered. He stopped and looked at me; his language began to become aware of my meddling. I thought frantically, and then remembered my shield. I was so foolish!

I snapped my shield up, slamming the diving doves away. 'Extend, and around,' I whispered, pushing the doves back. If they got more the twenty feet away from the magician they would be released, and in a sense killed. If I released them, he would still be holding the danger here. But if I forced HIM to release them from the strain, then they would be sent back. The thread of illusion was all that held them together. The shield continued to extend and the doves began to coo frantically. I sensed them weaken as they beat against my shield, then they were gone. Just, gone, I looked over at the magician; the doves had reached the twenty foot mark.

He raised his wand, and the teens all charged him. Starfires bolts mingled with Raven's aura and Cyborg's blast. Robin's birdarang gave them a target, and the magician's wand disinigrated. All of the discord of fakery and illusion disappeared; releasing me from my discomfort. Nothing grates as badly as something that doesn't belong.

I was still scattered, too focused on the world of sound to act properly. I dimly noticed the titans talking to an old sad man, as I began to focus on my self. I noticed the sounds around me, but I clung to my own chant. I wove myself in it, releasing myself from the words of the city and everywhere that I had traveled. Slowly I felt my attention turn back to myself, and I heard my perception of time return to normal.

I took a deep breath, and felt a sudden jolt as I returned all awareness to myself. With a relieved smile I looked up at the Titans. My sight was fully returned, and my hearing was once again dimmed. I could no longer hear the conversation of people blocks away, I was suddenly aware of things I hadn't noticed.

The teens were still focused on the magician, and I walked over.

"Looks like the show is over," Robin told the magician.

I couldn't help but wince that was a BAD pun. I joined the ranks of the Titans unnoticed; I was good at remaining hidden. With a sigh I began to watch, morning my loss of independence.

Beast Boy turned toward me and leapt back, surprising myself and him. "OH, hi Mage," he said absent mindedly. He began to walk away then snapped back to look at me, "When did you get here?" he asked suddenly.

All of the teens stopped to look at each other, and then Raven stepped in, "Let's take this guy to prison." She told them confidently. She turned to me and gave me a slight smile, I felt oddly grateful. She knew when I arrived, and had kindly diverted them. The teens nodded and laughed, I was momentarily forgotten. They began to walk outside, the sound of the police sirens arriving. I let them walk ahead, then followed them, blinking in the light of the reporters and the din of the cars. I hated loud noises, with a smile I avoided the whole thing and walked over to the side.

The Teens handed the prisoner over; I couldn't help but pity him without his magic. They talked with the police, and answered a few reporters, Raven remained aloof. I perked up when I heard a reporter ask them, "And who is this mysterious new member to your team?" She gestured over to me, hidden in the shadows, and with a sigh I walked over to them.

I looked a mess, my braids were unwinding and my hat was barely on. I noticed Raven's cape (the one I had borrowed) in the shadows of the building and absent mindedly picked it up. The reporter gave me a disgusted look, and the other teens looked somewhat surprised. They had obviously forgotten about me, you could tell by their confused and guilty looks. If only they knew how much I wanted to be forgotten right now.

The reporter held her mike under my nose, the other reporters clustering around. There was a remarkably small number, two or three. I put on my smile and hid all signs of exhaustion, "I'm Mage," I told them, looking at each of them in turn. I gave a shrug and calculated laugh, "I guess you could call me a...trainee Teen Titan," I finished with a winning smile.

The reporter gave a well rehearsed smile and turned back to the camera. I was relieved by the dismissal, and suddenly REALLY noticed how disgusting I looked. I had mud, sludge, garbage, and any form of refuge you could think of covering my legs up to my knees. I had a few cuts bleeding from the bottoms of my feet, I didn't feel them yet. Starfire's clothing was dusty and splattered with mud. Not to mention my disarrayed hair and filthy face. This was all finished off with Raven's cape, which was covered in mud and filth, its hem a dried bit of dirt.

The teens were giving me weird looks, and I plastered a smile on for them. "Can we get home so I can clean?" I asked, smelling the mud. "Just let me finish this up," Robin began, "Then you need to go home and take a shower." He wrinkled his nose, as the rest of the teens had already. I couldn't understand how they could stay so clean; guess they still noticed mud when in danger.

I smiled and walked out of the way of the cameras, leaning against a wall of a building. I felt physically exhausted, though adrenaline was beginning to kick in. This time I got just as much of a work out as the teens. As Robin finished talking, the rest of the titans headed over to me.

I looked down at Raven's filthy cape that I had clasped to my chest. I sighed and looked up at her, "Sorry about your cape," I told her sincerely, "I'll wash it when we get back." I turned to Starfire, "Same to you about your clothes," I looked down at myself, "I'll know how to get the smell out."

They just smiled, just as exhausted as I was. Raven didn't answer, just gave me a calculating look. Beast Boy walked over, "Wow Mage, you stink," he quipped good naturedly, "What'd you do? Run through the sewers?"

I smiled, "I'm just drawn to mud I guess," I replied cheerfully, my attention waning from him. I was too tired to deal with this little masquerade. For that are my feelings towards all socializing, and I really don't enjoy doing it.

Robin walked over, giving me a hand up, "We have to stay a little longer," he told me, his voice sounded like he was holding his nose. "The addition of a new member, well, we need to talk to the reporters."

I nodded, "All right," I told him, "I'll just head back on my own." I didn't want them to see me fall down in exhaustion. Right now I was ready to take a nap, I needed to stay away until adrenaline kicked in, and the let down was over. I turned around and began to walk back, expecting to hitch a ride with Wind once I was behind a building.   
Robin yelled after me, his face full of worry. "Mage?" he asked, "Are you okay?" I turned to look at him; his eyebrows were knit together in worry.   
I managed to slip on my mask a little tighter, and pulled on a plaster smile. "Of course I'm fine," I told him in a bored tone. He didn't look convinced; I sighed and let him see just the tiniest fraction of exhaustion. "I'm just a little tired, adrenaline let down," I told him with a tired happiness.   
At that he relaxed, as far as he knew, I had WALKED there. Also, he hadn't seen too much of me fighting. He knew I had been, but not what I had been doing. That was the way he got when in a struggle. If I ever got close enough to be a Titan in spirit, he would notice me when fighting. As it was, I wasn't close enough to remember when he had more important concerns at the moment. I like it that way...I think...   
He gave me a look; I never liked it when he gave me that 'look.' I felt myself squirm under his gaze, and he knew it. Finally he released me, "If you're tired you should be DRIVEN home," he told me, not unkindly. This is why I don't like leaders, they give stupid advice. Well, maybe it wasn't so stupid. Yet did he honestly think Cyborg WANTED this disgusting girl in his car? I didn't, and I doubted, I KNEW, that no one wanted to sit next to me.   
I felt my smile stiffen; I don't know if he noticed. I'm fairly sure he did though, for he shivered a little. "Wind will, hopefully, give me a ride back," I told him. It took a great effort not to start staring him down; I was doing the best I could not to have a power struggle. It was bound to happen, but I could TRY to avoid it.   
He gave me a look, obviously about to object. I turned, my patients all depleted. I had been steadily using it on them for the past week, and the exhaustion had just killed it. I felt my smile grow ever so slightly cold, and my gaze hardened. I looked him straight in the eye for about five seconds. Every inch of me went carnivore, I was ready to challenge him. If he disagreed I didn't know what I would do; besides bare my teeth and growl. Through out this whole thing I made sure that we were in the camera's blind spot.   
I stepped back with great effort; I didn't want to start a power struggle. I had let him know how I felt, and I would see what he did. I felt my shoulders relax, and my posture become less threatening. Then I gave him a slight smile, just to relax him.   
He sighed and nodded, "All right," he conceded. Did he honestly think I would have WAITED for his approval? Then his face softened and I knew the danger had passed. He looked at me in concern, the look he gave all of his team members. "Just, be careful, all right?" he asked, I had heard this before.   
I smiled, surprised at how nice it felt to be treated like one of the team. With a nod I turned to go, puzzling about my change in character.   
I began to think deeply, "I had always HATED being part of a team...then again," I continued softly, almost wondrously, "I never let myself REALLY be a part of one." I shook my head and just let the matter alone, I was going to ride this and see what happened. I was fine with that for now.   
I took a deep breath, settling my troubling if relaxing thought aside. 'Wind?' I asked, feeling it stir around me in reply. I smiled, I missed being with a being and not having to talk. Just holding a companionable silence, 'Would you mind carrying me to the Tower?' I asked. Its response was to pick me up and lift me above the buildings.   
Tendrils of air wrapped around me, feeling soft and smooth. I was sitting in something like a chair, but softer. As I rose, Wind wrapped clouds around me so I wouldn't be seen. I took my nap on the warm and drowsy way over. Wind took It's time, and when we reached the Tower, it let me sleep.   
I finally woke up, after about maybe...twenty-minutes. I was surprised by how drowsy I had been, I normally just muddle through the day even if I'm exhausted. Then I began to notice how soft the air was, and how it rocked ever so slightly. I also noticed how the sun was being reflected by the clouds, so I was at the perfect temperature. Wind had been TRYING to make me sleep, I love that thing.   
With a smile I yawned and waited while it lowered me, wordlessly I got off and headed into the Tower. I really do enjoy being with Wind, we never need to talk. I paused when I reached the doors, their great size always made me nervous. As did the entire Tower, it's odd the way I am living in my idea of the worst house.   
I continued to muse as I walked in and up to the kitchen. It's also odd how I am living a life I never and still don't, want to live. You see, I hate the idea of being famous, or fighting anyone. If you're famous people will remember you by a fake and untrue image. So a demented version of you will go down in history. I am also not a naturally violent person, hearing the dieing screams of bruised cells tend to do that. I couldn't quite figure out why I was doing this, I know the school issue wasn't enough. I hadn't even seen the teacher yet!   
I don't think it could have been the teens, as it was I am trying to separate myself from them... With a sigh I set the thought to the back of my mind, and just let it dwell there. With renewed spirits I headed into the kitchen to investigate the bug/assassin. I shivered at the thought. I was also going to start working on gaining the Tower's loyalty and trust. It would be a useful ally.   
I began to automatically walk over to the elevator. I stopped and stared at the doors, not quite remembering walking over. I gave a shrug and pressed the open button, maybe the elevator would have some information. With a pleasant ting the doors opened, and I walked in and sat down Indian style.   
'Um,' I began, unsure of what to call it, 'Elevator, would you mind helping me get some information on the little bug thing that snuck in yesterday?' I asked it, settling comfortably against the seat.   
I heard Elevator's attention shift back to me, and I waited for its reply. I could tell its heart wasn't in it, but I was going to push anyway. 'I guess so, what would you like to know?' It asked me in a reluctant tone.   
Now, you might be wondering why I didn't ask Wind. Quite frankly it knows everything that has happened on this earth since it was made. The problem is that it doesn't help me all that much. With personal problems it's really sweet, but come to sides and human problems, I'm on my own.   
I thought carefully, 'When did the bug-thing get into the Tower?' I asked. Elevator was likely to know because it is attached to every floor, and can sense everything that happens in the Tower.   
It paused and I listened to its concentration run along power lines. It asked questions of pretty much every section of the building. It accessed the computers and got all memory from them. Its sound of little bells, like the original elevators, floated around the Tower.   
It finally returned to me, in about five second's human time. I had been living in machine time, for which that was a few hours. So as a warning, this entire conversation was taking place in a few minutes. That's how I was planning to get it over before the Teens got home.   
'It seems to have reached the Tower three or four days (there's a lot of argument)' it added testily, 'ago.' I gave a slight hum of agreement and thank you. It was a little whirring made in the back of my throat that TICKLED. It continued, amused at my response, 'As too HOW it got there, most of the Tower is assuming it got in through the ventilation.'   
I nodded, it made sense, but Elevator continued. 'Then again,' it added with a laugh, 'Ventilation isn't all that well liked.' I knew what it meant, Ventilation was a know it all, and let you know it too. 'The Tower would be only too pleased to blame it on Ventilation.'   
I let out a sound of amusement, like a high pitched beeping. 'Are there any other possibilities?' I asked politely. I made sure to use the accent that meant gratitude and slight humility. I was willing to suck up when needed, just as long as it didn't go against my beliefs or principles. After a stupid question like that (there HAD to be other possibilities) I needed to suck up. There's nothing machines (generally) hate more than a stupid question.   
It spoke with the accent that meant slight disappointment and annoyance when it answered. 'The next likely possibility is that it was carried on by a Titan,' it told me. The Tower generally view their occupants with patient amusement, Elevator wasn't an exception.   
I let a whisper of 'agreement' tickle the back of my throat. I really did enjoy the subtleties of the entity languages.   
Elevator continued, its accent turned back to neutral. 'Or it got in through the water, but it was confirmed that it came out from hiding in the kitchen.' It put on the accent of heavy disapproval, 'The kitchen didn't think to tell me about it.' In modern buildings the elevator is generally the 'leader.' Basically it is in the center and connected to everything (it can run through electric circuits) so it is used as a...meeting place. No, it's more where everyone groups their information, like a library. Sometimes the ventilation system is used, but it generally doesn't have contact with its residence or the computers. The computers are used to store ALL the information. That's why they act weird sometimes, their storing your and the entire house's information.   
Anyway, away from the lesson, the Elevator kept talking. 'It is believed it belongs to Gizmo,' it told me. Then it added in a bored tone, 'He and two other children invaded us a while back.' I nodded, storing away the information, 'That's about all I know,' it's accent turned spiteful (yes I mean accent not tone), 'You might want to ask the rest of the Tower. They might not have told me everything.' I winced for the Tower at the Elevator's wrath.   
I gave a murmur of gratification, the back of my throat tickled with the sound. The Elevator responded with a sound of welcoming, and an asking for me to drop by. I grinned and headed up to the shower. I used the one that Star, Raven, and I shared. I figured I should wait to use my new one until I had moved in. 

Besides, I got a kick out of their bathroom. You step in and see a HUGE pink fluffy bathmat, then notice a shower curtain with the Angel of Death on it. The walls are black with BRIGHT orange trim, and the mirror is surrounded by teddy bear Christmas lights. Though Raven has added her mark by giving a few teddy bears a long dark cloak and making them into smiling Grim Reapers. With a sigh I walked into the shower, making sure that I had some of my shampoo, conditioner, and soap in it. I was almost tempted to use Raven's shampoo, I really love her smell. I was going to have to request that I get my hair washed with that before I'm buried...

Yet I didn't do that, I HATE smelling like someone else, I like my scent. I've been told that it's a fresh clean smell, mixed with soap and the sharp scent of ever green. That's to be expected since ALL of my stuff has ever green in it. You'd be surprised how nice it smells, a very nice sharp smell. I finished my cool, bordering on cold, shower and stepped out.

I stopped and looked at Starfire's and Raven's clothing, there was no way I was putting that filth back on. I dried off my hair, brushing the deep silver strands down my back. Their ends chilled my back and tickled my elbows. With a sigh I wrapped a towel around myself and with the clothing at arms length headed down to the laundry room. My hat was disgusting too; I had to HAND wash it.

Now, here is how my powers are useful, I had no idea where the laundry room was. So I listened to it, I decided to travel the stairs, not wanting to run into one of the Titans. After about three flights and many creepy hallways, I reached the laundry room. I had expected spiders and foot deep layers of dust. But the Teens apparently washed their clothing more often then their smell suggested.

I shoved Star's clothing into one washer, and Raven's cape into another. (They had about four washers and driers.) I wasn't stupid enough to mix light and dark clothing, and then deal with Raven trying to kill me.

I sat back and thought about that, "Would Raven REALLY try to kill me? I mean, I know she's not fond of me, but she's willing to give me the time of day...sometimes. She also helped me stretch once, was that a good thing? Or did she not want to deal with me?" I took a bowl I had found and filled it in cool water from a sink, then I added some clothing soap and started to hand wash my hat.

I sat back and shook my head, I guess I was just going to have to try and watch her. I'll just be REALLY nice and leave her alone, and then I'll figure out her opinion of me. I hope...

Finally I decided that I couldn't just sit around and wait on the clothing. I finished up my hat, rinsing it out in the sink, and set it to air dry on a clothes line. (Those Teens had EVERYTHING in there.) I began to walk away, when I noticed a terry cloth robe. I took a peak at it, and it had GUEST ROBE, embroidered on it. With a grin I put it on and went up to the Elevator, I need to ask it some questions. I walked down the more than eerie hallway, and finally reached it. I pressed the 'open' button and walked in, sitting down in Indian style.

I could feel the elevator turning its attention to me. 'Hey,' I greeted it noncommittally. I made sure to use the accent, yes I mean accent, which means pleasure. In this case a pleasure to talk to it. Machines have very complicated languages, each accent, dialect, and pitch means something.

It stirred around me, not speaking in words but letting me know that it's listening. I continued in the same fashion. 'Would you mind telling me what you know about the bug thing-a-ma-bob that had been in the kitchen yesterday?'

Immediately I could sense the elevators discontent on the subject. With a slightly wrathful accent it told me, 'Well, no one knows how it got in,' it paused. I could hear it's anger build up, 'Or no one had TOLD me.' I winced, elevators were generally told everything that was going on. Next to the ventilation they were generally the one object that was connected to most of the home. It did very in houses about whether the ventilation or elevator, or even both got the information. IN this case I think the elevator won because it has direct access to the computers. But as far as I could tell the ventilation was also used for the same purpose.

I put disgust into my voice, making sure my inflections showed how sympathetic I was to its plight. 'It's hard to think,' I said managing to sound sincere, 'That any home would give its information to its concintran.' Just so you know, concintran is the official title for what the elevator does.

I could hear its amusement, 'Don't pretend to care,' it told me sternly. 'There's nothing worse that a suck up.' I smiled a little; I was willing to suck up if it got me what I wanted. I just wasn't willing to throw my principles out the window to do it. That's how you learn to put a nice spin on things, you don't lie but you are still kind about it. It continued in a better mood, 'All I know is that it SUDDENLY APPEARED,' its sarcasm was thick, 'In the fridge. About two days before you...' it laughed a little, 'found it.'

I decided not to get upset; it was fairly stupid of me to stand RIGHT IN FRONT of it. I let out a smile and asked, 'Any idea where it came from?'

The Elevator began to think, 'It is believed to belong to Gizmo,' it told me carefully. It obviously had a strong disgust for this GIZMO.

I nodded, 'Thanks, mind if I come back for more information later?' I asked politely. I felt the elevator move, but chose to ignore it.

It paused for thought that was an important question, and as such wasn't taken lightly. 'No I don't mind,' It replied cheerfully, 'I'll actually enjoy your visits.'

With a smile I suddenly noticed the elevator doors open, and a group of exhausted Teens looked down at me. I gave them my most charming smile and stood up. Robin stepped in, and held his peace. Though his face did go through some amusing expressions. Starfire was confused, but didn't really care, and Beast Boy was too weird to be able to be surprised when someone else was. Raven...well no one really know what Raven thinks, and I don't try to figure it out.

Cy was the one who commented, with a look of confusion he said to me, "What are you doing Mage?"

I looked around at them, suddenly aware of all of their interest. I gave a shrug and answered as if this was a normal occurance, "I was having a conversation with Elevator."

They all stopped and stared at me, then just pressed the button and chose not to talk. Let me tell you, they SMELLED, even Starfire. Though she was more of a pungent flower smell, I guess being an alien gave her a weird form of sweat. None of them talked, probably too exhausted. The doors opened at the bed room floor, everyone but me had a room up there.

The doors opened and the Teens look at each other, the three boys tensed. Then started RACING down to their shower. Beast Boy's body tensed then changed into a cheetah, amongst the other boys protests. I heard the slam of the door and watched Robin and Cy stomp off to their rooms. Starfire and Raven didn't race, they had a system. Starfire had used it first last time, so now it was Raven's turn.

I don't think the agreement was so much because girls get along more, as to the fact that an angry Raven is terrifying. I looked over at Star, and quite frankly she smelled NICE. Like she had just bathed in the scent of flowers. A little too strong for me, but far more endearing than perfume.

I gave Star a grin and asked, "So, mind if I use another of your out fits?"

She suddenly broke into a huge smile, "We may now do the ritual sharing of the clothing properly?" she asked joyfully.

I grinned, shocked that I was looking forward to this. It was probably her perky personality, "I guess I did sort of mess it up this morning didn't I?" I asked her sheepishly, feeling silly about my dread of clothing.

She didn't agree with me, but she didn't argue either. The only reason that I was suspicious of her silence was that she had an odd, almost evil smile on. Maybe I'm just paranoid, but I KNOW Star isn't as innocent as she appears. There had to be SOMETHING in the human culture that violated at least SOME of her beliefs!

I gave her a suspicious look, and as if sensing my attitude she broke into her trade mark smile. With a shout of joy she grabbed my hand and began dragging me, "Oh we will have many times of fun!" she shouted joyfully.

I just slipped into my loaping gait and followed her. Surprisingly quickly we reached her room. With a leap she dragged me inside and slammed the door shut. I felt an odd hilarity surround me, probably an effect of my exhaustion and listening to Star's joy. I gave a small cough, scratching my throat a little to keep from giggling. I can't STAND gigglers.

We walked over to her closet, rather I dashed over before she could start throwing things at me. I sifted through some of her clothing, and held up a string bikini. I turned to her in horror, "Starfire," I began to get her attention, "I don't EVER want to see you in this."

She blinked at me in surprise, "But friend Mage, what is wrong with my suit of swimming?" Her face was so innocent, and I could tell that she honestly didn't know.

I sighed and gave her a smile, "Star, it's just that I personally don't want to see ANYONE wearing something that barely even covers them."

The poor girl looked so bewildered, "I thought it was costumary for human females to wear clothing of small amount," she told me. I was so happy she didn't feel upset, just confused.

I gave her a releaved smile, "Unfortunately it is," I told her with a grimace. She gave me a lost look and I elaborated, "Girls who wear as little as this are generally considered sluts," I told her.

The entire time all I could think was, please don't realize what that says about your clothing! Instead she asked an even more difficult question, "What is a...slut?" she asked.

My eyes widened, I was SO not explaining this to her. I am NOT going to be blamed for corrupting this innocent younge thing. For at her planet she may be worldly wise, but here she was innocent. I gulped, "I don't know how to explain it Star," I replied after a long considering pause. I wrinkled my forehead, "Why don't you ask..." she couldn't ask any of the boys... "Raven!?" I suggested brightly.

"Is Raven a better explainer of words?" she asked in surprise.

"In this case, yes," I told her seriously.

She shrugged and went back to her closet, "I thought you were word wise," she commented to herself. Then began to go through her stuff, I joined her.

I will not bore you, but I will forever be horrified by Starfire's outfits. It soon became clear that her present clothing was the most modest she had. Looking through it I found an odd outfit. It was similar to Star's, but a little bigger. It's color was black, with metal ribbing on the stomach.

I pulled it out, and immediately noticed how Starfire stiffened. "What's wrong?" I asked sincerely.

She paused before answering with barely controlled rage. She was shaking ever so slightly, and her voice seemed to vibrate. "That article of clothing belong to my sister Blackfire." I didn't ask why that was a problem, I knew Star would continued. Star looked me in the eyes, and there was such hurt in her face. I could hear her softly keening, a shrill cry of mourning and loss. "She was a betrayer of trust," she said shortly, quickly turning away.

I walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, I didn't say anything in English. Instead I let loose a crooning sound that meant comfort, I could feel it's soothing tones echo through me. They passed through my hand and throat, where they calmed her sadness and rage. I had done it at a low enough tone she couldn't hear it, and she slowly turned back to me with her bright smile.

"Would you wish to borrow this clothing friend Mage?" she asked innocently.

I looked straight into her eyes, pinning her with my gaze so she couldn't look away. "Are you sure you won't mind?" I asked in a deep voice. Whenever I am serious my voice deepens to an odd sound, almost like a clarinet.

She thought for a second, I was privately pleased that she would care enough to answer honestly. Then she gave me a slow, yet honest nod, "No friend Mage, I would mind not."

After deciphering her odd speaking I gave her a grin. "Thanks Star, I think this will fit me better." I gave her a smile and headed to the door. "Meet you later, Kay?" I asked.

She nodded, all shadows of sadness gone from her face and her chant. I shut the door and headed back to my room where I quickly changed. I was barefoot still, but I went down to the laundry room and grabbed my hat. I had already put my hair back into it's customary two braids.

With a happy sigh I headed to the living room.


	17. chapter 17

A/N: Well, here it is. My next chapter. I re-did it twice, and made it longer every time. I just always had something else I wanted to put down! At the moment writers block is the thing farthest from my mind!

Disclaimer: Ditto

Unable to contain my giddy happiness (or do I mean hyper ness?), I skipped down the hall. Well I skipped twice anyway, 'Hey stop that thumping!' the floor yelled up at me.

I quickly stopped skipping, annoyance beginning to sift in through me. I slowly and carefully walked towards the laundry room; my energy was making me fidget sharply. Each step I took was restrained, even the WAY I walked was held back. Finally I couldn't stand it any more and broke loose.

I began to race to the stairs, unwilling to use the elevator at this moment. With a leap I grabbed the door handle and swung it open. In one swift motion I slammed the door closed and jump to the stairs. The wind seemed to be pushing me forward, I hardly felt like I was touching the ground. Two at a time I bounded down the stairs, almost missing the right door.

At the last minute I grabbed the door knob, my force yanking me forward as I held back. With a snap the door was opened to a dark, almost pitch black hallway. I sharpened my hearing, listening to the sounds of the floor, walls, and even the air.

I didn't pay attention to what they were saying, but with my hearing I moved as easily as if it had been mid day. I slammed through the door to the laundry room and grabbed my hat.

It was then that I paused; taking calming and delighted breaths I walked to a small window. A few seemingly blinding rays sang through a narrow sliver of glass. I stepped forward and put the hat under them, asking in a polite voice, 'Would you mind drying this off?'

In reply the light began to chatter, each indistinguishable ray giggling at each other. The light began to flicker around my hat, changing to heat with hardly a thought. The heat flowed through and around the black wool, drying it instantly.

'Thank-you,' I said with a slight bow and pulled on my hat. The light cheerfully freed itself, swirling once again around the window and racing each other through out the room. I grabbed Raven's now washed cape from the washing machine and stuffed it into the dryer, turning the knob to high and pressing the 'on' button. I raced out of the room to the sound of a roaring dryer.

I once again bounded up the stairs, and this time came out on the hallway by the living room and kitchen. I had finally worked off my energy, panting I walked into the living room.

Immediately I was assailed with the sounds of video games, the stupid background music began to quickly bother me. The now clean boys were eagerly leaning forward; every inch of them seemed to strain to past each other. I heard an odd beeping sound and Cyborg's chant screamed victory.

He leapt up, the air whistling around him, "BOOYA!" I couldn't help but wince, his voice was far too loud.

"Awe man!" Beast Boy whined, "I SO would have won, you were just lucky!"

Immediately Cyborg whirled to look at the little green boy, they stared at each other angrily.

Robin got out of his sulk and gave them a superior look, "If you hadn't used those turbo jets I would have won." He preened under the two boys' furious gazes, "You just weren't playing fair."

"No WAY!" Cyborg yelled, his voice seemed to echo through my head.

All three boys started talking, I'm sorry I mean SCREAMING at once.

"I did not..."

"You so lost..."

"What makes you...?"

My hearing is very sensitive, and these idiots were making my head pound. I felt as if each syllable was a hammer, each yelled a nail. Every time they spoke that nail was hammered through my ear and into my brain.

"Will you please," I began at a whisper, unwilling to let loose my annoyance. I was drowned out, "Excuse me!" I almost yelled. I felt my anger rising, I could barely concentrate this was almost as bad as when Fang started yelling. I began to whisper, my voice softly wrapped around the room. I used the dialect of silence, patience's, and binding.

I won't use my powers against a family or friend, and I didn't do that now either. When you just use a dialect of something, all you do is suggest what you want them to do. Pressuring is possible, but the final decision is always theirs.

'My head is hurting,' I breathed; I could hear my words begin to swirl around the three boys. 'Your anger is not needed, why don't you calm down?' I asked in a sweet charming voice. I began to make my voice firmer and surer, 'Video games are not important enough to yell about,' I spoke clearly. None of this was English, so all that could be heard was sound.

It was like when you are too far away from a person to understand their words, but you can hear their voice and emotion behind it. You can get just as much across that way as with words, sometimes it works even better.

I noticed the boys begin to quiet, not much, but as if they were listening to someone. 'It's not kind to force people to hear you yell,' I knew it sounded sappy and not worth listening too. I was using the clearest way of communicating, well second clearest way, and when you strip anything down to its point people listen. By now the boys were looking at me, I switch to English. Now they would listen, "Please stop yelling," I asked pitifully. They stopped, like I knew they would. "You must have something better to do, like train," I suggested off the top of my head.

Robin glanced up at the clock, "Good point, let's put in a couple of hours training before dinner," he said and then headed down the hallway.

The boys followed him; Cyborg spoke up bitterly, "I still won fair and square." That was it; the three IDIOTS went the rest of the way yelling. I heard Robin yell back at me, "Put on some pants Mage, and meet me there!"

I couldn't help but glare at the wall, it didn't help that Raven was in the room. I heard her cape whisper as she floated towards me. I knew she had noticed my manipulating the boys; quite honestly I was unsure of how she would react.

She floated next to me, "What did you just do?" she asked in her oh so cold voice.

I didn't look at her and answered the wall, "I used one of the languages I know to SUGGEST that the boys be quiet."

"Just suggest?" she asked seriously.

"Yes," I replied honestly. She nodded and floated down the hall way to the gym. Another thing I love about Raven, she's so talkative. I won't fill you in on the details, but I ran up to the guest room and changed into my smelly jeans and T-shirt.

Sprinting I reached the training room; I couldn't help but be acutely aware of the fact that I was exhausted. I had just puckered myself out by chasing what's-his-name, then I ran all over the tower, refusing to use the stairs.

I composed myself and calmly entered the room. I heard Star's chant begin to rise in pitch. Its tuneless rhythm began to gain a song. The notes soared upwards and reached a crescendo; her bolts hit the wall with a sound of thousands of unknown instruments playing a single sweet chord. I closed my eye's as I walked, enjoying the sounds of training.

Cyborg's chant was like that of the rumbling of the earth. Each word ground against each other, each supporting each other against some form of weight. I heard his chant compress in the bass key. Slowly more weight was being added to push him down. Yet each word and syllable seemed to compress into solid immovable rock. It reached one soft and steady note, a note that meant persistence and stamina. It floated gently; you would almost miss it and just let it blend into the background. Yet you could forget it because you knew it would always be there.

Raven was meditating and moving heavier and more awkward objects. Her chant was in middle key, like middle 'C,' for you music lovers. It was in that area where it was neither high nor low, it just was. It was those notes that linked high and low together, the most flexible and relaxing notes of all. She began with a higher note, like the soft whistling of the wind. It wound itself around a block, and then it deepened. So subtly and softly, almost like a slide whistle at its softest volume and slowest speed. The notes began to branch out; creating a haunting cacophony that resonated in your heart. As the box was lifted the chord continued to gain in volume and notes. Then it quickly spun itself down to a single thread, a single note. The deepest note in Raven's key, a note that instilled calm and awareness. A note that let you understand all of the world's horrors, and still except them and be content.

Then I heard Robin's, it was almost like the sounding of the purest most impatient trumpets. He was attacking a punching bag; at each punch a 'trumpet' let out a sudden BLAT. Yet behind the unskilled and amusing notes there was a calmer more stable tune. A tune that wove the random note's into its lines of music. It sounded oddly like tabs, that haunting melody that carries your heart farther and farther with each trumpet player. So it seemed that he progressed, carrying himself along with each new step. Robin's song had no final note, his was the kind that ran along unwilling to stop and rest.

With a sigh I softly lessened my hearing and opened my eyes. I was standing in the middle of the gym, the rest of the teens were surrounding me. I walked over to Robin, feeling oddly at peace after that brief moment of 'meditation.' With a roar he lunged at the bag and sent it swinging back, I was impressed. Even if I had damaged one, and that was hitting where there wasn't any seem, it hadn't swung at all. It had hardly shivered; I had hurt my ankle a little also.

Robin shook out his hand and looked up at me, wrinkling his nose in slight distaste. He decided to ignore my smell as best he could, "Start jogging around the gym," he told me. His attention wasn't entirely on me, or he would have noticed my horrified look. My legs were already beginning to cramp up after all of my previous running. He adjusts his gloves and settled into a ready stance, "About twenty-thirty laps should do it." At that he switched his entire attention to the bag, each punch making it shiver.

With a roll of my eyes, when I was sure he wasn't looking, I headed over to start running. When I first started I could feel my muscles protest, but I quickly worked the kinks out. It was true that I was out of shape, for me anyway, but I still remembered using my legs as my only means of travel. For about ten minutes I had a smooth and even gate, quite relaxing by the way. Then my legs began to stiffen, the inside of my thighs felt as if they were on fire. Two side stitches had worked their way up my waist, causing each breath to burn. I didn't realize it, but I began to slow down. My sprint had become painful jog.

I dimly noticed Robin step away from his exercises and watch me. I hated it when people watched me, I always felt so stupid. It didn't help that since my face was so pale; I turned red from exhaustion easily. I also blush, not often but when I do it's horrible, I sunburn TERRIBLY, and if it's too hot out I turn red. Also if it's to cold I turn blue, that is REALLY scary, let me tell you.

All of a sudden Robin jumped in behind me, "Come on Mage, you know you can do it!" he yelled in what he believed was an encouraging voice. It was possible that he had been right; I did pick up my speed considerably. After ten minutes I began to slow down again, I don't know how these teens manage to practice right after a fight. Robin ran up till he was right beside me, "Come on Mage," he began in an honestly sympathetic tone, "I know you fought and are tired, but the rest of us did also." He immediately did one lap and caught up to me once I had gone half way.

Once again he continued to run beside me, I gave a sigh and pushed my self to speed up. I was reaching the point where the exercise was making my mind foggy, all I could focus on was my steps. I was never good at focusing when working; I put all my attention on one thing at a time. Each stepped caused some sort of pain, a sort of draining of strength.

Robin ran in front of me and started jogging backwards, he hadn't even broken a sweat. Or it was possible that the stench of my clothing was hiding his smell... "An other ice age has all ready passed while you dawdled," he taunted, trying to provoke me.

It worked. I put on a burst of speed that carried me into my second wind. He grinned and kept on going, "I swear Mage, a snail could pass you," he commented SO originally. I grimaced and kept pushing myself, I was steadily gaining speed. "Anyone on this team could beat you without THINKING about it," he told me in a particularly nasty way.

Now I KNEW he was just trying to make me speed up, but I was going to hurt him any way. I don't know why I reacted so violently, I could only guess that it was left over stress from the fight. That was when he just went too far, "Your slow enough that you're not even worth chasing after," he said in particularly BAD, as in stupid, attempt to get me angry.

I knew he was running out of ammunition, I KNEW he didn't understand the problems with saying that. It's just that I had been run out of a town before, and the mob had left me alone after saying that. 'My kind' weren't welcome around there. They would have seriously wounded, if not killed me, except I hadn't been worth the trouble.

I suddenly slammed forward, forcing the boy wonder to turn front wards and honestly start running. I had forgotten my exhaustion and all I could focus on was him. I leapt forwards and sent him stumbling, I knew he let me. I landed on his stomach, glaring angrily with a fist raised near his face.

Then I stopped, what was I going to do now? I wasn't holding back, I just didn't hit people. I looked at him, willing myself to hit him just so that I knew I could. He stared up at me calmly, though I could tell that I had shocked him. With a sigh I lowered my arm and climbed off him, he rolled and stood up also.

I looked around and realized that all of the teens were staring at me; they had all grouped around us to protect Robin. I sighed and rubbed my arm, feeling foolish and childish now. "Sorry," I mumbled to no one in particular.

I turned to leave; it was an awkward situation so I was going to get out of it. Cyborg stepped in front of me, his look worried and more than a little confused. "Mage," he asked, his voice was surprisingly gentle. Right then his chant was soothing, like when sand trickled through your hands. I looked up and he pinned me with his gaze, "What did Robin say that bothered you so much."

I just shrugged, "He was trying to upset me, and it worked," I told him unconvincingly. All Cyborg had to do was give me a look; I let out a sigh, "That last comment."

I wasn't going to elaborate; Robin decided to push the point. Part of me was glad that he chose to, it would just get the problem out of the way. Another part of me just didn't care enough to want to talk about it. It was an odd feeling to not care about something and be hurt and furious at the same time.

Robin grabbed my arm, "Mage, why did 'Your slow enough that you're not even worth chasing after' bother you?"

I shrugged, "I know it was pathetic, it just has particular meaning to me." I shuffled a little, "I guess the stress from the earlier fight made me react violently."

Starfire jumped in, putting an arm around my shoulders. Every one was being so touchy right now. "Friend Mage, you can trust us," she told me in her most sincere voice.

I gave a slight smile, "I was run out of a town once, and someone said that to me then." I gave a shrug and tried to grin, "It's just silly little thing that I attached too much importance too."

"Why were you run out of a town Mage," I heard Raven ask. Her voice seemed to come from nowhere, I couldn't help but shiver.

I looked up and saw her staring at me, daring me to change the subject. I finally gave in; if it wasn't important it wouldn't matter if I told them. "People like me, people with powers, weren't welcome there." The rest of the team bristled, "It's not that they thought we were less than them... It's more that at my age then most people with powers couldn't control them. So it was dangerous if I stayed."

"I can see why that made you angry," Cyborg told me, his voice was tinted with watered down rage. "I was chased out of a town, they would regret it," he said to no one in particular.

I shook my head, "Being chased isn't what bothered me, I wasn't mad at them because they were cruel."

Starfire looked lost, the poor thing, "Then why does this angry feeling come when you remember that?" He head was cocked to one side with her hands clasped in front of her innocently.

"I was angry because they made me sad," I told them, suddenly feeling a lot better. I felt like something that had been tangled in me had just been cut away.

"Mage will you stop making us prompt you?" Raven asked calmly, though I could hear an edge to her voice.

I swallowed nervously, "I was sad because..." I trailed off feeling embarrassed. "Because they didn't know what they were missing. I grieved for all of the people they had sent away that mightn't have been able to find a home." The rest of the teens were staring at me as if I was insane. "I don't like being sad, so that sadness was quickly kindled to anger at their foolishness and how I couldn't change it. ...I felt helpless." I stopped then, feeling embarrassed, but the normal block that kept me from wanting to talk about it wasn't there.

"So you weren't mad because they were mean to you?" Robin asked. He rubbed the back of his head and seemed to be looking for sanity somewhere in the room.

"No," I told him simply, "I didn't care enough about them for their contact with me to matter." I heard a hint of scorn creep into my voice, "They were just foolish sightless idiotic people," I spat out.

I couldn't help but be shocked at my vehemence. Cyborg gave me an amused look, "Sounds to me like you're mad at them 'cause they chased you," he said in a superior way. Starfire nodded silently, agreeing but not willing to openly provoke me.

I shrugged, "You're probably right, but I'm also sad for them."

The climax had ended and with a shrug the rest of the teens headed back to what they had been doing. Robin rounded on me then, "Mage," he began darkly, "I want you to start doing sit ups," I stared at him, "I'll tell you when to stop." I just stood there, in disbelief I stared. I was exhausted and he wanted me to do SIT UPS! Robin gave me an exasperated look, "Well?" he asked, I sighed and got on my back and began to exercise.

I am going to skip over that horrible hour. Basically I did push ups, sit ups, chin ups, ATTEMPTED weight lifting, and finished with a weak run.

At my last lap, with Robin shouting 'encouragement' beside me, it was horror. I was panting and almost doubled over; I could feel pain up my side and down both legs. I had hands clasped to my sides and felt like I was limping.

"Mage this is the last lap," Robin told me, "You can make it, you're a tough girl."

I closed my eyes and focused on not stumbling, and then I crossed the line and sat down HARD. My arms hurt, my legs hurt, and my stomach hurt, hell even my head hurt. I lay on to my back and watched Robin loom over me; he gave me an apologetic smile.

He gave me his hand to help me up, and I took it. I stood up feeling exhausted, "Good job Mage," he told me. "You did far better then I expected." I looked over at him, gasping and holding my side. He winced, "I'm proud of you," he told me as he went to leave. Somehow that made me feel special, it had been years since any one said that to me. I felt myself smile and stand a little straighter, "Oh and go take a shower," he told me with a laugh.

I stuck my tongue out at him and did just that. The warm water soothed my muscles, killing any future cramps I was probably going to get. With a sigh I toweled my hair...again, and got dressed (with raven's cape). Still drying my hair I walked down to the elevator, I had a hair brush in my mouth for future use.

That's how I entered the living room, with damp dark silver hair that was SO snarled. I had a towel rubbing my head (in an attempt to get rid of the moisture) and a brush in my mouth. Luckily the teens were too busy to notice me. I finally finished making my hair only mildly damp. I took the brush and tried to pull it through my hair; it slid two inches and stopped. As in I couldn't move it stopped.

My eyes widened, my hair was hell when it did this. With great difficulty I managed to untangle it and try again. Ten times I tried, each time the brush got stuck. What was I going to do...?

Then it hit me, Starfire has lots of hair. Her hair is always loose, and it always does what she wants it to.

I walked over to her (she was sitting between the boys on the couch) and put on my most helpless face. "Star, I can't untangle my hair," I told her with a slight sniff, "Could you help me?" I held out my brush to her and she took it, standing up and moving to an empty corner of the couch.

"Is it also customary for friends to do the brushing of hair?" she asked innocently. She pushed me down so I was sitting on the floor, and she sat on the couch.

I thought for a second, "Yes it is, though the brushed hair is often braided after wards, or put in some interesting style." Some styles I have seen have definitely been...interesting.

"Should I put your hair in a style of interest called a braid?" she asked awkwardly.

"Um, you need to brush it first," I told her, "But after that I would appreciate it if you'd put it in two French braids."

"I would love to braid your hair French, friend mage!" Starfire said joyfully, I immediately felt her tugging at the top of my head. Oddly enough it didn't hurt; my hair was long enough that braiding it ALWAYS hurt.

"Don't you want to brush it out first?" I asked cautiously. It hadn't hurt nearly enough, or lasted long enough to be brushed.

The tugging continued, "I already have," Starfire told me cheerfully. "All done," she said as soon as the tugging ceased.

There was no way she could have finished it that quickly, I reached up to feel my hair. My fingers slid over the smooth bumps in my hair. Each bump made a pattern that led down to a braid that hung to my waist. A thick braid, about two inches thick. I pulled my two pig tales over my shoulders, and looked at them in shock. My silver hair was nearing a dark almost black color, it was wet after all. "I don't know how you managed to tame my hair, but thanks Star," I told her in awe.

I glanced around and suddenly the question of Gizmo popped into my head. "Hey, who's Gizmo?" I asked in one of my, oh so GREAT moments of tact (sarcasm).

Cyborg froze; his chant began to rise with remembered anger. Cyborg's car in the video game drove off a cliff, huge red letters started blinking. BEAST BOY WINNER! Nervously I glanced over at him, praying that he wouldn't be the one to answer.

Luckily Raven noticed the obvious tension and spoke before any one else could. "Gizmo," she began coldly, "is a boy who works for Slade." I heard Robin automatically stiffen at you-know-who's name, I couldn't help but regret asking that question. "He and two other people are a team that belongs to HAYEP." (A/N: I highly doubt I got that right, what is it really?)

Robin intersected then, "The two other people are Jinx and Mammoth. All three are enemies of the teen titans." His voice had gone into lecture mode, though his expression showed far more anger than I had expected.

"How did you know about Gizmo?" Beast Boy asked in one of his rare moments of genius.

I decided on the most straight forward answer, "The tower thinks that the evil-bug-thing that was in the kitchen is Gizmo's."

Instantly Cyborg started thinking, "Of COURSE! That explains the workings and the..." he began to mutter to himself. I picked out, "I had thought it was him," and, "That little snot faced brat!" I could hear the rest of what he was saying; it was all just technical mumbo jumbo.

I decided that I needed to change the subject, so I delicately turned all thoughts to an other interest. "When's dinner?" I blurted, unable to think of anything else.

Everyone's head snapped up at me, who would have thought that 'dinner' would have such a strong reaction. I heard a large rumble from Beast Boy, his eyes widened in embarrassment. Suddenly he let out a huge grin and looked down at his vibrating stomach. "Who's in the mood for TOFU!" he yelled deafeningly.

What is it with Beast Boy and yelling?

"NO pizza!"

"I would like some food of the Chinese."

"Subs!"

"Hamburger!"

"Man that is so WRONG, the poor COW!"

"Anything with real MEAT!"

I cut in as the two started to stare at each other. Cyborg glared down at Beast Boy, their chants clashing. "Um, Raven," I tried desperately; she looked up at me in obvious disgust. Something told me that she didn't want to be dragged into this, "Is there anything you would like?" I asked her politely.

She just shrugged and went back to her book, the yelling match began again. I tried again, "You know, I would like to rent a movie..."

"PIZZA!"

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

I sighed and massaged my forehead, "Raven, could you PLEASE do something to shut them up?" I pleaded despairingly. "I just want to EAT," she looked at me with an unimpressed gaze. Finally I gave up and sunk quite low, "I'll buy you what ever you want for dinner," I told her calmly.

She raised an eyebrow, suddenly her aura was singing a single sweet melody and all of the boys had shut up. I glanced over at them and saw a black circle surrounding their heads. I couldn't help but giggle, "Now, I was thinking that we could split up and each get what we want. Then we could meet back at a certain movie rental place-thing and have a movie night." Raven removed the mufflers, "What do you think?"

They looked at each other, Robin amused, Beast Boy uncertain, and Cyborg pissed that Raven and I had ganged up on them.

Then Robin shrugged, "Sure, sounds good to me."

Beast Boy nodded, "I'll make sure to get enough tofu for everyone."

With a frown Cyborg broke in, "As long as I don't have to eat tofu, I'm fine."

I glanced over at Starfire, "What do you think Star, does the plan pass?" She nodded, as did Raven. "Then let me get my wallet, and we can head out," I said cheerfully as I immediately sprinted out of the room.

After I went about two steps I remembered my earlier exercises, and slowed down to a walk. I won't bore you on my wallet getting trip, but I managed to get it without killing myself.

I entered the living room wearing the newly retrieved and washed, Raven's cape. The hood was pulled back, but it covered me, and it was really cool! The rest of the teens had waited for me, how sweet. Robin looked up at me and turned off the TV, "Ready Mage?" he asked in his normally unreadable tone. I nodded, "Titans, GO!" he yelled urgently, and then he and the rest of the titans ambled out to the t-car.

Raven was in front of me, floating along so she looked like a rag doll. 'Hey, Wind,' I asked at a whisper, 'Would you mind making me float like Raven?' My answer was being lifted up in the air, with a grin I took off my hat and slipped on the hood.

I bobbed along RIGHT behind Raven, making sure to scowl just like her. Robin glanced up as my shadow fell across him and smirked. As soon as Robin was looking at me everyone but Raven turned to see what he was grinning at.

Wind made me bob a little as I gave them the fleeting smile that Raven sometimes graces us with. Cyborg chuckled at me, as Starfire gave me a worried look. "Friend Mage, are you sure that is an advisable action?" she asked sweetly.

I gave her a large smile and just nodded. I saw a grin light up Beast Boys face, "Hey Raven," he said with an evil glance sent my way.

I began to energetically bob up and down, thanks to Wind's far too eager HELP, as I frantically waved my arms and shook my head in a NO!

He just grinned even larger, "Did you ever wonder what it would be like to have a twin?" Raven gave him a guarded look, "I'm sure Mage has," he told her dangerously.

Suddenly I stopped bobbing and started to make myself look just like Raven, it worked. If I was going to get caught, I was going to enjoy it. Meanwhile Beast Boys one sided conversation continued, "I guess you could say that you a have a bit of a split personality!" he said joyously.

I couldn't help but let out a groan, "Beast Boy that was so bad it was physically painful," he was told darkly.

Raven's cape swirled and whispered as she turned to look at me. I forced myself to look just like her. She spun herself in mid air until she was facing me, her look was incredulous.

Her eyes widened ever so slightly, as she tugged down a rebellious smile. "Mage," she asked dangerously, "What are you doing?"

It was time for some smooth talking, "I'm trying to be just like you Raven," I told her smoothly. I forced myself to sound sincere, and I wasn't entirely lying either. "You are a very kind, intelligent, and admirable person, so I've made you my role model." Softly I lowered my eyes and fidgeted, "I went too far, I'm sorry, I was just wondering what it would be like to float like you do."

She sighed and gave me a reproachful, I'm-not-really-mad-I'm-just-pretending-for-my-image look. "You're just saying that so I don't hurt you," she told me in a bored tone.

One of these days I have to get her to laugh, "Well...YES!" I said defensively, "But that doesn't make it any less true!" I straightened myself and stood in a hopefully regal manner, "When you're sucking up, it's best to speak the truth. That way the person is willing to be flattered, and not kill you," I added suggestively. "Hint hint."

Raven rolled her eyes and floated the rest of the way to the car, though I could have sworn that her chant started chuckling. When I reached the car Wind lowered me gracefully to the ground, and I put back on my hat as I climbed in.

I was in the back, AGAIN, and feeling squished. It always seemed that Raven and Robin were the only ones who could sit up front. Maybe that's because Raven, Robin, and Cyborg are the most obviously frightening...

"So," I began, knowing the danger of what I was about to ask, "Whose going to get what for dinner?"

Immediately it became a yelling match.

"I'm getting TOFU!" Beast Boy yelled in his squeaky little voice.

"I want meat lovers PIZZA!" Cyborg yelled over the noise.

"I would like to have some food of the Chinese?" Starfire queried nervously.

"How about some veggie pizza?" Robin asked calmly.

I sighed and put my head in my hands, forcing myself not to say ANYTHING. Eventually everyone quieted down, and then I spoke up.

"How about Cyborg parks us at some movie rental place, then we split up and get the food?" I asked slowly and clearly.

In answer Cyborg pulled into some small rental store with the comment, "This place has the newest and most classic movies."

Everyone filled out, then formed a half circle around Robin. He sighed and dug into his pocket, "Here Beast Boy, that should be enough for your Tofu," he said as he handed out some green bills.

Robin pulled some more money out of his wallet, and started to hand it to me. I felt myself back off a little; I didn't want the Teen Titan's money. It just felt wrong, like I was using them. He stopped and looked at me, his voice firm, "Mage, you're a part of the Teen Titans, you've every right to have this." I felt my resolve crumble, he had a point. "You've fought with us, you've earned it." I felt a slight smile tug at my lips as I took the money.

He gave me a slight smile, as did the rest of the team, "All right Titans, we'll meet back here after you've gotten your food."

Immediately we split up, though Raven and I stayed together. If I was getting her food I need to have her pick it out. "So," I asked contentedly, "Whose food do you want to get first?"

She shrugged, "We'll get yours first, and otherwise you might not be able to eat." With that cryptic message she began to walk off.

With a painful jog, Robin could definitely be evil, I caught up with her. Finally we arrive in front of a store that smelled far better than you'd have ever imagined. I opened the door and walked in; I could smell fried chicken and roast beef. I was finally going to have a REAL meal.

Softly my lids closed, light turned to a soft golden color as scents whispered to me. I continued to walk with my eyes closed as I heard the sounds of home cooked meals. This place was a favorite of college students and other young people.

With a contented sigh I began to look around, and I saw Raven begin to let loose a suggestion of a smile. I already knew what I wanted, fried chicken with cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, and a glass of soft apple cider. I quickly ordered it and it was just as quickly handed over to me. After paying with the Teen Titans...with my money I turned to Raven.

"Lead the way," was my oh so magnificent comment. She smirked and floated out of the shop. I watched her figure bob up and down, her cloak swaying with her unearthly movements. I couldn't resist, 'Wind, would you please make me float like Raven again?' I asked in a rush. 'Only, if she can see me, please put me down.' I heard Wind chuckle as it picked me up and I started to imitate her movements.

We bobbed through the crowds that parted like a wave, quite a few of them staring at me. I could hardly blame them, as I traveled I winked and waved along the way. Quite unlike Raven, if I do say so myself.

I hadn't switched my hat for the hood though, that was probably why the citizens were amused instead of nervous. Wind played with my hair as a man walked up to me. He looked up at me, his eyes crinkling and lips pulling up in an honest smile. Wordlessly he handed me a card:

FRANKS FUNERAL SERVICES:

WE PROVIDE THE CASKET, AND FUNERAL

HOME

456-2235

I began to cough in a furious effort to hide my giggles, and gave the brazen man a wave. Suddenly I felt the ground beneath my feet and looked up to see Raven looking at me. After a second she turned back and continued to lead.

Finally we reached a building that was in a cathedral style, if somewhat Goth. It sounded dark and mysterious, and at the same time just like ever other building on the street. Raven continued to ignore me as she floated in. Wind brought me in after her, where I saw her just standing there.

In confusing I looked over her shoulder and saw myself staring back at me. It was a huge wall to wall ceiling; Raven was gazing in it, glaring at my wide eyed image. Following my gaze Wind immediately put me down, and I stood there in nervous tension. Slowly I saw Raven turn, her cape rippled in her own breeze, and she faced me full on.

I swallowed and gave her a weak smile, "Same reason as before," I squeaked, coughing to clear my throat. Raven smoothly raised an eyebrow and gave me a dangerous glare. I straightened and cocked my head slightly to the side, "Why is it that I'm getting the feeling your more amused than mad?" I asked her in befuddlement.

She let out a slight smile, "Come on," she said in a tone that belied her evil glare. I followed her to a counter with various foods and teas behind it. It was then that I bother to look and see what my hearing had told me.

This place was a café, the smell of coffee and various forms of bagels and doughnuts flouted through it. There was a huge bar that wrapped around half of the room, and most of the bar stools were taken. Throughout the rest of the medium sized room were round tables of varying sizes with dark red chairs. The color scheme was the darker version of all the colors, creating quite a striking and endearing effect. Maybe I'm just odd, but minus the swarm of depressed people in there, I really liked the place.

"Two plain bagels and a hazelnut coffee," Raven ordered behind me. "And a box of Rose hip tea," she told him, "Mage that'll be fifteen dollars."

She immediately had my attention, the girl behind the counter passed over the bagels and coffee, along with a HUGE box of the best looking tea ever. I dug a wallet out of a pocket in Raven's cape and handed her fifteen dollars. "Tea is so not dinner," I told her grumpily.

"It's my beverage," she replied calmly as we walked out of the shop.

"An awful lot to drink, don't you think?" I asked, "Or do you like to have really strong tea," I muttered sarcastically.

Raven didn't answer, yet somehow she still won the fight. I won't fill you in on the walk back to the movie rental place thing. It's awful, I'm skilled in unknown languages that people didn't even knew existed, and I can't even name a movie rental place, thingy...DAM!

Anyway, we reached the movie ren...you know what, and walked in to find the titans wandering around the swamped shop. From ten feet away from the door I could hear voices, pounding at me. The store was big enough that there were probably about thirty to fifty of them and it was only a little crowded, but that was a lot of people for me. I can handle large group's better outside, though I still get REALLY uncomfortable.

I reached the door and looked inside, stealing myself for the wave of sound that I KNEW was going to hit me. Raven opened the door as the sound trickled around the crack and seemed to seek me out. Suddenly a wall of sound seemed to hit me and I stumbled back in shock.

Vaguely I noticed Raven stop and look at me in obvious concern; I gave her a half hearted smile and focused on not screaming.

Each person's chant was going at a volume that was unimaginable, and then they were all chattering away in English to top it off. Though a few were speaking Spanish and or French. Quickly I recovered from my shock and just dealt with what to me was an equivalent to a stadium of screaming fans. Sadly enough I had been used to this before I joined the Teen Titans. Their silent tower had gotten me soft again.

I walked over to Beast Boy and spoke in a deliberately quiet tone; everyone else's chants were far louder. I couldn't hear my voice, but from the well know vibrations in my throat I knew I had picked the right volume.

"What's the plan, does each person pick a movie?" I asked him, only knowing what I was saying because it vibrated in my skull.

Carefully I focused in on him, "No," I barely heard him say, "We're going to pick three movies. One classic, chick-flick," he said with disgust, "And one horror!" he exclaimed happily. I nodded, once again glad of my acute hearing, it took a great deal of practice to be able to pick out one sound from what to me was hundreds. "I was thinking we could watch creepy movie three, or monsters five," It was then that I stopped paying attention to him.

I walked away and began to look at the classics; I would watch Beast Boy and follow him when he left the horror section. I began to 'comb' through the shelves, finding some really good movies along the way. I'm a stickler for classics, give me Casablanca any day. Along the way I bumped into Starfire, "Hello friend Mage," she greeted me warmly, "How is your search for a movie of the classics?" she asked me sweetly.

By now I had become used to the noise, so I barely noticed it. It was always adjusting that got me, I hate adjusting. "Hey Starfire, found any good movies?" I asked her cheerfully. I love being around Starfire, she always cheers me up.

"Well," she began hesitantly, "I found a movie that looks enjoyable," she told me as she held up Dangerous Liaisons.

For those of you that haven't seen it, Dangerous Liaisons is a rated 'r' movie about intrigue in the Victorian Age. It has sexual (very sexual) bits, and some violence towards the end. It is the most wonderful story in the world, full of intrigue and plots, stubbornness and foolishness. I can handle the violence and sex because it is necessary to the plot, and the plot isn't focused on the 'rated r' bits. The more mature parts are more like a fact that something is going on than an attempt to shock you. I just didn't think that Robin, Cyborg, or Beast Boy would appreciate it.

Maybe Raven would, and I didn't know very much about Starfire. "Um Star," I began calmly, "That is an absolutely magnificent story, but I don't think the boys would be impressed."

She looked at me in confusion, "If it is magnificent, why would they not wish to see it?"

I sighed, time to explain ratings. I took the box from her and flipped it on to its back, "You see this spot here, with the 'r'?" I asked her,

"Yes," she said slowly.

"Well that means that there is a great deal of sexual...references and or violence," I told her whilst thinking on my feet. "Also this movie isn't action packed, it's focused on people and the things they do. I don't know the boys very well, but I'm assuming they wouldn't be in to it."

"I am not 'in to' their horror movies all of the time, why can they not watch a movie for me that they are not in to?" she asked in a mildly annoyed voice.

Here was the time for total truth, "Starfire, the boys, especially Robin, like to protect you from the worse parts of the...human culture. You just SEEM so innocent and vulnerable," I told her cautiously, "and it always hurts people to watch that endearing innocence die."

She blinked at me, "Do I seem innocent; because I don't understand your culture?" she asked me softly. Her voice was far more serious than I have ever heard her, yet she still had that ditzy tone waiting under the surface.

I nodded, "Yes Starfire, that is why you seem innocent," I confirmed.

She paused, weighing what I had just said, "Do you feel I am innocent?" she asked.

"No," I told her without hesitation, "I feel that you," I began to slow down and started thinking on my feet. "I feel that the culture you have grown up with must have an extremely important taboo," Starfire looked at me in confusion. I let out a grin at myself, "A no-no that clashes with a fundamental part of the human culture."

She looked at me in mild surprise, "What does that have to do with my innocence?"

"I mean that you must be seeing and doing things that back at your home are considered absolutely wrong." I said straightforwardly, all I could think was, please don't be offended.

She thought some more, "So because I would not be considered innocent by my culture for doing things that you consider normal and them wrong," she looked at me for confirmation, I nodded. "You feel that, that makes me...the opposite of innocent?" She slipped back into her sweet tone when finishing.

I smiled in instant gratitude, "Yes Starfire, that is exactly what I'm saying." I paused and looked at her cautiously, "...um, am I right?"

She suddenly let out a sunny smile, "Of course you are friend Mage!" she exclaimed in cheerfully sincerity.

I nodded, "I'm glad...you know what, lets rent that movie just for us, and maybe Raven also." I commented with a grin, she smiled back.

"That would be joyous friend Mage! But you do not wish to...protect me also?" She asked me, "Protect is the right word?"

I nodded, "Yes to both questions, and someday you'll have to tell me all about your culture."

She nodded and the serious moment broke. I grabbed Starfire's hand and dragged her over to the comedy section. "Will you help me look for Arsenic and Old Lace?" I asked her as I peered at the movies.

"Is it a good movie of Comedy?" Starfire asked from the other end of the aisle.

"It's the BEST!" I told her enthusiastically.

"Is it a best as in Beast Boy's best, or as in Raven's best?" she asked me nervously.

I paused, "I know there's a difference, but what is it?"

"A Beast Boy best is...not very good. A Raven best is ALWAYS good, just a little disturbing," she said, neither of us bothering to look at the other.

"It's a Mage best," I told her, pausing to pull it out, "Old yet a definite classic. I guess you could say that when watching it you have to admit its good, but even if you understand its quality, it isn't always your kind of movie."

Starfire stopped and looked at me, "Have you found it?" she asked me.

"Yes," I told her cheerfully.

I followed her as she headed back to a certain spiky headed teenager, "So it is well made, but not a movie that is made for EVERYONE to enjoy?"

I looked at her in amazement, "Exactly, how come you can take my babbling and turn it into a real sentence?"

She just laughed at me, "Most of your human speaking is just babbling to me," she finished with a giggle.

"Especially Beast Boy," I whispered confidentially.

We walked up to Robin roaring with laughter. Giggling Starfire handed Robin her movie, and I gave him mine. He looked at the six movies in front of him, each of them laid out on a table.

There was an honestly terrifying looking movie about Ghosts or something. Then there was a c grade, I take that back, D grade science fiction movie. There was an A grade science fiction movie, I was guessing that was Cyborg's. Starfire's and mine, and it was all finished off with a good old thriller.

Robin sighed, "Looks like we're getting five, six movies, again." He grumpily picked them up and walked over to the register, he had obviously not bothered to look at Starfire's or my movie. After checking those out he used the Titan communicator to tell the rest of the Titans to get their buts to the T-car.

We drove back in close quarters, full of so many smells that I was slightly nauseated. I couldn't help but thank the Gods that dead food didn't have a language. We FINALLY reached the T-tower and I climbed over Starfire and out of the car. For one second I thought about racing Star to the tower, and then I began to feel my legs. This exercise was really killing all my fun!

With my food and video tape (not to mention remaining money) I headed straight to the living room. I plunked myself down on the couch and inserted the DVD, the other teens walked in soon after.

"What are we watching?" Cy asked loudly, he always seemed loud to me. With a thump he sat down on the couch.

"Is it Arsenic and Old Lace, friend Mage?" Starfire asked cheerily, floating into an Indian style beside me.

I nodded, skipping the opening credits; hopefully they wouldn't notice the fact that it was black and white. Beast boy looked at it suspiciously, "This is SO an old chick-flick, isn't it?" he asked in disgust.

"No," I replied shortly.

Robin jumped over the back of the couch, "No, it's not a chick flick, or no it's not old?" he asked dryly.

I muttered darkly, "It's not a chick-flick, and it's a CLASSIC!" I told them defensively.

"Friend Mage, then why wasn't it in the section of classics," ask Starfire innocently.

"Because they have no taste," I told her with a look.

She let out a slightly evil look, "I thought that the movie people were supposed to know movies? Why else are they in charge of what you humans watch?" She cocked her head to the side, and opened her eyes wide.

I stuck my tongue out at her vehemently; she stared at me for a second. Her eyes narrowed and I could hear the muscles around her mouth tighten; suddenly she shot her tongue out at me. As fast as I could I grabbed it, her eyes crossed to look at her tongue.

I started giggling uncontrollable, "Ssh," Cyborg snapped, "We can't hear the movie!"

Starfire and I exchanged bemused looks, but we settled back and watched.

It was a long time watching movies, in the end we watched Beast Boy's and decided to watch the rest tomorrow. Yawning we all went up to bed.

I crawled under my nice comfortable covers, wearing one of Cyborg's old shirts (that I stole) as pajamas. Slowly I relaxed, everything felt warm and fuzzy. Suddenly there was a BAM, and my room lit up.

I sat up with a jerk, clapping my hands over my mouth to stop a scream. The rain was pounding at my windows, each drop like a pin dropping. A crash filled the room, its sound ricocheting off the angles of my walls. Light flickered through my room, sending pains through my eyes.

I tried to sleep for about half an hour, and then I just gave up. Nervously I grabbed a quilt from my bed, it was a comfort thing, and picked up my old teddy bear. I began to walk down the hallway in a shirt that went to my knees, a huge blanket wrapped around my shoulders and dragging on the floor, and an old and worn teddy bear hugged to my chest. Luckily the elevator was working, so in a mild panic I stepped in and tried not to wince at each thunder clap.

I walked down the dark hallway, each step taking me towards an eerily lit living room. I turned around the corner; the fact that I could hear the other teen's chants wasn't helping to dispel my irrational fears. With great care I peaked around the door frame, my heart beating a tattoo into my skull. There were the teens, every single one of them, chatting about the movie they were going to watch.

I felt a numbing sense of relief sweep over me, with an uncharacteristically large smile I walked over to the couch. As usual Star was the first one to notice me.

Her head tilted at the rustling of my blanket along the floor, and she turned to me with a welcoming grin. "Friend Mage! You are unable to sleep in the storm of lights also! How glorious! Now we can all watch Raven's movie together," she explained in a calmer voice.

I gave her a grin and sat down on the couch, choosing to ignore the looks the boys, even Raven were giving me. Suddenly Cyborg gave a good look at my shirt, "Hey! That's where my shirt went!" He stopped and gave me a concerned glance, "Um, Mage, you know how bad it looks to have you wearing my shirt?"

I gave him a slight smile as I nestled against the middle of the couch, "This is ME we're talking about. Do you honestly think someone here is going to make that assumption?"

He didn't bother responding to the obvious answer to that, which I hoped was a no. Beast Boy glanced down at my teddy bear, and gave a soft almost reminiscent smile. I underestimated him, "Hey Mage," he said while moving closer to me. "You know, I'll be your teddy bear, if the movie gets too scary for you."

I shot him a venomous look, "Beast Boy, you'll get to be my teddy bear as soon as you get Raven to laugh at your jokes." I told him sarcastically, Robin coughed lightly.

Beast Boy looked completely undisturbed, "Raven thinks my jokes are funny, she...sorta told me so," he said in a semi confident tone. The sorta ruined my fear of Raven actually laughing.

"Don't push it Beast Boy," Raven growled, pushing play on the remote. I settled back nervously to watch the movie, and then I slowly began to relax.

With the teens to distract me the thunder wasn't nearly as frightening, and the movie didn't seem all that scary. It started out fairly normal, about the life of a present day person. It was done very well; it had the effect of a dream.

Then it got scary. A young boy was hiding in a corner. Slowly a demon was walking towards him. Each step echoed eerily, its chant whispering in a language I didn't know. (If the set and special effects are well done, EVERYTHING from walls to unreal images have a believable chant.) The pale creature floated around the corner, the boy's back was turned. I was the only one who knew what was coming, yet that made the suspense that much more horrible.

Suddenly the creature leapt out at the boy, I instantly clapped my hand to my mouth to stop a scream. The boy's muscles tightened, horror sounded through his chant like nails on a chalk board. Wide eyed I watched the monster back the eight year old child into a corner, then growl darkly. Without warning it leapt, the air whistling around it as the creature landed on the boy.

The camera shot back and all you saw was a silhouette, but I could hear the boy's screams. Without realizing what I was doing I grabbed Beast Boy's shoulders and buried my face in his back.

Beast Boy let out an unearthly shriek; I just wrapped my arms around him and put him between me and the TV. Somehow I was sure that the demon was what had made him shriek, not me. "Uh, Mage," he stuttered, "Y-you can let go of me."

I whimpered, my only form of verbal communicate I could use when terrified. Cyborg leaned over, "Mage are you all right?" he wondered, amused and worried at the same time.

I nodded, not trusting myself to control my powers if I spoke. I carefully let go of Beast Boy and sat back, just about strangling my teddy bear. I lasted well until about the last five minutes of the movie.

By then my nerves were shot, but I hadn't whimpered or clung to anyone at all. Shadows began to gather off stage, I could hear their whispered words. I began to tense, the other teens had learned that meant action and grinned in anticipation. The whispered voices grew until I was about to scream, then they went silent. All sound was gone, silence ran through the TV.

Then the monsters circled the boy, their shapes shadows and thoughts imagined dreams. Slowly they neared him, making his candle flicker. The young boy's eye's widened and his candle went out. It was then that his chant lost all hope, and I heard the demons leap. His chant let out a dieing scream; it's horrified and exalting tones sending shivers up my spine.

Then all was silent, the movie ended and I stared in frozen horror. The other teens began to relax when thunder split the air and lighting flashed. The next thing I knew the light had gone out. I couldn't handle it; with a terrified squeak I grabbed the thing nearest to me. I wrapped my arms around it, not bothering to check what it was, and curled up in the fetal position.

Through my closed eyelids I saw Starfire's bolts glow a pale green. "Mage," I heard Robin say, "Are you okay?"

In response I hugged whatever I was holding even tighter, "Hey! Mage, I'd kind of like to breath," Cyborg told me.

I carefully cracked open my eyes, and saw the teens in a circle around me. With great care I let go of Cyborg, and moved away. Thunder pounded once again, the next thing I knew I had pulled my blanket over my head. "Mage," Raven said calmly, "It's just a thunder storm."

"Yeah," I said defensively, quickly changing my fear into a watery anger, "You can't understand what its saying!"

"Will you be all right, friend Mage?" Starfire asked in concern.

I took a breath and gained what looked like control, "Yeah, now I am." The teens looked at me uncertainly, "That horror movie was just a little too much, I think."

They seemed to accept it, for now. "Well, alright, if you can't sleep feel free to wake one of us up," Robin told me.

I gave him a genuine smile, "Thanks, though I doubt I'll be interrupting your sleep." I paused and look around, "I'll be heading up to bed, that way I'll sleep away the thunder storm." At that I jogged to the stairs and started to my room.

I didn't sleep.

An hour later (midnight) I gave up and decided to take up Robin's offer. I was going to call in the most comforting person I could think of, Raven. Nothing was scarier than her, and if I got her on my side I was safe. The night demons (so to speak) had begun to haunt me. With Raven's borrowed cape and my teddy-bear I headed to her room. I was well aware of the fact that she could be far more frightening than the storm.

I knocked on her door firmly, not awake enough to think properly. Nothing happened, I knocked again. I heard Raven drag herself to her feet, and trudge to her door. It slid open automatically, and she looked down at me darkly. I hate being shorter than Raven, at least I'm bigger than Beast Boy.

She was wearing a black silk nighty; she actually looked really good in it. Luckily she was tired enough that she looked more drugged out than terrifying. I gave her a slight smile, "May I sleep in your room?"

Then Raven looked scary, I shrank away. Without answering she shut the door in my face, it was then that thunder hit again. I had relaxed, stupidly, and let out a shrill scream. I felt my power shoot out from me and illuminate the entire room. The light went out in a ring and traveled all the way through the tower before disappearing.

You see, it had been a scream of terror from the unknown. I wanted security, so my power gave me light. I heard Raven's door open, apparently my light had awaken her. With a sigh she gave me a once over, "Come in," she sighed, "But don't. Touch. Anything!"

I nodded, "I promise," with that I walked in and felt somewhat safer. Raven's room was infused with devises that chanted control and protection. Two things that Raven's chant was well embroidered with. That was probably why I trusted her so much. Using Raven's cape as a blanket I curled up on the end of her bed. Raven had all ready gotten in, and I fell fast asleep the instant I hit her mattress. It's odd, but I find that sleeping on the ends of beds is comforting.

For the first time in a long time I slept deeply and completely, without any dreams.


	18. chapter 18

A/N: Is HIVE the adults that work for Slade and HAYEP the children/teenagers? I just wanted to double check. Nikki Pound, you will get an explanation at the bottom of the page(s). Oh, I will answer your review if it has information on Teen Titans, ideas, or just something for me to work off of. I work off of praise too, it tells me what I am doing right and need to preserve.

Disclaimer: I own (and wrote) all of the poems except for the 'my friend the doctor' song. That is from Doctor Doolittle the musical, and that is a wonderful movie. I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own Mage, Kristen, the store and bread lady, and any ideas you haven't seen before.

I could hear chants of protection whisper around me as I slowly awakened. The room was somewhat dark so I assumed that it was still night. I rubbed my cheek against the blankets, not thinking beyond the moment. With a relaxed yawn I opened my eye's, instantly remembering that this was Raven's room. I sat up surprisingly refreshed, and let out a slight yawn.

Raven's cape was still around my shoulders, its scent only a suggestion now. I heard Raven's chant whispering to the left of me.

I turned to her and smiled, "Thanks Raven, this means a lot to me."

She rode the air softly; her crossed legs and carefully positioned arms looking picturesque. She cracked open an eye and glanced at me, "Your welcome, get out." Her eye snapped shut and I got the unmistakable feeling of being dismissed. With Raven's cape still around me I headed to her door, "Mage," she said warningly, "Leave the cape."

I dropped it by her door and left. With a yawn I headed to my room, glad that I had remembered to wash some of my earlier clothing before watching the movies. I changed into my almost too big pants, old grungy "white" t-shit, and my hat.

Feeling refreshed I headed to the kitchen (I had done the morning rituals, brushing teeth etc. That's just boring to read about.) Everyone but, Raven, were sitting at the table and eating their various foods.

I don't eat breakfast, but for some reason I felt in the mood for some company. I looked around and listened to the chants of the contented teens. I grabbed a seat between Robin and Cyborg, tipping back against its back legs. The quiet grating of the metal of the chair vibrated through my frame. The teens were silently crunching their cereal; somehow the domestic sounds set me at ease.

Starfire was humming softly, her chant and voice creating harmonies with each other. Her tune whispered the sound that most people's chants make in the early morning. I felt myself smile, rocking a little in my chair. Beast Boy was eating cereal (thank god), and munching to the beat of Starfire's humming. The sound of his milk around his cheerios was slightly nauseous.

Cyborg was humming that one long sustained note that I always heard when I thought of him. Or rather, his chant was. That note that you can forget because you know it will always be there, that's what he hummed. I heard a faster beat from Robin, its melody constantly changing.

Raven walked in, her cape whispered around her like the rustling of paper birds. Her chant joined those of the other teens, creating an unlikely melody.

Then I heard my chant, its sound completely different than theirs. Its notes were the sound of surf, wind, people, animals, and anything else that ever caught my fancy. It was gentle and hesitant, sometimes playing a harmony to Starfire; then breaking off and accompanying Cyborg.

I got the distinct feeling of a tendril of myself touching each of the teens, then darting away. I concentrated in on myself, the notes of my chant churned around me. The teens continued singing, with a deep breath I plunged in. I began to sing a song of my own, yet it fit with the teens'. I could hear and feel myself twine around them, my chant creating a harmony to their melody.

Then their chant's changed, they began to harmonize with me also. Each note I did affected theirs, as each note they did affected mine.

"Mage," I distantly heard Beast Boy say, "Hey, earth to Maaaagggge."

I could feel the breeze of his hand brushing across my eyes. 'Over here,' Wind whispered, 'swirling, darting, annoying.'

With a slight smile, I reached my hand out. Wind whispered around my arm, its words guiding me. I felt my fingers close around Beast Boy's wrist, and I snapped open my eyes.

A large green elf was staring at me with wide eyes; I gave him a feral smile. He gulped and quickly (and easily) slipped his hand from my grasp and sat back in his seat.

"Hey Mage," Robin greeted me warmly, "It's good to have you back with us." He leaned back, chewing on a worn tooth pick with his cape casting interesting shadows.

I gave him a slight smile and settled back into my chair. I closed my eyes and leaned back further in it, rocking comfortably. Forward and back, the air rushed around me. With a hard push I felt myself lean back, settle in at the perfect moment of balance. None of my feet were touching the ground, suddenly I couldn't breath.

With a snap I opened my eyes to see the teens staring at me. With a gulp I regained my breath and realized I was lying on my back on the floor. "Friend Mage, are you okay?" Starfire asked me nervously.

I watched her expression change and nodded, "Yeah, fine." I wheezed out, "Owe," I complained, feeling the back of my head.

A large hand drifted down towards me, I took it. Cyborg pulled me up, a little brusquely, and I managed to keep from complaining. "You okay?" Cy asked shortly, yet still concerned.

I rubbed the back of my head and grimaced, "Owe," was my only response. He chuckled and they seemed to relax.

Suddenly the communicators went off, everyone but me reached for one. 'Stupid teens.'

'Hurry it up!' And other such sounds filled the air. I grinned slightly, glad that I didn't own one.

"Titans Trouble!" Robin yelled, instantly the kitchen was empty. I jogged easily beside the other Titans, the walls whispering past as we halted before the T-car. Wind stirred around me as the teens climbed into the car.

'Oh Lord, it's too fast!' a building screamed somewhere in the city.

'How am I, no! I'll die too soon, NO!' echoed the haunting tones of a tree.

Various other screams floated to me on the Wind, my acute hearing managing to pick it up. I stood straighter, lifting my chin to the sky and closing my eyes. Every part of me was listening to those faint sounds of hopelessness.

"Mage!" Robin yelled, "Get in the CAR!" In a daze I turned and stepped in, ducking automatically. As soon as I shut the door I began to roll down the window.

"Take the money!" I heard a woman yell.

'I'm sorry, I'm SO SORRY!' A plant screamed in a rapidly changing voice. Then it let out a dieing scream, a sound of such pure hope and sheer terror that it brought tears to my eyes.

A building let out a wordless scream, quickly breaking into thousands of separate voices. Then it fell silent, no scream of death or life, just complete and total silence.

"A man is attacking and robbing a bank," Robin said swiftly.

'NO!'

"My child, oh GOD not my child!"

'I'm too young, I need to live before I die!'

'Goodbye my friends, don't miss me.'

"Mage are you listening to me?" yelled Robin.

'May my life be good,

My death needed,

May I have done what I could,

My dreams succeeded.'

"Leave her be Robin, she can hear you," Raven whispered.

"You maniac, stop!"

The car rolled to a stop, and I stepped out. By now all movements were automatic, I was seeing one world. My eyes had closed, true pain could not be seen with sight. Wind swirled around a man.

"Ah, the Teen Titans and their new member, how nice of you to join us," he said coldly. The pavement cried out as he stepped, then he bent down and touched a small flower. His sweat dropped on it, letting out the one rushed note of growth.

"NO!" the flower screamed, it began to grow and send out seeds. The plants ripped apart the side walk. Sounds of agony lashed at me, vaguely I heard the other teens leaping and plunging.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthose!" Raven cried out. Her chant encased walls, their screams attacking my ears. You can throw whole objects without them feeling pain, but once you start ripping them apart their agony is unknowable. The aura encased walls flew at the man.

The screams of pavement and trees hit me as the walls collided with a freshly grown forest. 'No,' I whispered in horror. For one soft second I heard all plant growth stop; then it continued with a vengeance.

'MAGE!' a wall screamed to me in a familiar voice. This was by the park that I had often traveled; a place of peace and friendship.

'NO!' Yelled a sapling I had often had conversations with.

'Goodbye,' whispered a flower, it complete loss the most beautiful and painful thing I had ever heard.

Silent tears streamed down my face as I opened my eyes. The man was short, about the age of Beast Boy, yet in his thirties. He looked normal, if a little elflike. He had blond hair with green eyes and dark tan skin. He was standing before a line of dead trees, their color already changing a dark brown.

The sidewalk and road were torn apart, yet most of the building only had holes in them. From the owner's point of view, the damage could have been much worse. The teens were throwing all they had at him, and eventually they would win.

People were trying to escape from the sidelines, yet there would be many casualties. For the first time ever I could see and hear perfectly. The tree's screams could be understood as well as seen.

I ran forward, dodging missiles until I reached the people. A plant screamed in death, a tear slid down my cheek. I scooped up a child in my dash, her screams reverberating in my soul.

Finally I reached a large group of people, "I need to get you out of here," I said calmly. The screams of pain continued behind me, and I still wept for them. Yet I could continue, I can feel my pain without being ruled by it. It takes too much effort to scream. "Follow me," I said shortly, leading them down the safest path.

Trees erupted around us, and pebbles showered us. People were screaming, but the group I was saving was quickly growing in size. All this happened in a second, but I knew the entire block was unsafe.

'He's coming,' the walls yelled as I heard the Wind and plants whisper a warning. Through my dried tears I saw a shadow leap in front of me. It's long yellow hair streamed behind it as its savage smile filled my vision.

"Oh no you don't," the man growled, "I need them for hostages." He stood as his simple shirt whispered of his movements.

I didn't speak, I just kept walking. Nervously the people followed me; then he placed a hand against a wall. I heard his sweat sing growth as moss and vines erupted through and along the wall. A crack echoed through my mind as I began to chant.

Both my body's voice and my mouth's spoke, adding power and binding to this ritual.

'Wind and air wrap around us,

'Pain and fear give you need

'I know in you we can trust

'To make it so death can't feed.

'Future hopes and dreams will bind you,

'Each molecule of air woven together,

'With their hopes I hold you true,

'Though you won't make us live forever.

'Save us,

'Save them,

'Help us,

'Help them.

'NOW!'

My mouth whispered sounds only I understood.

"Swirl shurantsay sulanda

"Sunata dursanto salintady

"Kursaynien shunane cloon

"Missnayne seen shoowl

"Myneise soon loosenly shirkory

"Rquarnien Snoofoodl prrcclsss

"Shhaaaa santien cloontainly

"Soonly quearlien saints

"San soon

"San cleen

"Quar soon

"Quar cleen

"WIND!"

The air 'I' had bound solidified into a barrier of true strength. I listened dry eyed as the wall screamed its pain as half of it fell on the screaming people. The stones scattered and broke on the invisible dome. People slowly stopped their cries and began to whisper in fear.

The man stared at me in surprise, the only one close enough to hear me speak.

'Let me pass through my protection,

'Yet hold the others in for safety

'I have work that needs to be done.

'Protect them, not me.'

With that I stepped through my barrier and faced the man. He glared at me, I was again playing decoy. He reached down his hand to touch the side walk, 'bind his hand?' I whispered in Wind.

A tendril of air whispered past me, 'you need to direct me Mage,' it whispered. I began to whisper words that even now I don't remember. The tendril of air passed through my hands and around my arms. It shot from my fingertips to slam against his hand.

'More,' I said clearly, my eyes narrowed and my stance firm. I continued to attack him with Wind, just trying to keep the man from touching anything. His arms reached over his head as his shirt billowed around him. His hand reached towards the ground; I needed to do this differently. 'Wind, wrap yourself around me, please,' I cried, 'Then follow the directions that my body makes.'

A tendril tickled my back, rising through my braided hair and twining around my neck. More currents came to me, swirling and changing constantly. Soon I was enchased with air, then I stepped towards the man. This trick was flashy, and very weak. It was meant to psych him out till the other teens got away from their constantly growing cage of plants.

In what seemed slow motion I shot a stream of air at his chest. Instantly his hand shot up to protect himself. With complicated gestures I sent more air to wrap around and bind his hands. Then I tried to enchase him with a dome of air, and briefly succeeded. The problem was that Wind only had relative control over itself. Soon it would weaken, causing this barrier to die.

I glanced at the people, their barrier wouldn't last forever either. Any manipulation I can do never lasted forever. I stared at the people, listening to the Titans. If helped either one, the other was sure to be dead meat. With a snap I turned to the Titans, if I help them they can help the people.

I raced across the street, dodging pebbles and plants that sent out warning screams. By now I couldn't cry, I knew that eventually I would yet used to the entities pain that I would always encounter on this job. I stopped and stared in awe. Dead trees and vines wrapped around each other like the weavings of a blanket. Fresh plants constantly burst from the ground to give color and dimension to this amazing sight.

Their screams were torture; I needed to stop this growth. I paused and thought, walking around the circular barricade. I needed to counter the growth hormone (that was in the man's sweat) so I could get the plants to stop growing. Listening carefully I heard the telltale signs of weed be gone, and other such things.

I didn't let myself think; I ran into the garden store (now empty) and stole the largest and strongest amount of plant killer I could find in ten seconds. I unscrewed the top and stood in front of the plants, 'I'm sorry.'

With that I poured, the plants' screams were horrible. The speed of their growth made the poison have more effect. Sounds of horror formed an orchestra as I continued to pour. The shoots dwindled; then all forms of growth stopped. Inside the prison I could hear the other teens battling, the plants were steadily growing inward. In another hour or so the teens would be squished. As it was the plants couldn't grow quickly because it was pitch black.

Only licken and other such resilient plants were living. As it was, if it hadn't been for the living plants, the teens would have run out of oxygen by now. I took a deep breath and whispered, 'Heat, please burn a door through this wood.'

I distinctly hear particles of heat start chattering happily, 'No problem!'

I took a deep breath, 'Burn only the door way, I am trying to save some people inside.' I finally broke down, 'Oh please don't cause any more deaths today!' I pleaded desperately.

I felt some heat caress my cheek reassuringly before getting to work. I know it seems (and is) melodramatic, but that's because people tend to react that way. It still doesn't seem real to me.

I watched the fire burn inward, as I wiped my cheeks. The tears weren't apart of me, even though those I cared about were dieing, I didn't know them that well. The sheer shock of it all had to be expressed somehow, so I had cried. Yet it wasn't real, none of this felt real to me. Maybe that was a good thing, possibly not; all I know is that this memory holds no pain for me. Just shock, no emotion is attached to it. All you remember is the joy, so I'd manage.

With a strong face I saw the fire burn through and then stop, the teens were staring at me in shock. Smoke rushed out the opening, their faces were coated black. Then my bindings on the man died. The timing wasn't accidental, Wind had been holding out until someone else could take care of it.

"Mage, you get the people out of here, we'll take care of who-ever-he-is," Robin yelled. I nodded and gave him a smile, "Titans GO!" he yelled. It was oddly soothing to have them helping. It was almost like; the fact that this was normal to them made it easier to handle.

Whatever it was, I watched them race over to him, dodging plants and shooting cement. Robin leapt at him, managing to knock the man aside before being thrown backwards by a tree. As soon as I knew the man was distracted, I ran over to the people.

As soon as I reached them the shield broke, "Come on," I told them. Already I was listening for a safe way out of there. Muttering they looked at me, "Please, I'm trying to get you out of here," I said reassuringly.

An old man stepped forward, followed by what I instinctively knew was his grandchild. I shared a smile with him; then I began to lead the heartened group towards a store. It had a back door, and was the most stable building so far. I ran forwards, leading them to it.

A piece of a wall creaked, "Watch out," I yelled back, "That wall over there is about to collapse. No sooner did the crowd move away from it then with a groan the cement crumbled and fell in on itself. The crash was terrific, children screamed and parents whispered reassuring words.

Finally we reached the front door, "Keep going till you reach the back door," I told the old man. He gave a short nod and jogged in, whispering to his grandchild softly. I watched the terrified people continue. "It's all right," I told them urgently, "Just keep moving." I snatched up a little kid and handed him to the nearest adult, "You can make it sweaty, don't cry." With a light push I got them to keep moving. A boy around my age was the last to go. I gave him a smile, feeling so much older than him. "You're almost out," I said wearily.

I followed him through, listening to the beams to understand their strength. Finally they were all out the door; every one I could save was gone. I took a deep breath and ran out to see if I could help the other Titans.

Raven's power sang a chord as it enchased the man. I could hear her effort and exhaustion. Robin leapt up; each muscle muttered its strength. His staff was lifted far over his head and brought down with a whistling thump! At the same time Beast Boy plagued the man in various bird forms. Starfire expertly sent her thrumming bolts without hurting any of her team members. Then Cyborg leapt, I rounded a corner in the street and watched him punch the man under his chin.

Instantly all sounds of consciousness were silenced. With a snap I realized how the man's power's worked, his sweat contained a growth hormone. If his sweat infused clothing touched the ground, I had far too strong an idea of what would happen.

'Weaving darting parts of air,' I whispered as I ran.

'Whisper round this man,

'Make a net with your great care,

'And halt his fall as I know you can.'

I grimaced, not one of my best works. But I was making it up on the spot, and it got the job done. Immediately the man froze, a net of air wrapping around him and holding him in place. I skidded on the pavement, panting as I halted before the teens,

"His sweat," I began to gasp, "Is what," my side felt like a razor was imbedded in it, "Makes plants grow." With that said I sat down with a flop, shutting down my hearing of entities.

What seemed like silence hit me, I felt myself relax in body and mind. Distant sirens screamed as police men climbed through the debris. They were the ones that had gotten the people I couldn't help out of the street. "Careful," Robin yelled out in warning, "Apparently the hormones in his sweat speeds up a plant's growth."

With mutters of gratitude some police men grabbed the man and put him in the car. As soon as he was lifted from the air, 'my' net fell apart. One policeman, most likely the chief, walked over to us. "Good job kids," He said with gratitude, "We couldn't have done it without you." His voice seemed to warm me, "Without your help who knows how many would have been killed." He turned and held each of us with his gaze, "As it was, so far we don't think anyone was killed or maimed." At that he looked me straight in the eye; I felt my icy pain melt away. "We owe you more than you know."

With that he turned away to face a mob of press coming at us. Briefly photos were flashed and cameras rolled, but after that one minute NO ONE paid any attention to us. As in people pointedly ignored us, though not happily I might add.

I was still being comforted by that man's words, they...we had helped save lives. A great many lives were lost, a loss they would never fully understand, but I had helped. Also, Wind had made a point long ago that I was not supposed to try and save the life of entities. I have any way, more than once. But it said that I would never understand them well enough to know what was real-pain and what wasn't.

So maybe the losses today weren't really as terrible as I had thought. I lifted my face to the sky, and heard the tell tale sounds of a storm. With an anticipatory smile I followed the teens to the t-car.

"Mage," Beast Boy said, jumping in front of me violently. I gave the little green elf a half hearted glare, "Dude, I thought you were like a zombie or something," he informed me seriously. "Are you okay?" he asked somewhat more sincerely.

"Yes friend Mage," Starfire stepped forward to put an arm around my shoulder, "You seem to be in a, 'pit of despair,' as I believe your Anne of Green Gables would put it."

Cyborg ruffled my hair, "Fighting takes a little to get used to, eventually it'll get better," he gave me a gentle smile.

"Yeah Mage, you did well today," Robin told me proudly. His spiky hair and soot smeared face beamed a boyish smile. Why is it that they ALL seem to know when something is wrong, then they ALL know how to comfort me?

Raven floated beside me, "I'm sure your 'talents' have made this difficult," she cracked the slightest smile, "but I am sure you can handle them."

Beast Boy began to jog backwards to keep up with us, "Yeah, like hearing those plants must have been scary," he put in intelligently. "There should be a movie about that! Attack of the Killer Plants!"

Everyone just stared at him, I was glad that I didn't understand why that would be a good movie. If I did, then I would be somewhat like...BEAST BOY! With a blink Starfire continue, "As friend Beast Boy said, it must have been a time of great difficulty," she said with a reassuring.

"So," Robin put in quietly, "Are you going to be okay?" All of the Titans looked at me in concern;I just about broke down into tears. This should be put in a comic strip of For Better or Worse!

"I am now, thanks you guys," I told them, fighting back the urge to laugh and cry at the same time.

Then the sky opened up, I stopped walking and turned my face to the sky. Air rushed down towards me, whispering excitement for what was coming. Then it hit me, a sheet of rain fell on my cheeks and hair. Instantly I was soaked through, laughing I turned and looked at the teens.

Raven had a shield over her like an umbrella, looking less than impressed. Starfire was floating around, looking somewhat bewildered. She turned and looked at us, her large green eyes blinking back the rain.

Beast boy had turned into a little green duck, and he was splashing around in the quickly forming mud-puddles.

"Awe man," Cyborg groaned, "Now I'll have to do extra maintenance when we get home," he whined darkly.

Robin just sighed, obviously not into getting wet. Then right there, in the middle of the street I grabbed Starfire's hands. "Spin with me," I yelled over the rain, spinning around her to get some momentum. We started to run faster and faster, our linked hands the only thing keeping us together. My bare feet found easy purchase on the gravely road, letting me always have a firm balance. Laughing we slowed down, and turned to face the soaked teens.

Beast Boy grinned, as did the rest of them. I just raised an eyebrow and began to sing happily:

"My friend the doctor says the world is full of fantasy,

And who are you and I to disagree?

And if you stay out in the rain,

You'll think your drinking pink champagne,

And spend every night dreaming of thunderstorms!"

I began to dance around in the rain, spinning and jumping in every puddle I could find.

"Maybe what the doctor tells me,

Isn't all together true

But I love everything he tells me.

I can't think of a better one, can you?"

At that I stopped spinning and paused in front of the teens, grinning and panting. That was the first time in a long time that I had let loose like that. Every single one of them was giving me a weird look, "What?" I asked suddenly. "You have a boy that can change into animals. There's an alien girl, a Cyborg, a 'magnificent fighting boy', and then...well, there's Raven." I added with a shrug, trying to ignore the glare she gave me. "And you think dancing in the rain is odd? I really don't know how you manage that!"

None of them could keep a straight face after that, and I was put off the spot light. I listened to the song that the rain sang. It's softly pounding notes rang into my skull. Softly I began to sing, translating as I went.

"The tension builds

As moisture fills the air,

All movement has stilled

A storm will soon be there.

Human kind's pent up fury

Hidden sadness and fear

Everyone's untold story

Through the air it tears.

Clouds hedge the sky

Hidden feelings lend them their hue

The dark clouds fly

Telling all that their wrath is true

Lighting flashes between fronts

Threads of light pull the clouds together

Slowly the thread pulls taut;

Seamlessly binding the clouds forever.

Great crashes rend the air,

Thunder is just suppressed screams.

People's hearts are crying, 'it's not fair!'

As the lighting shatters their dreams.

Then silence, no one dares breath,

With this flashing peace hopes are aired,

By memories of calm they are seized,

For this anger they no longer care.

Like whispered memories the air swirls

Moving with the fallen rain

As a sheet, the rain swiftly drops

Falling down to show our pain.

The rain falls on our cheeks

Our suppressed tears,

A release our sadness seeks

It's the base of our fears.

Too many souls have wept in silent pain

A pressure building in the sky,

It got too strong, and was set free as rain

All because we wouldn't let ourselves cry.

The rain whirls around us

It's scent fresh, clean, and new

With this release comes trust

Out troubles now seem few.

The last raindrops seem to tremble in midair

Like a long clean note at the end of a song

No longer do people cry, 'no fair'

Their road seems joyous, even if it's long."

I finished solemnly, the rain continued to give me my beat. None of the teens had heard me, but I felt oddly satisfied. With a smile I followed them to the car, planning on asking Light and Heat to dry us off when we got there.

A/N:

Spike TV: I couldn't describe the other movies, because all but the ones Mage and Starfire wanted were made up... I'm glad it wasn't needed, I thought that it would get tedious. You gave me complements, YEAH! I feel special now, I hope this chapter is up to your standards.

Niki Pound: I thought HIVE was the adults and HAYEP was the children. They were two branches of Slade... I'll ask everyone to double check. I don't like to change important stuff like that on one persons say so. No offense, if you were the writer of Teen Titans I would still double check.


	19. chapter 19

A/N:

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own Mage, etc...

We all walked down to a cleaner, supposedly to get dry clothing. I was still voicing my disbelief as we reached it, "What are we going to do?" I was annoyed with their irrationality, "We have to take OFF our clothes to clean and dry them!" Robin slid a side ways glance at Starfire, quickly tugging down his suggestive smile. "What do we do as they're being washed, join a nudist park!" I practically yelled. All of them stopped and looked at me in shock; once again Robin glanced at Starfire.

"Mind out of the gutter, Robin," I hissed dangerously, not willing to show how amused I was at his antics. He shot me a dangerous look, both Cyborg and Beast Boy chuckled. "Anyway, even if we somehow manage to dry off our clothes, they'll just get dirty again as we put them on!"

"Relax Mage," Robin told me as we entered the building, "Everything's under control."

We walked into a small hallway like room with what looked like rows of clear showers all along it. "You're insane," I told him nervously, following them to a counter.

Robin chose to ignore me, "Six showers please, heavy duty," he said politely.

I looked at him in dismay, but this time I held my tongue. Robin gave the man the necessary money, and Robin received six tokens with rubber duckies on them. He passed out one to each of the teens; apparently they were all used to it. "Now Mage, this is really simply," he told me slowly, "You take this token and insert it into the slot." He reverently handed me the token, "Then you go into the shower stall and just stand there, clothes and all."

I gave him a look, "I'm not the one with questionable intelligence here," I informed him darkly.

"Just go!" he said in exasperation.

Grumbling I walked into nearest stall, amused by the fact that since all of the stalls were glass, and they were all lined up, you could see through the entire line of stalls. With great hesitation I inserted the token and closed the door. "It's probably going to be quick drying foam," I muttered, talking to reassure myself that it was okay.

With a gasp and shudder hot water rained down on me, soaking my already drench clothing. The cold rain water combated with the steaming shower water. After a few pleasant seconds of thawing, a second nozzle turned on. With a swift and steady sweeping motion I was quickly covered with powerful soap foam. It quickly worked its way into my hair, clothing, nose, and even my mouth. I could only be grateful that I wasn't wearing any shoes.

I was busy hacking up the foam as the spray of water hit me with redoubled force. Nozzles from every side pinned me in place, I couldn't help but imagine how I looked. A hacking girl in clear distress, stumbling from side to side. Foam dripping out of her nose, hair, and sweeping like a tide from her clothing. I could suddenly understand why all the showers were glass. You get clean, AND get to watch the show!

For an eternity of thirty seconds I battled with the water. I heard a change in machinery and braced myself for the impact. With a muffled curse I was slammed with torrents of hot air. It wrapped around me, weaving through the chinks in my clothing hair, and I wouldn't be surprised if I lost every black head that I ever had.

Finally I was dry, and the currents stopped. With a flop I found myself on the floor, with no possible hope of surviving with my bones in one piece. I looked through the showers and saw the silent giggles of the teens. If I ever wanted to live this down I had to beat them to the punch line.

I watched them through the perfect glass as they walked towards my shower. As soon as they were close enough to see me I made my move. Still on the floor I reached with 'great effort' for the handle. I groaned and whimpered dramatically, finally managing to push the door open. Using only my arms I dragged my now entirely clean self out. I panted and gasped, rolling onto my back into the middle of the floor. The rest of the teens formed a circle around me, I felt oddly better that Starfire's belly was so prominent at this view.

"I didn't..." I paused for a gasping breath, "Think I would make it," I panted breathlessly.

Just as I had hoped, everyone rolled their eyes at me and stalked off a little bit. Even Beast Boy was deterred from making cracks. Admittedly I had pissed them off a little for being an attention hog, but it deterred them from future wise cracks. As we walked out of the building I felt my adrenaline die down. Everything seemed to have a slightly rosy haze, and float around like soap bubbles on the air. The fresh smell of a short and sudden shower pervaded the air.

I could hear friends chattering away, they're closeness shown by the interweaving of their chants. I glanced at Starfire and noticed the definite exhaustion that creased her face. I wasn't the only one who had been mentally and physically depleted. I listened as her chant lilted along, not able to keep a steady volume or tone. How could I have missed that?

Robin cracked his neck, all of his muscles crying out in protest. His shoulders sagged slightly, as his steps hinted at dragging. His newly dried hair hung around his face like the spikes of a hedgehog. There were the suggestions of shadows under his eyes, and in his voice.

Raven was walking instead of floating, the most obvious sign of her discomfort. She showed no outward appearance of exhaustion. Yet everything around her softened to ease her pounding headache and sooth her weary step. She's telepathic, sort of, so the entities around her can affect how she's feeling. They can affect her the way that blasting music affects you. Fortunately Raven can't hear or willingly talk to entities, though she is slightly aware of them.

Cyborg had his usual gate, even if it was somewhat smaller. His grin was a charade, obvious to anyone who really knew him. His polished metal was slightly dim, and his skin would bruise soon. His energy levels were low, but he could reboot his own levels and was doing so. He could use solar energy, why do you think it takes so long for him to replace his battery?

Beast Boy was the punch, the poor boy could hardly stand up. His normal joviality was gone, and his (admittedly bad) jokes were put on hold. His body was weary, as was his mind. What made it so important was that you could hardly tell. He seemed to bounce around as usual, cracking jokes and grinning in the 'same old way.' Yet he didn't mean any of it, each laugh and joke couldn't be counted as real in my book. He wouldn't let anyone see his condition, though it was just mere (and well deserved) exhaustion.

How did I miss all this? It had to have been obvious in the cleaner place. If I hadn't been so absorbed with myself I could have let them laugh at me and MAYBE cheered them up. If I am cheering someone up, I have no problem with killing my pride. How much had I missed in the past few days? Had I always been as wrapped up in myself as I had just been?

There was no way a family of hormone driven teens could be having as perfect a life as my memory suggests. I needed to do something to cheer them up; they needed a place to rest. A whole day of rest. The mall needed to be canceled until they felt better. We all climbed into the T-car and drove back home.

I found that I couldn't wait to get home, a place to relax. The entire way back they chatted energetically, trying to remove their exhaustion through fakery. That actually does work sometimes, you cheer up and then what was bothering you is suddenly silly. Unfortunately it wouldn't work this time.

With puppet-like animation we stepped out of the car. With a cheerful smile I walked in, playing along for all of our benefit. I wasn't sad, I was quite happy in fact. It's just that the emotions that feel the most real to me are soft, a kind of quietness that seeps through me and steadily fuels me for days. No sudden passion for me, that's just like a dream, and remembered it like a dream.

I won't fill you in on the details of what I did. Basically all of the teens went up to their rooms. I cleaned the living room, completely. I swept, vacuumed (which I hate doing because it's so loud), and tidied the entire godforsaken room. By the time I was finished, we had four more hours till dinner (as in five thirty).

With a cheerful weariness I walked into the newly clean kitchen (I cleaned it with the evil living room) and took out two pots. I sighed contentedly as walked over to the stove. The handle of the pot was heavy in my hand, digging into my flesh as I filled it with water. With three quick steps I had set the half filled (relatively small) pot onto a heating burner. Humming I picked up the larger pot and walked over to the stove. Its two short handles were gentler on my hands.

The water swished around as the pot filled, creating a lovely counter melody to my changing tune. As the two pots heated on the stove I pulled out a cutting board. I began to hum along with the sound of steaming water and a working stove. With a large cutting knife I neatly sliced celery into small centimeter slices. Adding them to the two pots. As my tune changed, I added carrots, a small amount of rice, potatoes, and a VERY tiny amount of broccoli. I let them simmer as I took out some raw chicken breasts from the fridge.

With a slight flourish I chopped it into slices and slid them onto an already waiting pan. Quickly I set them on a hot burner to brown, and the heavenly sent of chicken wafted through the air. Soon they had the tone of cooked meat, and I added the slices to the larger pot. I turned the burners down and let both pots simmer, waiting for the juices to turn the water into proper soup.

I put some soap on a scrubby and began to wash the board, knife, and cooled pan. With those dried and put away I pulled out a large bowl.

Well, you get the idea. Over the next three hours I made soup (chicken and vegetable) and fresh white, with a little whole wheat grain, bread. At exactly six thirty...well alright, at six twenty three dinner was ready. The fresh bread wafted its scent at me; the soup got my stomach rumbling.

I looked up in surprise at the clock, shocked that I had managed to spend all day cleaning. It was the first day in a long time that had felt...REAL. That was probably because I had been helping the teens, I needed to join some community service soon. Nothing major, but helping people mentally, or normally, helped give me a feeling of accomplishment, meaning, and reality.

With a contented, if mildly tired sigh, I walked over to the air ventilation and turned it on...in reverse. Immediately the smells of food were sucked through the tower, infusing every single room with the need to EAT. My bare feet stuck slightly to the warm floor as I got out six bowls, plates, spoons, and a thing of butter with a knife.

Doors opened and the whispers of feet greeted my ears. I listened to the team meet each other in the elevator and walk towards the kitchen. Their footsteps could be heard clearly as they paused in front of the kitchen door, and entered.

Beast Boy trotted in, in the tell tale shape of a blood hound. His nose searched the air as he quickly changed into his drooling elf form.

"Awe man, what smells so good?" he asked with a stomach growl.

Starfire floated in, her hair wafting in the breeze, "Yes, what are these lovely scents," her stomach let out a roar, "That causes my stomach make sounds of anger?"

"It's soup Star, Beast Boy," I told them with a proud grin, "And your first taste of my fresh bread." I couldn't help but preen a little as the teens crowded around my food.

"Wow, that looks good Mage," Robin told me in surprise, his shock making me grin instead of bristle.

Raven filled a bowl, taking a tentative sip of the steaming chicken soup. "Indeed," she said in true Vulcan style. (If you aren't a trecky I am sorry.)

With a clamor they all went for the food, muttering a few choice words as someone's bowl intercepted theirs. "Yes, vegetarian style!" Beast Boy crowed cheerfully.

Finally they all stepped back. Then Cyborg walked up, apparently waiting out the fray, and filled his bowl. He gave me a smile, oddly brother like, and grabbed his bread (smothered in butter) and headed into the living room. I watched them leave, quickly grabbing my food so I could join them.

It felt oddly enough, lonely in the kitchen without them.

A/N: Did you notice anything different about this chapter? Anything different about...oh say, Mage's attitude? I tried to make it subtle, but not impossible to see. Tell me please, if you noticed it. Also, I am...well, a girly girl. I know practically nothing about guys, except that you don't get in a fight with them because they're bigger than you... So I was hopping that any guys out there (Spike TV) could help me out on how the three male teens would act.

Oh, and on the lines of me being a girly girl. I am girly, but I want to be self dependant. As soon as I can drag my dad away from work I'm going to get him to explain a car to me. I expect it to take a few weeks (definitely more), because I want to know how to take care of any maintenance problems, and a little more than that. I will NOT be one of those girls standing helpless by the car. Never, ever, EVER. I intend to take shop class and know how to use power tools. I am open to making a living with my hands. And though I am pitifully weak, I am willing to change that. So I will NOT and am not HELPLESS.

Sorry about that, most guys think I am. So I have to beat them off with a stick when I try to do any physical labor. Grr... I'm not all that attractive or anything, I just strike you as helpless. Though if you want to pretend that I'm absolutely drop dead gorgeous, I have NO problem with that. Just not helpless.

Reviewage:

Spike TV: I'm glad my chapters meet your standards. Don't feel stupid about the movies, I make mistakes FAR worse than that. You really should watch Dangerous Liasons though, and Arsenic and Old Lace. I will keep up the good work. Did you like this chapter? Did YOU find the difference. And sorry about ranting about girly girl, it bugs me. Your slow update will only be forgiven if you update within three days. By the way, I don't hold grudges, I just remember not trust as much, or act the same way.

Mystican(): Thanks about the HAYEP, its helpful. I can keep the work for Slade, because all the teens know is that they are associated with Slade. That was a close one. Thanks for warning me, should I bring the bad team (Jinx etc.) into the story? If so, how much?

Wild Spirit Of Darkness 2: I did update, I'm glad your happy. And thank you SO MUCH for the information.

Niki Pound: Sorry about your name, my computer corrects it automatically and I didn't catch it that time. Are you Jewish or Christian? Or are you an Atheist, or not sure if you believe in God, or what? Or is this (undoubtedly) a too personal question?

Karl Franz: Is this story different from other stories, or was that chapter different from the rest in Mage? THANK YOU for the website, it was most useful.


	20. chapter 20

A/N: in the last chapter Mage had... You know what; ask if you want me to tell you.

Disclaimer: Ditto

I could feel the sheets press against my body, a comforting warmth in the snappy autumn months. A cool breeze stirred against my face, whispering of the changes to come. My room seemed to glow; the almost full moon was sending its light to us. I rolled over and stared at the patterns of shadows on the far wall. My eyes remained open as my far too awake self begged for sleep.

Unfortunately it was a bright night, so I knew sleep wasn't coming. I have a hard enough time trying to sleep with all of the lights in the city; I can't handle a moon also. I sighed and slipped out of bed, Cyborg's shirt (that I will NEVER return) brushed against my knees. I steadily made my way to the door, and stepped out into the hallway.

My open door seemed to create a portal of light against the floor and walls of the hallway. I moved with ease in the clearly illuminated tower, eventually reaching the roof. I stepped onto the roof, smiling at the picture I made in my mind.

The moon light reflected off my pale face, making me look like I was carved from ivory. For once without my hat, my pale braids held an unearthly glow. Cyborg's shirt was a black that continued the vampire theme admirably. In soft steps I walked to the edge of the building, and lifted my face to the sky.

All around me a land of glittering lights and sharp contrasts stretched. The buildings glittered their welcome in the near silent night; wisps of clouds encased the tower. I smiled at the romantic scene, and undid my braids. Yes, I like to think of myself as the character in some romantic (not romance, romanTIC) scene, her hair blowing in the non-existent breeze.

I shook my head and felt the long silky locks (there, see, I'm not as down to earth as I like to think) tickled my neck and warmed my back. The bay was solid silver, making me feel like I was in a fantasy world. I bit my lip softly, debating with myself.

"Life only comes once," I whispered, as I ran and launched myself over the tower and towards the water. The mists whipped around me, their cool moisture tangible against my skin. Then the water neared and I automatically closed my eyes, feeling the cool liquid encase me.

Like softened silk it slipped through my fingers, grabbing my hair and slowing me down. I arched my back and used my streamlined force to race to the surface. The water slowly opened for me, a clean edge separated it from the air. With a gasp I swiped my hair from my face and started to tread water.

Sliver and white ripples spread around me as Cyborg's shirt made a black pit. My hair spread out around me, wrapping and slithering around my arms and back. Calmly I began to swim back in, alternating between strokes. When the need hit me I swam under water, feeling that timeless and spacelessness I have always associated with water.

Or I did the side stroke, my silent movement sending light swirling from me in ripples. Often times I flipped to my back and paddled that way, watching the clouds soften the moon. I dove under the surface and swam the last few feet, my outstretched hands brushing the shore.

I stepped out, excepting the unimaginable weight of my hair. An autumn breeze cut through, making me shiver. I gasped, the spell was broken, and with a self teasing grin I raced to the tower and grabbed the first towel I saw. I quickly dried off and fell into an exhausted sleep; the last thing I saw was the moon.

I woke up the next day at seven thirty, completely rested. The sunlight streamed through my windows, warming my back and contradicting last night's memories. I reached up and felt my hair, the coarse tangles made we wince. I sighed and sat up, immediately a wave of dizziness hit me. I felt an itch building in my nose; I only had time to think, "OH hell," before letting out a horrendous sneeze.

I quickly changed into my jeans, hat, and only other white shirt before heading down stairs. I decided to let my hair stay down and un-brushed, so it lay behind me like a mane. Sneezing all the way I walked into the living room, already beginning to feel drowsy.

I walked up to the couch and let out the loudest sneeze I've done so far. Cyborg walked in with the sopping wet towel I had used yesterday, "Looks like we know who went swimming last night," he commented dryly. I stuck my tongue out at him and doubled over in a fit of sneezes.

Finally I gained control of my self and sat on the arm rest of the couch. I threw myself backwards onto the couch, coughing and sneezing in a less than attractive manner. Raven looked at me darkly, "Could you please keep the sneezing down to a minimum?"

I groaned and curled up in a ball, letting out one long sustained whimper. "Dude, did we get a dog?" Beast Boy asked as he walked in. "What's wrong with you Mage?"

"I'mb sidck," I told him thickly, letting out another whimper and round of sneezes.

Beast Boy backpedaled frantically, "Dude, I'll see you later," and with that he raced from the room.

I didn't even have the energy to be angry. Now this wasn't a, I am sick and hurt all over, cold, I just felt under the weather. Everything (especially me) seemed to be fuzzy around the edges. Robin walked in, wiping up my trail of water.

"Thorry," I said apologetically, "Here led me ged thad," I said as I stood up to take the mop.

Robin didn't give it to me, "You went swimming didn't you?" he asked in a particularly ego killing way.

I pouted and went back to the couch, "Whad gives you thad idea?" I asked carefully.

Robin walked over and picked up a strand of my hair, "Smells like bay water, and your sidck," he said with a slight laugh.

"Thud up," I said wearily, "You guyths are thuper heroeths, thouldn'd you have thome cure for the common cold or thomethin?"

"Mage, a cold doesn't give you a lisp," Cyborg informed me, poking me in the side.

"I do nod have a lith..." I paused and tried again, "a liththth, a lip, a...oh you know whad id is," I informed him angrily. I hated getting colds, when I was little I used to have an evil lisp. Even now you can tell I have one by listening to how carefully I pronounce my s.' unfortunately colds make me stop being careful, and yes becomes yeth.

"A lisp?" Raven supplied.

"Yeth, thad," I agreed quickly, "I don'd have id!"

"You do to have a lithththp," Cyborg informed me, handing me a glass of something orange looking.

I took it and looked up at him wearily, "Wad ith id?" I asked warily.

"A cure for the common cold," Cyborg told me calmly.

I gave him a look and took a sip, "Orange juith?" I asked in amusement.

"With a few other ingrediendths," he teased.

I gulped it down and curled up, "I'm nether going to lith thid down!" I moaned in despair.

I spent the next half hour puttering around and trying to wake up enough to get something done. I finally gave up and headed to the couch. It was like my cold was speeding up. The symptoms you get right before getting all better were hitting me hard. I sat down on the couch, Beast Boy inching away from me. "Thud up," I snapped thickly, cradling my pounding head.

All of a sudden my stomach gave a lurch and my throat began to convulse. I snapped up and ran out of the room and towards the bathroom. I saw Raven begin to walk in and unceremoniously shoved her out of the way. I slammed the door and...well, I threw up, a lot.

It's a good thing Cyborg made me eat and drink a lot, or I would have been heavin' on an empty stomach. I finally stepped back and headed out of the bathroom, feeling oddly enough, a lot better. Raven glared at me and I didn't even care.

I walked into the living room and suddenly was hit with a fit of sneezing. For the next five minutes I blew my God damned nose. That wasn't swearing, it was a fact; my nose was damned by God. I think I began to get brains instead of buggers. Finally I stopped and threw away my...mess, instantly falling asleep on the couch.

When I awoke I was lying on the floor and the boys had taken over the couch. "Oh yeah, I am SO beating you Robin!" Cyborg yelled.

"That's what you think Cyborg," Robin told him triumphantly.

I listened to them for a couple seconds and tried to figure out how I got on the floor. I must have fallen asleep on the couch...and they shoved me off to play video games? That seems so out of character...

Still half asleep I mumbled out, "How did I get on the floor?"

The three boys glanced down at me and Cyborg chuckled, "Looks like sleeping beauty is awake," he informed us.

I let out a slight yawn, slowly sitting up. Robin glanced over at me, "When we came in you just got up and lay down on the floor in front of the TV," he said absent mindedly. He leaned violently to the left, straining to pass Cyborg's car.

"Yeah," Beast Boy put in, "You muttered something about us not 'troubling ourselves.'" With silent triumph (to every one but me) Beast Boy surged around the two boys and crossed the finish line first. He grinned and I readied myself for the noise. "OH YEAH! I So beat you!"

Robin and Cyborg were busy sulking, trying to think of come backs or excuses. Beast Boy continued, "You made one mistake, underestimating the king of all video games!"

I inwardly rolled my eyes, I sat up into an Indian style position, surprising comfortable for being sick.

Cyborg glowered then shared a look with Robin, "If there's one thing I hate more than sore losers," he put in darkly, "its sore winners."

I looked at both of them and stood up smoothly, "It looks like we have both of those today," I said smoothly. I calmly began to walk past the three of them. Then I stopped, a sound emitted from Raven. It was so quiet as to have been almost imperceptible, it was a dry chuckle. Raven chuckled, albeit darkly and dryly, but she CHUCKLED.

I turned and looked at her, knitting my eye brows together in confusion. She gave me a self possessed Look. I shook my head, and wasn't dizzy.

I stopped and blinked, admittedly my nose was still stuffed...but I didn't feel sick. I grabbed a tissue and blew my nose, sounding like a strangled elephant. I breathed in and out; I COULD breathe in and out. I began to bounce around a little, and other than a slight tiredness at the effort my body had made; I was in perfect health.

"I'm not sick..." I whispered in astonishment.

"I told you it wasn't just orange juice," Cyborg told me smugly.

I just nodded, "I forgive you for making fun of me for having a lisp," I informed him seriously.

"Thank you so much Mage," he said sarcastically.

I gave him a sweet grin and began to walk to Starfire's room, maybe I could get her to brush out my hair...

A/N: What do you think? I thought it was a nice bit of comic relief, and explanation for why the teens are never sick.

Spike TV: Why do guys generally have such a problem with girls and periods? I know this might be an awkward question, but please answer it? Please...? Anyway, how was it? Give me fairly normal stuff guys do for fun. I am fairly sure I could wing it and not mess anything up, but I still want information. I am aware that I am blowing this FAR out of proportion, sorry. So, that's it, besides the fact that you need to UPDATE!


	21. chapter 21

A/N: Thank you for all of the info on guys, it's sad that I need to ask that. By the way, is it true that guys (like me) are more likely to give advice than listen to complaints? OR can you (like me) listen to complaints if they are still trying to do something about it? Sorry, I just want reassurances that I'm not the only one who thinks helpless whiny girls should be SHOT! ...You won't repeat that, will you?

PS: By the way, how do you get from the T-tower to the mainland, and how old are each of the Titans?

Disclaimer: Ditto

I gave Starfire's door a firm rap, tapping my foot impatiently as she bumbled around. The medicine was having an odd effect, an adrenaline rush. FINALLY she opened the door, "Why hello friend Mage," she greeted me in surprise. Her eyes widened as she stared at my 'hair.' "Friend Mage, you are aware that your hair is now a nest of rats?" she inquired.

I smiled and forced myself to calm down, this wasn't a race. "Yes Star," I looked at the floor and fidgeted, "I was hoping that you would brush it out for me?" I asked in a sweet sugary tone.

Starfire gave me a well concealed look; she used 'innocent' and 'sweet' far too much not to pick it out when it's being used against her. I glanced up and she instantly composed her face, "Of course friend Mage," she paused and gave me a worried face, "I do not know if your hair can be..."

I cut her off, "Don't worry Star, you can't do any worse than I would," I put in sincerely.

I won't bore you on the details, but after half an hour and a lot of really nice smelling Tamoranian stuff my hair was brushed. Starfire had been kind enough to put my hair into two French braids.

"Star," I began in a relaxed voice, "Where did you get all of that hair stuff?"

Starfire rolled onto her stomach and looked at me, the soft bed bouncing a little at her movement. "It is used to navigate jungles," she explained shortly. I gave her a lost look, not needing to speak. "On my home planet we have, well. There isn't a word for it, but it's very similar to your earth forests and jungles." She paused and sat up, fiddling with her hair absent mindedly. "It grows in ways similar to your hair, and we use the spray to make our passage easier."

I stopped and stared at her, "You mean that my hair was SO SNARLED that you needed to use a 'bushwhacker in a can' to smooth it out!?"

She gave me a lost look, "I believe I understand what you are saying, though not the words you use. So, yes." She told me with uncharacteristic confidence.

I nodded, "I've seen stranger things," I replied dryly. I gave her a smile, "I know, why don't we go over to the mall?" I asked cheerfully. "I really need to get some more clothing."

She nodded in blissful agreement, "Your...wardrobe," she said carefully, "Is that correct?"

I nodded, "Yes, that's right," I reassured her easily.

"Your wardrobe needs to be...nourished," she finished doubtfully.

I grinned, "Replenished would have been a better word," I told her kindly, "but I get the idea."

She nodded and we walked to the living room as she muttered, "Re-plen-tish-ed."

I could hear the TV as if it was blaring right next to my ear. I shivered and braced myself as we walked into the living room.

"Meanwhile, the Teen Titans seemed to have found a new member," a blond (bimbo) reporter said to the man next to her.

He flashed his brilliant teeth, making his huge chin seem even larger. "Yes," he agreed in that annoyingly deep voice all male anchors seem to have, "Mage, as she is called, seems to have become close friends with Starfire already."

The screen changed to some footage of me walking to the camera, looking filthy and...

I walked up behind the couch and blinked, "I look...hot," I whispered in shock. I mean, "I don't look like a pudgy hooker," I trailed off. Raven turned to look at me, awaiting a show. I gave a slight smile and exclaimed triumphantly, "I only FELT like a pudgy hooker!" I crowed delightedly.

Raven cocked an eyebrow as the boys turned to give me alienated looks. I felt a familiar heat rising to my cheeks; my stomach did an unusual flip flop.

I let out a cough and addressed Cyborg, "Cy, Star and I would like to go to the Mall," I gave him a pleading look, "Could you please drive us?"

A vein twitched, he obviously didn't want to do that. Starfire walked up, sensing her cue. "Please friend Cyborg," she asked gently, "We would greatly appreciate your help." Her eyes opened up wide as she gave him a pleading look.

His chant recoiled in horror, and then Robin decided to help us. "That would be a good idea, Mage does need a second pare of pants," he put in with a sharp tease.

Beast Boy grinned, "I don't know, I thought Mage was going for the grunge look."

I gave him a sweet smile, "At least I don't run around in spandex," I said, a blunt edge to my voice. I was teasing, not trying to be mean, but I knew I tended to be anyway. I smiled at him to break any idea of seriousness.

He forged ahead valiantly, "You know the girls love it Mage," he said with a pose. He turned to me with a particularly nasty glint to his eyes. "If you were a girl, I'm sure you'd like it also."

I opened my mouth in mild shock and instantly thought up the best come back. I settled back onto an arm of the couch, "Sorry Beast Boy, even 'if' I was a girl, I'm afraid you wouldn't be my type." I gave him a dangerous smile, "I just don't bend that way."

After a second the implications of what I had just said hit him. I instantly knew this was war, he gave me a terrible smile. "Are you sure of that Mage?" he asked innocently.

My eyes widened, I tried desperately to think of something to say. "You'd know better than I would," I put in stupidly, I mean, could there be a worse comeback than that?

Beast Boy opened his mouth to reply, but Robin cut in, "All right, that's enough you two," he told us severely.

Instantly I felt about two inches high, I was just teasing! But everyone has to take me serious when I'm teasing... Hmph! I guess Beast Boy was feeling the same way, "Sorry," we mumbled at the same time, not making eye contact.

Robin gave a nod, feeling far too smug. One of these days I'm going to get him back for his far too developed ability to make me feel stupid. He was only seconded by Raven, and you don't play tricks on her.

Starfire jumped into the awkward silence, "Friend Raven, would you wish to come with us to the mall of shopping?" she asked sweetly.

Everyone stopped to look at Raven, "No," she said flatly.

Instantly Starfire deflated, she looked like everything beautiful had just died. She nodded, "Oh," she said softly.

Robin gave Raven an accusing glance, as I tried to keep from grinning. Raven's chant squirmed under his scrutiny, even as she met his glare evenly.

I stopped and couldn't help but be amused by the thought of Raven in the mall. "Please Raven?" I asked gently. She gave me a dangerous look; I knew I could win if I played this right. I smiled gently, "If you go, I'm sure Star and I could go to some stores YOU want to go to," I put in, layering my chant with tantalizing sounds of velvet capes and black lipstick.

Starfire spoke up then, with surprising insight. "Yes, friend Raven; please come. I am sure that friend Mage has different...interests; that is correct?" she asked carefully. I nodded and she continued, "Different interests in clothing than I do." Raven was interested now, despite her better judgment. "Possibly you could help friend Mage find clothing she would like?" Starfire asked. Raven was wavering, and I could hear Starfire pulling in the punch line. "Perhaps you could also explain this 'slutty' apparel that friend Mage has told me about," she finished innocently.

All of the teens turned to look at me, I was sure Robin was ready to bite my head off. I squirmed, much to Raven's amusement. After a pause Raven nodded, "Very well," she put in coldly; Starfire wisely restrained herself from hugging Raven. Starfire just smiled warmly, I guess she was learning how to handle our depressing friend.

Beast Boy spoke up then, oblivious to the victory just won. "Dude, if Raven is going to the mall..." he trailed of as thoughts of the apocalypse flashed through his mind. "I got to see this!"

Robin nodded, he privately agreed. "I do need some new," he began to think franticly, "parts for the training room," he smiled, "Maybe even some extra weights for you Mage," he put in darkly.

I glowered, but Cy wanted to get this over with. I guess the prospect of male company, and a tortured Raven made things seem a little better. "Then lets get this show on the road," he put in intelligently.

I began to follow Cy to the T-car, my wallet safely in my pocket. Robin spoke up, "Mage," he said warningly, "You might want to put some shoes on?" he suggested tersely.

I sighed; I had been SO CLOSE too. I listened for a second, and heard the tell tale song of my shoes. I took a deep breath and started squirming under the couch. The smell of old pizza wafted towards me, I refused to breath. Finally I grabbed my shoes, and with one swift recoil; I pulled myself out from under the couch. I opened my lungs and breathed in the sweet smell of clean air. I slipped my shoes on, not bothering to put on socks.

Robin shook his head, but decided not to push it, thank God. We all jumped into the car, Raven led us to a different mall, presumably with some of her stores. Anyway, Cy parked the car and we all started to get out of the car.

Robin walked over to me and held out some money, I looked at him in surprise. "I can pay for my clothes," I said in a hurt tone.

Robin paused and ruffled his hair, giving me a look. "The city pays for our needs, necessary clothing, food, shelter, electricity...to a point," he told me blandly.

I gave him a suspicious look; there was something he wasn't telling me. Or maybe he just felt as weird about him being the Dad as I did. I nodded, "Okay, thanks," I took the money and put it in one of my many pockets.

Beast Boy walked by, rolling his eyes playfully, "There goes Mage, making a big deal out of nothing. Again."

I just stuck my tongue out at him and started to head in, following the already bored Raven. We walked through some huge glass doors and came into what could only be called a pavilion. I know that large cities have elaborate malls, but I still hadn't expected it. I have never been able to afford to buy things in a mall, and when I could I had been at home in a small town.

There was a polished granite floor with benches all around its edges, along with the classic gardens and rinky dink decorative pools. I looked up and saw a huge glass roof, with a second story wrapping above this one. I blinked in shock, held a little in awe by this simple thing. Apparently Starfire felt the same way.

She uttered a gasp and began to float upwards towards the roof. I caught a few notes of her chant, and heard the unmistakable joy in it. Her skirt fluttered slightly as I, and every testosterone driven male there, caught a glimpse of her underwear.

I jumped up, and grabbed her ankle, my hands closing around the plastic of her boot. With a grunt of effort I pulled the bewildered Star back to the ground. She landed and gave me a slightly hurt and confused look.

I sighed, "Star, if you are going to do that in public, wear shorts," I informed her dryly.

She glanced around the now called pavilion, and saw every single male there staring at her. Her cheeks turned a bright red, as she whispered, "Oh."

Poor Robin was blushing almost as badly as she was, I swear, these teens seem to blush as much as a tomato! He coughed and plowed on beautifully, "Alright, we'll split up and meet back here in one hour," then he and the other boys practically ran to the refuge of radio shack.

Raven and I shared a look, I felt a vague feeling of making history, and then she began to walk away. Instantly Star leapt up, a hint of panic in her chant. She grabbed Raven's arm in a deceptively innocent manner, and began to tow her towards the nearest store. "Friend Raven, I am so glad you have decided to come to the mall," she chattered; purposefully stopping Raven from arguing. With a hidden smirk I followed the unlikely pair into the land of bright colors, and short skirts.

Star fire made a beeline for the sleaziest outfits there were. A rack of bright colors and cheap fabrics loomed before me, sparkles and slogans streaming across them. Starfire's hand reach toward a new kind of hat, its bright pink, rubbery material clashing with her skin and hair tones dramatically. The hat was like a larger headband, just big enough to cover a little bit more than your forehead.

Starfire held the 'hat' up to her hips, and I suddenly realized that the hat; was a skirt. She looked up at a cringing Raven innocently, her eyes wide. "Friend Raven," she inquired, "Is this article of apparel a form of 'slutty' clothing?" she asked.

Raven gave me a blood curdling glare, "Yes Starfire, it is," she informed us; I say us because she spoke to Star as she mentally skewered me.

Starfire nodded, then walked over to a shirt rack, at least I THINK they were shirts... Ragged and strategically torn excuses for shirts hung, as pictures of a sexy (or I think she was supposed to be sexy) Brittney Spears flashed on their tags. I winced as Starfire picked one up and held it against herself. Once again she adopted her deceptively innocent look, "Friend Raven, is this also 'slutty'?" she asked.

I winced as Ravened replied, "Yes Starfire, it is."

Starfire nodded and looked down at her clothing, "My clothing is less then the 'slutty' clothing I have shown you," Raven and I both steeled ourselves for the inevitable, "Does that make my present 'outfit' slutty also?"

Raven looked at me, "Would you care to answer that, Mage?" she asked icily.

I gulped and looked over at Starfire, for some reason I was nervous; even though I doubted she would be offended, "Yes Star, that does make your present clothing slutty."

She nodded, "That is indeed interesting," she said in a bland voice, almost as if a rare breed of horse had just shown odd mating habits...though I guess it's basically the same thing. She looked at us and asked, her voice just curious, "I am assuming that 'slutty' is bad?" she asked carefully.

"Some people think it is," I told her, "Slutty generally means that you dress and act like you want to have sex, or want other people to want to have sex with you." Starfire absorbed this as Raven tried to keep from strangling me.

"I must make sure to remember this information," she informed us as we walked out of the store and back into the thriving hall. She lead us to a new store, "Since I do not wish to have sex...at the moment," she added thoughtfully, "This would mean I am misleading people, correct," she asked with a quizzical cock to her head.

I nodded, "That's exactly right Starfire," I told her cheerfully, glad that my instincts had played out correctly. I have no doubt that if we had affronted her personality, she would have been severely hurt. But since we have just taught her an error in her understanding of human culture, she just had scientific interest.

We walked into another small shop, except it had more of a range in its interests than the previous one. Starfire walked over to a rack of skirts, and held one up to her self. It went down to her knees and was subtly like a square dancing skirt. Each pleat was a different shade of purple, some deepening to a dusky blue. It was surprisingly nice, if a little odd. She looked over at us, "Would this be considered inappropriate?" she asked innocently.

"No," Raven replied from a rack of eye shadow, as I shook my head. Starfire nodded, and then walked over to a rack of floor length skirts. Raven seemed to instantly catch on to what Starfire was doing. "That would be a little over done," she informed her casually, examining some sapphire blue lipstick.

Starfire nodded, and wordlessly picked up a regular old T-shirt, "That would work," I told Starfire, half occupied with a scarf. I am not going into detail about shopping, because it's not important, but I do need to go over some stuff.

Starfire basically learned the delicate line between slutty, sexy, normal, church girl, and nun during our next hour of shopping. Fortunately this seemed to amuse Raven. I purchase three pairs of cheap, sturdy jeans (often desperately looking for the men's section), a few normal T-shirts, socks, a pair of flannel pajamas, and a sweat shirt. All of which I got for less than sixty dollars, I think I did quite well.

Starfire was glancing through one last rack of shirts, her and blouses had become very close friends. Paisley greens, and mossy grays consisted of her favorite colors so far. A few purple shirts, but she had thankfully stopped that horrifying color clash. I grinned as Raven glared at the brightly colored scarves across from her. It seemed that she had waged a private war on bright colors, trying to make them spontaneously combust with her angry looks.

I glanced at my wrist watch; I had been constantly checking it for the past ten minutes. It was an hour, exactly 2:54. I tugged on Raven's cape; it's surprisingly soft fabric brushing against my fingers. She glanced over at me, her hood shadowing her face in an oddly beak like fashion.

"It's time to head back," I informed her in a low voice.

Instantly Raven's face relaxed, quickly being snapped back to its normal dismal countenance. She nodded and headed to the door, her back making it quite clear that I was the one who had to drag Starfire away.

I sighed and nodded, walking carefully over to the far too chipper Starfire. I swear, I think that shopping makes her high or something. I cleared my throat, gaining her tentative attention. "Star, it's time to head back," I told her carefully.

Her face brightened, if that was even possible at that point. She clasped her hands together and fluttered into the air. "Glorious, now I can show Robin my purchases," she exclaimed with an uncharacteristic blush.

We began to walk together, gaining on the impatient Goth. I smiled at Star, ready to make a quip. "Are you sure that he won't be a little disappointed that you are changing your style of clothing?" I asked sympathetically.

Starfire gave me a confused look; we had managed to catch up with Raven. The bags were cutting into my arms (Starfire's bags, not mine; I only had three.) She blinked, "Would not friend Robin be pleased with my purchases?" she asked in a hurt voice.

I instantly felt like dirt, pointedly ignoring Raven's glare. "Well," I began gently, "I was just suggesting that he might be disappointed that you no longer wear your earlier apparel."

Raven kicked me, I gasped as a sharp pain shot up my leg. I'm sure I looked like a fish. Starfire ignored our exchange; "He would be disappointed that I no longer dress to arouse him...?" her eyes widened as a blush settled across her cheeks, "Oh."

I gave a little smile, despite Raven's evil glares. It was then that we entered the now dubbed pavilion. Starfire and I walked up to the waiting boys, dumping our purchases at their feet. Robin's eyes widened, "Mage, I know you're restocking on clothes, but did you really need," he began in horror.

Starfire interrupted, "Those are not friend Mage's, they are mine," she informed him. Robin looked at her in shock; I couldn't help but notice how she subtly tugged down her skirt. At last, she was realizing the message her clothes sent. I'm sure quite a few adolescent boys (my brothers included) would hate me forever after this.

With a grin I jumped in, "These are mine," I told him, pulling out three bags under the ungodly heap. He nodded in relief as I pulled out the change from my pocket, "Thanks, this is the change."

He reached out to take it when Starfire intercepted us; "You can not go the mall of shopping without buying more than clothing of necessity!" she informed me severely. My face began to settle into its well know stubborn lines. She gave me a wide eyed look, "Indeed, we haven't gone to one of Raven's stores yet," she said in a small; yet reasonable voice.

I nodded, "You're right Star, even if I don't want to buy more clothes," I said in a warning tone, "I do want to see Raven shop...without trying to murder a skirt," I added with a grin.

Raven glared at me, but decided not to comment. Cyborg sighed, "Alright, you girls go shop and meet us back here in an hour." He informed us, grabbing Starfire's bags, "We'll take these to the car."

Beast Boy protested as Robin grabbed some bags, "Dude, what do you mean; 'we'?"

Cy glared at him, and Beast Boy no longer argued. Seeing an opportunity I gave him my bags, pocketed my money (Robin still had the city's), and followed Raven and Star.

Raven led us to a dark looking shop, indecent and dark clothing lined its windows. Yup, slutty isn't limited to preppy. Starfire stopped and looked at the store in shock, "At my home planet such places would be considered realms of torture."

I grinned as Raven sighed and walked in; heading straight to some capes. I gingerly stepped in; glad I wasn't dressed in any bright clothing. The cashier glared at Star, her look unsettling both of us. With a nervous glance, both Star and I moved over by Raven.

A silver Cape glimmered, its embroidery and cloth matching my complexion. Gingerly I tried it on, easily pulling it on over my shoulders. I took my hat off, and let my braids swing down in front of the cape like pendulums. Delicately I lifted the cape to just cover my face, unable to help but give a slightly sardonic smile.

Raven and Starfire looked at me, Raven amused and Starfire somewhat surprised. Before I began to blush I pulled the cape off, hanging it back up. Raven ended up buying a shirt and a pair of pants. The dresses gained her glare. Right as they left I used my own money to buy a cape Raven had been eyeing, I had a hard time keeping her from seeing it. In the end I had to buy an outfit to make it look like the store's bag was for me.

That ended our day at the mall, I was lucky that we all fit in the car that day.


	22. chapter 22

A/N: Well, I still haven't gotten any replies on the titans age or their method of getting to the island. I hope someone will either tell me that no one knows, or the answer. I am not 'reprimanding' (I sound like a mom don't I?) I'm just notifying. Oh, and if you wish to send a message to one of the titans, I'll pass it on. Including their response.

Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! They just made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Disclaimer: ditto, and I own Powers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

We managed to get home without mishap; Robin had to deal with Starfire chattering about her new clothing. I can only thank God that he (and I) are still relatively sane. To my immense amusement, Starfire had to get Raven to help her carry her clothing back up to her room. I'll have to remember to enlist Raven's help when moving into my new room; her aura can be extremely useful.

Anyway, we were all lounging down stairs; for once I was actually watching the boys play video games. I was being careful not to cheer though, when I do I can illegally change a game. Knowing languages can be extremely limiting at times.

"Come Robin!" Starfire cheered, "Do some but kicking!" she yelled, the boys miraculously ignored her. To tell the truth, I was more down here to watch her than the boys.

Raven wasn't down at the moment, and I had stolen her favorite chair. Unfortunately for her (and maybe my life), I found that it was my favorite chair also. I grinned as Cyborg shot around Robin, Beast Boy still managed to lag behind; even though Robin and Cyborg were completely ignoring him.

Then the room turned red, a siren flashed and Raven bolted down the stairs. The video game was erased, moaning it's disappointment as the communicators kicked in.

Robin groaned as images of giant bugs filled the screen. I felt my eyes go wide, but Robin spoke up before I could comment. "It's Killer Moth," he took a deep breath. "Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, fly there and see if you can stop them from destroying any more buildings." He nodded to Cy and I, "Cy, you and Mage take the t-car, I'll meet you there." He gave a slight smile and uttered the famous phrase, "Titans GO!"

Instantly all of us ran to our required destination. I quickly climbed into the front seat; making sure to buckle up. Cy revved the car and tore out, I couldn't help but smile at the thought that this was the first time I had EVER sat in the front of this car. I silently rolled down the window, listening to the sounds of the city.

I was instantly greeted with an overpowering sense of a bee hive. Yet, it was almost like a mutated bee hive. It's occupants had the same amount of free will as humans, but they were far more unified than we or most bug colonies are. I would have to be careful. I smoothly began listening to the city, wincing as I heard it's tortured screams. I had grown attached to this place, in an oddly disgusted way.

I flicked my head up and braced myself, sending a wordless warning to Cy's subconscious. Then a swarm of bugs slammed into the rapidly slowing car. He slammed on the break, the car's scream as it skidded almost scraped my ears raw.

The bugs began to buzz, sending their wordless communication of their attack. They were going to rip through the roof. With wide I eyes I reached forward, grabbing Cy's steering wheel. Everything slowed down, I could feel the rough leather and vaguely notice his protest. Some part of me registered that I spoke in a flat tone, "Don't stop," as my foot ascended on his and slammed the car forwards.

I heard the eager roar of the car as the insects screamed in fury. My eyes narrowed as guts were splattered against our shield. Using my hearing I swerved doggedly. Then I was suddenly aware of the fact that I was no longer steering. Cyborg was yelling at me, but I didn't care.

I heard the tell tale sign of the swarm felling a power line. Cy glanced to his left and swore, trying desperately to go faster. Once again I spoke in a dead tone, practically unaware of my warning. "Hold on." I absorbed myself in the car's joy, I felt a smile stretch my lips. My heart lifted as I knew the sign of something stronger (and safer) then any high. Almost without my violation I opened my mouth to cheer. Then I let out all the joy this car felt in one long whoop.

That universal sound summoned all the forces of movement for a 'good time.' Practically without realizing it, I bound the unsuspecting forces together. Being preoccupied with the moving of the world, stars, and the universe…Force didn't notice when I 'borrowed' some of its power. Instantly the car shot forward, clearing the row of falling lines easily. Cy let out his own whoop, though mine easily covered his, as he desperately tried to steer.

As soon as we cleared some of the moths, I let my noise taper off. And with a sigh I settled back, with a slight headache. Cy didn't comment, we had both lost our breath, and we quickly caught up with the struggling fliers. Starfire was blasting at the creatures, her bolts shooting them from the air.

Yet for all of the three's superb efforts, they would be over taken soon. Cy and I raced over to them, I absent mindedly dogged the diving animals. I had to take some weight off of the teens. Cyborg blasted them awe, his raw power confusing my senses.

With a smile I moved to the four teens, and began to whisper. I began to confuse the moth's senses. With a sensuous hiss I slipped out the sound of a summoning. I knew it wouldn't sound like their Queen, I didn't wish it too. Instead I used the raw sound of a being in Power. With a sound of command I rarely use, I clearly told them…conflicting messages. Just so you are aware of this; I was dodging these bugs left and right. For every few that fell; three would attack me. It was all I could do to avoid them.

They bumbled and bounced into each other. With this great opportunity Cy blasted one particularly stubborn creature. Confident that the teens would protect me, I changed my tactics; though I was still in fairly constant movement.

I called up the chill of snow and ice; I seemed to freeze my throat as I called out the name of Winter. Instantly the moths froze, once again befuddled. Enchantingly I spoke of the calm terror that winter possesses. I crooned of its promise of peace, as I used the odd forming of my throat to unanimously speak of its uncaring nature.

'Why do you hurry?' I whispered in the snows hushed tones.

'Yes,' I responded in Ice's laughing tinkle. 'You have eternity to wait, why worry?'

Then I threw in the chill of dieing creatures, 'It's not worth it,' I whispered. I spoke a thousand tones that whispered an unearthly harmony. I carefully added the peace that all creatures attain the moment before they die.

To the teens muted shock, hundreds of the nearest moths dropped from the sky; dead, from the loss of will to live. It is true that the entities frown upon murder, but they hardly follow their own rules. I live with the sound of death every day; and it is peaceful. While I also hear the sound of life, and it is raw with unchecked emotion; including pain and irrevocable joy. I find it hard to feel guilty of quickening a death of something, when they wish to do the same to me. Life is only prolonged by another's death; you can't avoid that.

It was then that Robin appeared, his cycle leapt over the fallen creatures; landing safely among us. In the moths' brief respite, I relaxed and listened to him.

Star uttered a joyful sound, "Robin!" she exclaimed happily. He smiled at her, and glanced around.

With and arch of an eyebrow, he turned to us, "Wow," was all he said.

It was then that the moths renewed their attack. Cy continued blasting, as I took a quick break. It wasn't safe to stay in a language other than your own; especially when you are speaking of death. He blasted a moth, "They just all fell out of the sky at once, no warning," and another misbegotten creature fell.

I heard a moth, its chant called to me; unwillingly warning me of its attack. Almost without thinking I jumped back, and I grabbed onto one of Robin's dropped bird-arangs. You may not have noticed it, but those things litter the floor after a battle. Its cold metal stung my hand as I seemed to slowly hold it in front of me. The moth flew at me, and it slammed into me. I felt myself jolt; but I was already down on one knee. The shock reverberated through me, as the moth impaled itself on Robin's knife. I would say it was all a coincidence, but I knew what would happen. Life suddenly caught up with me; and I stood; giving the moth an unimpressed look.

It might have been a little shock, and that was why I cared so little. But I still think that I have grown as immune as is possible to death; though that doesn't say a lot. I absent mindedly wiped the blade off on my pants, blood permanently staining this old trustworthy pair. Then I continued to use it, only if I was dive bombed though. I got about three more moths that way, each time I was able to handle it better. Finally I felt it was safe to use my powers again.

I once again immersed myself, trying to confuse their senses. As more and more fell; thousands took their place. Unfortunately, the ones that live are not affected by my previous tricks. After what seemed an eternity of timeless fighting; I noticed a sound. The city was screaming.

We had been standing in a street, but the sound was coming from behind us. We turned and saw them busily chewing at a sky scraper. I gasped as the building cried out, it's pain so strong. Robin swore, and we all stopped as we stared at the screaming people inside the building. Their noise seemed to overwhelm me, and then the building let out a goodbye…

I felt my blood boil, and I narrowed my eyes. Enough is enough; I was, in a sense, an ally to this city. It had protected me from Fang, and the odd winged man; and I would go to hell before I didn't return the favor.

I cleared my throat and stepped forward, the teens cleared away from me in subconscious understanding.

'Leader of Swarm-of-beginnings-,' for this was their name, 'come and speak to me. This city is my ally, and under the laws and lives of the Entities, I shall not allow you to harm it!' My throat stopped uttering the clicks and squeaks as I fully came to myself. The blur of fighting was gone, as I prepared for negotiations. The swarm stopped moving and froze, from a few miles away the negotiator/leader began its travel to us.

With great apprehension I turned to the mystified teens, "What ever you do, don't attack them," I told them. For once my voice was full of such power and honesty that they did as I asked.

Robin narrowed his eyes, "What did you do Mage?" he asked softly. It was almost as if his words might make his worst fears come true.

I gave him a nervous smile, "I bought us some time;" they all gave me lost looks.

"How," Raven asked, her one question was loaded with a great many hidden meanings.

I nodded to her, unconsciously adopting the stance I always use for negotiations. "I'm going to try and figure out why they are attacking us," I explained. This seeming self confidence was just because I was terrified that the teens would be too angry to deal with me.

Beast Boy knitted his eyebrows together, "Dude, because we attacked THEM," he suggested in an ego killing tone.

I gave them a sheepish smile; too absorbed with myself at the moment to worry about being polite. "By 'us' I mean the city, it is our 'hive' so to speak." Don't yell at me, PLEASE don't yell at me.

Beast Boy nodded, "speak to Moth's as if you are Moths."

I nodded, trying hard to get rid of my head ache. "And since they have no possible gain from attacking the city; I might be able to get them to stop." The Swarm Negotiator landed on top of the swaying building; politely waiting for our conference to end.

Starfire's eyes widened, as Robin's narrowed. "Mage," he began in a warning tone, "If this ends up being more than an effort to make them stop fighting…"

Cyborg jumped in, "We are going to be in deep assed shit," he informed us oh so intelligently.

I assured them, "I know, I will not over step my boundaries." For some reason that seemed to assure them; by now they should know to check what my boundaries are. I gave them a smile and turned to the building, stepping forward so I was easily separate from the teens. I know I sounded aloof; but I wasn't. I was so frightened; speaking with any entity does that. All I wanted was for them to take over, and for me to just be able to sit down and stay OUT OF THE WAY! This bravado was the only way to keep me from backing down. Though I didn't realize this until later, if something wasn't done soon we would have died.

'Swarm Negotiator,' I stated calmly, awaiting its landing.

A buzz filled the air as the moths shifted to let it land easily. 'Mage,' It replied formally. You see, Mage is my title, no one; including me; knows my real name. As in, the one word that describes who I am in complete honesty.

'I wish to initiate the Knowledge Gleaning,' I stated, inside I felt like hyperactive jelly. While I masterfully kept my voice, chant, and body language from betraying my fear; I just about passed out.

Swarm Negotiator let out the high keening that signals agreement. That shrill sound seemed to pierce my skull and magnify my head ache by 100 percent. Swarm Negotiator then spoke up; it was clearly following the script, so to speak. 'On what grounds?' it inquired with an unusually hostile tone. Most bugs are fairly devoid of any remotely human emotions.

'I do not know why you are attacking us,' I keened and clicked, it took all of my will not to start cradling my head. This better work or I was going to take everyone down with me.

It's wings rustled angrily as it twitched it's antennae at me, 'We attacked you because you attack US,' it clipped out in the shortest whistled and snaps possible.

I felt my back stiffen, and I carefully smoothed my body posture back out. 'You attacked our Hive,' I clipped out to it in an equally angry tone.

It buzzed then smoothed it's wings, if it could have glared it would have. 'You do not have Hive's,' it accused shortly.

This time I let my eyes narrow, and my breathing quicken slightly. 'True, we only have large-groups-of-insects-who-live-together,' I answered darkly. The word that I used has so many meaning that, that was the best translation I can give. 'To us, we protect it like you would a Hive,' I snapped angrily.

It thought; and then a high trill erupted from it's beak. The teens couldn't hear it, though Beast Boy did whimper. To me it split my head asunder; it's pitch and volume was almost unbearable. It carried information to their Queen, information and a plead for answers. For a few moments they conversed, and I just about ruined it all by murdering That Bug.

Finally it replied, using a click that meant they believed me, apologized, and wished to continue talking. I emitted the click for yes, acceptance of their apology, and the wish for a peaceful outcome. Entities have very complicated languages. As it was, I was still speaking much like Tarzan did in those old movies.

I spoke, 'Why are you attacking this city, what have you to gain?' I also asked, as I can throw in multiple meaning, 'Must we continue this feud?' This was accented by, 'We will wipe you out, or die trying if you continue this attack/cruelty/mistake.'

It buzzed, accepting this information, 'The Leader told our Queen to,' it replied with the frank honesty contributed to all insects.

I chirped my confusion, 'How does The Leader help you?' I inquired.

It paused and carefully phrased it's answer, 'The Leader doesn't,' it replied calmly. This was also underlain with a subtle, 'The Leader will be analyzed.' Which means that if The Leader continues to be a hindrance; It will not be a Leader much longer.

I bowed my head and twitched my shoulders in a sign of understanding and the willingness to move on. I pause and then spoke, 'Why are you attacking us?' I asked once again.

Swarm Negotiator paused and analyzed its present information, 'We are not,' it said. It also spoke, 'Our Apologize,' and, 'We have no good reason.'

I bowed my head and chirped and clicked the traditional ending. It basically speaks of mutual respect, and how our brief understanding of each other allows/forces us to consider helping the other if the other party asks for help. The lovely thing about Animal alliances is that there are no strings. If you feel you can't help, fine.

With a final click, It rose, and it along with the rest of the Swarm; flew away. Their wings stirred the air like a hurricane, as leaves blew and billowed around us. September winds chilled us slightly; as we all stared at the flying 'cloud.'

I turned to the teens as Raven adjusted her hood. "Interesting," she said in her husky monotone.

"What did you do," Robin and Cyborg asked at the same moment.

I winced, "I just…managed to get them to fully realize that they have nothing to gain from attacking us," I stated nervously.

They all looked at me, "If they didn't want to fight," Starfire began, "Why did they attack Jump City at all?" Her head cocked slightly to the side in confusion.

I pursed my mouth, "I think they DID have something to gain, just not directly," I told them coldly. Raven nodded her agreement as I continued, "The bug said something about The Leader telling them to attack…?" I trailed off.

Robin nodded, "Killer Moth," he said darkly, "He controls them."

I nodded, "Oh," I paused and looked at Starfire. Distantly I heard her pain, and as I focused I realized that the teens had far more scrapes than I did. Raven's thigh throbbed from a bite wound, as Starfire would obviously need a few stitches on her forehead. I'm not even going to mention Robin, and Cy and Beast Boy were more bruise than skin.

I remained silent, this was not time to draw their attention to me; like I seem to do so often. For someone who likes to stay in the shadows, I'm quite an attention hog. Though that might be only with those I…trust…

I shook my head, time enough to wonder when I started caring about this group LATER. Robin's communicator went off; he picked it up quickly. He nodded; I was too much in shock to listen in.

Robin began to bristle at the news. All of the teens tensed and got ready for more difficulties. With carefully schooled movements, he lowered his hand and put away the communicator.

"Apparently the Moth's were distracting us while Slade and his group attacked the other side of the city." We all were instantly aware of our exhaustion. With an unusual action, Robin continued slowly. "Slade has been grabbing any child with inhuman powers, or alien ancestors." All of us closed our eyes in resignation for a long night.

You see, a few generations ago; aliens began to greet earth, and vice versa. All of our future allies were fairly humanoid, for species of similar mental and physical build tend to get along. Anyway, humans married aliens with what we felt were odd powers. At first the population dropped drastically, due to miscarriages and the unborn children of incompatible parents. Then the few surviving…hybrids bred and powers began to show up. My generation is the largest and most varied of all.

Crime has whizzed upwards, due to mutated powers and people who have no control over their odd abilities. Some people have senses so different than the normal human, that they are physiologically different. The way you view the world affects your morals and personality…and no one can understand each other.

Now another generation has popped up, and I suppose Slade intends to reap the benefits. Robin passed Cyborg the communicator showing him where to go. Then Robin looked up at us, and gave us an encouraging smile. With hidden strength he gave orders. "Starfire and Beast Boy, you go East and try to help as much as you can," he ordered. "This can't be organized, if you see a kidnapping, take the jerk out." He stated with frightening vehemence.

Robin turned to Raven and I, "Raven and Mage," he started, "You two go together, I want you to find the kids with powers; and try and get their help." He looked so lost; and yet I knew he wouldn't let us down. …When did I start looking up to him? He gave us a smile, "Cy and I will go together; if you find anything out; tell me." We all nodded; and with the smile of a true leader he said his famous line, "Titans GO!"

Raven and I ran to some shelter and looked at each other. I hadn't been around long enough to do things without speaking; we didn't know each other that well. I gave her a gentle smile, "What's the plan?" I asked.

She nodded, "We'll split up," she said in her cold voice. "That way we can cover more ground." I had my misgivings, but I had the entities on my side; and she was strong.

"I don't have a communicator," I began and her face soured. "But I can hear you pretty much everywhere in the city." Once again she gave me that cocky look, "You want me to do something, just say it; I'll hear."

She nodded; I knew she wanted to go. Without another word she took off; searching for a bad guy to beat up. I was not going to tell Robin about this. But I had more pressing matters to attain to.

With a cock of my head I listened, in the city there are always gangs of 'powers' as they are called. There was a certain group that I had always kept an ear out for; they weren't perfect, but they were strong.

I gathered the shadows about me, and spoke of walls and darkness. If anyone saw me their mind would slip away. At least, if they didn't know me it would. I reached down and took off my shoes and socks; throwing them aside. I dropped my jean jacket and was relieved to see that my shirt was grimy enough to pass as brown.

So I began my long trek, the cold chaffed my skin and nibbled at my toes…but I needed to avoid as much noise as possible. Jackets and shoes made noise. I kept my hat under the excuse that it would cover my reflective hair. I quickly slipped back into the movements of a nomad. My feet swiftly avoided glass and sharp objects, as I easily kept my footing.

I started to sprint; and then I was racing forwards; I felt like the wind itself. I began to speak like it also, smoothly contorting around unseen objects. I am not physically special. I can't lift great weights, or do more than any human. But with the right knowledge and awareness; the human could be as delicate or strong as any creature of the myths.

I rehearsed my knowledge of the children…and few adults I might see. Though most of the Powers hadn't live long enough to become adults; their odd genetic makeup had made sure of that. I lightly flitted behind a dumpster, half a mile from the Powers part of the city. I reached into my pocket and took out my pocket knife.

In as swift a movement as I could manage, I cut my pants, making them hang around my knees. As dangerous as it was to leave pieces of yourself, or things close to you lying around near Powers; I dropped the extra pants material. I pulled my two braids back and used some of the extra material to tie them in such a way that they wouldn't rustle or fly behind me.

I was as ready as I was going to get. I trotted across the old road, and was officially in danger. Now, I don't know anything about gangs, except that they are dangerous. I have always avoided them. Yet, luckily, I have helped a few kids who needed it. Helping is automatic to me; a favor can save your life (at least with entities). I hoped that some of the elder and younger gang members remembered me.

Powers gangs are more packs than anything else. You never quite know what they are; until danger comes. But it's that way with everything…isn't it?

Anyway, I slowly walked towards the group; praying that this didn't kill me. You surprise someone who doesn't know how to control their powers, and your head will literally be bit off. I stirred some dirt around me, and tried to obscure myself. Wind was an automatic ally, as I knew how to use it best.

I easily avoided most people, being able to hear them from far away. With my gentle tread I came half a mile from the group I was seeking; and stopped. I continued to walk forwards, and then when I was a quarter of a mile away I paused again. One of the persons there had extremely heightened senses.

The fact that I was upwind was not an accident. With a quarter mile of winding pathways between us, I purposefully stepped on a twig. Instantly I heard her head snap up, as she listened for me. I returned my breathing to the normal amount, and stood; letting her sense me.

She shared a look with the other people, and one slipped away. I waited; he was going to see who I was. As I have said, it's best not to surprise Powers. A scrawny boy of fifteen turned the corner, almost silently. I couldn't see him; but that was fine. His oddly golemnish body was forever to be shaped like that. And I heard him walk behind me; as I refused to move.

Well aware of the fact that I was intelligent enough to be frightened, he ran his fingers along the back of my neck; hoping to get a rise. I remained as still as ever, more out of the fact that I didn't know what to do; then that I was being brave. I heard his sharp teeth click as he purposefully flaunted his more dangerous aspects.

"What do you want?" he hissed, so quietly that only I would have been able to hear him.

I was so frightened that my odd accent came back, the lisping and unknown accent you gain from speaking inhuman languages. I have been told that it makes me sound like some sort of wind spirit. I supposed that my odd appearance doesn't hurt that either.

"I wish to speak to you," I replied, sounding almost like I was the wind whispering around trees.

He drew back and stood in front of me, "Why?" he whispered; his teeth glinting dangerously.

I paused and looked at him, wondering if I should tell him. In the end I remained silent; unwilling to say something that would worsen my situation. His eyes narrowed and he spoke, "Come."

Without bothering to see if I would keep up, he silently slipped away…almost silently. With surprising ease, I followed him; managing to keep my tread gentle. I once more began to automatically whisper like the walls and ground that I stood on.

After a short walk, or at least my idea of a short walk, we reached the group. Now; I should probably explain something to you. I call these Powers gangs, but that is perhaps the farthest thing from what they are. Each Power is so different from any human, and even each other, that they are more like a fragile pact.

They are a group of legends living out the oldest myths; both good, bad, and true. That is what they are, for when the impossible happens, one of our dreams are bound to be recreated. We have so many of them anyway.

I turned the corner after the odd creature, for he was not a boy. Perhaps the largest mistake that you can make with a Power is to pretend that they are remotely human. The female thing who had heard me earlier lifted up her head, and gazed at me with black eyes. They all gazed at me with black eyes.

The odd gangly male child; seemed to whisper Golesh. A translation would mean, marsh, darkness, real, and perhaps the one word that clings about all Powers, danger.

The girl spoke to me of pain, understanding, reality, and hope. All of these mean Truth, and in the language of time it is best said as Caliente. ( A/N: For these names the vowels are pronounced differently. Aah Eaye Iee Ooh Uoo C-ah-lee-aint-aye)

I could not make out the forms of the other Powers, but I was well aware that they were not the only ones of their…pact; group. These were just the ones that lived in the night, with their dark skin, elongated limbs, and solid black eyes. As a general rule they were the most dangerous; the night aliens being carnivorous.

The youngest, and yet the oldest in all that truly mattered, addressed me. "What do you want?" it hissed out. His voice was more like the sound of a rough silk when it rubbed against itself, then anything else. I could hear the odd forming of his throat sliding against itself at each word. The extra, hidden, flaps of skin which led to the silken voice; allowed him to swallow things in one bite. As did his unhinge able jaw.

Not all humans mated with the aliens willingly.

I didn't look directly at any of them as I spoke; I acted like one who is blind. For in the darkness; an odd darkness for a city, I could not see. Don't be fooled, the night creatures created the pitch black purposefully.

"As you should know," I whispered in that sinuous way that I can have, "Powers have steadily been picked off and used by" I instantly switched into another language, 'the-power-dreamer.' None of them noticed my change, no one notices my anomalies if I don't wish them to.

Another one stepped in, the last of the four there, "All Powers know this; you know the danger of unneeded talk." That was not bravado; Night Creatures eat…then talk. Its voice was more like the sound of sand scraping against itself, rough and obviously painful.

I nodded in admission that it spoke truth, "Now He/She/It is going after as many Powers as possible," I told her.

She looked at me, "Do you think we're Fools?" she asked. Hassien, that was her name. Rough, dangerous, non-patient, and as much of a hot head that a night creature can survive as.

I shook my head, "No, which is why I can't understand why you do nothing," I replied quietly.

The unnamed male spoke up, "Why do you tread on such delicate ground?" he asked warningly. Demien, an often used name; but it fit him. Quiet, patient, hopeful, trustworthy, and as all night creatures are; dangerous. He was the most like Robin.

My accent changed to the mournful tune of a sunrise, "It is the only ground left to tread upon," I whispered sorrowfully.

It nodded, "Why do you wish to speak with us?" it asked painfully. Demien's stance was rigid, and coiled, waiting for a chance to spring.

This time I looked at them, each of them in turn, as if the reflection of their eyes couldn't stop me from forcing them to understand. "Because I wish to avoid the disaster that only Powers know will come." I had changed to the tune of the night, peaceful. Night shows nothing of itself, yet it seems to twist to form your hidden thoughts. Why else is it peaceful for some, and a horror to others?

They were all silent for a brief period, and I continued. "Tonight is the harvest, if you don't do something a horror will befall us."

Caliente smirked, her body moving in an oddly sensual way. "You speak as if we dwelled in a story," she spoke, her tone of the whispered tales of the rivers and streams.

I slipped into the cryptic language I loved so much, for life always seemed a story. 'Caliente' "We are the creatures of myths, legends, and dreams." I paused and looked her in the eyes, somehow managing to force her to listen, "Is it not fitting that we should force this world to reflect us?"

They were all silent. I do not have the power of strength, or agility, but my speech can lift a person to the heavens, or force them into their inner hells. All you need to do is see the truth and speak it in such a way that none can turn away. The truth is a mix of hope and tragedy, and who can resist such a contradiction?

Demien spoke then, "Leave," he said softly, thoughtfully, "And you shall live".

Without hesitation I stepped back into the shadows, and whispered of walls and corridors. I listened as I left, and soon they could not find me; even though I was less than ten feet away. I was upwind, far more silent than them, and a wall hid me. Not to mention the fact that I forced them to think I was a wall. I had gained some help, the theatrics (more self preservation then anything else) hadn't hurt either.

I heard them walk to the rest of their alliance, and I politely stopped following. After what seemed a long walk, permanently avoiding the many night creature that stalked their self made jungle, I finally reached the broken road.

I crouched down low, and scuttled across. At the other side I paused, the Night Creatures had heard of me, and were watching for me. I turned and ran, racing to leave and find the safe ground of the city.

After what seemed like hours of panicked flight, I reached a busy highway, full of terrified people trying to leave the city. I paused, and sensed the world to see how long I had been gone. I left Raven less than an hour ago, and it had just barely reached ten o'clock PM. With a sigh I refused to release my adrenaline and listened for Raven.

She hadn't called for me, but Robin had called her and asked to speak to me. Shit. I'd worry about that later. I took a breath and started to sprint to the other side of the city, avoiding a great deal of short cuts out of fear. If the Night Creatures decided to help, darkness would not be safe. They were a mixed ally.

I once again was grateful that I hadn't let myself get out of shape. Unknown to the teens, and to stay that way, I got up at midnight every night and ran as many miles as I could in one to two hours. It honed a great deal of my abilities; it also allowed me to become allies with a great deal of this city. In my world, each person was a Country, and unfortunately, Countries war.

I would form a side stitch soon, but I still had time. I didn't let myself worry as I ran toward Raven, I need to let the teens know not to hurt the Night Creatures. I heard a Night Creature leave it's domain, my speed quickened. Hopefully other Powers would join too, though I know that the human population would fear the sudden number of Odd Things in 'their' city.

I ran, and stopped at the bottom of a sky scraper. Raven was fighting various Powers recruited or stolen by Slade. I listened quickly, everyone had fled the building; yet Raven had been detained. Unfortunately the power was out, I could not use the elevator or stairs, too risky. I closed my eyes and stepped back.

I began to bind the Air Molecules together, forming a clear stairway that wrapped round the building, hugging it's side. I waited till it reached the top, then with a reinforcement of my 'invisibility' I bounded up the stairs. It felt like the climb took forever, but I eventually reached the top. The entire way up I had sprinted, then laboriously climbed; holding a side stitch that seem to rip my upper body in two.

I reached the top; Raven was set upon by three Powers. None of them were Night Creatures; very few even knew that the Night Creatures even existed. One Power could gather electricity, its own body storing it within itself. Then by touching Raven, It could release the charge. Another was unusually wispy, with unusually strong legs. It leapt about like a young deer, using Its sharp teeth and nails to gouge at Raven. The last one made meaningless noise, a noise that was just above Raven's hearing, causing detraction and making it unable for her to concentrate well. Before I showed my self I effortlessly bonded the air into a bucket, and filled it with water. I carried it up to me on the Wind, and left it just below the building's edge, floating.

You would think that the last one would have been torture for me. But it was well in my hearing range, and sounded no worse to me than the constant jabbering of any human, building, or entity. I lived with constant noise, this was nothing knew.

I silently stepped onto the building, my 'invisibility' so strong that none could focus on me for more than a millisecond. I easily picked my way around the fighting four, standing so my back was to Raven. Then I dropped my disguise, and all whirled to look at me. Raven recovered the fastest.

I looked straight at the screamer, the lights of the city making it simple for me to see. I opened my mouth, and let out a keening that only the Keener could hear. She shrieked, covering her ears and trying not to pass out. I intensified my noise, rising in pitch and volume till she couldn't stand it, and she passed out.

Then I turned to the Lighting, knowing that my stare caused the most damage. With an instant understanding it leapt at me, trying to touch me. Raven whipped up her arrua, protecting me. I called up the water, and had it hover over the raging Light. With one word the bucket dissipated, and the Lighting electrocuted itself. Not yet dead, but sure to die soon enough. It dropped, smelling slightly burnt and instantly knocked out.

With the two nuisances gone, Raven took care of the Sniper. She grabbed it, lifting it above the building, and dropped him. The Sniper hit the top of the sky scrapper with a crack, not killed, but with an instant concussion.

We looked at each other, both of us weary. I listened quickly, and was assured that the Powers had been working for Slade. Weather they had been willing, was not my concern.

I swallowed and gasped, "My I use your communicator?" I asked Raven, I was afraid I might loose my voice. That would mean instant death for me.

She handed it over, still trying to catch her breath. I worked up some saliva and tried to sooth my throat, then turned the communicator on.

"Robin," I began clearly, ignoring my throat's pain, it was only dry. "It's Mage, can you talk?"

Starfire cut in, "Friend Mage, you are alright!" she exclaimed joyfully.

I smiled wearily, "Hello Starfire, stay safe, Kay?"

"I shall be careful," she assured me in a confused tone.

I heard a blast and then Robin responded, "MAGE! I Told You To Stay With RAVEN!" A child cried as Cy tried to comfort it, simultaneously blasting at a Power.

I didn't have time to deal with Robin, "Robin, I got help. They are going to look frightening, like Gollum." I tried to massage my throat before continuing, "They might even kill," I heard him exclaim angrily. "BUT DO NOT ATTACK THEM," I almost screamed, "They will kill you, and not try to help."

He growled, "I am not going to watch someone die Mage," his voice would have frightened me. But after a Night Creature, Robin almost seemed tame.

"Fine," I said shortly, "but don't attack them if they are attacking one of Slade's creatures."

Robin was silent, "I'll see what I can do," he replied in a controlled voice.

I nodded, "Fair enough, I just thought you should be warned, and unless they approach you, don't talk to them." I sighed, "I'll be with you in a second, Raven's fine."

"Mage!" he yelled before I could break the connection, "I want to speak to you later,"

"I'll make note of that," I replied coldly, and disconnected.

I turned around and saw Raven looking at me, in perhaps the coldest way imaginable. I just gazed back. I have never let them see the harsher part of me before, well, now they will have to deal with it. Though I knew that I would regret it later. I just hoped it didn't hurt Starfire, I had the oddest urge to protect her; though I knew she didn't need it.

I spoke up in a weary voice, "Robin's in the West, Starfire and Beast Boy have joined them." I paused and tried to sooth my throat, then continued, "Would you like to meet me there, or will you go with me and have me slow you down?" My tone was oddly assaulting, and she knew it.

Her eyes narrowed, "I'll meet you there," she told me coldly.

I nodded, "Oh, and Raven," I said, causing her to turn, "be careful," I said. She nodded, and flew off, racing over the city.

I watched her leave, and as soon as she was out of sight; jumped. The Wind whispered round my ears, trying to undo my braids as I fell. I began to whisper, binding the air together so that it would catch me. It began to scrape some of the mud from my legs, slowing my fall, and managing to make me 'float' to the ground. I stepped lightly, looked around, and ran.

My bare feet began to ache as I ran on my toes, scraping away at the calluses with the rough asphalt. I took to the dark and back allies, not having time to be careful. I ran by many Night Creatures, quickly passing the prowling stalker by. No one noticed I was there, and if they did, I was gone too quickly for them to react.

For they weren't hunting me.

Exhausted I reached the teens, and watched as they tried to protect the Powers from Slade. Fortunately the Night Creatures had been recruiting Slade's Powers back to their side. Soon the city would be overrun with Powers, I wonder how long it will be till so called humanity is bred out…

Slade's various robots, for I instantly knew what they were, were attacking the teens. I stepped into the shadows and began to kill them. Each and every one, for they would kill me. One by one they dropped, an unknown and hidden source picking them off. Slowly, so slowly, the titans and I killed them, and they finally were beaten.

As mornings bloody rays bathed the scene.

I listened to the mourning of the day, as it cried about the pain that was, had been, and will be. Yet I remained dry eyed, staring out at the harbor. For we stood right in front of it, with the undamaged tower in plain sight. What an ugly thing that T was, ruining the beauty of the harbor.

I walked forward and stood parallel to the Titans, all of us to exhausted to speak. The city around me was virtually unscathed; though I would forever remember the way that entities, humans, and Powers mourned the sun's rising. Sometimes an ending of horror is more than you can handle.

I looked up at the titans; they gazed at the tower with a single mindedness that was oddly frightening. Starfire was covered in grime and mud, blood leaking from various scratches and cuts. Her face was weary, yet she stood straight and tall, with a slight smile on her face; as if all the tragedy that had taken place was only a small mistake.

I suppose it was, and I felt a weary smile tug at my lips, as I heard children and their families rejoice in the after math. I heard the Powers slink away, yet triumphant, for the-power-dreamer had been wounded. I heard life continuing as usual, unstopped by the pain of last night.

Most won't agree with me, but it is pleasant to know that life won't stop for you. That no matter what happens, you will always have the chance to move on; and nothing can force you to stay there. And when you are able to climb out of that hole, you'll find life and hope waiting for you.

With a small, wistful smile I straightened and gazed at the teens, feeling oddly at peace with myself. Beast Boy looked at me, his eyes haunted and dark. I slowly blinked, then smiled, showing him for the first and probably last time, who I was. I tried to let him see my peace, and oddly enough, it worked. He smiled slightly and stood straighter, even though I knew he didn't really see me.

The teens rallied each other, helping to lift one another up. From the shadows I watched, waiting for someone to look my way. Then I would smile, and just be able to hope, and I would chant of hope to them; and they would be slightly released. I am not strong or valiant, all I have is truth; and I still can't have all of it. But even a slight bit of truth helps, and maybe just helping from back stage; and being just the unnoticed hope…matters. At least, I feel it does.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Yes it was darker and more philosophical than usual. If you look carefully, you'll find little (very small and seemingly insignificant) things that are a parallel for Mage and sometimes her and the titans. I hope you see it. I was feeling that you needed to know who Mage was, and the story really need to get rolling. Now you know why it took so long.

I repeat, write to the titans or Mage and they will respond! Yes, it IS a cheap trick for reviews! But I also find it fun to do.

Reviews:

Niki Pound: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, this one is drastically different isn't it? I have been trying to avoid this, but it needed to happen. Mage had progressed into a different character, and I can't try to make her three dimensional again. It's funny, in obvious things she's perfect, yet she isn't… I have to admit that I like to dress up, but in modesty I agree. Nothing over three inches of the knee, and I like guy pants. Girl pants give serious wedgies and HURT. I hope you write to a character!

Spike TV: I'm trying to be good with the guys, though I don't always feel like I am. But that felt safe. I'm glad you liked it. You needed a light hearted one before this one.

Red Jeanie: I'm so siked that you love it, and I hate taking forever to update. But school interrupts what I consider important, it's amazing how society supports creativity…until it is no longer convenient that is…

Jess(): My mane problem with A Strange Mishap is the passport, and ticket switching.. I'm planning on just saying flat out that for anything to actually be arranged for someone to accidentally end up with artemis is impossible. So ignore reality and just enjoy this short little romp. It's not like the Artemis series is particualarily serious anyway.

Kate-ttrox: I am basically alright with you using the language idea, as long as you state that it was my idea and point them to my story. For your sake I would suggest that you just use the language idea loosely. Other than the fact that she has language powers, have them as little in common with Mage's as possible. Oh, and please don't recreate Mage. I'm only being this cautious because I don't know you. I doubt you would go over the top, but it's like a disclaimer. Everyone KNOWS that I don't own Artemis Fowl, and no one will sue, but I need to say so JUST IN CASE.


	23. chapter 23

A/N: Here I am, again. This is just a day later, but I still haven't gotten a great deal of reviews. Those that I got were short…I'm sorry that I have to deal with school; but please don't desert me!

Disclaimer: Ditto

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finally the teens decided to move, and I looked up at them and gave a slight smile. In one movement they walked to the car, and I tagged along after them. I won't fill you in on the car ride, we were exhausted both mentally and physically. I am still shocked that Cyborg hadn't driven us into a tree…

Raven stepped out of the now parked T-car; and I wearily followed. I couldn't feel my legs, and my throat was dangerously close to being scraped raw. I felt my eyes tug at themselves; desperately trying to close.

With a yawn I entered the building, barely avoiding a table. The rest of the teens stumbled around in other various stages of sleep. Robin was the best at pretending to be awake, though he was just as exhausted as the rest of the teens. His dirt caked self walked past me and turned to slur out, "After you wash up I want to speak to you; I'll meet you in the training room."

He was too exhausted to even sound angry. I looked after him, as close to pitying him as I can manage. I wasn't too worried about him yelling at me; I had dealt with too much tonight to care. I also suspected that he was too tired to be frightening.

I headed up to an extra bathroom that I had been using on the sly. You see, I had asked the building to turn it on a week ago; and hadn't told the titans about it. If you want to shower in the household, it was every man for himself. With a yawn I walked into the bathroom and looked at the wall mirror. (As in it covered a wall, why do you think I picked THIS bathroom?)

I stood in the mirror, reflected as I knew myself best. None of this clean crap, or new clothing. A girl stood; her back straight and her eyes challenging the world. Her mouth was thin and almost unnoticeable, as her pale skin seemed almost ethereal in the dim light. Her hat was pulled down and shadowed most of her face, making her look almost vampiric. Her eyes looked sunken as her mouth pulled down at the corners and dared you to test her.

She had a relaxed grace, like she needn't worry about outside dangers. Or more like she had seen it all before, or at least heard it. She wore a dirt stained shirt with no sleeves, and it had been ripped to hang around the tops of her hips. Her fingernails were dirt stained and her hands were covered in dried blood.

Her legs were evenly spaced, like she was just waiting for you to attack. Her now black jeans raggedly ended less than an inch below the knees. It led down to dirt stained legs, whose appearance was almost like they had been stained a pale grey. Her feet were filthy and patches of dirt and filth clung to them.

Over all of her skin was bits of that grey tint; yet what caught your eye was the way that her skin seemed to glow. The fish belly white skin screamed for your attention; forcing you to feel that she was sick.

Yet despite all of this, she stood confidently and dangerously. Her hidden depths whispered to you, and you kept wanting to check her hand for a hidden knife. She smiled slightly, for an instant gaining your trust; and immediately throwing you off balance. Then with the practice eased of the untouchable, she turned away.

I turned on the shower and stepped in, letting the water wash over me. I couldn't help but wish I was on my own. I would just sleep in this filth, and not care. The hard ground would grind against me; and I would sleep fitfully from the cold. Yet that feral feeling would remain, and I would be able to be dangerous again. I wouldn't have to pretend for others benefits, or play along for young super hero's and their public. I could be myself; but then again, this was a common problem for all humans. For no human understands the other, they have just manage to create a script; so that you don't need to think or care. So I couldn't really feel horrible for being average, now could I?

With a slightly self mocking laugh, I finished my shower and changed into my new clothes. I just had a white shirt, and pale Capri pants that I had bought this morning. I rinsed my hat off in the sink and rung it out, planning on holding on to it till it dried. I brought a brush with me, and walked down to the training room; smoothing my hair as I went.

I silently treaded down the dark halls, avoiding the teens with back stairways and odd rooms. Soon I reached the black training room, and sitting on a nearby mat; waited. I finished brushing out my silver hair, and waited; too tired to bother braiding it. I set my drying hat on the ground and lay down on the floor. Before I knew it I was asleep; though that wasn't so surprising; was it?

I awoke about two hours later to the tread of Robin's pensive footsteps; as he walked to the door of the training room. I sat up and left my hat alone, its dampness unpleasant to feel. I felt my hair slither down my back, and I waited; wrapping an arm around a lifted knee.

Robin opened the door and went to flick on a light switch, his back to me. I remained silent and continued to track him with my eyes; automatically watching to see if he was dangerous. The problem with me is that I'm not human. One of my alien ancestors was a predator, and their habits tend to surface when I need them, or am tired. Then I have a hell of a time trying to suppress them; especially since I like them…

Robin looked straight at me, and his eyes widened; the only sign that I had caught him off guard. I resisted giving him my automatic feral smile; frightened people were easier to handle; but Robin probably wouldn't work that way.

"Mage," he said tiredly, looks like this wouldn't be difficult to bear after all.

I smiled kindly, "Robin, we all had a long night," I said sympathetically, "Why don't you get some rest, you can yell at me tomorrow." I rested my chin in my hands and gave him an unblinking stare, half disappointed that he didn't squirm.

"I'm fine Mage," he said tensely; I sighted inwardly…I wasn't out of hot water yet. His eyes narrowed at my slight change in body posture. "I need to talk to you about your attitude," I remained silent, "I told you to stay with Raven." He dropped the words like a death sentence; and I felt my stomach flip in warning.

I was not going to say anything, for fear of regretting it later. I was tired, and angry; what I would say would be too much truth; with too little kindness. Not to mention that I would only be saying the upsetting part of the truth, not the good things that you remember when you sip hot chocolate.

I could tell that my lack of response was bothering him; good. If I can get him to chill by being chilly; that works just fine for me. But he was more stubborn than that, "Mage, I realize that you are new here," he sighed, cradling his head in his hands, "But you need to do as I say!" I narrowed my eyes, and I still held my tongue. That's it, he WOULD make me react. "Mage, tell me why you didn't stay with Raven," he ordered, kneeling in front of me.

I arched an eyebrow, finding it difficult not to be cold and distant. I get that way when people yell at me, or begin to. I gave him a slight smile and replied smoothly, "I had more important matters to attend to."

His eyes narrowed, "Such as," he growled.

I sat up more, and rested on my haunches. "I found the Night Creatures, didn't I?" I inquired saucily.

"Them," Robin grated. He seemed to search for the right words, finally just stumbling along in his barely controlled rage. "They are thieves and murderers who killed just as much as they saved." He clipped out the last word, standing to pace quickly.

I slowly stood, just using my legs to seemingly float into the air. I had watched Peter Pan a few too many times. I cocked my head and stalked; as in a predator, over to him, "They are Strangers in a Strange Land," I quoted carefully, "I hardly see how their conduct was inappropriate."

Robin whirled to face me, walking towards me so angrily that I found myself backing up till I reached a wall. "You HARDLY SEE HOW THEIR CONDUCT WAS INAPPROPRIATE!" He roared; his voice deepening frighteningly.

I was a fool to think he couldn't frighten me. I swallowed and walked around him so I was in open space again. "For the majority," I reasoned, "They just killed those who would have killed, or captured them." He was silent, obviously trying not to yell. "Unfortunately there are those whom I can not speak for," I began appealingly, "But."

He cut in, "Why you kill doesn't change if it is wrong or right," he almost yelled.

My eyes narrowed, I automatically started pacing around him, "What you mean is that they didn't mind killing, they did it quickly and efficiently; without hesitation."

He stopped and looked at me, his glare boring into me, "Yes."

If he hadn't been so angry I might have started yelling back; but I was frightened. His chant was screaming horrifying things that he would like to do to me; and while I knew he wouldn't do them…it didn't help much.

You see, there are three kinds of men you should be afraid of:

Those who are frightening because of what they will and have done.

Those who are frightening because of what they can, and might do; those being Robin.

And those who are a combination of both, with those kinds of men; pride can be a great hindrance. Don't be afraid to run or grovel.

"Why is that so horrible?" I asked, my voice rising in pitch.

He sighed and started pacing again, "Because…well;" and with a classic teen age reaction he concluded, "It just is!"

"Oh I see," I put in with freezing sarcasm. "Listen Robin, no one really cares about any one else in this wonderful world we have created." Bitterness incased my voice as I spoke of the other side of what I felt was life. True; people can and do love, and God isn't the only one who can make miracles. But the devil isn't the one who causes true pain. "You need to watch out for yourself, and part of that means being willing to kill." I stopped moving and looked him in the eye, "You certainly eat enough animals and plants;" I took a step closer to him, "Some of which I might have spoken with."

At that he didn't have a response, until he jumped from the topic. It wasn't Robin's fault, in some ways he was right. The human society needs to outlaw murder, otherwise life would just be survival. I know a few people who I would watch out for, if murder wasn't taboo. I also do not argue a subject unless by my (and most other peoples reasoning) I am right. So, I have spent three to four years working out the kinks in my theory; and he has to come up with a hole proof argument in ten seconds. I love having the upper hand.

"The Titans play the part of the HERO Mage," he grated out, "Murder isn't in the job description." He almost seemed to shake with fenced in anger, and the anxiety left over from last night. I was well aware that we were both over reacting because of our exhaustion and left over adrenaline; but it felt good to fight.

I took a step back, spreading my arms so he could get a good look at me. "Robin," I hissed, "By now I would have thought you'd have realized," I lowered my arms and seemed to fold into myself, "I am no Hero." I used my gaze and voice to slam that into him, for a second forcing him into silence.

He closed his mouth and walked away; for a glimmering moment I thought he was just going to leave. I foolishly began to relax; then he spun around and advanced towards me. Once again I found myself backing up towards a wall; Robin's chant informing me of new forms of torture. As he took each step he spoke, "Then you better learn how to be one" he whispered.

We both stopped, against his anger I had no response. I shook my head and lowered my eyes, "Hero's are just myths," I replied quietly. He opened his mouth to speak, but my quiet and sorrowful voice smoothly overrode him. I shook my head, "All you can do is try," I said calmly. I didn't try and upset or anger him, I was just speaking.

I walked over to the tread mill and sat on one of the hand rails. "Robin, nothing will ever last in this world. Everything will end," I spoke in the frightening manner of one who doesn't find something sad; it was just the way it is. I smiled slightly, "All you can do is try, and I don't want to be a hero…" I bowed my head and seemed to feel myself crumple inside. Then I stood, gathering all of myself into myself; and that calmness I know and love enveloped me. I gave him a wistful smile, the smile that I am told speaks of horrors, and the hope that balances the scale. "Robin," I said gently, "I just want to be a person; I don't want to be remembered, or fight." I bowed my head as I searched for the right words, "All I want is too help, from the background. When I die I just want to live on through others actions; and I don't want anyone to speak my name."

He stared at me in surprise, "Then why are you here?" he asked. He sounded angry, but I could hear the confusion in his voice.

I shrugged lightly, "I don't know; does there need to be a reason?" With that I walked back over to the mat, not willing to stay in one place for too long. This is just like me, I ruin every good fight; and then end up hurting someone with the truth. Though…I was fairly sure that Robin wouldn't be hurt; there's a first time for everything…isn't there?

He stepped back and looked at me, "You don't want to be a Teen Titan," he stated, his anger whispering under his bewildered tone.

I shook my head, "I just want to help," I slipped out; mildly ashamed to note that my voice cracked. I was sad, but far from tears; it takes a great deal to really bring me down.

He nodded, "Fine," and I couldn't tell if he was angry or not. He had fallen silent, both his chant and himself.

He turned to leave but I stopped him, "Robin," I began, feeling worry well up, "What does 'fine' mean?"

He gave me a frightening grin, "We'll both find out tomorrow." With that he shut the door and left, I picked up my hat and walked over to the light switch.

Right before I turned it off I felt a lump rise in my throat; and I found myself set upon with midnight worries. Darkness fell, and I walked to my room; silently grabbing the thickest blanket there. At each step, new thoughts ran through my head…

Oh no, does this means that I have to start all over again? I felt myself blinking back silent tears, I was just beginning to care about them. I sighed and walked towards the roof; choosing the most twisted path that I could. I haven't even started an education, but then I thought of the Night Creatures; maybe I wouldn't need one. I shook my head, trying to clear it of cobwebs.

I didn't really want to live with regular humans, but I don't want to live with Powers either… I just want to be alone; occasionally chatting with an entity to fence with boredom. I did care about the teens, a great deal…

I felt my head lift, and my step become firmer and more confident. I was foolish to think that everything would be like a perfect little fairy tale. I chuckled lightly, imagining Robin rescuing Starfire from a tower. And Beast Boy was his noble steed. Then I sighed, I liked and wanted to be with the teens, at least for the present moment. I have no plans of becoming a Teen Titan; though I did fool with the idea.

I stepped onto the roof and sat on the edge; gazing out over the harbor and into the sea. I felt my peace returning as the situation was worked out. I knew that I could never be a Teen Titan, I mean; please. They live in a different world from me, that is just a fact. I could stay with them though, for a short period of time…

I care about them, and enjoy their slightly aggravating qualities…sometimes. So, I was just going to stay as long as I felt it was worth doing. When I needed to move on; I would.

Schooling, the world had changed so much that I don't need it. I can survive on my own, and at the present moment; dieing young is far from my worst fear. It's more an expectation. I never really 'joined' the Titans for school, I just needed to be in a setting that was…perfect. It still is; but I don't work well with perfect. Or rather, I don't feel needed in perfect. Since no one will reach out to me, I feel I need to reach out to them. Though I don't expect anyone to ever touch me; I'll be a doddery old maid.

So it was settled, the Teen Titans were going to be a chapter in my life; nothing more. Of course if things change and I end up needing them, I'll stay. But I don't need.

I felt myself distancing myself from the Teens then, and less than a moment later I knew I wouldn't feel more than nostalgia when we part. Nothing lasts forever, and I've only been fool enough once to believe that it would.

That's alright though, because it's the learning about a person that I like; not so much the friendship. Perhaps I just ask too much for a friendship… I don't do anything without analyzing it and deciding that if the worst possible future happens; it will be worth it. Even if they all die in front of me, I will not regret. If I start to tear them apart; I would just leave…a brief jaunt isn't THAT important.

If they tell me I have to leave, or wish me too…then I'll leave without a single tear; suppressed or shown.

With my troubles sorted; in less than half an hour, I curled up on the cold roof. With the blanket serving as dead leaves and a coat; I slipped into sleep. That lovely light sleep that I remember so well. If I'm not planning on staying, I can't go soft. So at seven in the morning; I slipped off to sleep.

That's not unusual though, in the winter I always traveled at night. You were less likely to freeze during the day; and moving at night has saved my life more than once.

With one last look at the city, I nestled into a corner; and was instantly out. I heard every sound as I slept; at least every sound in the tower. So when I awoke at five in the evening; just as the sun was setting, I was well aware of the fact that the Teens had been talking about me.

I folded up the blanket and stood up, automatically shifting around to remain warm. With a sigh I walked back into the guest room…I wasn't going to bother moving into a different room later on. Looks like The Perfect Room was reserved for someone else…

I smiled slightly and walked into 'my' room; setting the blanket on the corner of my bed. My room was not decorated or in any manner personalized. It had a perfectly made, boring bed, with a dresser, and no shoes… That would have to be taken care of. I took the sturdiest of my new clothing, I felt they were gifts from the teens. Two pairs of pants with four t-shirts were folded and neatly packed into my back pack. I grabbed ALL my under ware and socks, shoving them in their corner. My hat had dried and was sitting on my hair…now braided by the way. I made sure my money and other necessities were in my pant pockets; and I was ready to leave at an instants notice.

I really did need to get a new jacket, and some shoes. With slight apprehension I walked down stairs; I was only aware of the fact that they spoke of me… I didn't remember if they were happy or sad. For once I would like to be able to be with people without having problems.

But then again, if I wish to communicate with someone; there will be problems no matter what.

I entered the living room, and saw the teens looking grim. My goodness; were they overreacting. If Robin told them about our argument; they still had no reason to be upset. I mean, I would be loosing a cozy set up; but it's not like any of them really know me; and it goes vice versa. I suppressed a disgusted groan and walked in as if nothing had happened…what else was I supposed to do?

Starfire turned to me with hurt eyes, and an arrow just skewered me. I could have doubled over with pain; for it mentally felt like someone had hit me in the stomach. She began to speak, her voice a hushed tone that belayed her normally cheerful nature. "Friend Mage," she began, unwilling to look at me, "Are we so horrible that you don't wish to live with us?"

I instantly felt my face go into its, where-the-hell-did-you-get-that-from look. I shook my head, and found it hard to speak without laughing. "Starfire," I began, incredulity in my voice, "Just because I can't fight, and don't want to; that doesn't mean I don't like YOU." I felt a shocked chuckle slip out; making it quiet clear that I DID NOT mean it that way. She looked up at me in surprise, and I gave her a protective smile. "Starfire; I don't like your lifestyle, you guys are the only reason I…" here I trailed off and shifted uncomfortably.

I do care about them…but they don't care about me. I wasn't about to tell them something about myself, when they didn't know how it was important to me. What was I going to say-I only stayed here because I wanted to have a moment where I could live in a real family. One that isn't draw together by the roll of Fate's dice; but by the reaching of their hearts.-? I can't say that! They'd either be all sympathetic, or strangle me for being so sappy!

Robin swooped down; I hate the way that he needs to know everything, and always be in control. I am the one who gets to do that, not HIM. He twisted his head to look at me, "We are the only reason you…what Mage?" he asked mockingly. The little bastard, he knew very well I didn't want to say anything.

I glared at him, but I continued. "I only wanted to stay in the T-tower," I trailed off uncomfortably.

"Go on Mage," Robin put in dangerously, and I was inclined to do as he said.

"Because…" I trailed off and sighed, "You…well." Raven rolled her eyes, and I glared at her. "I want to say this less than you want to hear it, trust me Hun." I clipped out angrily. Robin gave me a glare, and I felt that horror of death hit me again. "You guys are very close," I began to study the floor, "And I find that beautiful." I shrugged, "I guess I'm just attracted to beautiful things."

Starfire gave me another hurt look, "You live with us because you think we're beautiful; not because you care about us?" I opened my mouth, not sure of the right thing to say. I didn't need to say anything, for she continued with an honest sadness. "Why do you not just stay in a museum of art then?"

"No Star, don't, please, I didn't mean it that way!" I exclaimed earnestly. I sighed, "Fine, I originally wanted to stay here," I searched for the right words, "Because I wanted to be around a place where people feel they belong." Starfire got that hurt look again, "Then I started to care about you," I put in quickly. Oh don't cry, please, please, please don't cry.

She got a hesitant look on her face, her lip trembled and her eyes debated the possibility of tears. "Star," I said earnestly, "I really do care about you." The tears began to recede, "Look, you're making a mountain out of a mole hill."

"Oh really," Beast Boy put in dryly, I looked at him in mute surprise. Why would they care, they don't even know me? I am not apart of their team, and besides, it's not like they have any room left over for a sixth member, in their teams or their hearts.

"Yes," I said firmly, finally on solid ground. "All I said was that I didn't want to be a hero, but I wouldn't mind knowing the hero's themselves." Raven rolled her eyes, and I did so inwardly.

Cyborg smiled, "That has got to be the sappiest thing I ever heard," he guffawed. "Little Lady, you can really lay it on thick!" He laughed and uncrossed his arms, letting me off the hook; and everyone relax.

I sighed inwardly and smiled, walking around and sitting down in front of a couch. I felt my shoulders relax and my head flopped backwards. Robin smirked, "Well, someone was tense," he said smugly.

I looked up at him and answered with a little bit of vehement honesty, "If any of you are angry I am frightened." I gave him an unblinking stare, "Particularly you, Robin." I released his gaze and shivered, "Besides, I thought you were going to draw and quarter me." My voice was a monotone, I needed to get out of here. To much time with angst ridden teenagers, and far too little time to myself.

Cyborg spoke up ominously as he left the room, "We were."

I froze for a second and then stood up, "Who's turn for dinner?" I got to get out of here. "I have the nagging suspicion it's mine."

Everybody looked at Raven, giving a panicked calculation to pray that it wasn't her. I smiled, "Ah who cares, I feel like making dinner." With that I walked into the kitchen, and as soon as I was out of sight I sagged against a counter.

I sank to the floor and cradled my head in my hands, I never want to go through that again. Leaving is going to be hell. You may think I'm over reacting, but everyone of their chants was yelling at me…and I really don't like to be yelled at. I shiver, gave one of those half sob half sighs, and stood up. Time to make dinner. I don't react badly in a bad situation, I have a panic attack afterwards. I'm still waiting for last night's panic attack to surface; though that might have been taken care of by Robin.

I won't fill you in on it, it was something quick and easy; I think it was spaghetti and meat balls. As with all of my dinners, I made bread to go with it.

I had just finished my shower, and I began to walk up into the top floor of the tower. The cool steps echoed against my bare feet as I silent walked; avoiding the elevator. I was planning on wandering tonight, I needed to get used to moving again. I entered an empty room of the T-tower, it's darkness an odd comfort after the constant light of the city.

Suddenly the memory of Night Creatures hit me, and I automatically checked the surrounding mile for them. I was safe, and with an irrational calm, I settled down in the corner till the moon came out.

As I had expected, I had dozed off. But the sound of a swelling moon easily awoke me. I lifted my head and smiled. This was going to be one hell of a night. Tonight I would work on stealth, not speed. I smiled, and checked my pockets for the pocket knife, lighter, and cash. All of it was there; I could head out.

I knew it wasn't safe to leave by front door, Robin checks the cameras every morning to make sure that no one slipped in. So I walked the few steps to the roof, planning on jumping off like always. The wind attempted to play with my bound hair as I posed at the roofs edge. I do have a certain fondness for the romantic, though I wouldn't admit it for the world. But then again, I guess all teenagers have that also.

I broke my pose and jumped off, well practiced now at not screaming. I began to form a net water, to balance on the bay's surface. It gave under me, forcing out a small laugh as I gradually balanced enough to stand on the black surface.

I shivered slightly in the cold, I was getting a coat and shoes today, and continued to make a path to the main land. I stepped off of the water, and stood on a firmer ledge of air. I walked slowly, the air's frigid temperature numbing my feet. Mist from the bay churned about me, hiding me from the tower's view. I knew where all of it's sensors were, their beams calling to me whenever I stepped.

I began to walk more assuredly as soon as the narrow path was connected to the land. Yet I continued carefully, mist making the perfectly smooth ledge far too slippery. After a twenty minute walk, not long for me, I wrapped the mist about me. My 'invisibility' was in full swing as I stepped onto a road's shoulder.

I smiled slightly, my guise still in place. I seemed to bond with my surroundings, watching people whirl around in their oddly beautiful frenzy; as always detached from them. I liked these moments most, for nothing noticed me; and I was free. To the entities that I impersonated, I was just another human, and to the humans I was just a wall, or sapling to walk around.

I wove through the night crowed, and kept a sharp eye out for a coffee house. Preferably a dark mildly gothic one, people leave you alone there. My bare feet whispered, and I didn't worry, shoes were the last on my list right now. Though I did need a coat; shoes were an unwelcome necessity that I can't go without. I sighed inwardly, shoes are important also; I'll get those also…right before I leave.

With a sharp eye I looked for street-side stalls, it was only ten at the moment; the performers were still out. I smiled to myself; my odd abilities have allowed me to earn some extra cash that way, far more than once. 'Magically' slipping away when the cops were about to pass by.

After a great deal of streets I passed a small shop that looked promising. I had a certain loyalty to those small shops, almost a testimony to a long forgotten past. I walked up and revealed myself, the shop owner looking up at me with surprise.

I carefully kept my hat shading my face as I smiled secretively. You see, they always know I'm there, I just keep them from fully acknowledging that fact. So when I release my guise, they only feel mildly stupid. When dealing with people I always used my hat to hide my face, it could save me if I was with the teens.

In fact, it was foolish to wear the hat around the teens, but I was attached to it. I picked up an old and worn jacket. It had a dark brown corduroy outside, and was lined with a patched cotton material. It's many patches would serve as magnificent insulation. It was stuffed with old and worn wool, but that was good. For wool will keep you warm even when it is soaking wet. I happen to have an old wool army blanket packed in the bottom of my pack. My pack was a close knitted wool also, lined with a shopping bag to prevent leaks.

I won't fill you in on the details, but I bought the jacket; for a remarkably cheap price. Yes I did cheat and use my 'powers,' but I only SUGGESTED that it would be very kind of him to give it to me for cheap. I can't force things or people to do stuff…it's the main short falling; and blessing; of my powers.

With the jacket snug about my shoulders I walked to find that coffee house. I was in the mood for something warm, without caffeine. I wasn't stupid enough to get wired, besides, coffee makes me grumpy. Finally I found a suitable one, not those 'goth' coffee houses meant to pamper the egos of tourists and idiot teens. No, this one was for real, and only the honestly gothic, dark, and loners went here.

I smiled and walked in, lessening my veil slightly, but not too much. This kind of place would probably have powers, so it wasn't wise to flaunt my abilities. Remain anonymous until you absolutely have to be seen.

It was a smoky kind of dark, with the slight smell of cigarettes in the air. I would have hell getting that out of the air. I quickly glanced around, and saw a table to my liking. It was placed in a corner near the back, and it didn't seem like others sat there. It also had a clear view of the entire shop, even the makeshift stage it so classically had. I assumed it was for poetry, dark songs, and other things that are stereotypically to this 'kind of crowds' liking. I smirked; I wondered what surprised I would have to dance around in here.

As soon as I was settled I removed my veil, the darkness would serve my purpose, as the smoke would hide my scent. On the lines of my being silent, that was never a problem with me. I pulled my hat further down over my eyes, and built a makeshift screen around myself that would sift out smoke. I needed to cover my tracks, and I didn't want to deal with Robin wondering why I smelled like I would.

Nothing much happened in the shop, and eventually a waitress came over.

"What would you like?" she asked in a dull tone. Her pencil was held to the same degree of carelessness as her makeup was applied with attentive precision.

I felt myself smirk under my hat's shadow, "Chamomile tea," I ordered blandly. I was very careful to make my tone and accent average, and as unremarkable as possible.

She nodded and drifted away, the thick cigarette, candle, and herb smoke served to quickly hide her from view. I sat and watched the shadowy forms interact, it was now twelve o'clock; that coat hadn't been easy to find. I needed to find a worn, reliable, and as un-notable (yet mildly pride appealing) coat as possible. I found it, now all I needed was a pair of mukluks for shoes; boy did those work well.

I listened to her walk back over to me, and watched a vague shadow condense into her unforgettable form. Without a word she handed me the tea, and I paid her then and there. No change was needed.

I listened to the conversation, soon aware of the many Powers in this room. Their tones were hushed, and I was well aware that I was the only one who could hear them. I slowly gleaned dropped hints, and unwilling inflections. Their chants were particularly helpful, though I tried to leave them some privacy.

I heard of the growing tension between the Powers and the oblivious humans. It was also quite plain that when the humans were dealt with, the Night Creatures and the Day Lights would have a little…wrangle.

Yet I heard most about Slade, though they did not know his name. Apparently he had been picking off promising Powers, those who were strong and desperate. Now he was moving to those of stronger will…and perhaps less sense of self preservation. All were frightened, though few would admit it. He attacked at dusk, when neither the Night Creatures or the Day Light's were at their strongest.

I glanced up at the clock, it was half an hour later.

With a smiled I left, as insubstantial to their memories as the smoke was to their eyes. I knew that only the waitress would remember me, and even then I would just be another customer.

I shed my screen, and was pleased to find that I was free of smoke. Oh I'm good, when I want to be. I continued to walk down the street, hoping to find a well know Indian descendant (or he claimed to be) whom I could buy my shoes from. Eventually I found him; with my hearing the impossible becomes only difficult.

I stepped in front of him, and saw that the boots I had been secretly eyeing were still there. He hadn't seen me, and this was the first time he would. He was in the whole getup, the braids and feathers, it sold things better that way. Sometime survival comes before that weakness we call pride.

I revealed myself, and picked up the boots; well aware of his set price. Another problem with him, he didn't wrangle over the price. Oh well, these were worth it; I'd made sure of it. I wordlessly checked the seams, and the integrity of the leather. It was well waxed (keeps the water out), all in all it was a good find. You can find anything in this city…quite useful if you think about it.

I handed him the money wordlessly, and he silently counted it out. He pocketed it, and I walked away. The entire time my hat had shaded my face, street lamps weren't very helpful for me.

I continued the rest of the way barefoot; I wasn't putting my grimy feet in my nice new mukluks! I had walked more than you would think, and I had gotten just as much exercise as when I ran. I had also stayed out longer, getting used to whispering around people instead of letting them notice me.

I stopped at the bay and smiled, standing on the edge of the road. I began to whisper, and built my path across the still steaming water. I had made sure that no Powers were aware of my actions. I carefully stepped onto my path, it's smooth coolness seemed to freeze the soles of my feet.

I walked as quickly as I could, until I was hidden by the mist. All I could see was a cloudy gray, it whispered and touched my face. It's cold cloying fingers brushed against my arms and tried to cling to me. I smiled and didn't react, silently walking through the seeming eternity of nothingness. I finally reached the base of the tower, and I wove my stairs; easily avoiding their defenses.

I stepped lightly onto the first step, and seemed to dance in the air as I rose. It was best not to stay in one place for too long when trying to sneak around the Titans. I carefully avoided Raven and Robin's rooms, they had a habit of pacing in the night. I didn't try to pass close to any of the other's rooms, but they were less dangerous.

I delicately walked onto the roof's rail, and stepped down. I made sure my mukluks were still looped over my belt, and then I listened. None of the teens of the building spoke loudly of me missing from my room. That was a good thing, for I wouldn't be sleeping in 'my' room any more. From now on I would find a different room for every night.

I shivered, something was going to happen soon. I didn't know what it was, but I was not going to be caught unawares. Perhaps it was Slade, he did seem to haunt the Powers more and more. He almost seemed to aware of the Powers, and who to get. Yet what frightened me most was how I never heard his chant.

Wherever someone goes, the people they speak to tend to imitate their chant for a brief moment. That goes for entities and animals also… Yet he left no trace, he might as well not exist. 

And at the same time, I seemed to hear him. It was almost like his chant was more…primitive. No that's not the word, more primeval and…aware of itself than you would expect. His chant was more like mine…

Yet I knew he couldn't hear the way I did, for he didn't effect things the way that you do when you know their thoughts. No…he was just more aware of himself. That, was dangerous; for you don't need powers when you can understand yourself.

With a some unease I walked into the tower. I then went into a different room and slept until morning…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I can't answer reviews, I'm sorry. I'll answer them next chapter.


	24. chapter 24

A/N: I'm writing the day after my update, though I can't say when this will be posted. Sorry, my computer and personal time are on the frits. Great, finals, and a huge report due in the same week; I am SO sorry. By the way, I am working under the theory that the girls haven't met Speedy yet…I hope I'm right.

Disclaimer: ditto

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I felt the light brush against my face, and heard the noise level rise dramatically as creatures woke to great the day. I instantly knew that it was eight thirty in the morning, or around that general vicinity. I sat up and stretched, the sunlight beaming from a window to blind me.

I knew where I was even before I had fully woken up, I also knew that only Raven and Robin were up. Raven was the only one downstairs though, Robin was in the training room. I smiled and stood, and absent mindedly scratched my leg. I looked at the soles of my feet, they were black.

With a smirk I headed to 'my' hidden bathroom. I grabbed a washcloth and began to scrub the soles of my feet. I smiled and greeted the tower, 'How are your conditions as of this moment?' I asked politely.

With an almost hollow echo it answered, 'We are fine, no damages.'

I rinsed off my feet and dried them off, now brushing and re-braiding my hair. 'How are the teens?' I inquired. The entities and I don't often have close relationships. I get information from them, and get and receive help when asked. It's almost purely business.

'They are fine,' It replied calmly. 'No one has needed any help in our hospital.'

I nodded, pausing in brushing my teeth to inquire, 'Any information on the Maimed Entities (Powers) or the Teen's Enemy (Slade)?'

It paused to think, I instantly knew that it had more information. I continued our conversation as I walked down to 'my' room.

'The Teen's Enemy seems to have taken about fifty Maimed Entities from our city yesterday,' it reported blandly. This was just another function that it performed, nothing more. 'The Maimed Entities have built along more buildings lately.' It finished. That meant that more and more empty buildings were being live in by Powers.

I brooded as I changed into a slightly too large white t-shirt, tan cargo pants, pulled on my hat, and slipped on my new mukluks…without socks on. I wiggled my toes delightedly, deciding to tell the teens that my new coat and shoes were my back up. If Robin caught me out, I'd tell him it was none of his business. Besides, I wouldn't bring up the subject…I'm not that stupid.

Then I continued to think on my way to the kitchen. Slade may have gotten too many Powers, this could be dangerous. The Powers said a figure similar to the Entities, so it was accurate. How many did he have in all, was he only attacking Jump City? Or was he quietly recruiting from elsewhere, and trying to keep us occupied?

Not to mention that the Night Creatures seemed to be taking over the city. It wouldn't be safe in a few more generations for Humans. I can't say that I blamed or wished to stop the Night Creatures. But if something developed faster than expected, I wanted to come out on top.

The forests were no longer safe, neither was the wilderness. With the Powers branching out to form their own life, I couldn't avoid them much longer. Powers had a habit of moving far too quickly, I have a feeling that soon Humans and Powers will have a struggle for the world. Nothing flashy yet, just a quiet argument in the back ground. I would have hopefully died before anything really began. Or it's possible that the Powers would simply breed the Humans out, I'd hope that is what happens.

I hear from Wind and Water that China has basically been taken over by Powers. Though no one is truly aware of it. …I'll have to learn how the Powers managed to be so deceptive…

I shook my head and called out ahead to the stove. 'Please turn on, I would like some hot water for tea.'

'Of course,' it replied, as it flicked an internal mechanism, heating the conveniently filled tea kettle.

I smiled and walked in the kitchen, sitting at the small table, and continued to think.

Who could I speak to too find out about Slade, and the Powers rising manipulation? They could be linked, but I shouldn't assume that yet. I should probably start telling Robin about my recent finds… Yet I won't tell him about the Powers involvement, he's not a Power and thus wouldn't understand. It's not his fault, he just doesn't understand all that is going on. You can't without the culture.

I could speak to the North East stream, it runs through some of the city. It could keep its 'ears open' and when it found something ask an Entity to send me a message. That would work…

I did need to speak to the Hive of Beginnings. It should have some interesting information…but how can I win their trust? I paused as a thought I have long toyed with, and shied away from, came to mind. I could make a bargain with the Powers…

Lord knows they are the most aware of what happens in the city. I jumped as the tea kettle screamed, and quickly stood to turn off the burner.

'Thank you, would you please turn off now?' I inquired politely. In response it shut off, leaving me to make my lemon lovers tea. I smiled as I poured in the water. I added just the littlest bit of honey and lemon juice, and began to sip contentedly as I sat back down.

The tea's mist writhed about my face, tickling my chin. The Powers weren't safe to deal with, but Lord knows I could gain a lot. I could sell information in exchange for services…or just eaves drop. Yet both could cause a great deal of trouble, the Powers that I wanted to see didn't live a peaceful life. If they did they wouldn't know what I wanted them too.

I sighed; I would keep going to bars and coffee shops at night, and try to glean information. I would just have to start exercising during the day…Robin would probably end up teaching me something cool anyway. I wonder if he would teach me how to do that intriguing flip thing…

I smirked at myself as I washed out my now empty cup, and headed to the training room. On the way past the living room I gave Raven an absent minded nod. We got along, but only because I didn't try to come into contact with her. She was and is a fascinating and oddly reassuring person, but I won't go where I'm not wanted. …Unless it's thundering out. That's a fair exception. …Even if I did desperately want to get to know her.

I used the stairs as usual, and paused at the training room door. There I could hear Robin curse as he attacked an electronic training device. I sent a message in to the device, 'I am about to come in, I mean no harm and am not apart of this training exercise. So please let me be.'

Without pausing in it's movements it replied reassuringly, 'Of course, you will be safe.'

With that I walked in, the gray door mildly annoying to see. Robin didn't even notice me as he began to try and smash the machine. He was executing astounding moves and was awe inspiring, but he was basically trying to beat the crap out of the machine. Sorry, just the way it is. Though he does perform unneeded acts of violence; he does it with a great deal of style.

I walked to the 'track' and began to run, relieved that I didn't have to do all that stupid weights and such before I started. Those drove me nuts. I basically zoned out as I sprinted around, and around, and around… I began to feel a burn in my legs, but I kept pushing. Then I felt my chest tighten, I kept going till I got that second wind. Sweat had managed to paste all over me, I would have to change and shower. Showers and hygiene are such a waste of time, I have so many BETTER things to do.

I began to get slightly dizzy, and my legs were really burning, I kept pushing for the equivalent of another mile or two. By then my lungs were about to burst, and my legs had long since lost feeling. Well…so I'm exaggerating, but it was close. I began to slow down, pleased with the way my mukluks handled.

They had cushioned my feet just enough to handle asphalt, though I would have to run on the balls of my feet more than their heels. I do that any way, so they were perfect. Allowing me the perfect balance you get when you can feel your ground, matched with the protection from overheated pavement or broken glass.

I began to slow down, and I went around once, twice, three times before stopping. I took a deep breath and began to stretch, quickly and efficiently. Nearby Robin was drawing to a close, I hate to exercise in front of people; I always feel vulnerable. I shrugged it off and shivered, cooling off fast enough to get a slight head ache.

I walked over by Robin, his hair was in worse disarray than ever (if that's possible), and yet he still somehow managed to look perfect. Damn superheros, never get any zits…or smell bad, or even look MILDLY less than PERFECT! He took a long draught from his water bottle, and I suddenly became aware of how nice it would be to have a throat that wasn't a desert…

I stood in front of him, gaining an eyebrow raise. "Um," I began, pointing at the bottle, "Mind if I finish off your water," I cocked my head to the side and clasped my hands in front of me. It was a habit I had picked up when I was ten, and it still worked so I kept it.

He smirked, "Sure Mage," he said in his self esteem bashing way. He handed me the bottle, brushing his hair out of his face.

I took it and opened the top with my teeth, it was still half full. I felt the liquid course down my throat and gulped it down in less than a minute. I pause and sucked dry air, then turned it upside down and shook it. With a sigh I closed it and handed it back to Robin, "Thanks," I said sincerely.

He gave me The Look, and gave the bottle a swish. With a sigh he grabbed it and went to leave, turning back to give me one last comment, "Good practice Mage," he said meaningfully. With that he shut the door. Oddly enough I felt a swelling of pride, Robin said I did a good practice. He NEVER compliments ANYONE. That means I did really well, I giggled slightly. I can't say I was attracted to him, I've never been attracted really to anyone. He's like a big brother who's almost a father. You know how proud you are when your Dad compliments you, well I felt great. And oddly enough, I felt like an idiot because of it.

I made a face and went to take a shower, changing into clothing pretty much identical to the ones I had on earlier. I hadn't managed to braid my hair (It takes a while to take care of knee-thigh length hair), when I heard someone walking around outside of the tower. My ears instantly perked up, and I walked to the bathroom window (It was normally covered with curtains) and peered out. My eyesight wasn't as strong as I had wished, all I could see was rocks.

He didn't sound like he meant any harm, in fact…he sounded a little like Robin. I shook my head, well, the Towers sensors were letting him pass; and he seemed to have a fondness for the teens, so I'd let him be.

With that I finished braiding my hair, and headed down stairs. When I reached the living room I was just putting on my hat, the newcomer already sitting on the couch. He sounded to be of the same height and build as Robin, and he had some sort of throwing weapon. Unfortunately that meant it could be a gun, knife, or arrows… I shrugged, and listened to his voice as he laughed at Starfire's antics.

"OH!" she exclaimed happily, "You must be the friend Speedy, Robin has spoken of!" she said with a bounce, restraining to only shaking his hand.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck, oddly embarrassed for her. Speedy smiled, and managed to just be amused, "Yes, you must be Starfire," he replied.

She beamed happily and floated in the air, a sure sign that she was excited. Robin turned to Raven and began the second set of introductions, "Speedy this is Raven," he said.

Raven nodded, glancing up from her book, "Hello." Even when she spoke, that 'hello' had a period. Speedy gave her a nod also, looking at Robin in confusion; Robin shrugged and mouthed 'I'll explain later.'

Speedy nodded, it was than that I decided to walk in. I didn't need to head in right after Robin said, 'And Mage is around here somewhere…' I stepped over the threshold and gave them all a warm smile. For some reason today was a good day.

I walked up to Speedy and reached out a hand, for him to shake. "You must be Speedy," I said warmly, "Around here I'm called Mage," he shook my hand with a bewildered grin, "Enchanted to meet you." I finished with a smile, slipping into my Entity style of pleasantries.

He nodded, "Like wise," he responded, thrown off slightly by my greeting. Most weren't used to me just walking in like that, but it was the right way to greet him. The Teens were surprised also, they hadn't seen me before in such a good mood. I think my midnight wanderings had set me at ease, I hoped it would stay that way.

Beast Boy blinked, "Dude, Mage," he guffawed, "What was that?" he asked; the most straight forward of the five.

I glanced down, using the rim of my hat to hide my amused smiled, "Pleasantries," I responded smoothly. I walked over by the couches, and gave him a grin; it was nice to be myself again.

The teens exchanged bewildered glances for a moment, before heading over also and all gathering around Speedy. Cyborg spoke up immediately, honestly please to see his 'old' acquaintance. "What brings you around here?" he asked Speedy in his classic big hearty voice.

Speedy's smile faded, and his eyebrows knit together darkly. "It's not good news," he told the teens sadly. Instantly everyone quieted, looking at him with a shadowed uncertainty. He sighed, "Back home more and more Powers have been disappearing," he explained heavily. I nodded, so Slade wasn't just hitting up Jump City…though the Powers were already speaking about wide spread kidnappings.

Robin jumped in then, verifying a word that didn't belong in their vocabulary; though it was deeply routed in mine. "Powers…" he trailed off as he thought, "Their human children with mixed alien blood, right?"

Speedy nodded, "Yes, more and more have been appearing;" he paused in consternation, "And then they were…gone." His chant then whispered, an image being spoken of in his short pause.

'The street is silent, trash blows through the allies. All of the Powers old haunts are deserted. A chill pervades the air, wriggling into your heart, forcing you to feel the unbalance in the city. All that is left are parlor trick magicians; no truly wise or strong Powers remain…'

I blinked and looked down, the brim of my hat once more hiding my face. A tear threatened to slip out, I held it back. Few things are as horrible as a loss like that. Because of Powers' odd abilities, they become more apart of the city than any human could. So when they are gone, the city morns, and even humans can hear its loss. I took a soft and steady breath and then looked back up, once more in control. Something needed to be done.

Speedy continued, unaware of the information he just gave away. "I was hoping that we could help each other," he leaned forwards and rested his arms on his knees, "We seem to have the same problem." His bow sent a shadow across his face, sharpening his angles; and accenting his sincerity.

I looked at Robin, as did all of the teens…waiting for his response. Robin nodded, "Of course," he replied, "Right team!?"

All of the teens chorused in with a quick and avid response, even Raven. I remained silent, I would help; but they already knew that. Speedy seemed to relax instantly; his shoulders sloping as he leaned back against the chair. It was more subtle than I make it out to be, but it was loud to me.

Robin turned on the T.V. and a map of the city came on. He clicked a button and the computer behind the screen whirred, 'Information, find it…' Different parts of the map became highlighted in red, or green, blue, and so on.

Robin lectured to the enthralled teens; Starfire particularly liked the nice colors. "The areas in blue were attacked during the day, two weeks ago," he paused and continued in an angry tone, "I found out recently that the government was keeping us out of this."

The teens pulled back, Cyborg was the first to speak up, "You mean, that they kept us from fighting?" he growled, making me look up at him apprehensively. Robin nodded, not bothering to speak. Cyborg began to mutter to himself, less than pleased with this new development.

Robin continued with his lecture, "Then the area in red was attacked three days later; during daylight also…" All of the areas that were highlighted were abandoned, by humans at least. He continued, outlining how every three to four days different parts of the city were attacked.

My eyes widened as I listened. In each highlighted area, a different species of Power lived. The Powers with strong hearing lived in the blue area. Then the ones with carnivorous qualities lived in the red area, if they weren't Night Creatures. Night Creatures lived everywhere; it was an unspoken rule not to wander too much in their lands at night. He continued where the next place attacked was those with healing and growing abilities; the most helpful and dangerous Powers. Weather or not most humans are aware if it, those who can give life are more than willing and capable of taking it away. Then the flyers were attacked, along with those who lived underground. They were allies, and obvious the attacker new that; for they had been 'gathered' on the same day.

The only distinct form of Powers (in Jump City) that were left to gather were Night Creatures. Those who live with plants or in water weren't anywhere near here. Those with reclusive talents; the true hunters; lived alone…like tigers or sometimes wolves. They were part of the reason I was forced to stop and stay at this city, too much territory was dangerous. The Powers were getting too strong, breeding amongst themselves had helped hone their talents…or they died.

I looked up; if Slade got the Night Creatures…no one stood a chance. I closed my eyes and in my fear my heart uttered a silent prayer. It was one of those prayers that even atheists make, for it was only pure hope; and everyone has hope.

Raven noticed my subtle reaction instantly, "What is it Mage," she asked in her husky monotone. Though, for once, it was hinted with fear.

Instantly the rest of the teens looked at me, their gaze skewering me. I swallowed and looked at Speedy, then the rest of them. "You see, each highlighted area of this map is a different species of Power," I explained.

They all glanced at each other, then Beast Boy spoke up, "So?" he asked.

I nodded, "Sorry," I said with a quick smile, "The blue area is those who have unusual hearing or higher senses…this includes telepathy and other such abilities of the mind." I added with a nod to Raven. "It continues, the next attacked was the ones who were hunters; but they hunted during the day." I continued, "Those are more fighters than anything else, they aren't so good at stealth…but if you offend them you are dead," I said with the wisdom of experience.

I smiled and sped up, "Next there was those who had heightened abilities which allowed them heal things dramatically…they're the most dangerous."

Starfire gave me an odd look, "If they make things better, friend Mage, why would they be dangerous?" she asked in consternation.

I smiled slightly, "You see, anything with the ability to help, has the capabilities and generally the willingness to hurt or hinder…" I lowered my head and said in a low voice, "And in this city; they are VERY strong."

"Oh," Cyborg said, obviously affected by my grave tone.

I snorted lightly, a little amused at their shock. "The last they attacked were those capable of flight, and those who lived underground. They were attacked on the same day; and were allies."

Robin and Speed looked up, "So who ever is doing this," Speedy began, stopping when Robin began.

"Knows about the Powers," Robin finished in his deep I-am-so-manly-and-I-know-it-tone.

I nodded, "Exactly, but that's not the real problem." I took a deep breath, "This is a fact only Powers know," I began in a low voice, gazing at Beast Boy. "So please do not speak of this information again," I requested, but I did not wait for them to agree. I gave my caution, and I was working under the assumption that they would tell. Robin was very loyal to his country, etc. etc. etc.

I continued, "The only Powers left in this city are the most dangerous and those with the highest population," I explained.

Beast Boys eyes widened and we said at the same time, "Night Creatures."

You see, Beast Boy had to have had a mother who was a Shape Shifter. So he was a Power. Only the females could breed with humans, and the children could only shift into ANY shape if they were the first generation. The problem is, Shape Shifters had a mentality so different from a human's that they couldn't love a human child in the manner with which it required. Shape Shifters were one of the most dangerous carnivores, very few humans were aware of their existence…as they could change into our forms.

"WHAT!?" Cyborg asked in exasperation.

Beast Boy spoke for me, "Night Creatures, they are the scariest and strongest meat eaters." He sighed and continued, his mother was probably one…and so he would know this well. "They can kill anything and eat it, and they like to hunt." He shifted and looked up at the teens, and said with utmost sincerity, "They can't think like us," he said, grave even in his illiterate speech, "Their brains are so weird that they think really, really, weird…like scary take over the world and make us all slaves weird."

Though he wasn't the most eloquent speaker, he got the point across. The fact that this fun and seemingly foolish child would speak so seriously pressed the point. The teens realized the problem in full.

"So," Speedy began darkly, "If he gets enough of these Night Creatures…"

He trailed off and Cyborg cut in, "We'll get out asses wooped."

Beast Boy and I nodded, both of our faces a mask of dread.

A/N: Sorry about that, but that was where it needed to end. Hope you don't mind; the story is really starting now. Well, you live and learn…my next story will hopefully hit the action sooner.

Reviews:

Pirate-gulr15: Thank you, I'm glad you like it. To tell the truth I am somewhat ashamed at how long it has taken me to really get into the plot… Hey, I'll do better next time. On the lines of Mage's powers, I day dream all the time. I didn't want a power that had to do with fighting, I wanted it to be knowledge. She is powerful because of how she wields her powers, and the 'friends' that she has. I stress the quotation marks around 'friends.' Once again, thank you…feel free to nit pick; I need it.

SpikeTV58(): Oh well, you see… (Slightly nervous laugh) I'm really sorry about not reviewing your stories; if it makes you feel better since school began I haven't been reviewing anyone's story. I just don't have time, my family has only one computer and I never get on it. This also leads to late updates, along with the fact that our internet is going insane, and that school work is killing my inspiration. I think I'll be able to slowly speed up on the updates, my writers block is dead. Lets just hope I don't get another huge project to kill it. I'll try and review your stories, I hopefully will do it now.

Niki Pound( ):

Mage: Well you see Niki, when I was younger…I was basically deaf. That's why I can draw and stuff, I had to focus on my eyesight… Then Wind somehow got me to understand it; I still don't know how, and slowly began to help me. As for being able to handle all of the noise. I have two alien grandparents…and with their genes my brain, ears, and throat is different from most humans. This allows me to hear entities, and my brain is made in such a way that I can literally block them out. Then there is the fact that I don't understand all languages; so the meaningless babble is very easy to ignore.

Here's a secret, only you and Boogalaga know it; and she's reassured me that you're a safe confident. At midnight, or some equivalent of that, the Enitities all over the world (accept for humans) are silent for one hour…or something like that. You see, most Entities can understand each other also, and they need the silence as much as I do. Not to mention that in Winter most Entities are sleeping and their chants are so quiet I can't hear them…or their dead. If it wasn't for Winter and that one hour, I know for a fact that I would go insane. I almost did when I was younger.

Boogalaga: I hope that answers your questions, and thank you again Mage. As for that chapter being dark and real and full of emotion; thank you for seeing it. Too often people loose the hope that is so intricately mingled in despare.


	25. chapter 25

A/N: This is an updated chapter. I rewrote it.

Disclaimer: ditto

I looked around as the group continued talking. To make a long story short, they were just pretending to know what they were doing. Nothing against them, but they were dealing with a race they didn't understand.

I sighed and stood up, running a hand through my hair. I looked over at Robin, my movement catching his attention, "I think I'll head out and find out what I can dig up," I informed him. It was odd, but I felt like I was asking permission to go play, and was waiting for a curfew.

He nodded, "Good idea, just sitting around won't do any good." With that sentence all of the teens inwardly groaned and leaned back. An exhausted look was on all of their faces, and their chants screamed how discouraged they were. That was mostly why I wanted to get out of there; I couldn't handle their tone anymore.

He continued, "Are you planning on speaking with Powers?" he asked; I could tell there was a hitch.

I looked at him warily, "Possibly… why?" I asked, my eyes digging into him.

Unlike most, he didn't flinch at my gaze. No, he just stared back; completely unperturbed. With an arrogant smirk he said, "Raven, you should probably go with Mage," giving me an I-won look. I doubted he realized just how much we chaffed against each other.

Raven sighed and stood up, "Fine," was her less than pleased reaction. Yet her chant was singing its interest. Raven had been watching me, and was hoping to decide…something about me by seeing me work. Or at least that's what I picked up from her chant.

My eyes widened, "No." I said firmly, "Bad idea," I put in; more for my sake then hers.

Raven gave me The Look, and her chant whispered its offence. Robin spoke up, "Why not Mage?" he asked, in what was clearly a challenge.

I was less than impressed with having a power struggle in front of Speedy, but I wasn't backing down. I did not need the teens knowing about the Power side of me. Yet I couldn't think up an excuse, and he knew it. I finally just decided to tell him the truth, or part of it, "I just would rather do this alone."

He looked at me; both Raven and he knew that wasn't the real reason. "I don't need to find out that you DIED because you 'would rather do this alone' Mage," he said. Despite how it looks, he meant it. The real reason for him wanting me to go with Raven was that he didn't want me to get hurt. If I wasn't so pissed I'd probably have hugged him. As it was, I couldn't stay mad at him; I lowered my eyes and sighed; shaking my head at myself. With a small smile at myself I gave in, "You're right," I said with a shrug. Inwardly I screamed –YOU'RE BACKING DOOOWWWNNN!-

When I'm not being dramatically depressed (which is seldom) I always end up backing down. It just seems to be the mature and responsible thing to do. Oh well, I'll probably regret this later. –YES YOU WIILLLL!- I once more yelled inwardly.

He looked up at me suddenly, and quickly masked his surprise. 'WHAT?' his chant screamed, as he studied me for a second. Finally he blinked and looked away, "Ahhh," he caught himself. "Call in a half hour."

Raven and I nodded, and then she rolled her eyes, "Come on," she said in a bored tone. We both left, I quickly grabbing my coat as we went out the door.

This was going to suck, oh well; I'd just have to deal with it. Raven looked at me expectantly; I looked over at her in confusion. Then I remembered, Raven's here to make sure I don't DIE, I'm the one who's in charge. …Well, until I start to die…

Without a word to her I started to walk towards the Power's section of the city. Raven trailed after me, her chant whispering its uncertainty; as I seemed to aimlessly wander. As we walked through a street I caught the sound of a Power. It was nearby, but masked; probably some form of a Mind, or Healer.

I could normally sense Minds and avoid their blocks because they didn't know of my form of power. You see, it wasn't that it was unusual for 'people' to be born with my abilities; they just normally don't have it as strong as I do…and end up going insane. Think about it, never ending chatter; some of which is horrifying while others are so profound it's literally mind boggling. I used to try and understand the brief snatches of the World's chant when I could; but Wind stopped me. It's a good thing too, I was too young then; I still am; and looking back I can see early signs of insanity.

The Power sounded young, not obviously male or female (a classic characteristic of the young). I casually ambled over to a store window, and gazed at a rather stunning dress if I do say so myself. The Power was definitely a Mind. Its chant contained the involuntary order and control that all Minds have (translation: Mind Power, could have telepathy, empathy, etc…).

Its chant shivered, 'Is she watching me…' That was a blow to my pride; I had thought I was being stealthy! With mild irritation I dragged Raven into the shop, taking honest joy in her disgust.

I giggled somewhat, and Raven glared, 'Death, Torture, PMS, PAIN!' her chant whispered menacingly at me. I wasn't worried, she didn't mean it. Well…she meant the PMS, but other than THAT she didn't mean it. I started checking out some scarves, and the Power relaxed.

Another good thing about my abilities, they weren't easily detected. Quite useful; and I'd had my entire (short) life to practice acting normal. Which you get surprisingly good at in your Teenage years, oddly enough. Admittedly I didn't enjoy acting normal, which is why I normally spent so much time by myself; but I still prided myself on my ability to blend in. Though I no longer prided myself on stealth, and that ability to blend in was slowly being questioned. Stupid self-esteem killing Mind!

I shook of my thoughts and once more concentrated on the Power, trying to see if she could tell me anything. At first all I heard was the usual, 'Power Snatcher (aka Slade), Fear,' then she let drop, 'Alliance, plan,' and the vague impression that she was heading to a meeting.

I couldn't follow her, apparently I wasn't sneaky enough. At the same time, once she was no longer within 30 feet of me; I'd loose track of her. The fact that I was in close contact managed to override all of her mind games… I began to wrack my brain, I could ask Raven to follow him.

No. I could not do that. Powers were seriously outnumbered by humans as it was. We were slowly gaining status, but still had to hide. It was every Power's dream, even an outsider like me, for humans to be bred out; and for it to be a Power's world. For the world humans and Powers see is (quite literally) different. A Power must never allow a human (or human minded) creature to step into our affairs. Other wise we feared that they would be lost.

Raven couldn't be asked, and I couldn't follow. I'd have to leave her be. I bought a scarf to justify my visit to this particular store (if Raven got suspicious. I was aware it wouldn't stop her, but it might buy me some time.). With that I left. Raven and I wandered a few more streets and alleys; and I gradually came to notice that there really were no Powers.

Or rather, there were. For without its Powers (specifically Minds) a city would morn. This city was fine, and I even had the distinct impression that the Powers were in this city. Yet I couldn't pinpoint them; I knew they were there…yet I couldn't remember how I knew.

I sighed and started to head back to the tower. I'd have to talk with Beast Boy, he was a fellow Power; maybe we could figure something out. Raven floated beside me silently as we walked back to the Tower.

I was extremely frustrated, there were many places I would have liked checking. With Raven there I couldn't go anywhere near a Power place… If only I hadn't agreed to Robins terms.

Or, I could go out with Beast Boy tonight; and we could sniff around. Safety in numbers, and a Night Creature (more than a ¼ makes you a Night Creature) would set me at ease. Maybe Beast Boy would be able to help, if Night Creatures didn't have a code against Powers the way Powers did against Humans…

My mind was whirling as I walked back into the tower. Robin sat on the couch, playing a one sided video game. He looked up as we came in, his tousled hair a sure sign of his exhaustion. I gave him a small smile, "Are you alright Robin?" I couldn't help but ask.

He just waved the question away, leaning forward eagerly, "So, what did you learn?" he asked hopefully. Raven looked at me, awaiting my reply.

"Um," was my intelligent response, accompanied by a sheepish smile. Robin sat back slightly, a confused expression settling across his face.

'Why is she nervous?' I could hear his chant whisper 'Is something wrong?'

I sighed; I didn't want to lie to them. So, being the truthful imbecile that I am, I said flat out. "I'm not going to tell you," and waited for the reaction.

Both Robin and Raven stared at me. "What?" Robin asked oh so intelligently.

I began to nervously rub the back of my neck, "I'm not going to tell you," I repeated apologetically.

"Why?" Raven asked in dry disbelief.

I instantly felt like shit, "I'm not going to tell you that either…"

I trailed off under Robin's disbelieving stare. "What do you mean you're not going to tell me!" he yelled suddenly, leaping to his feet and glaring down at me.

I shuddered and backed up a little, "We both know the answer to that," was my foolish response.

He just stared at me, then in a sudden fit yelled out, "Can we even trust you?"

Then Raven stepped in, calm and cool; "She didn't lie to us," she said quietly. I looked over at her, lost as to why she was defending me. "If Mage wanted to betray us she could have made up a story, or she could have said she hadn't learned anything." Robin glared at her, and Raven's quiet gaze gradual calmed him down till he let out a sigh and ran a hand over his tousled hair.

"Fine," he said in futile anger. The poor guy was trying to save the world, and we both knew he couldn't.

I gave him an apologetic smile and left the room. Deep in thought I climbed to the roof, passing Beast Boy on the way. I climbed all of the steps till I reached it, and there I sat; overlooking the city.

Soon enough I heard Beast Boys footsteps as he walked across the roof towards me. He sat down next to me, and a companionable silence ensued. I listened, double checking that there were no cameras or recording devices on the roof; when I was certain I spoke.

"I think the Powers have formed an alliance Beast Boy, at least in Guardian." (The Powers name for Jump city. The Teen Titans were there, so most humans weren't as worried about Powers. This city had a higher concentration of Powers than any other Human city.)

He looked at me, his eyes growing wide. "Dude, are you serious?" he asked in his usual manner. Yet his chant said something far different, 'How did she figure that out?'

I nodded, "I came across a Mind today, and her chant spoke of an alliance, with a vague impression that it was against the Kidnapper." (Once again, this means Slade; all Powers know his various titles.) I gazed out over the bay, and we lapsed into silence once again. Our eyes locked on the horizon, as if we could force it to tell us the answers.

Then he looked over at me, "Mage, how 'bout we meet up here tomorrow," he began to suggest. I looked over at him, curious; but I didn't interrupt. "We could go into the city, and maybe learn something…"

He was clearly hiding something, but I didn't push. "Sure," I said calmly, and we both sat their; staring out over the horizon. The sky and water mingled in their song to form a beautiful melody, and I couldn't help but wish to be apart of it. Why did I have to be caught up in human and Power difficulties? Why couldn't I just exist? I sighed, and we just thought to ourselves; not bothering to break the peaceful silence.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Sorry. Oh, and you wonderful reviewers; the few that have survived my bad updating; I am still reading and appreciating your reviews. I admit it, if I write a chapter; I get up the next day eager for reviews. I need to know how this is going. It almost seems like Mage is too aware of her self importance. I'm trying to fix that. Yeah, a bad habit of mine got passed on to her. So, please help me on that.

Disclaimer: You know the drill

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The rest of the day the Titans and I avoided each other, even Starfire seemed to be aware of the tension. In all fairness, I tried to pretend that everything was just fine, but Robin kept giving me looks. In the end I just left, even if everything had been fine; I would not have felt welcome.

Either way, Beast Boy and I met at the top of the tower right when darkness began to descend. He looked over at me as I waited, staring out over the starlit sky. Wordlessly I built an air bridge to the mainland, Beast Boy changing into a bat beside me. The mist from the cool water was almost relaxing, soothing me as it hummed in that quiet tone it had. Mist was perhaps the only thing that was timeless, time wasn't even a concept it could comprehend.

The pavement was rough after the smooth air bridge. We seemed to whisper into the city, Beast Boy leading me into an alley. His leathery wings were almost unnoticeable even to me, stirring no reaction from the normally loud Wind. The shadows of the alley wrapped around us as we faced each other.

His chant distorted, then smoothed into that of Beast Boy's elfin form; his trade mark smile lighting his face. "I'm going to take…us…to see the Night Creatures," he had only the slightest pause, watching my face to gauge my reaction.

I felt myself grow pale; every Power knew to fear the Night Creatures. It had nothing to do with a Power's strength; a Night Creature could still win. We respected them and let them be, not wishing to anger our distant relations.

He noticed, "It'll be fine Mage," his voice was not the childlike sound he often used. It was deeper and more trustworthy. Perhaps I had been listening more to his chant than his words, I do have a habit of doing that. Often, I can't even tell if someone had actually spoken to me. He gave me a small smile then led me into the alleys.

It was then that I noticed he wasn't wearing his uniform. It had been replaced by a pair of jeans and a ratty t-shirt, managing to make him look far older; and a great deal less gangly I might add. The previously tame alleys were suddenly a wild jungle, each shadow a feral thing. In all fairness, the alleys were making creepy sounds to frighten me. So I wasn't being an entire chuckle head.

Beast Boy stopped and turned to me, "Mage, calm down or we aren't continuing," he told me in an exasperated sigh.

I swallowed, taking a few deep breaths. A can tipped over besides me and I jumped about ten feet, holding in a rather girly shriek.

Beast Boy put his head in his hands, muttering something unintelligible; but definitely derogatory. "Look, Mage, Night Creatures can smell your fear; and you reek of it, so you need to," he stopped and sighed as my fear upped about one hundred percent.

-They can smell me!- I couldn't help but think in horror, -yeah, alright, note to self, don't try to sneak around anymore.-

He sat down and looked at me, "Calm down or we're not leaving," he ordered, crossing his arms in annoyance.

I nodded, taking a few deep breaths and feeling a calm wash over me. After a second I opened my eyes and nodded to Beast Boy. He stood and wordlessly led me to a corner, we had quite clearly entered the Night Creatures' part of the city. Wood and cardboard worked as a rough roof that covered all of the alleyways. Boxes and piles of rags were littered everywhere, serving as excellent cover for anyone who wished to hide.

I listened carefully, there was no one around. With a sure step Beast Boy led us to a corner, there I heard two more Night Creatures, I was unsure of their gender. They looked up, their catlike pupils shining in their yellow eyes. I held down my gulp and forced myself to stay calm.

Beast Boy paused and bowed, well; I suppose you could call it a bow. It had the same ritual importance. But it was more of a sort of crouch, yet done with disturbing grace. In a low voice he began to speak, making it clear that these three had met before. "This is Mage," he said in a low rumble, only my fine hearing let me understand him. I reclined my head to the two other Night Creatures; they gave a courteous growl.

The taller of the Night Creatures stepped forward to look at me, more interest then hunger in his gaze. He looked me up and down, and then carefully scented the air; his slitted nostrils quivering. I couldn't help but shiver, and he smiled, "We're not going to eat you," he said in a friendly sibilant hiss.

His chant seconded this, and seemed to laugh at me. I pushed down an embarrassed laugh, but gave him a small smile. I didn't want to show too many teeth, not sure how much was a smile and what was a challenge. The girl next to him stepped forward, the slight silky hair that covered her body rustled softly with her step. She cocked her head and looked up at me, her large dog like ears cupping around to face me.

She seemed more curious then dangerous, but her slight fangs and claws spoke otherwise. Her oddly long arms and serpentine back hinted towards the fact that she could run on all fours as well. Beast Boy watched us, knowing the importance of such moments. Then he broke in, "Mage here seems to think that the Powers are hiding," he said with a small smile.

The girl glanced at him then looked back at me, her ears swiveling to me once again. "She's noticed that has she?" the girl whispered in a rough and gravely voice; clearly not meant to speak English.

Beast Boy nodded, "I told you she would," he said with a self satisfied smile. The male glanced over at him with mild annoyance, but nothing more.

"Why are you hiding?" I asked in a soft voice, easily keeping my voice low. Unlike them, it didn't sound like I was whispering. I had merely turned down the volume, something my odd abilities allowed me to do.

They all stopped and looked at me, "Slade and Brother Blood," the male said simply.

I couldn't hold back a note of sarcasm, "No, really."

The girl relaxed, "I like her," she said with a crinkling of her eyes, though her mouth didn't smile.

I nodded to her, "I'm glad," was my honest reply, as I tugged down a smile. "But what have they been doing?"

The male stopped and stared at me, "You don't know?" he hissed incredulously.

"I don't often run with Powers," was my cool response.

"Then you run with humans?" the girl asked, sniffing my sleeve.

"No."

"Who do you run with?" The male inquired with gentle interest. I couldn't miss the fact that these two were being careful not to frighten me. They stood in shadow so as not to flaunt their un-human characteristics, they were also being very careful to keep a playful note in their voices. I doubt they knew how much I could hear then. I knew exactly how they looked, and that didn't bother me. It was how it should be. I also knew that, at the moment, they meant me no harm. In fact, they both thought I was somewhat (ugh, I hate to say it even now. My ego still takes a bruising at this) cute, like a child.

I just smiled apologetically in response; I didn't feel like explaining my abilities to them. They looked at me for a moment, and then realized that I wasn't going to reply.

The male shrugged, "he knows why," he said with a gesture to Beast Boy. With that both he and the girl left, whispering into the shadows like the Night Creatures they were.

I didn't move until I knew they couldn't hear me, and then I turned to Beast Boy. "What exactly was the point of that?"

He began to walk back towards the human settlements, "To find out if they liked you."

I followed him, an unreadable look on my face. I knew they had, I could read it on their chants as plain as daylight. But then again, Beast Boy had already known about the Powers hiding and had effectively tricked me into thinking he hadn't. Perhaps I should be less cocky about my hearing…

We walked back to the tower in silence, me not wanting to press Beast Boy; and him being unreadable. Now that I noticed it, I could only read the surface of his thoughts. Well, without prying; which I refused to do. I still trusted him, well at least I trusted him not to hurt me. As to whether I trusted his honesty…that was another matter.

We reached the bay and he morphed into a bat as I walked across, the mist still our ally. A small smile rose unbidden to my lips as the mist relaxed me. I had no idea what was going on, the Powers and Night Creatures were banning together against (supposedly) Slade and Brother Blood. The Teen Titans were being tipped off to the fact that something odd was going on, thanks to my incompetence, and Beast Boy was just plain confusing. I decided to wait; I'd play it by ear. For the moment I would trust Beast Boy, for the moment.

We reached the top of the building where we stopped and actually made eye contact. I could tell from his expression that he didn't want to talk, but expected me to speak. I just gave him a small smile and headed off to bed, searching for an unused corner of the Tower. As I walked away I couldn't mistake his chant's whisper of surprise at my silence, and a very teenage smirk lit my face. I'll admit it, I felt like a heroine right then. I always was prone to angst and general romance.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: here I am, actually on time. For those of you who don't already know. Chapter 25 has been changed. I'd suggest you read it.

Disclaimer: ditto

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I got up ridiculously early the next day. A dim grey light seemed to filter through the tower, making the hallways seem as bland as I felt. My hair was loose, and in my opinion a mess. I had left my hat behind along with my ever constant coat. I did manage to put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt though.

With a yawn I walked into the kitchen, ruffling my hair as I went. Dimly I noted that Raven was at the table, drinking tea or something. This early in the morning, my reasoning skills have pretty much died. I absent mindedly listened to the tea kettle, it was still hot; so I made tea. Don't ask me WHAT kind of tea it was, I didn't know. Hopefully it was something with caffeine.

I sort of slouched over to the table and sat across from Raven. I wound my hands around my cup and stared into it as if it had the answer to everything. My hair fell around my face, forming a curtain around me and draping the table in a silver table cloth.

Raven said something retaining to tea, again I had no idea what it was. I just let out a small grunt in response. Then I took a sip of…THE MOST DISGUSTING TEA I HAVE EVER HAD! I spat it back into my cup, my face contorting into a mask of horror.

Raven smiled slightly and stood up, taking my rejected tea with her. "You didn't seem like someone who'd like Earl Grey," she commented wryly.

I tried to smile, but the taste of Earl Grey overwhelmed me and my mouth puckered into a look of disgust. Raven's chant giggled softly as she made me some more tea. "Here," she said, setting down a cup of chamomile in front of me. I gave her a grateful smile before gingerly sipping the steaming cup.

I could feel myself relaxing, "Mmmm, thanks," I murmured contentedly; closing my eyes and taking another sip.

Her chant giggled again before we settled into a comfortable silence. At one point I got up and sliced up a few apples, and then both of us shared them. Fruit, the best way to start the day.

As I grew more awake, other Teen Titans filed down the stairs. Starfire cheerfully, yet calmly (I know, it shocked me too) walked over towards us. "Friends," she asked in a quiet voice, "May I partake in your feast of the fruit?"

I nodded, "Go for it," was my oh so elegant response. She smiled happily and then 'partook of our feast of the fruit.'

Soon afterwards Robin filed down the stairs, his hair reminding me of a hedgehog. He walked straight to the fridge, getting some milk and cereal. I should have known he'd have a traditional breakfast.

"Hello friend Robin," Starfire said cheerfully.

He managed to crack a genuine smile, "Hey Star."

In a low voice I whispered over to Raven, "They're so cute."

She smiled and nodded, watching them good naturedly.

"Whazzup y'all!" Cyborg boomed, basically bounding down the stairs.

I looked up at him with a glare equal to Raven's talents and growled out, "Energy is not allowed before eight."

He just chuckled to himself and joined us for breakfast. Speedy came down, looking awake and chipper. "I'm STARVING," he confessed jovially. He plunked down beside us, still damp from his shower. "I hit the training room for and hour or so before breakfast. It works wonders for the appetite."

Everyone just stared at him, though perhaps my gaze was just a little malicious. "That has got to be illegal or something," I muttered, taking another sip of tea.

Speedy stared at me in confusion, while Cyborg choked down a laugh.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. I desperately avoided the actually awake Speedy; and other than that just slowly woke up. By ten I was awake, and all of the teens had gathered outside. I was swimming in the Bay, just enjoying the water, while everyone else tossed a frizzbey.

I tread water, lazily keeping afloat as I watched the teens play. Robin threw the frizzbee just a little too hard, and Starfire had to fly after it. I couldn't help but laugh as she threw it back and it literally started burning up because of its speed.

Then something grabbed my ankle. I screamed and launched myself into the air, standing on a shelf of Wind. I glared down at the water's surface, ten ft. above it.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked urgently, running over to the shore.

"Something grabbed my ankle, and I'm telling you it's Jaws all over again!" I yelled back.

Starfire and Raven flew over to me, and stared down into the water.

"What is a 'Jaws' friend Mage?" Starfire asked as she got disturbingly close to the water.

"Its only the best horror movie of all TIME!" Beast Boy yelled from the shore, jumping and flapping his arms.

Then a man broke the surface of the water. He looked up at us with large black eyes and hair, rather cute if I do say so myself.

"Dude! Aqua Lad!" Beast Boy said brightly, waving to the man.

Aqua Lad waved back, and then looked up at me. "Sorry to scare you," he said with a grin, "But I couldn't resist."

I just glared at him then turned and walked back to the shore, still ten feet above the water's surface. Beast Boy started laughing and then sang the Jaws theme song. I glared at him, 'wrap around him air,' I whispered, 'Now lift up,' and Beast Boy rose in the air. 'Move this way, good, good,' he hovered over the Bay, 'Now just let go…' and he dropped with a shriek.


	28. Chapter 28

I walked into the T-Tower, drenched, dripping, and just generally miserable. Well, I'd have been miserable if Beast boy hadn't been just as wet as me. Thank goodness for small favors…

He glared at me as the green elfling rang out his hair, "Wet." 'Funny, sort of funny. Maybe she has a sense of humor,' his chant echoed, even though his sullen look counteracted his body's cheerful babbling.

"Oh come on, you KNOW you're not that upset," I tossed him a towel then closed my eyes. 'Heat, just a little, remove the water; please?' The air about me shimmered for a moment, and then it dissipated; briefly filling the room with a warm breeze. I was dry, and my hair was perfect I might add; well perfectER.

"OH! Me too! Me too!" Beast boy exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. I smiled and with a brief wave of my hand gestured for Heat to do the same for him. It rushed around the boy, drying him quickly; if irritably.

'Do not ask too many favors child,' it chastened not unkindly.

'Sorry,' I unconsciously ducked my head a little. The Entity accepted my apology, though it was still irritated.

Auqualad and Speedy both stared at me, never having seen my powers before. "So, you control heat?" Speedy asked slowly.

Auqualad just studied me with his serene eyes, 'What an odd girl…'

I shook my head, "I control nothing. I only have knowledge." They only looked more mystified, but I hated explaining my 'gift,' after the hundredth time it got kind of old.

Beast boy smiled a little, a bit of his maturity leaking out from his childish shell. 'If she has anything it's the power to talk forever and say absolutely nothing.' A small chuckle burst out of me, the heroes all staring at me as if I was insane.

I didn't offer an explanation; I just gave Auqalad and Speedy a wave before heading back upstairs. It's odd; I talk with everything all the time, but I hate to actually speak in a human language. I'm sure a shrink would have a hay-day with me.

-------------------------------

"What's up with her?" Auqualad asked, plopping down on the couch; oblivious to the water he was dripping everywhere.

To my surprise Raven chose to explain, "Mage understands the languages of…everything," and though her words were bland, I could sense a sort of underlying empathy in her chant.

"Like, she talks to animals…?" Speedy said slowly, propping his legs up on the table and inspecting his arrows. There was a hint of Light in the arrow's chant, so of course; I missed part of the conversation and tried to understand what it was made of. All I got was that it exploded into blinding light when shot, and that it was a jerk.

When I did rejoin the humans' conversation all I got was, "So…she can talk to the universe," this from an engrossed Auqualad. It made sense; a telepath would be interested in matters of communication.

"Yes," Starfire said brightly, "Friend Mage has told me that the universe sounds like a giant symphony."

I smiled, it more than sounded, and it was.

They continued to discuss me, curious if I could be trusted. Oddly enough, Raven was once again the one to settle this. "She can be trusted. Mage has access to all information. She is probably listening to us right now."

I smiled wryly as the heroes stopped and looked around nervously.

"She is too much of an optimist to with to harm us. Mage believes in the good." They trusted Raven, and so they trusted me. That was the first moment of my life where I felt as much admiration for a person. Oddly enough, I came to look up to Raven. I didn't worship her, but in some ways I admired her.

Robin walked to the vents and yelled up them, "MAGE COME ON DOWN HERE!"

I winced, I could hear him if he whispered; he didn't have to yell. Air swirled down the vent and around the room, "I'm coming. And I'm not deaf," then I headed to the stairs. The elevator scared me, we hated each other and I KNEW it was going to try and kill me if I got in it. Well…maybe I was a little paranoid, but it's best not to take chances.

"Wow…" Speedy said, the Titans weren't quite so impressed. It was nice to be with people who just accepted your powers; I hadn't really realized it before. Looks like I was going to realize a lot today.

I walked into the living room, getting a kick out of the sprawled out and disorderly teens. "Yes?" I smiled a little, and actually flopped onto the couch, upside down. I loved doing that. It was so much fun getting dizzy when I stood up.

He tossed me a communicator; I never kept one as I didn't need it. That and I always lost them…but we don't need to comment on that. "Would you, Speed, and Starfire do a quick circuit around the city?"

Apparently this was news to all three of us, as the same 'Huh?' came out of all of our chants. I was the first to speak, "Sure…don't you have high tech stuff for that?"

"Yes, but Slade has apparently found a way to avoid it."

Beast boy and I glanced at each other; it wasn't only Slade who was arranging things under Robin's nose.

Speedy and Starfire stood up, "We shall go immediately friend Robin."

I groaned and rolled off the couch, "Yeah, but only because Starfire shamed me into it."

Horror struck her, "I do not mean to shame you my friend!"

"NO! No, you didn't…" I ruffled my hair, trying to think, "I meant that since you were being so kind I felt the need to be kind as well."

"So…this is a good thing?"

"I suppose so," I said doubtfully.

"My kindness will really make other people kind?"

"If they have a guilt complex," was my dry answer. I pulled on my hat and made a quick exit, amongst the heroes' grins.

Speedy and Starfire followed me, the girl floating and Speedy having an annoying habit of never needing to slow down. We reached the city and I looked around, "So, you want to split up?"

Speedy, he has to be Robin's clone or something, immediately took charge. "Starfire, you take to the air, Mage you get Town Square and the entire city south to it." Then they sprinted off. I smiled and closed my eyes, scanning the surrounded area for signs of Slade. The city spoke of his presence in the more run down parts; but he hadn't done anything. Apparently he was just feeling things out.

Then, my job done, I went to get an ice cream. Wasn't life wonderful?

Three hours later Speedy came across me, sitting in the park reading and eating a pretzel. "What are you doing?"

I smiled to myself, "Relaxing. Don't worry; I checked the city out."

"How?"

"I asked it if it had seen Slade."

His eyes widened then he whacked his forehead, 'and I could have just had her LISTEN.'

I laughed, "Yes, you could have."

His eyes grew even huger.

Starfire landed beside him, "Do not be surprised, friend Mage hears most thoughts relating to her."

"And the really passionate ones," I added, "They're so loud I can't ignore them."

Of course he immediately began thinking of everything he didn't want me to know about. I politely ignored him, focusing on Starfire instead.

"So, did the Good Ware skyscraper have any signs of Slade?"

She nodded, "Yes, thank you for the tip." Starfire sat down beside me, 'boot prints. Charred mark, wanted us to find, he's playing with us. Poor Robin.' Underneath this there was a deeper level of thinking; one might call it her intuition. 'There was a fight, Slade left, but he wasn't hurt. He just wanted to frighten them. Who's them though? Who is he after?'

Starfire took a deep breath and began to explain, "I found boot prints."

I waved it away, "I'm sorry; I listened in on your thoughts. So, you think he's trying to frighten someone?"

She looked at me, disgruntled and mystified but still keeping up. "Yes…"

"Why?" I asked patiently, well as patiently as I could manage.

"There were no scraps of clothing or blood anywhere on the building," she explained, thinking hard. "And the place wasn't as messed up as it usually is when Robin and Slade fight."

Speedy nodded, "Yes, I found similar things all around the city."

While I could learn anything with hardly any effort, the information you could get from actually seeing the place was invaluable. Not to mention that they thought more like a human than I did, so their jumps of intuition were better then mine.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: This story is going to go slooooow. I've sort of, fine, definitely walked away from my fanfiction sight. But, I'll give it a shot to be good. I remember my earlier plans for this story; but any ideas to keep me going are welcome. I haven't watched teen titans for a few years so don't expect this to be too current.

Disclaimer: ditto.

Speedy, Starfire, and I had returned after our 'expedition.' I let them explain things to Robin. When I tried to I always frustrated him by jumping around too much. I just expect people to be able to read my Chant the way I can read theirs. And well…they can't.

As they spoke downstairs I walked up to Beast Boy's room. Pausing outside his door I gave a sharp rap. 'I wonder who that could be…' his chant murmured as he walked towards the door.

I felt a ridiculous surge of pride when I remembered NOT to answer his chant and to let Beast Boy find out on his own. See, I was getting people skills. Sort of.

He opened the door and looked up at me, "Oh, hey Mage." He rubbed the back of his hair and stepped aside to let me in.

I walked in, unable to help smiling at his befuddled expression. "How long are we going to hide Power's from the team?"

'Well, I guess she isn't one to beat around the bush,' Beast Boy closed his door and looked at me, shrugging. "I don't know."

"I don't think we should be hiding them."

He looked away, trying to think. I stayed away from his Chant, though I did have some difficulty to block out a Chant as strong as his. "Neither do I."

For some reason that calmed me, my shoulders slumping a little out of their rigid posture. "So what do we do?" I sat on his bed, looking at him and savoring one of the few times where I got to let someone else make the decisions. He was the one with close ties to the Powers in question, and he knew more of what was going on then I did.

Beast Boy pulled up a seat, his eyebrows knitting together. "I'll go talk to the Power's. I'll see if I can get them to work with the Titans."

"I'd like to go too," he looked up at me with surprise. I arched an eyebrow, unable to hide my slight smile, "I'm not always antisocial."

'Could have fooled me, you're worse then Raven.' He smiled at me, letting me know that thought was meant to be heard.

We both stood to leave, and I stuck my tongue out at him; unable to think of a better response.

Beast Boy got that look, the I'm-going-to-crack-a-bad-joke look. "Don't stick it out if you're not going to use it."

I snapped my tongue back in, never having heard that one before. Though I suppose I probably should have. He just laughed at me, but he was nice about it.

Beast Boy looked back at me, "Race you down stairs!" And he changed into a cheetah and made a break for it.

"Hey!" I started running down the stairs as fast as I could; not much in the mood to use my powers right then. What can I say, I didn't mind loosing too much. At least not in this.

He lounged on the couch, pretending to read a book. 'Hold it, here she comes. I can hear her. Look relaxed, look really relaxed.' "What took you?"

I swatted him with a pillow and headed to the front door. He laughed and jumped up, falling into step beside me. "Beast Boy and I are heading out," I yelled to no one in particular; checking that someone heard me but not bothering to investigate who.

He looked over at me, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Boy was I getting good at not poking around in other people's chants. Oh boy.

'Like you don't know.'

"I don't!" He gave me a weird look, and I realized it had been his chant. Damn. And I'd been doing so well too!

"Ok…so what'd you do? Listen in to the wrong part of my chant?"

"I'm trying to stop listening in. It bothers people," my voice giving hint to my wounded pride.

Beast Boy smiled and let it go, "Always let someone know when you're leaving. We're not your parents."

"Yes, but you're heroes and might need my help at some point. And I think Robin would have a heart attack if he didn't know where everyone was."

Beast Boy laughed again, he handed that laugh out like penny candy in a parade. It was oddly endearing. "Good point."

He turned into an alley and stopped in front of a back door. Well, actually it was a back door that a Power had disguised as a brick wall. But its chant just screamed _door_. There was no movement for a moment, a feathered girl peaking out the door's window to see who we were. Mind you, all this time it LOOKED like a solid brick wall. I was cheating and reading their chants.

The door swung in, my mind doing a slight flip as the 'wall' managed to simultaneously be a door. I don't know how to explain it, but the Power who had set up the disguise was still telling our eyes that the door was a wall. But at the same time our eyes were telling our brain that the door was opening. So our brain somehow managed to simultaneously accept that it was both a normal wall and an opening door. You wouldn't believe the headache that gave me.

"Come in," she moved aside. The young girl, Anne I believe, stepped aside to allow us entrance to a cramped hallway. On a second glance I realized that the hallway wasn't small; her huge wings took up most of the space.

Avions are an odd race. They have the hollow bones of birds, and a build similar to humans. They always look slightly anorexic. Most of them were. You see, in order to maintain a light enough weight to fly many had to starve themselves. It was a side effect of being part human, their human genes made them too heavy. She had coppery feathers that framed the edges of her face and ran down her flat chest (her kind didn't raise young the way we did. Actually, most avions were infertile. The mix of alien species made them much like a mule, an oddity that couldn't breed.) and the inside of her legs. As a result she wore no shirt (not really needing one) and a skirt so as not to irritate the feathers on her legs. She had long pinion like feathers along her head, forming something almost like hair. Then she had huge wings, each at least as long as she was tall.

Beast Boy and I walked in, inching around her wings. This was rather foolish as she just had to walk back around us to lead us inside. Anne led us to a large room, what was once a kitchen I think. But despite its sink and wires for a stove it didn't sound like a kitchen, it sounded like a meeting room. So I can't be sure.

She turned to Beast Boy, clearly he had come here more then once. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to speak with Maria and Tom," he sat down in a nearby chair, I taking the cue to do so as well.

Anne looked at me, cocking her head so her unusually far spread eyes could focus on me. "And her?"

"She's Mage, the girl I talked about. She'd like to speak with them as well." He smiled to let her know it was alright.

Anne nodded, "I'll go tell them."

A few minutes later a man and woman in their late twenties appeared. They were probably the oldest Powers around; aliens not having landed on earth long enough to breed anyone older. Maria appeared completely normal, a tall woman with short brown hair and average brown eyes. She was all together forgettable. She didn't appear to be different from any other human, it was her internal organs that were alien. She probably ate different foods then us, went through puberty differently, and had different pain tolerances. Not to mention that her senses definitely differed from ours.

She looked at me, her eyes sharp and penetrating. And searching. She had very poor eyesight, her alien half probably being nocturnal. Yet her chant whispered about how, 'she smells similar to Garv (A/N: that is Beast Boy's name right?), they must both live in the tower.'

Tom was, adversely, quite clearly a Power. Most original Powers, those who were half human half alien instead of a lesser percentage of alien, were either rather badly disfigured or dead at birth. He…well. His ancestor was similar to some sort of canine. His arms were longer then a normal humans; allowing him to sometimes walk on all fours. His back was painfully bent, a side effect of it having a pelvis that meant him to stand up straight and arms and legs that required him to go on all fours. His face was more human than most half and half Powers, but his jaw still protruded in a sort of muzzle with sharp teeth and far spaced eyes.

He was hurting, how could someone not be in such a situation, but Tom was nice enough. He gave both Garv and I an awkward smile, having difficulty to keep it from appearing that he was baring his teeth. Garv smiled back, "Hey Tom."

"What brings you and your friend here Garv?" his voice was husky and raw, clearly human languages were difficult. That was a common horror of a Half and Half (a Power half human and half alien), they very often had no power of speech in either a human or alien language. Though they could understand quite well.

Beast Boy glanced at me, "Mage and I were wondering how long we'd be expected to hide your movements from our friends."

Maria and Tom focused their gazed on me, Maria asking in a melodic voice, "Yes, and who is this 'Mage'?"

I smiled, a little nervous, "Mage is more of a title really, my name's Amanda."

Tom nodded and lay down, resting his head on his hands. Though from his position I half expected him to have paws. "And what sort of power do you have Amanda?"

It was odd to be called by my original name; I was so used to being called Mage by the entities and now all the humans I met. But it was a gesture of courtesy to tell them my birth name. "I can understand the languages of pretty much everything," once again I had great difficulty to keep that statement from sounding like bragging. That was part of the reason I hated talking of my 'gift.'

That caught Maria's attention, "Everything?"

"Pretty much everything," I corrected, not sure if I wanted her to be interested in me. She didn't seem as nice as Tom. She wasn't cruel, but Maria was the kind who focused more on the big picture then the people who were needed to complete it while Tom was just the opposite. They were probably a good team.

"Give us an example, please," he requested not unkindly.

I sighed and began to decide what I would quote. "The windows are chattering with the sunlight, the floor is grumbling about how it wants to be waxed, and the walls are talking about how serious us 'silly humans' are." It just wasn't possible to form an entity's thoughts into the limited speech of a human.

They didn't seem to believe me but Garv spoke up, "She can ask entities…things to do favors for her."

They both looked at me expectantly and I sighed; then proceeded to try and find an entity in a good mood. Which was surprisingly hard right then. 'Wind?'

'Not now child.'

'Light?'

It just ignored me.

'Electricity?'

The electricity in the walls responded, 'Yes human?'

I smiled, rather relieved as Maria and Tom had begun to believe me a liar—and not a Power to boot. And that could be dangerous. Regular humans weren't to be trusted as far as they were concerned.

'Would you please do something flashy to prove I can talk to you?'

'Any specific requests?'

'Just don't hurt anything please.'

It zipped over through the extension cord and to a tape recorder, taking a little extra effort to glow and be flamboyant. Then the recorder clicked and through some manipulation I will never understand Electricity managed to get it to say, "The girl has spoken to me. I am responding." Then it stopped, only knowing a very small amount of the human language.

'Thank you.'

'Do not worry about it child. Though I do pity you, having to use such a limiting-young-course language as English every day.' It seemed to shudder then the cord stopped glowing and it went back about it's usual business.

Tom looked at me, getting a kick out of it, "And who was that?"

"Electricity, to be specific the part of Electricity that is in your walls." I shrugged, "It's rather fond of over doing things I'm afraid."

Both Maria and Tom looked at each other, silently agreeing that I was indeed a Power. And as I was with Garv I could be trusted. Tom rested his chin back on his paws—uh hands—and thought. 'The titans have two alien members, and two Powers, not to mention many friends who are Powers… I do believe they only have one Pure (pure blooded human) in the group; the other is part machine and so he might understand us fairly well. Perhaps it is best to let them know what we are doing; to a certain extent. They are still young, I wouldn't want to overburden them.'

Maria steepled her fingers and tapped their tips against her chin, 'How can we trust them not to go running to the Pure authorities? It would be best to leave as many Pure's as possible out of this. They could prove dangerous. Not to mention that they are young, could they handle not being able to tell their superiors of their actions?'

I considered the two and their fair concerns. Could the teens handle such a thing? I believed they could. Robin would have a great deal of difficulty with it, being such a straight shooter, but he'd pull through. I'd be shocked if he did the right thing. As to the others, I didn't foresee them having any trouble with keeping the Powers' and whatever they were doing a secret. Provided they were convinced it was the right thing.

This was such a convoluted mess. Sometimes I just wanted to storm out and ditch the whole rat's nest of a problem. But then I always though about how the situation would still be there. Pures and Powers have to figure out how to live together eventually. I just hoped that Tom and Maria knew what they were doing. I wished I knew what they were doing. At this point there was no backing out, whatever they had set up was in full swing and we just had to ride it out.

Tom looked at Beast Boy, "Maria and I need to discuss this, along with the other Powers in our organization. We'll get back to you in a few days."

Beast Boy nodded and we both stood, "Thanks for your time."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Well a mass of bone numbing boredom has driven me back to my key board. Don't you feel so loved? But I'm writing that chapter I promised (any ideas from my reviewers are welcome. You guys are so nice to me, especially after what a horrible chapter poster I was/am.) By the way, I have a phone number in this chapter. It is not a 555-6754 sort of phone number. I doubt this story is going to become big enough that I will get in trouble for it. But please don't go off and call the phone number. If you do you're just a jerk. Thank you.

Disclaimer: ditto

It wasn't until a few days later that Beast Boy got a response from Maria and Tom. His chant let out a cheerful whoop so loud that I looked up from my book to see what was going on. I could hear his footsteps as he pounded to my door, 'Boy is she gonna be surprised!'

To hell with people skills, I got up and opened my door; a beaming Beast Boy just about running into me.

"You won't believe it!" he seemed to jump up and down. Oh wait, he was.

"What?" I followed him as he entered my room, shutting my door behind me.

"**I** don't believe it, there's no way **you** could believe it!"

"WHAT?" I was just about jumping up and down too. His excitement was infectious.

Beast Boy stopped bouncing and finally faced me, unable to wipe the grin off of his face. "The Powers, Tom and Maria, want to speak with the Titans to get our help against Slade."

Now I am ashamed to admit it, but I let out a squeal and grabbed his hands and started to spin. "I can't believe it!" Now I couldn't stop smiling.

He grinned back at me, both of us narrowly missing my dresser, "I know!"

Raven and Starfire came bursting into my room, having been spending some 'girl time' together. I thought it was really sweet that Raven and Star tried so hard to keep up such a difficult friendship. They must mean a lot to each other.

Starfire floated up and stared at us, "What are you doing friends?"

"Celebrating!" I yelled, Beast Boy and I lost hold and went flying back. He fell back against the foot board of my dresser and I bumped into a wall, sliding into a sitting position.

Raven entered my room, having until then hung about my threshold, afraid that what ever I had was infectious. "Celebrating what?"

Beast Boy jumped up to his feet, "We have to call a meeting."

We looked at each other and grinned, my face was beginning to hurt but I couldn't seem to stop. I could hear my chant singing out one long prolonged note of happiness. "Yes, so we can tell _everyone_!" I took a deep breath and called out so anyone in the whole tower could hear, "Meeting! And whoever misses it is going to get it!"

Robin and Cyborg looked up from their work. Cyborg grinned and got up, heading to the living room—expecting some sort of entertainment. Robin looked at the paperwork he was going over then got up unhappily and headed downstairs.

Speedy and Aqualad hesitated then headed towards the living room as well. Though they were definitely unsure if we had gone insane, or had just had too much sugar. Either way there was definitely something wrong with us.

Starfire, Raven, Beastboy, and I all went down as a group; Starfire pestering us. "What is it friends? This hording of secrets is unfair. Why are you being so cruel?" she made the perfect little pout.

At Starfire's pout Raven smiled a little proudly. And from her chant I discerned that she had been teaching Starfire how to use her cuteness against us. Raven was the only one unaffected by it, so it was foolproof.

I hurriedly tried not to look at Starfire, rushing into the living room. The teens all looked at Beastboy and I; the two of us clearly knowing what was going on. I looked at Beastboy, "Should I tell them or you?"

"You're the one who's all wordy and stuff," Beastboy said, pushing for me to speak.

"Yeah but you got the letter," I replied, not wanting to mess it up.

Robin finally had enough, "What is going on?"

Beastboy and I looked at each other and he finally spoke up. "We got a letter today."

At that uninspiring statement Raven sighed and proceeded to look extremely bored.

Beastboy gave her a look and opened his mouth to continue when Robin cut him off, "I'd like to see the letter."

Beastboy sighed and handed it to him, "Anyway it—"

Robin started to read it, "To the Teen Titans,

"We find ourselves in a difficult position and feel the need to ask for your services. For the past few years young Powers have been tempted by Slade to join him in a fight against the Pure humans.

"Naturally tensions are already high when it comes to the Powers' and Pures' relationship. Slade has taken advantage of this to whip up the righteous fervor of the young and wronged of our kind.

"Now, to make things worse, he has stopped trying to recruit and has giving in to bald faced kidnapping. Teenagers and children have been taken from their parents, seen months later on the news robbing a store with some of Slade's well known workforce.

"As the Teen Titans have often battled with Slade we'd appreciate your help in our present fight. Please call us at 897-6754 to set up a meeting.

"Sincerely,

"Thomas Marselus

"And

"Maria Vindegald"

Robin looked up at us, folding the letter and putting it away. Beastboy sat down, irritated at having the spot light stolen from him. And now he had nothing left to tell them! No one said anything for a long moment then Robin asked, "Who's Marie and Thomas?"

I forced myself to chill out and explained, "The Powers have formed a sort of second government," shock could be seen on his face. But the rest of us were either Powers or Aliens, so we were pretty up to date on these things. Powers weren't trying to hide from us. "Maria and Thomas are the ones who started it and so are pretty much the leaders."

"It's a dictatorship?" Robin asked, not looking too pleased.

"No!" Aqualad exclaimed, speaking before speaking, "It's got a council—it's just that Thomas and Marie are the spokespeople."

Raven jumped in, saying in that matter of fact way of hers, "It's a young establishment."

"Am I the only one who didn't know about this?" Robin exclaimed, practically exploding.

We all looked around uncomfortably, "Well…"

"Yeah, sort of."

"We didn't really…"

Robin looked over at Cyborg, "I can understand how they'd know, but why do you?"

"I'm not really human man, they trust me."

Robin sat down, looking at all of us—his chant echoing his feelings of frustration and slight betrayal, "And you feel you can't trust me?"

Shouts of earnest, "NO!'s escaped from everyone.

Starfire floated over to Robin, "I wished to tell you Robin, but they made me promise not to."

Cyborg shrugged, "Yeah, it's not my secret to tell."

Aqualad half raised a hand to get Robin's attention, "I thought you knew."

Speedy nodded, "Me too."

Robin glared at Beastboy and I, the only two who didn't have an excuse. Beastboy jumped back, "Dude, don't look at me like that."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, forming a cross with my fingers to ward off his evil gaze, "I'll have you know Beastboy and I are the ones that got Maria and Thomas to write this letter." I lifted my chin and looked at him with wounded dignity.

Robin looked around at us. A few years ago he might have held on to this as a betrayal. Though he was still hurt, I could hear the small laments from his chant, he was now adult enough to know we didn't do it to hurt him. The man nodded, "Alright." He was quiet for a long moment, "So, all in favor of calling them?"

Relieved smiles flashed all around and Robin reached for the phone. We all went deathly quiet as he dialed, this would be the first real dealings between the Pure and Power governments. Robin looked at us then began to speak, "This is Robin may I…oh, yes I'll hold…" He looked at us, unable to hold in a small grin from the fact that we were all staring at him. "Hello this is Robin…yes we'd like to help…talk over dinner? Let me check with the team." He looked at us, covering the receiver. "How does meeting with them over dinner sound?"

I shrugged, "Sure, just no place too expensive."

Raven gave me a look, "They'd be paying."

"Oh, in that case…"

Robin rolled his eyes and uncovered the receiver, "Dinner sounds good. Where?...The Brass Door…"

Immediately Aqualad brightened, "I love that place." Speedy and Beastboy nodded in agreement, I'd heard of it but never gone there.

At Aqualad's reassurance Robin nodded, "The Brass Door sounds good, around six?...We'll be there." He hung up the phone, "What in the world is The Brass Door?"

I couldn't resist teasing, "Really Robin, agreeing to meet at a place you don't know? How do you know it isn't a trap?"

He gave me a sour look, "Obviously it's a real place or Aqualad couldn't 'love' it."

I grinned at him, and Robin relented and smiled back. Aqualad spoke up, "It's the best Power restaurant in town."

Starfire knitted her eyebrows together, "Power and human restaurants are segregated? Was not segregation made illegal during the civil rights movement?"

Speedy laughed, "No Star. It's not segregated, it's just that Powers like it more then humans."

I shook my head, we might as well be segregated. It was Civil Rights all over again.

"Why?"

"The more unusual Powers won't get stared at. Most humans aren't too used to seeing Powers." Speedy explained. Powers referred to normal humans as Pures in private, but it was considered rude to call them Pures to a humans face. It generally confused or offended a Pure.


End file.
